


It’s Completed

by RomanogersSHIP



Series: It’s Complicated [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguments, Cheating, Comedy, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluffy Moments, James Rogers - Freeform, Natasha’s a great mom AND wife, Natasha’s still a tease, Pregnancy, SEQUEL TO IT’S COMPLICATED, Sarah Rogers - Freeform, Secrets, Slight dark humor, Slow-ish burn, Smut, Steve and Natasha are much better, Steve’s a great father AND husband, Still kinda complicated, Their friends relationship isn’t doing so good, Their relationship is thriving, This story good asf too, Will Go Down With This Ship dammit, wealthy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 133,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersSHIP/pseuds/RomanogersSHIP
Summary: Steve and Natasha’s relationship is doing a lot better. But what about their friends? When push comes to shove, will the problems in their friends love life push them away again? Or will their love prevail once again?SEQUEL TO IT’S COMPLICATED





	1. Chapter 1

There’s a famous saying in times of distress. Fearing of losing someone you love the most.

It goes, ‘If you love someone, set it them free, if they come back to you, they’re yours and your love with prevail. If they don’t..it wasn’t meant to be.’

There’s also, ‘True love never fails, so if it fails it was never love to begin with.’ That’s what’s been the root of their relationship. Love. Not sex, not the arguments, not the fighting. Love.

Steve and Natasha are a couple like no other. Their story proves it.

___________________________________________________

_Natasha placed soft, hot kisses back up her husband’s body. Pelvis, abs, pecs, collarbone, neck, jaw. _

_Smirking as she came face to face with him, seeing his stunned and dazed expression. His skin red and he was breathing heavily, dawning a light sheen of sweat._

_ “You ok?” She asked softly and amusedly, teasingly placing multiple short kisses on his lips while he tried to focus, he was so out of it that he couldn’t even muster up enough strength to kiss back, even his grip on her hips was loose._

_“I’ll answer that when my mind comes back to me,” he breathed out. She reattached her lips to his neck, leaving little love bites in a sensitive place._

_It might take a few minutes before he’d be able to think straight. He can still feel the buzz from his release very clearly, almost as if her mouth was still on him._

_Needless to say she had a very...skillful mouth and just gave him the blowjob of a lifetime. She’s given him many before, all in which he extremely took great enjoyment in and found himself excited every time she did her work down there, but tonight she made sure he felt everything, stretching out his orgasm, possibly the most intense orgasm he’s ever had just from a blowjob. _

_The blowjob was the final touch . Not the beginning. _

_It started with a passionate and heated make out session, tantalizingly undressing each other. Then his head went down between her legs, Her waist propped up as Steve buried himself deep inside her as he pounded into her from behind, Natasha’s hands gripping the sheets, her face down, almost losing it when Steve leaned over her, enveloping their hands together, grunting and groaning her name into her ear._

_Moving to cascading a path of pleasurable scratches on his back, legs around his waist, giving him encouraging moans to go harder, faster and to cum inside her. Make up sex was the best, especially when they had months and months of making up to do._

_Natasha laid by his side on the hotel’s bed, they celebrated their anniversary a couple..months late,_

_She had denied his previous request to go to Hawaii with him because they had just worked things out._

_So Steve, made it is personal mission to prove to her that he’s changed. First, they had a conversation about their relationship, although they both got annoyed during it, they managed to make it work. She decided to give him another chance. _

_That’s when he began taking her out on romantic dates, have her wake up to a different arrangement of flowers daily, he sent her flowers to her office, they made love, spent time with their kids as a family, said I love you often._

_You could imagine how elated their kids were when Steve and Natasha told them they weren’t breaking up, and that mommy and daddy were getting back together. Or staying staying together, in this case._

_He held her every night, and when an small argument ensued, he still made sure they never went to bed angry at each other. Even then, he held her and talked things out right then and there._

_It was another few months before she finally agreed to go on a trip with him. Her agreement coming after they moved back into an entirely new house, they decided not to move into their old one because of all of the unhappy memories._

_ Right now, they were here for a week. Currently back in Paris, revisiting their honeymoon days._

_She continued placing soft butterfly kisses along his jaw until he turned his body to face hers, staring deeply into her sparkling emerald eyes._

_She was so damn beautiful. The question that was on his mind was how her hair always looked so effortlessly perfect, but something else surfaced his mind. “Let’s have another baby.”_

_“What?” She asked lowly, Steve surfaced his way on top of her, entwining their fingers._

_He hasn’t felt this nervous since he proposed or when he first met her parents, you could imagine how nervous he was meeting her mother for the very first time._

_“I think we should have another baby.” He could tell by her face that she was on the edge for the idea._

_“I don’t know Steve...”_

“_Come on, it’ll be a great idea. Think of her as a milestone, almost like a checkpoint of how far our relationship has come. Not only that but I really, really want to have another baby with you. As our way of us rekindling what we both had..what’s more to come in our marriage.” His hand gently caressed her flat stomach, “I’m sure the little one would love to be born knowing her parents are officially back together.” She smiled at him, had he mentioned before how much he adored her smile?_

_She wasn’t even pregnant but he’s talking as if she was. “You want another girl?”_

_Steve shrugged, “I feel like James enjoys protecting Sarah, so he’d enjoy watching over another one. Plus it’ll give our daughter someone else to play with.” _

_Natasha hummed in response. “I will..thoroughly consider it.”_

_His expression dropped ever so slightly, “That doesn’t exactly sound like a yes.” He took his place next to her on the bed._

_“I’m not exactly saying no either.” She turned to him, cupping his chin, caressing the rich, dark blond hairs on his chin. ”I don’t mind having another baby with you, Steve. I just think nows not the right time.”_

_“You know what I just noticed, we don’t use condoms.”_

_Natasha scoffed, “No, you don’t use condoms.”_

_“I don’t see you reaching for them either, let alone wanting me to pull out.”_

_She smirked, Steve comfortingly rubbing her hip. “I tend to get distracted.”_

_He smiled at her, going closer into her to the point where there was barely any space between them. His smile slowly faded, thinking about their potential divorce. “Have you..have you ever thought about what our relationship would’ve turned into if you’d gotten pregnant while things weren’t that great between us?”_

_Things not being that great was an understatement. Things used to be horrible between, straight fucking toxic. You’d have to wear a hard hat whenever you encountered them while they were arguing, because their words could cut deeper than any sharp object._

_“Not really. I mean I wouldn’t want to have another kid during-_

_“You wouldn’t want to have another kid, or you wouldn’t want to have one with me?” He asked bitterly._

_Natasha gave him an apologetic look, “I didn’t say that,” she lightly kissed him. “Why? Would you want me to be pregnant during that time?”_

_“I did then and I do right now. Only problem is I want to have another one with you.”_

_She raised a brow at him. “That’s a problem?”_

_Steve shrugged, “It is when we don’t share the same take on it.”_

_She sighed, “I’m not saying I don’t want another kid with you. I’m saying that I don’t want to have one now. Our relationships good, but I still think we should hold off on expanding our family for right now.”_

_“When’s the right time?” All he wanted was to express his love for her. What better way to do that than another baby for them to raise?_

_“I’m not sure,” she answered truthfully, “But I promise you, I want another baby with you, just as badly as you do.” Steve gave her another vaguely sad look, it was a look she knew all too well. Disappointment. “I want us to wait, just a little bit longer.” Her hand ran through his hair, gently gripping his roots. “Can you do that for me?” She understood that the possibility of them having another baby now was almost inevitable, especially since they didn’t use any kind of protection. But whatever happens, happens. No, she didn’t want a baby at the moment, but if she gets pregnant, she wouldn’t go for an abortion either._

_Steve nodded, “I’d do anything for you.” Anything she wanted, he would give it to her. Hell, he’d give her the world, she deserves it, she deserved every bit of it._

_“Yeah? She let loose of his hair, sliding her hand down to his chest, teasingly circling a finger in the middle of his pecs. “Make love to me?”_

_He grinned at her, pulling the covers over them deviously._

_That was the day he thought that would be the end of the conversation, and it was, for a couple months. He’s gotten over it and Natasha still wasn’t feeling the idea of having another baby just yet, then one day this happened, and when it happened he wasn’t sure why it happened so suddenly._

_Natasha entered their room, her husband there who looked like he was about to take a shower from the fact that his shirt was off. It was a little awkward for them to be in the same space so soon, considering they just had a not so small argument, and Steve’ll admit it. Maybe he overreacted, but then again, he wasn’t._

“_Listen Nat, about earlier-“ Natasha cut him off, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, Steve curling his arm around her waist deepening the kiss. He broke away the more heated the kiss became. Once his lips were off of her, her hands went to his belt, quickly unbuckling it._

_Steve watched amusedly yet in confusion, as she rushed to get it off. “You alright-“_

_“Mhm.”_

_“But I just want to apologize-“_

_“It’s ok, I forgive you.” She unbuttoned his pants. _

_“Yeah but I just I feel like I yelled at you for no rea-“_

_Natasha sighed, “Look at me.” Steve looked at her. Natasha took his hands and trailed them down to her ass. “We want another baby right?”_

_By ‘we’, if she meant ‘him’, then yeah, sure, ‘they’ wanted another baby, he could’ve sworn she was against it only a couple days ago. “Yeah? but-“_

_“Then I need you, to make love to me, right now.” She ran her fingers along his bearded chin. “Understand me?”_

_“You sure?” Steve effortlessly hoisted her up. It seemed like she was forcing herself to say all this, why was she suddenly so agreeing?_

_Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist. “Positive.” She crashed her lips to his once again._

_Then she got pregnant. Again. For the third- well technically third time, but she and Steve were having their 3rd-technically 4th child._

_The first two trimesters, like usual, weren’t bad. Everything always started to get a little crazy during the third. As usual._

_“Steve.” Natasha nudged his side._

_The man who had his head buried in her neck, replied with a quiet, “Hm?” Tiredly against her neck._

_“Have sex with me,” she said, she wanted him and to feel him inside her so bad._

_“Right now?” He yawned, it was like 3 in the morning._

_“Yeah,”she whined, she brought one of his hands to cup her breast._

_“Alright, let’s go,” he said sluggishly, still in a tired state. He pulled his boxers down. _

_Her midnight horniness had been frequent throughout all her pregnancies so Steve never expected this one to be any different. _

_He knew the drill and knew to oblige to all her needs. Not that he really cared, he’d do anything for her and loved making love to her. She was the one carrying their baby and would be going through hours and hours of excruciating labor after all._

_During her pregnancy, he was able to make himself get erect right away, when she asked him to have sex with her at least. It was a skill he’s picked up and now he didn’t even need to jerk off or have her touch him to get started, but the way she was groping him was well appreciated._

_It was 4:00a.m and Steve was currently pacing back and forth in the kitchen trying to convince this 24 hour pie shop to give his wife the pie she craved. “Listen, all I need is one coconut cream pie, that’s it, just one,” Steve said stressfully._

_“Sir, I’m very sorry, we’re all out and the only thing we have left is Lemon Merin-“_

_“No! No, for the love of God, do not put anything lemon in that box.” If he even presented something lemon to his wife she’d have a complete fit and knock his ass out with her enhanced pregnancy strength. “There’s got to be one left over somewhere.” _

_“Well..there is one, but it’s already been sold for $100.”_

_One hundred dollars? Who the hell pays One hundred dollars for a fucking pie!? _

_“If I don’t get this pie, this woman will literally kill me.”_

_“Sir, are you being held hostage and being used as ransom for a pie?”_

_“What? No, my wife is pregnant.”_

_“How far along?”_

_“8 months,” Steve sighed._

_The woman on the other end was quiet for a few seconds before saying a bedside bargain. “I’ll sell it for $1,000.”_

_Was she...freaking kidding. One thousand dollars for a pie? “Fine,” Steve gritted out, hanging up and grabbing his keys. “It’s for your wife, it’s for your wife, you love your wife,” Steve chanted repeatedly on the way out. One thousand fucking dollars, for a pie?_

_Her legs were on his lap, Steve massaged his wife’s foot on his own demand, “So if our babygirl says dada first like Sarah did, then I win.”_

_Natasha scoffed, “And what do you win exactly?”_

_“I get to name our next baby.” He smirked at her._

_“Our next baby?” She smiled, “You want another one?”_

_The man shrugged, leaning back more into the couch, “I can imagine us with 4 adorable kids, two of them would look like me and two of them would look like you.” James was already 7 and Sarah turned 4 not to long ago, it seems like they were growing up so fast. _

_“Seems pretty bias considering, she’ll turn out to be a daddy’s girl just like Sarah.” There was no doubt in her mind that the baby girl that was inside her would come out being a another daddy’s girl, just like how James was a complete mama’s boy._

_“Fuck,” Natasha said painfully._

_Darcy quickly sat up from the couch, “What happened? Are you in labor! Do I need to grab the baby bag-“_

_“No, she just kicked the shit out of me.” Natasha turned around, and froze upon seeing Darcy, up close and personal, face to face with her chest, more specifically, nose basically between her cleavage. “Why?...” Natasha asked, she was just so confused sometimes by the things that this woman does. _

_“Maybe I should become a mom,” Darcy said straight up, her eyes never leaving the woman’s chest, yet her hand went to her chin in thought. “But you’re a mom of soon to be 3, so I don’t know if-“_

_“When you’re able to go an entire week without drinking a sip of any alcohol, I’ll agree to you and Bucky having a kid.”_

_Oh man, if only she knew about her and Bucky right now. “You smell good,”_

_“Darce..” Natasha sighed walking away._

_“What? It’s a compliment,” she said following behind her. _

_Natasha gasped, “You’ve got to be kidding me..” She turned to her husband and tapped his arm “Steve..” But the man was dead asleep, he just drove 2 hours to Philadelphia at 2:00am, to get her a cheesesteak that she wasn’t craving when he got back. She tapped his arm again. “Steve.” She rolled her eyes, hitting him hard. “Fucking wake up Rogers!”_

_Steve quickly sat up, “What happened?”_

_“My water broke!”_

“_Your water broke!? Oh my god you’re in labor,” he whispered to himself.” He panted heavily, “Alright, alright it’s happening, stay calm,” he said to himself._

_Why was he freaking out? They’ve done this before. “Hey, look at me, I need you to relax and go wake the kids up.”_

_“R-right, right, ok. Then what?”_

_“Then take me to the fucking hospital, so we can have a baby.”_

_“Ok, Mrs.Rogers, sorry I’m late.” A new doctor walked in, an Indian man..a handsome Indian man. This wasn’t their original doctor that’s been delivering their kids. “I’m Dr.Patel and I’ll be delivering your baby today.”_

_“No, no, no, where’s Dr.Miller, I want her, I’m not having this baby without her.”_

_That’s his girl, screw this good looking guy. He trusted the 65 year lady to deliver their baby and to not flirt with his wife._

_“I’m very sorry Mrs.Rogers, I know she’s your normal aid with your pregnancies, but Dr.Miller had an emergency surgery to preform and is in the O.R. until further notice.”_

_“Then I’ll wait-“ Natasha was overthrown by another painful contraction, squeezing the life out of Steve’s hand. The doctor putting his gloves on._

_Steve was kneeling beside his wife, trying not to voice the pain from his hand, thankfully she loosened her grip after the contraction passed. “Why don’t I deliver the baby? She is my wife after all and I was there for the previous ones. I’m pretty sure I know what I’m doing.”_

_“That’s very chivalrous of you Mr.Rogers, but if let you do that I can lose my license and besides..” he pulled his seat closer, carefully having his wife spread her legs a bit more with aids of nurses. “I know my way around a woman’s body.”_

_Steve’s jaw dropped, that was bullshit. He knew his way around a woman’s body and he damn sure knew his wife’s body pretty damn good._

_Steve held their baby girl in his arms. James looked like him and Sarah looked like Natasha, but the little girl in his arms was a combination of them both. She had a little spoof of strawberry blonde hair, and the prettiest shade of teal eyes that was very rare to inherit according to the doctor, but she managed to get a mixture. Her eyes were opened for a quick second before she closed them again for a little nap._

_Steve kissed the top of his wife’s head. “What do you want to name her?”_

_“I got to name Sarah, this one’s all you,” she answered. Steve’s mom was the happiest either of them had ever seen her, when she received word that her granddaughter would be named after her. _

_Like Steve, Natasha’s eyes were trained on the baby that looked so tiny in his arms. Just like all the other times, Steve swore to himself to protect this kid no matter what. For the girls, no dating until 30, make sure the guy always opens the door, best schools and best goals._

_“I think we should name her...Natalie.”_

_Natasha smirked as her head laid on his shoulder. “Natalie huh?”_

_“Yeah,” He said lowly, seemingly in a trance. “What do you think?”_

_“I love it.” She kissed his cheek._

_“Is that our new sister?” James asked hovering over the arm of the couch to get a better look at the girl in his dad’s arms. The two kids got really tired while their mom was in labor, Steve had asked his parents to watch over them for a few days, until the baby was ready to come home. _

_Sarah was behind her brother not caring whether she got a look or not._

_“Yup, her name’s Natalie,” Steve answered quietly, “You want to hold her?”_

_James eagerly nodded, Sarah going over to her mom and sitting on her lap as her older brother prepped himself to hold the baby._

_“Arms out.” Steve placed carefully placed the baby in his arms, “Support her neck and..there you go,” he let his hands go, both parents smiling at their son._

_He leaned down and gently kissed the top of his baby sister’s forehead._

_Sarah laid on her mom’s chest sadly, her big brother never kissed her forehead like that and they knew each other longer._

_The first couple nights of the first couple months were a pure hell. _

_As usual though. _

“_You know these first few months are gonna be a bitch, right?_

_“I know,” Natasha yawned. Both their eyes started to droop close, until they heard Natalie start to cry through the baby monitor. _

_Both parents stirred awake again, and groaned, “It’s your turn,” Natasha said tiredly against Steve’s chest._

_“I went last time.”_

_“No you didn’t.”_

_Steve groaned, “Can’t we do IOU’s?”_

_“I just pushed your 7 pound child out of me Rogers, you owe me a lot.”_

_Damn it, she was right, and she was pregnant for 9 months. _

_Steve whined as he got out of the bed, going to check on their daughter._

_____________________________________________

(Present)

They haven’t had sex in so long and every time they were presented with the opportunity, they were always interrupted by their newborn crying, Sarah calling them to read her another bedtime story, or James knocking on their door to sleep with them.

Passionate nights just seemed so rare nowadays, they’d be lucky if they could get their clothes off in time.

Steve picked Natasha up, tossing her on the bed, sliding on top of her without missing a beat. They kissed each other fervently, tongues massaging the other, battling for dominance, quickly stripping the others clothes off. They didn’t waste time with foreplay, but as soon as Natasha was about to pull her husband’s boxers down they heard a cry from the baby monitor , followed by Sarah calling for Steve. They broke this kiss and sighed, Steve laying his forehead onto her chest, Natasha laying her head back against the pillow.

Let’s try that again.

Both Steve and Natasha stumbled into their bedroom, undressing each other as they made their way to the bed.

Steve picked his wife up, falling onto the soft bed. Natasha broke their kiss as she quickly and sexily removed her shirt, grabbing his face and connecting their lips back together.

Steve flipped their positions, hovering over her as he tried to unzip his pants.

“What’s taking you so long?” She asked hurriedly.

“Fucking zippers stuck,” he grumbled, trying to unzip his pants.

“What do you mean your zippers stuck.”

“How many definitions is there?” He asked sarcastically.

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Fuck it, just use your fingers before-“

A cry of wailed from the baby monitor, both parents groaning.

One more time.

Steve locked his door, pressing Natasha up against the door, before they traveled over to the couch in his office. Natasha unbuttoning his shirt.

Just as she came to the last button, she heard knocking on his door.

She moaned, “honey, honey, wait wait wait,” she said pushing him away.

“What? What is it?” His question was answered as he too heard the knocking.

“I thought you said you cleared your schedule?” She asked.

Steve was just as confused as her. “I did-“

“Mr.Rogers! Open the door man, geez.” They both recognized that voice, that was Lance, Steve sighed, standing up, buttoning his shirt back as he went to unlock his door.

“What?” Steve asked impatiently, looking at the 25 year old in front of him, bouncing in an uncomfortable manner.

“Fury got brought the entire firm Indian food for lunch and I need to use the bathroom really fucking bad.”

The blond man sighed, all he wanted was a moment with his wife.

———————————————————

Natasha heard the doorbell ring repeatedly. “Steve,” She said to him, tapping his side, when he didn’t wake, she reached her hand behind her, pinching his chest.

He woke up with a slight hiss, “What’s wrong?” He said groggily into her neck.

“Someone’s at the door.”

“At 2:00 in the morning?” He said to himself, putting on his shirt and going to answer the door. Not only was it early, but it was also cold as hell.

He rubbed his eyes as he opened the door. He squinted as he got a better look. “Buck? It’s 2 in the morning man,” he yawned.

“Nat isn’t up right?”

“Um no-“ 

“Good.” Bucky hurriedly pushed past Steve, entering the house.

“Is everything ok? You seem kind of-“

“I did something bad.” he said, “So fucking bad and dumb.”

Steve looked at him weirdly, it was too early for any of this. “What are you talking about-“

“I cheated on Darcy...” 

Steve chuckled, “What?” He couldn’t be serious, this had to be a joke.

“I fucking!—“ He took a deep breath, lowering his voice, he didn’t want to wake up the baby. Bucky looked at him seriously “I cheated on Darcy.”

“What? Why?” He asked annoyedly, realizing this wasn’t a joke.

“I don’t know man, we’ve been arguing for sometime-“

“No,” Steve cut him off, “I meant why the hell would you tell me when you know I’m terrible at keeping secrets, and my wife happens to have some form of telepathy—and why the hell would you cheat on her, it doesn’t help that you cheated on one of my wife’s best friends.”

“Look you’re right, but I didn’t know who else to go to, I just found out, Sam’s not home, Tony would tweet about it, Clint’s got his own relationship problems, Rhode-“

“Hang on a second,” Steve interrupted. “Was i the last person you came to?”

“Well you said it yourself you’re bad at keeping secrets and your wife’s a mind reader-“

There was footsteps approaching the door, banging crazily.

Steve opened the door confusedly, revealing Sam looking very distressed and anxious.

“Where the hell were you, I was looking for you,” Sam whispered loudly, stepping inside as well.

“You were looking for me? I was looking for you,” Bucky shot back. Steve was just utterly confused, did these two rob a bank or something? 

“I’m sorry, what’s going on?” He was pretty sure he was still asleep and hoped that this was all a dream, but it was definitely real.

“I cheated on Maria.”

Steve’s eyes went wide. Him too? He was definitely awake now. “O-ok, um, tell you guys what? Why don’t we talk about this when the suns up, and when I’ve received at least 9 hours of sleep from taking care of my newborn-“

“Shit that’s right, lil Nat’s only 5 months,” Sam remembered. “How is she by the way?”

“The baby? Oh dude, she’s great. Speaking of her, she did the most funniest and cutest thing yesterday-“

“So 9 hours you say?” Bucky interrupted, he loved hearing about his new goddaughter as much as the next guy, but he was having a crisis right about now.”

“Yeah, or whenever I decide to wake up.”

“Sounds good, we’ll be back around 12 and whatever you do, don’t tell Natasha or at least..don’t try and think about it around her,” Bucky said, he and Sam departing back into the dark night.

Steve entered their room with a sigh, getting back in bed where he pulled his wife closer, wrapping a protective arm around her waist, spooning her. Soaking in the warmth that radiated off of her. She entwined his hand with hers “Who was it?” She asked.

He kissed the inside of her neck, burying his face back in it’s original position. “Some delivery guy. He had the wrong address,” he lied, perhaps if she’d been fully awake and not half asleep she would’ve been able to detect his lie instead of the hum in response she gave him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I’ve been busy with moving and with college:(, but I’m back! Enjoy the update!

Steve pushed the cart with both his daughters in the front seats, Sarah playing on his phone. He could tell his 4 year old daughter had shifted away as far as possible from her sister. Natalie just looking around, taking in the new scenery. He pushed the cart down one of the cereal isles in the supermarket. What cereal was James begging him to pick up again?

He heard his phone ring, Sarah looking at it confusedly. “What happened Daddy?” She asked showing him his phone with a contact name showing Clint.

“Daddy got a phone call,” he said pressing the answer call button, putting the phone on speaker while it was in his daughter’s hand.

“Hello?”

“_Steve! Look I need to talk to you dude, seriously.”_

Steve looked at his phone weirdly, gently picking it up from his daughter’s hand, bringing it to his ear. Wasn’the and Laura on their anniversary vacation, or something?

“Wait, aren’t you with-“

“_No,” he interrupted quickly_. Steve couldn’t help his confused expressions, what was going on? “_I’ll explain when I get there, just please. I feel like I’m gonna fucking explode.”_

“Uh sure, yeah, Bucky and Sam are coming over too.”

“_Great, great, that’s perfect.” _

Clint hung up without another word, Steve handing his phone back to his daughter. That entire conversation didn’t sit well with him. 

First Bucky came to him with a problem, then Sam followed along, and now Clint? With how much urgency was in his voice, along with supposed to be celebrating his anniversary, there wasn’t a doubt in the blond’s mind that Clint was going to present him with a relationship problem as well. This was planned to be a nice outing with him and his daughters, now he had to stress about his friends cheating problems? Could this day get any worse?

“Daddy, it’s Uncle Reed!” Sarah said excitedly, showing Steve his phone.

Although his daughter’s excitement was painfully adorable, Steve mentally sighed. It’s clear he didn’t like his cousin, who James and Sarah referred to as their ‘Uncle’. His dislike for the man was for variety of reasons. 

So yes, this day can get a lot worse..

_____________________________________________

The men were scattered around the kitchen, Bucky pacing back and forth in the spacious cooking area, Clint leaning on the counter with his head down, checking his phone every five seconds, and Sam was sitting on a barstool by the counter, his leg bouncing in an anxious manner. 

Each one of the men was nursing a beer. Steve opted out of giving himself a drink, seeing how he had to watch over Natalie while his wife was out with their son, and Sarah at ballet for two hours.

“So...” he started awkwardly, taking the baby bottle out of the microwave, checking to see if it was warm, then bringing it to his daughter’s mouth. “Who wants to go first?” He asked.

As soon as the question was released, Steve was bombarded by the voices of the men, all talking at the same time, he couldn’t even formulate the sentences they were saying because they were all talking over one another. Even worse, they had very loud complaints, loud enough for the baby in arms to notice and not appreciate the noise. “Hey, hey,” he said in a hushed voice, motioning for them to lower their tones.

They got the hint and brought their voices down. “I think Darcy’s onto me, she keeps asking me very vague questions and gives me this look like she’s poking around in my head,” Bucky whispered first, his hair tousled, face very stressed out. “I think she knows.” He continued to pace, taking a long swig of his beer.

Next was Sam who was tapping his finger against the granite counter. “Did you guys know Maria’s grandfather was in the army. Did you know her dad is a police captain and all of her cousins are on the force too? When she finds out about this I may have to go into witness protection.”

Yeah that was understandable why Sam was freaking out. Steve would be too if he were in that position. The blond pointed a nod towards Clint, silently asking what his problem was. With the way he took shaky breath and gave Steve that look. A look he knew all too well for some reason.

“Laura and I..you guys know we love each other very deeply, but I don’t think you know how long we’ve been having our issues.”

“Clint...” Steve said quietly. “Are you saying-“

“Yeah..Laura and I are getting a divorce.”

There was a hot second of silence as the men looked at their friend, then right on cue, Natalie had let out a cry.

________________________________________

“You sure you’re ok?” Natasha asked analyzing Laura’s face and movements. Something was off about her, about the way she was going about her day today. She could see right past that fake smile she would occasionally give Cooper and Lila, when she smiled..it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Yeah of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Laura reassured, putting on another fake smile. 

Natasha shrugged, “You tell me.” Her eyes glanced at her son playing with Cooper over by the couch. “Looks like you’ve got a lot on your mind.”

“Oh yeah? What makes you say that?” She questioned in her best innocent and light hearted tone.

“Well for one thing you’re cleaning your cleaning supplies.” Like literally scrubbing a Clorox bottle with a sponge vigorously. Obsessive cleaning was something Laura did when she was trying to conceal her thoughts. “And we’re good friends and all but I don’t think you called me over here so I can watch you clean your kitchen top to bottom.” Laura paused from her scrubbing before continuing. Natasha could tell she was purposely avoiding making eye contact with her, one look into the attorneys eyes and she’d start spilling like an open book. Upon her thinking regarding the brunette haired woman, she couldn’t help think about something else. Wasn’t today her anniversary with Clint? Didn’t they schedule a vacation? “So..you and Barton. How are you two doing?” 

Laura seemed to fumble with the bottle in her hand, barely regaining her composure. Finally looking up and meeting Natasha’s eyes, finding that look she anticipated she’d eventually see. “We’re good,” she answered simply.

“Ok..then where’s your wedding ring?”

“I uh, I-i guess it’s an instinct for me to take it off, you know? I wouldn’t want it to fall down the drain or anything..”

Natasha hummed in response, that reason made sense, but the tone was all wrong. But Natasha couldn’t make any assumptions, no matter how the pieces practically formulated perfectly. Luckily enough for Laura, the red haired woman had to go pick up her daughter from ballet. “Look I won’t speak on anything about it,” Natasha stood up, “But when you’re ready to actually talk about what’s going on between you two..give me a call alright?” She said gently.

The brunette taking a deep breath before nodding.

_______________________________________

Steve gently bounced his daughter in his arms, trying to put her down for a little nap. “Shhh, it’s ok babygirl, I know you’re tired,” he said soothingly.

His eyes cascaded towards the gold band on his finger.

“_I’m trying to explain to you!”_

_“I don’t want to listen to damn thing you have to say, Rogers!” She was fucking livid, she had to get out of there. “Your the same asshole I married and you won’t change for anybody.” If she stays she didn’t doubt she’d be able to stop herself from putting her hands on him. She made a move for the door._

_“You’re not fucking listening to me Peggy!-“ Shit._

_Natasha fiercely turned around to him, “What’d you just call me?” He didn’t answer her, Natasha roughly shoving his shoulder. “What the fuck did you just call me Steve!”_

_“It was an accident,” he said. That accident only fueling the fire even more, there was no way she’d listen to him now_

_“You’re full of shit. Full of fucking shit.”_

“_That’s right I forgot, Ms. successful, attorney woman always has to get the last word right? Can’t admit to a fucking mistake?”_

_“The only mistake here Steven, was me marrying you. You’re my problem, you’re my issue and you could drop dead for all I fucking care.” She got dangerously close to him. “But you remember who the fuck was by your side in that hospital. You remember who the fuck made sure you was ok throughout everything..You remember who was it that stayed by your side for 7 years and didn’t leave you like all the rest,” she said to him, finishing off everything. “I’m fucking done with you.”_

He came out of his daze when he took notice of the silence in the room, realizing the baby in his arms was finally asleep. 

Sometimes when he looked at the little girl he wasn’t sure if he was looking at himself or his wife. It was amazing how such a little person can bring them so much joy. All three of their kids brought them so much joy, he couldn’t imagine why Clint and Laura would want to end things between them knowing they had two kids of their own, but everyone has their own reasons.

Steve carefully placed Natalie in her crib, making sure the baby monitor was on and played soft music so she’d have an easier time staying asleep for a good amount of time.

Now all he needed to do was shower off all the spit up on his shirt and he’d be able to get his head straight and working.

____________________________________________

Bucky flinched as his girlfriend came into the kitchen.

Darcy looked at him weirdly, why has he been so jumpy lately, it’s like he was always ready to attack someone based on instinct. “How was your little talk with Steve?”

“Um y’know,” He cleared his throat, “Good, didn’t really talk about much, but um, Sam and Clint were there too.”

“Really?” She folded her arms, “What sort of things did you guys-“

Bucky wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her close, he dipped his head down for a kiss, she backed her lips away. Placing her hands on his shoulders. “Hold it buddy, I asked you a question.” Every time she asked him questions he’d always try and distract her with sex. Granted, it’s work most of the time, but now she wanted to know what was going on with him.

“Nothing serious just..sports.”

Darcy eyed him suspiciously. “Sports?”

“Mhm.”

“Then why do you seem so nervous?”

“Do I? Must be because your best friend is very scary and intimidating and you happen to be picking up on her interrogating skills.” 

“Right...” If he thought this was bad he should feel sorry for Steve and not himself. He had to deal with the actual beholder of the impassable interrogations.

He decided to make his move and avoid the conversation before she questioned him even more and distract himself the best way he knew how.

He kissed her again before she got the chance to protest.

Ok, she seriously wanted to know what was going on with him. For an entire week he’s been acting so strange, he was obviously hiding something and she was surprised he’s been able to hide it for this long without breaking, whatever he wasn’t telling her must’ve been deep.

___________________________________________

Steve threw on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, coming downstairs. He let out a relieved breath as his back hit the couch.

Three friends, three relationships problems and one possible divorce. Just thinking about the word divorce brought him unpleasant memories. Sometimes he wished he’d be able to go back in time and stop him and Natasha from fighting. The words that they threw at each other was so harsh, and definitely let a scar on both of them. The way they acted around each other was completely out of character and not a stable environment for their kids at all. He couldn’t bare the thought of two of his good friends having to go through the same thing, the thought of Cooper and Lila witnessing and overhearing their parents say such nasty and cold things to each other, if Clint and Laura had arguments that is. Who knows, maybe they were extremely mature and friendly about the whole thing.

He seen out the corner of his eyes, a car parking in the driveway, he didn’t need to look twice to know it was his wife, he could just sense these things nowadays.

Not to long afterwards, the door had opened, the excitement from James and Sarah becoming vocal as they ran over to their dad.

Steve huffed out a low grunt, followed by a laugh as they jumped onto him.

“Daddy guess what I learned in ballet today!”

“What’d you learn princess?” Steve smirked at his daughter.

“I learned how to stand on my toes, and next week we’re gonna learn to spin!”

“That sounds amazing,” he said with a tired grin.

“Daddy, did you know Cooper has a girlfriend? I want a girlfriend!” 

He was only six years old, but Steve could already tell his son would grow up to be a heartbreaker. “Girlfriend’s are a lot of work bud, but I guess I can teach you a thing or two.”

“Mommy can you teach me how to split?” Sarah asked with a small pout.

“Maybe later, you and your brother go wash up.”

Both kids nodded, getting off of the couch and heading upstairs.

“I thought you guys might’ve gotten lost,” Steve said amusedly. Natasha shared that same look of amusement, going around behind the couch.

“Sounds like you missed us Rogers.” She placed her hands on his shoulders. “You also look like you had a long day.” Her hands massaging her husband’s shoulders in a soothing way.

Steve groaned lowly as her hands began to move along the distinct spot on his shoulders. He couldn’t tell her about Bucky, Sam, or Clint’s situation, not yet anyways. They each had relationships with close friends of hers’. “Just diapers and spit up all day,” he answered her indirect question.

“Then why do you seem so stressed?” She asked, lips teasing his neck.

Steve’s head tilted back a little as he let out another small and deep noise of pleasure. “Do I?”

“Mhm.” This time her lips actually came in contact with his neck, leaving soft, feather light kisses. 

Her hands were doing complete magic on his shoulders, her kisses felt so good. He couldn’t tell her all the things that was stressing him out, but he could tell her one of the things. “My cousin’s coming to town.”

“Normally when some of your family comes to visit you’re excited,” she said against his neck.

“Yeah because normally it’s family members that I like.”

“And who exactly is the family member you’re not excited for?”

“He’s an adoptive cousin of mine,” He said in a bored tone. “You know him, Reed? He was here last time” He answered in a bored tone. 

Natasha paused for a quick second, before continuing massaging his shoulders. “Ok...remind me why you don’t like him.”

“Well other than the fact that I can’t stand him, women tend to find him ‘attractive’,” Steve said in quotations. “For as long as I can remember during our high school years and freshman year in college, he was always better than me. He received better grades, better ranks, he got all scholarships, starting position on the football team, he was always seen as handsomer, smarter. In fact every girl I liked or dated he stole from me, or they left me for him.”

She leaned over just a bit more and, gripped his chin, bringing his face towards her and passionately kissing him. 

He wasn’t the only one not excited to see Reed. The red haired woman had a slight..issue with his cousin staying here, especially since the last time he was here, words were exchanged, stupid decisions and actions as well.. Really stupid actions that she hasn’t been able to tell her husband about yet.

She slowly broke the kiss, smirking at his expression.

“I’m guessing that was to make me feel better?” Steve asked with a smirk of his own.

“More or less.” She leaned away from him. “So are you gonna keep moping around thinking about your cousin, or are you gonna have sex with me?” 

Steve felt himself twitch in excitement, the bulge in his shorts was very apparent. Both their kids would take long in the bathrooms, not to mention Natalie was asleep on a full stomach, so they had a good thirty through one hour top.

_Steve sighed, “Her name’s Sharon,” he admitted. “I met her at my gym and we sometimes talk, like on the phone, when you work late in the firm...We haven’t done anything else besides a few lunches, but _ _that’s it, I swear.” _

“_What do you guys talk about?” She asked._

_“Um, stuff...mostly about our jobs, likes, dislikes and uh, sometimes I consult with her about our marriage.”_

_Her heart dropped, so those nights she thought she heard him talking to someone was actually real? ”you’re lying,” She whispered. _

_“No I’m not-“_

“_You don’t only talk when I’m away. You talk to her when I’m asleep, or when you think I’m asleep. She calls when your in the shower, she calls you when we’re with our kids; every chance she gets.” Steve’s jaw clenched, heart tightened at her words. She was right. “Hearing my husband say such sexually vague things to another woman and has the nerve to talk to her about our relationship problems?” Why the fuck does he think they’re in counseling now? She wouldn’t talk to him about their problems but you don’t see her screwing off with another man._

_“Maybe because she actually listens to me?”_

“_What are you talking about, I listen to you. I listen to you all the time- you know what? Never mind. Do whatever you want.” It was better to just drop this entire thing, she was tired of arguing. “Maybe it is a good idea to skip out on sex tonight. Why don’t you call Sharon and talk more about our relationship. Make plans to fuck her while you’re at it.” Natasha moved away from him on the bed._

_Steve tried to wrap his arm around her, “Honey, I didn’t mean it like-“_

_Natasha pushed his arm away from her, “Don’t touch me, Steven.”_

“You’re doing it again,” Natasha said to her husband, he’s been spacing out non stop, she couldn’t even tell what was on his mind. “What are you thinking about?”

Steve took a deep breath and looked at his wife, his eyes softening. “Clint and Laura..their uh, relationship isn’t doing that well and whenever I think about them, all I can think about is what you and I went through. How tough it was for us to get out of that rough patch.. I don’t want to lose you again Nat, we were so close to ending things and I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“Honey, you never lost me, if anything I was the one close to losing you.” It took her a long time to come to terms with her feelings, she was in such denial that she still loved him, she couldn’t see that he was the only man she’d ever truly love. She left a soft and loving kiss on his lips. “They’ll be ok.” 

The words repeated in his head. She was right, they’ll be ok, they had a large support group, there was marriage counseling..they’ll be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

“How the hell is your body able to do that,” Darcy said hissing. “Why did you make me do this,” she whined.

Natasha looked at the woman in interest, her legs weren’t even spread out wide enough to be considered an attempt to doing a split. “I didn’t make you do anything, you were the one that said you knew how to do a split.”

“You know better than to listen to me,”

Natasha sighed, “Yeah, you’re right.” She turned her attention back to her daughter who seemed timid. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?” She asked crouching down to her daughter’s height.

Sarah wrapped her arms around her mom. “I’m scared mommy, I don’t think I can do it.” If her aunt was having trouble with it, then there was no way she’d be able to do it.

“Don’t pay Auntie Darcy any mind, she’s kinda crazy.”

“Yeah, don’t listen to me babes, your mom was able to do this in her sleep at your age,” Darcy said in a strained voice trying to go lower. “It’s in your blood to be flexible.”

“What do daddy and I tell you?”

“To not give up.”

She smiled at her daughter, “Exactly. So it’s ok if you’re not ready or can’t do it yet, but can you just try?” Her daughter let out a little whimper, still on edge. “Please, for mommy?” Natasha had already showed her the necessary stretches and what areas she had to loosen, now all she had to do was try and attempt it. She felt her daughter nod and leave her arms. 

Sarah got into a kneeling position, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as she slowly went lower and lower until there wasn’t anymore room, feeling herself hit the floor. “Mommy why can’t I go any lower?”

“Cause you’re already doing it,” Natasha answered smiling. “Open your eyes.”

Sarah opened her eyes and looked down, jaw dropping. “I did it!”

Steve came through the door, fresh off his jog, before he got the chance to ask what was going on and why Darcy’s face was red and what she was doing in the middle of the living room floor, his daughter came running over to him.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Sarah jumped into her dad’s arms. “Mommy taught me how to split!”

Steve smiled, “Did she?” the little girl nodded happily. “You know all the other girls in your dance class are gonna be jealous right? You have to promise not to show off.”

“I promise,” she said excitedly.

“That’s my girl.” Steve kissed his daughter’s cheek, then set her down, the little girl happily running upstairs, probably to go practice some more in her room. Steve kissed his wife first and then pausing at the sight of Darcy still struggling to do a split. “Umm-“

“Not a word,” Darcy said, continuing her struggle to do a split, fuck this.

“Um right.” He picked his daughter up from her baby chair “How’s my babygirl doing?”

“I think she needs a diaper change.”

“You sure? Because she doesn’t smell-“ Steve lifted his daughter to his nose and immediately wished he hadn’t. Letting out a low whistle, “Wow, I stand corrected.” He felt like he was about to pass out. “Let’s go change that before the neighbors call the fire department.” Her stomach must’ve been upset. 

Steve traveled upstairs to go change the little girl, Natasha looking at her husband travel up the stairs lustfully.

“Gross, I know that look,” Darcy looking at her best friend. “Keep staring like that and I’m sure baby number four will soon be on it’s way,” she joked.

“Is that a bad thing? The more kids we have, the more godchildren you get to boss around. Besides,seeing how great of a father he is, is just so..sexy.”

“Right, there’s nothing sexier than a dad changing diapers,” she said sarcastically. “But I must say, the beard is really working for him.”

Damn right it was, Natasha didn’t like his beard for sexually involved reasons, but anything other than that, it was extremely handsome on him. Not to mention, his hair only grew slightly longer. 

Natasha shrugged, “What can I say? More things for me to grab on to.”

Darcy responded with a fake dry heave, Steve coming back downstairs with a fresh smelling baby in his arms.

“Babe, did my mom call today?” Steve asked placing his daughter into her high chair.

“Aww, Stevie still gets calls from his mommy?” Darcy teased, resulting in a smirk from Natasha and a sarcastic laugh from the blond.

“She only called to ask if we didn’t mind having your family’s reunion at the lake house.”

The last time they’ve been to their lake house as a couple was when James was still a baby, to be honest, he forgot it existed.

“She say anything about Reed?”

“Hold up,” Darcy interrupted. “Reed? Reed Richards? Mr. tall, dark and handsome-“ Natasha nudged Darcy’s side who looked confused for a second before catching on, giving Steve an empathetic look. “I-I mean he’s ok looking, like come on gray side burns are so 90’s, who even has a special barber for their beards anymore am I right? And don’t even get me started on that firefighter uniform..gross..”

Both Steve and Natasha looked at the woman in a..well it was hard to explain their expressions. Natasha’s was more of an amused confusion and Steve’s was just very passive aggressive.

“So how’s things with Barnes?” Natasha asked, saving her best friend from a very awkward moment.

Darcy appreciated the save, but was more grateful for the question itself, she’s been meaning to talk to her about it for sometime now. “Things have been very...weird.”

Steve dog eared his wife’s question and Darcy’s answer, casually getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, he’s been acting really strange, like whenever I get near him he’s always tense and nervous, I know it sounds crazy but what if he’s-“

“Cheating? Why would Buck be cheating, he’s like the most awesome boyfriend ever, even he was cheating, I don’t think you two should break up, you guys should be together forever and have a mountain of kids,” Steve said quickly, both Natasha and Darcy looking at him weirdly.

“I was going to say, what if he’s planning on proposing, but now that I think about it, cheating sounds possible too-“

Steve started coughing immensely, Natasha raising a brow at him, silently asking if he’s ok. Steve nodded and waved them off, letting out a few other coughs, taking another long drink of his water. 

“Um, right,” Darcy said confusedly.

“I could’ve sworn you two were engaged already.”

“No not yet, I honestly have no idea what he’s waiting for. We’ve been dating for so long too, after he interrupted my first wedding I’d hoped he’d propose to me right there but I guess not.”

All of them definitely remembered that, let’s just say it was a good thing that Bucky did disturb her first wedding.

_________________________________________

_Steve grumbled silent curses under his breath as he tried to fix his tie. Seriously he was grown man this should’ve been second nature by now. But now that he thought about it, Natasha was always the one that fixed his tie for him, he’s tried mimicking her moves but to no avail. He frustratedly removed the tie from his neck, he’d just have her do it when they got there._

_Not only was he late, but he was late for being on time. Natasha had asked him to be at the hotel at 10 and it was 10:30. Being the guy that he was, he liked to be punctual, especially when his wife asked him to be._

_To be fair, this was kind of her fault. He had suggested they indulge in a bit of morning sex and she agreed, had she turned him down, knowing how tired he got after morning sex, maybe he wouldn’t be running late now._

_The reason Natasha wasn’t here was because she was already at the wedding hall. Making sure everything in the wedding would go as planned and there for Darcy as moral support just in case she got a little nervous. So it was just Steve and James, speaking of James, he and Steve should probably get going now._

_Steve grabbed his suit jacket, making sure he had everything. “Phone, wallet, keys, tie. Alright good to go.” He walked out of the room and past his son’s door, only to walk back remembering he forgot the most important thing. “Kid...” he said to himself, going back._

_He went to James’ room, finding him sitting on the floor playing with his toys. Steve picked his son up_

_“Ok little guy you ready to go-oh no.” He brought his son’s shirt to full display inspecting his shirt. He had a huge, chocolate milk stain on it. It’s not like he could just replace it with another button down shirt because Natasha had this specifically tailored for him. There wasn’t a lot of stores that had button down shirts for 2 year olds._

_“Your mother is going to kill me.” He whispered to himself, but James laughed thinking it was a joke, Steve was still very stressed and in a rush but the smile of his son made his day a lot better. “Ok you know what, I have an idea.” There was a 24 hour tailor shop opened, he bet if he swung a couple extra 100’s they’d find a fit perfect for James._

_Steve was driving, on his way to the wedding hall, when he got a call from his best friend, Bucky. “Hey Buck what is it?”_

_“Steve? Yo, listen man, I need you to come pick me up,” Bucky said hurriedly._

_“Wait Buck, calm down. Are you in any kind of danger?”_

_“Not exactly, but Darcy’s getting married today!”_

_“Yeah and?”_

_“I need to tell her I love her!”_

_Steve legit almost hit another car, swerving to avoid it and getting back on track. He looked in the rear view mirror to make sure his son was ok, thankfully he was in his own little world. “Listen..Bucky I know you two have history but this is her big day—“_

_“Please, please, I’m begging you. I would come drive there myself but I have no clue where the hell it is and I don’t think I’m on the RSVP list which is why I need to go as your guest to at least get through the door.”_

_Steve sighed, Natasha was definitely going to kill him. “Hang on, I’m coming.”_

“_Nope,” Natasha said taking the champagne flute from Darcy, putting it on a nearby waiters tray._

_“Nat, come on, just one taste,” she whined._

_“You couldn’t handle one taste, the last time you asked for just a taste you ended up drunk.”_

_“You know I vaguely remember you saying the same thing to Steve, except the only thing he was getting drunk on was you.” Darcy grinned._

_Natasha rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless, it was true. _

_She looked at Darcy’s face, she seemed nervous, yes it was her wedding day of course she would be nervous but she also looked doubtful. “You ok?” She asked._

_Darcy shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess I’m wondering if I made the right decision. Ian’s a nice guy and all but I still do find myself missing him.”_

_Natasha knew the him she was referring to was Bucky. There was a lot of history between them, in fact whenever they were in the same room together, which was inevitable because they were both the godparents, well two of the godparents, to her and Steve’s son. “It’s ok to miss him Darce. As long as you don’t love him?”_

_She slightly stiffened, “No-no definitely not.”_

_That wasn’t very convincing. But Natasha wasn’t Darcy and she couldn’t make this important decision for her. When it came to love, that was something she had to do on her own._

“_Well let’s hope you made the right choice. I’d hate to pay $800,000 for a wedding on a man you don’t want to marry.” Natasha smiled at remembrance of saying that when Darcy finally got married, she’d pay and organize the whole thing based on Darcy and the groom’s taste. She paid every little aspect of it. Due to Natasha’s perfectionist ways the whole entire wedding was coming along beautifully._

_Darcy scoffed, “Oh please, it’s not like it’s putting the slightest dent in your bank account.”_

_Before she the chance to respond, one of the female staff members came up to her. “Um excuse me Mrs. Rogers? Your husband is in the lobby looking for you.”_

_Natasha nodded, turning to Darcy, “You’ll be ok? Wedding’s in 3 hours.”_

“_Yeah, I guess I’ll have a caterer bring me something healthy since I can’t drink, while I’m at it may as well have the hairstylist and make up artist get ready.”_

_“Alright then, I’ll send them up.”_

_Natasha spotted Steve playing with the tie in his hand while he sat down, bouncing his leg repeatedly. A move he only did when he was nervous._

_Another staff member came up to Natasha, this one being the breakfast server. “Mrs. Rogers, Is Ms.Lewis ready for her meal?”_

_“Yeah, she’s in her dressing room.” Steve stood up and turned at hearing his wife’s name and hearing her voice “She’s upstairs in the bridal room, switch the champagne in the drink with another sparkling drink.”_

_“Right away ma’am.”_

_“Hey, babe.” Natasha pecked his lips, taking the tie from his hands and beginning to tie it the right way. “Where’s James?”_

“_He is..in the car and we are on our way to the tailor’s,” he said nervously._

_Natasha eyed him carefully, “You know not explaining the matter is only going to make it worst.”_

_Damn. He didn’t know why he thought he’d be able to get away with that. Steve breathed out a shaky chuckle, “It’s funny actually, see while I was trying to put the tie on, you know how tricky those things can be, James accidentally spilled chocolate milk on his shirt and left this huge stain on it.. you’re not laughing.”_

_“I’m just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you gave our son chocolate milk at ten in the morning, left him alone while drinking it, thinking he wouldn’t spill it on himself and left him unattended in the car.”_

_“Well I didn’t leave him alone in the car so I didn’t screw up completely.”_

_Natasha folded her arms. “Really who’s watching him?”_

_“B-Bucky and we are on our way to that really really great tailo-“_

_“Why is Bucky with you?”_

_“Another funny story, as I was on my way here to let you know in person what happened, because I’m such a good husband, he called me and told me he planned on declaring his love for Darcy once the reception started.. you’re still not laughing.”_

_In fact she was piercing her eyes at him in a way that made him very scared and uncomfortable. She closed in on him, Steve tried to back away but Natasha pulled him forward by his collar so that his eyes were solely focused on hers. Those sparkling emerald eyes were beautiful, but scared him to no end._

_“I need you to understand something Steve. If he even so much as rolls his eyes at Darcy or Ian while they’re exchanging their vows, I will hold you accountable. And if he tries to declare his love for her while the reception is going on, we are not having sex for a month you understand me?” She whispered against his lips menacingly._

_Steve gulped, his voice slightly cracking as he croaked out a small “Yes ma’am..Have I mentioned how beautiful you are when you’re angry?”_

_“That’s cute.” She lightly kissed his lips before pushing him away._

_Steve got back in the car and cleared his throat._

_“Dada red,” James stated._

_“Yup, daddy’s face is red buddy..your mother is a very alluring yet scary woman.”_

_“Man you are so whipped,” Bucky said with a laugh, Steve glanced a small glare at him._

_“You better figure out your feelings for Darcy and you better figure them out fast and tell it to her before the wedding starts.” _

“_I already told you dude, I love her.”_

_“Do you love her? Or do you hate the idea of someone else loving her?”_

_Bucky thought he had an answer but he didn’t, that was something major he had to think about. He knew for a fact he didn’t want anyone else to have Darcy, but did he really love her? Or love the idea of her? _

_They went inside the shop, seeing a different amount of patterns, fabrics, and clothes._

_“I’m not seeing any workers,” Bucky said boredly looking around._

“_Yeah me neither, come on we’ll just go to a regular sto-holy shit!” Steve said as he turned around and saw a small Asian woman appear in front of him._

_“We closed.”_

_Bucky stared at her confusingly, “But the sign out front says 24 hours.”_

_“Sign wrong, we closed.”_

_“Look I’m having a really bad morning, my son spilled chocolate milk on his shirt, this idiot next to me doesn’t know whether he loves his ex girlfriend that’s getting married today and my wife—“_

_“Your son. Why he look so familiar?”_

_Steve raised a brow at her, “I don’t know, there’s a lot of kids with blond hair and blue eyes.”_

_The lady leaned down closer to look at James’s facial structure before coming back up to eye Steve. “Your wife. What’s her name?”_

_“...Natasha?” What the hell was going on._

_“Her hair red yes? Eyes green?”_

_“Um..yeah?”_

_“Your wife good person. Very smart and gorgeous lady. She help keep my shop open. I see what I can do.” The lady went to the back, Steve was going to ask if she needed James’s sizes but he was more so focused on how and why Natasha knew who this lady was._

_They were into about ten minutes into waiting, sitting down in a nearby waiting room. They hadn’t even seen the lady go into the back or anywhere it’s like she disappeared. It was quiet, Bucky in his own head, James just playing with his fingers and Steve trying to nurse a headache._

“_How did you know you wanted to marry Nat?” He asked all of a sudden._

_It was an easy an easy question and he knew the background of it. “Well for starters I love her. I knew could rely on her with anything. When we were about three and a half months of dating I imagined my life with her.” He smiled upon memory. “What it would be like to have a family with her.” He then smiled down at James who was having a hard time staying awake, almost asleep in his lap. “She made me a better person. She understood me in so many ways, ways I didn’t even understand myself.” She was gonna kill him. Oh god, she was gonna kill him. Actually forget killing him. She’s gonna withhold sex, which was worse. “More importantly I hated the idea of someone else having her...someone else getting married to her.”_

_Bucky turned to him abruptly. Steve nodding in approval. “Do you have an extra suit?”_

_When they got back they had an hour left to spare but Bucky ran inside, going straight to the bride’s room. _

_Steve spotted Natasha checking over some things that a staff member was showing her. Steve had handed James over to his dad while the little boy took a nap._

_How did he know Steve wanted to marry Natasha? Because she was perfect for him._

_Steve went over to her. He just needed one last kiss before she killed him. “So our son is with his grandfather, taking a nap, in a brand new and well fitted button down shirt for a two year old. Darcy’s mom has him,” Steve informed._

_Natasha hummed in response, when she met his eyes she found him looking at her intensely, “Why are you staring at me like that?”_

“_I-I just..” He’s known this woman for so long, has a child with her and he still found himself getting his words choked up around her. She was just so gorgeous, so intelligent. Steve pulled her by the waist, connecting their lips. Natasha who was confused by his sudden action, still kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss._

_Steve didn’t want to pull away, he really didn’t, but he couldn’t just not tell her about what was about to happen. What Bucky was going to do. _

_She noticed the stressed look on his face, he was thinking hard about something, “What’s wrong?”_

_“Bucky’s here.”_

“_I know, you told me earlier.”_

_“No. He’s here. As in upstairs, probably telling Darcy he loves her as we speak..”_

_It was amazing how gracefully her gaze at him changed from concerned to a look that literally screamed ‘I’m going to kill you.’ Natasha slowly removed her arms from around his neck. “Please tell me you’re lying.”_

_Steve shook his head, not being able to find his voice. _

_She smirked sarcastically at him, taking his hand in hers. Steve thought she was going to tell him it’s ok but she didn’t, “Are you going to kill me?”_

_Bucky ran out the elevator and bursted through the bride’s preparation room area. “Darcy!” He yelled, startling the other occupants in the room, which happened to been the hairstylist who was on her final touches, friends of hers, Maria and Wanda._

_“Bucky? What are you doing here?”_

_“I have to tell you something,” He said seriously, by the tone of his voice and facial expression Darcy guessed he really wasn’t lying. This was serious._

_ “Can you guys give us a minute?”. The remaining people in the room nodded and left willingly._

_____________________________________________

Steve chuckled, “You’d think after hearing James and Sarah call them Uncle and Auntie he’d get the hint.” Steve turned to his wife and looked at how she was staring him down. “You alright?” He asked in slight nervousness, hoping that as he wrapped his hands around her he’d seem less awkward.

How he acted earlier was much more suspicious. “You know something.” She slowly pushed his back down onto the bed. “What are you hiding Rogers?”

“H-hiding?” He said in a high pitched voice,

clearing his throat, Steve staggered across his words. “W-why would I hide something?”

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t want my husband to hide anything from me.” She leaned down, placing a short kiss on his lips. “You gonna tell me?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Is that so?” She took his hands and led them all the way down to her ass. “You’re a terrible liar.” She met his lips again, this time in a tantalizingly slow kiss. 

If he told her..then she’d get arrested for a three way murder. But he promised her he wouldn’t keep any secrets from her, he promised he would respect her trust and that’s what he was going to do.

She felt him mumble something on her lips, so she pulled away. “What?”

“Bucky...cheated on Darcy.” Natasha fully backed away, Steve sat up, she looked at him in confusion. “Sam cheated on Maria.”

“What are you talk-“

“Clint and Laura are getting a divorce..”

She waited for him to tell her something else but that seemed to be it. Natasha scanned over his face, he was serious. She looked over him a bit before moving off of his lap, leaving their room despite Steve’s calls for her to wait.

“Nat, hang on,” he called out to her. “Shit...”

He went after her, he knew she wouldn’t storm out and go over to their houses, not yet at least, but she just needed some time to think, some time to go over everything Steve just blurted out.

However, he wouldn’t let her do it alone, which was why he followed her into the kitchen, not wasting any time in enveloping her in his arms, just hugging her from behind in silence for a few moments.

“Hey, look at me,” he said softly after a couple of minutes, turning her face towards him. “I didn’t mean to keep it a secret from you, I was going to tell you, I promise.”

Natasha sighed, “I know you were, and I’m not mad at you.” 

“Ok then, how about instead of taking your anger out on them, come back upstairs and take it out on me.” His tone low and suggestive. He cascaded his hands down to her hips, bringing her into his pelvis.

“I’m not really in the mood for sex tonight.”

“No problem, what about a full body massage?”

She let out a deep exhale. “Not in the mood for that either.”

“Totally understandable. Instead of that, why don’t I run us a nice, hot bath?” Steve whispered in her ear, leaning over her, caging her body between his arms. “Pour us some wine so we can talk things out the right way?” He felt her smirk underneath his lips.

“You don’t give up do you?” As if she didn’t know the answer to that question.

“When it comes to making my girl happy, I’d do whatever it takes.” Natasha smiled at her husband’s words, Steve lacing her hand with his own, “Come on,” he said gently, leading them back upstairs.

Steve wrapped his arms around her, going across her torso, shoulder to shoulder. His chin resting on top of her head as she leaned back against his muscular chest.

“How long has it been since Bucky and Sam told you?” Steve thought about it for a second, “Three days ago, the person at the door that day was Bucky, then Sam came not too long after.” He tenderly kissed a spot behind her ear. “I’m sorry for lying to you.”

“It’s ok...” It’s not like he was obligated to tell her. “When did Clint tell you about it?”

“Yesterday, he hasn’t told me why, but whatever the reason is it must be pretty bad.”

“Yeah? What makes you say that?”

“When he was telling me about it, he seemed so emotionless, it was like he didn’t even care to say her name.”

“You think he’s having an affair?”

“Barton?” Steve scoffed, “No way, he’d never do something like that. I’ll try and talk to him about it, but I doubt he’d say the real reason.”

She wondered if this was how their friends and family felt when she and Steve announced they were filing for divorce.

Natasha looked at her husband, “What about you? Still bothering you that he’s coming here?”

Steve hummed in agreement, drinking some of his wine. “Yup,” he sighed. “It’s the only thing I don’t like about these family reunions. Between having my other relatives compare me to him, how he brags about his success and says that story about the burning building over and over again, it’s like I can’t catch a break.”

She was aware of how Steve interacted with his relatives, specifically Reed. When it came down to him and Reed, the conversations weren’t pretty and it was always filled with tension and having them one up each other—and shit, that fucking family baseball game was pure hell, the two men would always play so competitively as if they were in the league.

In fact, she was positive if his grandmother wasn’t sick, then Steve would’ve suggested they’d skip the whole thing.

“How long is he here for?”

“Hopefully he doesn’t stay here.” He’d have to deal with his kids gushing over the guy, having him tell them lies about his ‘super cool’ job. “But if he does, then it’s only for a week.” An entire fucking week... “You know he flirts with you, right?”

If Steve felt how she tensed up for a split second, he didn’t say anything about it. “You know he’s married, right? With a kid of his own?” They attended both his wedding and baby shower. Let it be known that Reed’s wife, Susan, wasn’t particularly fond of Natasha, just as Steve didn’t like Reed. But Natasha didn’t really care.

“What’s your point? Like that’ll really stop him from doing it.” Whether Susan was around or not, he still made very..sexual comments to Natasha, some that crossed the line. Despite Steve’s efforts and confronting him in private about it, the guy just didn’t know when to stop.

However, he knew what she was thinking about currently was something way deeper than Reed. “You ok?” He asked.

“Mhm.”

Steve let a mass of kisses from her neck to her shoulder. Coming back up to nibble on her ear as he quietly said to her, “Talk to me.”

“When I went to see Laura, something was off about her, it was like she was trying to put on a fake smile, like she was hiding something.”

“People have different ways with coping. She always has us if she needs support.” The way Natasha acted during their separation was nonchalant, not that he expected anything else, but she was a very angry nonchalant, if that made any sense. 

She was nonchalant around everyone else but when she was alone with Steve, she just wanted nothing more than to beat his ass.

“I know but..still..” When Steve tilted her chin up towards him, it felt like they were dating all over again, he still had that effect on her. How deeply he stared into her eyes still gave her butterflies. 

“_You are the most selfish man I’ve ever met,” she said darkly._

_“This selfish man may do a lot of things but the one thing I most certainly regret was loving you.”_

_Natasha gawked at him, that was something she never thought he’d say..and it sounded like he meant it. “Get out,” She said coldly_

_“What?”_

_“Get the fuck out of my house Steven.”_

_“You want me to go?”_

“_Yes. Because I don’t think you understand how much I hate you right now.” Steve felt his heart go numb. “You called me a liar when all you fucking do is lie. You lie about everything! I’m perfectly fine without you, and I wish it was you that disappeared instead,” she said harshly, jamming her finger into his chest. “So go.” She shoved him away from her. “Go stick with your pregnant girlfriend for the next 9 months, go raise your new fucking child with her. If you ever try and talk to me about something that doesn’t involve our children? You’ll be in for a rude fucking awakening.” Steve’s jaw clenched as he listened to her. “You are literally the worst fucking person I’ve ever met in my entire life and I love our kids to death, but swear I wished I never fucking married you.”_

“_Feelings mutual sweetheart, but wait, before I forget, might as well sign this too.” Steve took the pen and printed his name on the line. “There. You and I? Completely over, just like you wanted right?”_

_“Exactly how I wanted.” She glared right back at him._

_“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, just hope you know that it was you that messed up what we had going on, it was you that can’t let go of the fucking past, can’t wrap your head around the fact that It’s possible I’m not the father-“_

“_Until you prove me wrong? Don’t even start that conversation again,” She said, shutting him down. “You have a real tendency to blame me for things. And until you take a look back onto the past and see how everything that’s happened between us is your fault? Then you’ll always be the same ignorant piece of shit I married 7 years ago. The same fucking asshole who’ll never change for anything or anyone.”_

_“That’s how you feel Natasha? Maybe you should consider asking yourself if you’re worth changing for,” he retorted back to her, taking his phone and keys, walking away._

_“Go fuck yourself.”_

_“_Promise me something?” She asked softly.

“Anything.” 

“Promise me, no matter what you and I go through..we’ll never try and get another divorce.” She didn’t think either of them could handle it. The emotional intensity that came with divorcing was a factor neither of them had the strength for.

Steve nodded. “I promise.” He lightly kissed her cheek, “I’m never letting you or the family we made together go..” He whispered on her lips. 

Natasha brought her lips to his, passionately kissing him, he turned her onto his lap in a forward straddling position. She could feel him starting to get hard beneath her. Their kiss getting hot and heavy within seconds.

The only time they broke away was for air, in which case, Natasha left a few kisses by his jaw and the underside of it, the sounds of her wet kisses turning him on even more, reaching behind her until she gripped his erection.

Steve let out a low groan, followed by a chuckle, “What happened to not being in the mood for sex?” 

She took his hand and slowly brung it between them, to a very familiar spot. She moaned a quiet, “Want me to stop?” 

The tips of his ears went red, bringing his other hand to be placed behind her neck, slamming their lips back together, his way of telling her ‘there was no going back’.


	4. Chapter 4

“This is my new school?” Sarah asked, her voice shaking and holding onto Steve’s hand tightly, as the approached the school, hiding slightly behind his leg.

“Yeah, see?” There’s some of your classmates.” Natasha pointed to the group of small 

kids in line. The grade levels were distinguished by uniform.

Sarah made a small little whimper sound, they could recognize those watery eyes and pouty lips a mile away. “It’s ok,” Steve said as he picked their daughter up “I thought you wanted to go to the same school as your brother?” 

Sarah looked at her big brother on the line for his class, they weren’t in the same one, he was older. She’d have no one to play with. “This school is big,I wanna go back to my old one,” Sarah said sadly.

“Princess, you can’t go back to your old school,” Steve said in a soft voice.

“Why not?”

Steve chuckled “Because you’re a big girl now so you have to go to a big girl school.”

“I don’t want to go to a big girl school, I want to stay home with you and mommy.” Today was Friday, which was dumb in the DOE part for even having the first day of school on a Friday with the weekend was the next day.

“You know when mommy was your age she loved to go to school,” Steve said, their daughter’s face quickly turned into a interested look, they were both aware of how much Sarah wanted to be exactly like Natasha. Even wanting to do ballet because she found out her mom used to do it.

James was the same way on his first day, only then, Natasha compared him to Steve.

“Is that true mommy?”

“Honey, of course it is. Kindergarten was like the best time ever, you make a bunch of new friends, the teacher is nice and tomorrow’s Saturday so you get to spend the whole day with me and daddy, sound good?”

Sarah nodded, the kids in her class almost ready to depart to the classroom.

Natasha kissed her cheek “We’ll be here later to pick you and your brother up, ok?”

“Ok,” she said disappointedly.

The drop offs were always the hardest part.

___________________________________________

_“You’re being too hard on him,” Natasha said to her husband who was staring up at the ceiling with a frown on his face, arms propped behind his head. _

_“He cut school and got picked up by the police Nat, I don’t think I’m being hard enough.”_

_“Babe, he’s only 12. You don’t even know the whole story, you wouldn’t even let him explain himself.” His nephew was staying with them for the week and things have been...interesting._

Steve scoffed, propping himself up on one arm and looked at her. “Skipping school, vandalizing someone else’s property and skipping? What’s there to explain?”

_“It’s a new school Steve, ever since we moved he’s had a hard time adjusting, fitting in, making new friends.” She traced a finger along her chest. “Go easy on him.” She gently pecked his lips. “Please.”_

_Steve’s eyes softened and sighed. “You know you baby him too much.” It was possible she babied every member of his family that was younger than seventeen. She blamed it on being a mother, “Darcy was right, you are going soft.”_

_Natasha smiled, “Tomorrow, it doesn’t have to be right away, I want you to apologize to him and hear his side of the story.”_

_“Yes ma’am,” Steve sighed, gliding on top of her, entwining their hands “On one condition.”_

_“It’s not a negotiation,” she smirked._

_“Then say you love me.” He dipped his head down and lightly sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck._

_Natasha rolled her eyes at his childish antics, but still biting her lip from the feeling. “I love you,” She said truthfully, bringing his face to hers and connecting their lips together._

____________________________________________

Natasha watched her husband, staring in adoration, laying by his side as their baby daughter laid in his arms, trying hard to stay awake as Steve fed her, her bottle. “You seem attached to her,” She said teasingly.

“Do I? Sounds like you’re exaggerating just a bit,” he said curling a finger around her silky, strawberry blond hair. She smiled at him, he was like that with the last two as well, holding them every chance he got. Now that James was six Sarah’s four and Natalie‘s was already five months, everything felt like it was moving so fast. 

“Feels like you’ve been holding her so tight ever since she came out.”

They were an inch close to getting a divorce, they were at the lowest point imaginable and now it feels like they were at the peak of their relationship. All the love, intimacy, trust, everything came off so natural between them. Their marriage stronger than ever, they didn’t think it’d be possible to reach this point again.

“I have to enjoy her being this little while it lasts.” Steve said looking down at the baby drooping asleep on his chest. “Pretty soon James will start calling me dad, instead of daddy, then it’ll be Sarah.”

Her fingers coursed through his blond locks as she listened to him. “If it makes you feel any better they’ll start to call me mom.”

It felt like yesterday they were both the same little babies who were scared of taking their first steps, now they were running around everywhere. “Yeah, but pretty soon after that they’ll start calling me Steve, and you Natasha. Then our baby girl will follow along in their footsteps.”

“Honey, I can guarantee you, no child of mine will ever call me by my first name. And Natalie’s only 5 months, she can’t even speak yet, so you’ve got a long road ahead of you.”

Steve sighed, “I’m just going to miss them calling me daddy and asking for piggy back rides.”

“Yeah?” She asked with a raised brow, fingers falling from his hair and scratching along his beard. “Want me to call you daddy and ride you instead?” As if she didn’t do that already.

Steve chuckled, pulling the bottle from Natalie, seeing that she finished it. “You’re bad Mrs.Rogers,” He said lowly, placing a short kiss on her lips.

Natasha pulled away when she heard her phone start to ring.

__________________________________________

James sat boredly at his desk, hand holding up his head, why did Cooper have to miss the first day of school? He realized how boring it is without, at least Morgan was here, but she was sitting at a different desk from him. 

His teacher was going through the attendance, same thing as last year. He was a first grader now, where was the excitement? The only thing that amused him was the funny faces one of his other friends would make to him from his table.

James heard the faint sound of the door opening, the classmate that was making funny faces jaw dropped, his eyes pointed to the front of the room.

The young boy looked around the classroom, everyone was looking towards the front, and when James looked to the front as well, he understood why everyone was openly staring.

“Students, it seems like we have a new classmate today, I’d like for you all to meet Torunn Odinson.” The blonde haired girl waved timidly. “Torunn you can take a seat next to...James. James, raise your hand, please?”

James hand went up to the air, the little girl giving him a small smile, one that she returned. She had a pretty smile.

____________________________________________

Natasha knew that when she opened the door and found Maria looking distressed, that it had to have something to do with Sam. 

When she asked if Steve was around, that only confirmed her suspicions much more.

“Nat you know the signs of cheating right? The Sharon and Steve thing?” Maria asked. It was a pretty personal question even for her to ask, but she just needed to know. She needed to talk to someone. Someone to relate to her.

Although Steve never physically cheated on her during the time around calling it quits between them, he did do it emotionally, which had broke her even more.

He’d come home late, sometimes he never wanted to talk about anything, rarely ever wanted to have sex, the times they would have sex would always last five minutes, ten minutes top, and it would be the most emotionally distant experience ever. 

She’d even make him wear a condom because there was no way in hell she’d risk getting pregnant off of bad sex and when their marriage was at it’s lowest point.

When she found out about Sharon, it just tore her heart apart. She thought about doing it to him as well, just to show him how it felt, but she couldn’t go through with it..

Natasha now understood why it was so hard for Steve to tell her Bucky and Sam were cheating on Darcy and Maria. “When Steve had told me about Sharon, it was more of a gut feeling. Sure there was signs, but even when he was asleep, his face just looked like he had something on his mind.”

“I don’t know if I have that gut feeling..”

She gave her friend a look of understanding. “Do you feel like he’s cheating on you?” In return, she didn’t get a reply, Maria was too deep in thought, when she brought her eyes back up to Natasha’s it seemed like she came to a conclusion. “Whatever you’re thinking..there’s your answer.”

_“Where are you going?” He asked harshly._

_“You’ll see. You think I care so much about you or your ring.”_

_His eyes focused on her hand as she took the ring off her finger, they reached her front door. “Natasha, what are you doing?” He seen that she made the motion to throw it. “No! Don’t!-“_

_Natasha threw the ring out somewhere into the dark streets, it was raining, so neither of them heard where it landed. She used her dominant arm too so no doubt it went fucking far._

_She shoved him away from her, “There, enjoy your fucking ring Steve.”_

_Steve’s body stiffened, chest tightening. “You know what Natasha.”_

_“What.”_

_“You’re a lot of things..but I never expected you to be such an insensitive bit-“ her hand went across his face fast as lighting. Leaving a harsh sting._

_There was a lot of things he could’ve called her and she wouldn’t care. But a bitch? Coming from him it had brought something out of her._

_“Don’t you ever call me that.” Her finger jabbed against his chest._

_Steve’s jaw clenched after receiving the slap, turning his face back to look at her coldly. “Clark visited, give him a call back.”_

_“I will,” she shot back in the same tone._

_She went back inside slamming the door. She slid down the mahogany doors, letting out a frustrated sigh as she did._

_Shaking in anger. Her eyes starting to water like one does when they get to that level of anger. She brought her hands to her face, resting her head down into her knees._

Steve wrapped his arms around his wife when she re-entered their room. “You watch me while I’m asleep?” He whispered in her ear, softly kissing her earlobe. “That’s so weird.”

“Well it wouldn’t be the first time,” she mocked. “Clearly someone forgot the definition of privacy,” she grinned at him.

“I couldn’t help but listen, my girl’s voice is irrefutably sexy no matter the situation or topic.”

That was his first time hearing how she felt regarding his actions with Sharon. He knew he put her through some stuff emotionally, but he seriously had no idea it had hurt her that much, as dumb as it may sound. As blind as he was back then, he owed her all his love and he made sure she was gonna get it. Every inch of it. She was his and he was hers.

He turned her around to face him, gently caressing her chin. “I love you.” It felt like the only thing he could say at the moment, even saying sorry wouldn’t do shit to make up for the things that’s happened between them.

“I love you too.”

He’d never stop his personal quest of redemption. Getting her to see exactly how sorry he was.

“No, like-I..” He took a deep breath. He couldn’t even put into words how much she meant to him. How much his life with her, meant to him. 

“I think I get what you’re trying to say.” She brought her arms up around his neck. “But instead of saying it.” She brought his hands a little lower. “How about you show me?” She said seductively.

Steve felt a light blush go across his face. Going over a mental checklist. 

Baby asleep. Friend gone. Kids in school for another two hours. Extremely gorgeous wife leading them towards their bed.

Alright, he was good to go.

____________________________________________

_“Can’t you imagine what it’d be like if we were together?” He caged her body between his arms. “How different your life would be if you chose me and not Steve?”_

_“You and I being together was never an option, even if it was, Steve’s the father of my kids. Without him they wouldn’t have been born. That night was a mistake.”_

_He winced teasingly, “But he’s put you through so much Tasha. I mean look at you guys, arguing, sarcasm, all the constant rage and tension.” He pulled her into his chest. “When’s the last time you’ve been held hm?” He wrapped his arms around her. “The last time you were with a real man, not someone as idiotic as Steve?” He brought his lips closer, casually whispering in her ear with a gravelly voice. “When’s the last time you’ve made love?”_

____________________________________________

The man let out a egotistical sigh. “I’m back Tasha...and this time I’m not leaving without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reed’s hereeeeee. Ps He and Natasha did not have sex in that scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve awaited for his kids, waiting for the school bell to ring so he could see them run out. He couldn’t wait to see them and hear about their first day, sadly his wife wasn’t here because right after they finished their..activities, Steve had received a call from his mom in need of Nat’s assistance. 

Then that’s when Fury phoned him in, saying he needed for Steve to come in for a bit to meet somebody.

So she and Natalie were at his parents house, and Steve was still waiting for this damn bell.

He looked at his watch, the school bell soon following, kids began flowing out of the school.

“Hey, I think I’ve seen you around before, you’re the uh, Vice President over at that law firm right?” A brown haired man asked.

“Yeah, Steve nice to meet you,” Steve greeted, glancing at the man.

“Robbie,” He introduced. “You know my buddy Lance? He says you two are pretty tight?”

“Lance?”Steve laughed “He’s a cool guy, I wouldn’t say we’re tight though”

“I knew he was lying”. 

Steve nodded, stuffing his hands in pockets. Was this guy just gonna stand there? “So you have any kids?”

“Me? No no. Hell no. I’m waiting on my nephew, in fact he’s right over there. Yo, Mike!” Robbie motioned to the boy pushing a kid around, the kid looked towards Robbie and flipped him off. “That’s ok, take your time. Asshole..”

“Wow. he seems..nice. Fifth grade?” Steve asked.

“Second,” Robbie said proudly. He apparently took notice of Steve’s confused face and decided to explain.“He got held back a few times to help the other kids.” 

“Sounds about right.”

“What about you?”

Steve seen both his son and daughter, and pointed a nod towards them. “Little blond and red head.”

He recognized that blond haired kid from last year. “No way, James? You must know his mom Natasha?” Robbie let out a deep breath “Man she’s smoking hot, her husband is a lucky man. Shit, I’d do anything to get with her. Her body is just like,” The man made a clenching motion with his hands and let out a low noise. “Fucking bangin’”

“Yeah..I am a lucky man, and my wife is very beautiful.” Steve said putting an extreme amount of emphasis on his words. Robbie’s eyes widened slightly.

“Y-you’re her husband?” He figured that this guy was just a brother to the kids he was waiting for, like the little guy was practically identical to this man.

“Steve Rogers,” He introduced himself again. “Should we do the whole greet thing again or do you just wanna walk away?”

“I think I’ll just go.”

Steve wondered how many other of these guys approached his wife when she went to pick up their kids.

His thoughts went elsewhere as he heard his kids call out to him.

“Daddy!” The said simultaneously, happily running towards him.

Steve crouched down as he hugged his kids. “How was school?” He asked, both of them seemed like they had a fun day.

“I met someone new today,” his son said with a slight blush.

Sarah looked as if she was going to say something, but then took noticed of the absence of her mom. “Where’s mommy?” She asked, mood saddening gracefully.

“Mommy’s at Nana and Papa’s house, you’ll be with her in a bit. Daddy has to head to work really quick.”

“But we wanted to spend time with you and mommy,” His daughter whined, Steve kissing her forehead. 

“I know, I’ll make it really quick. I promise. Now before I take you guys over there, what do you want to eat?

“Ice cream!” The said at the same time. 

Steve playfully groaned, “Ice cream again? Would you two ask for ice cream if mommy were here?” His kids shook their heads no, erupting a small laugh for Steve. “Well I appreciate the honesty. Tell you what, why don’t we make a compromise. I’ll get you two ice cream, but you both have to eat all your vegetables, deal?”

“Deal!”

———————————————————

“How is it that we’re not even blood relatives, but we’re the ones doing most of the work, while dickwad one and two screw around,” Darcy complained, shooting an annoyed look towards a pair of Steve’s cousins. Didn’t help that Bucky nor Sam were available, but that didn’t seem rare nowadays. Clint and Laura had a meeting with someone, they didn’t specify.

Sarah smiled, entertained by Darcy’s complaints. She completely agreed, which was why she called the women in the first place. “If my son were here, they’d start helping out as soon as they seen him.” Knowing if Steve were here, the young adults would get off their asses and start helping out, not wanting to disappoint their older cousin. “I’m sorry again for pulling you out of picking up my grand babies up, Nat.”

“Don’t worry about it, Steve’s supposed to be on his way with them now.” There was a shuffle at the door moments later, two little kids running through the door with cups of ice cream in their hands, Steve following in afterwards.

“Mommy!” The said happily, going over to her, James helping his sister on the kitchen stool and then climbing on his own.

“Hey, how was school?” She asked, holding Natalie a little more tighter, seeing as she was overly excited by her brother and sister’s excitement.

“I love my new school!” Her daughter answered, “Can I go back tonight?”

“Mmm, I don’t know about tonight.” She handed their baby girl to Steve before he left. “But we can try again on Monday.”

“Awww,” She said, eating more of her ice cream.

“J, tell mommy about your new friend.” Steve rolled up a nearby magazine and hit both of his cousins that were lazily laying around.

“Oh yeah, mommy I made a new friend! Her name is Torunn.”

“Torunn? That’s a pretty name.” It was a pretty name that also sounded strangely familiar.

“Her smile is pretty too-but yours is prettier mommy!” He quickly added.

Darcy brought a hand to her chest, Maria practically wiping tears from her eyes. “How disgustingly adorable,” Her best friend said.

“Obsessed with mommy?” Steve’s mom teased. 

“Like father like son.” The man shrugged, motioning for Natasha to follow him to the door.

She followed her husband to the door, leaving it creaked behind them.

“Ice cream?” She asked her husband. “And you say I spoil them too much?”

The smirk that landed on her face wasn’t comforting at all, he felt his collar get tighter. “What was I supposed to do? Say no?”

“Would’ve been a good start.”

Steve chuckled, kissing his daughter’s cheek, handing her back to Natasha. “After they go to sleep, you and I can have some real alone time.” His tone deep and highly perverted.

Natasha rolled her eyes at him, pulling him down by his collar slightly to her height. “I’ll see you later,” she said against his lips, giving him a sweet kiss.

“Yes you will,” He replied in the same manner, leaning in more for another quick kiss.

__________________________________________

_Steve burst opened the door to the meeting room and ignored the looks from the 6 other people that was in the room, his eyes solely focused on Natasha who looked at him in question._

_”Steve? what are you-“_

_“Can I speak with you outside?”_

_“Um Nat, who’s this?” Steve recognized the man to be a coworker of his wife who would flirt with her non stop, on a few occasions he believed she flirted back. Steve’s eyes got a little darker as he seen the man. Who the hell said he could call her Nat?_

_Natasha sighed, “Everyone, this is very ill timed and idiotic man is my husband, Steve,”she introduced, moving to her husband. The three men in the room nodded respectfully, the women looking Steve up and down openly giving him flirtatious looks._

_“Judging by the looks of it you must be the guy that’s been trying to make passes at my wife,” Steve said with a cold tone. _

_Knowing her husband like she did, she went over to Steve’s side before he did or said anything irrational. “Give me a minute,” She said to the people at the table, pulling him out of the room by his shirt, closing the door behind them._

_“This better be a conversation about our kids Rogers, because if it’s about me cheating, then I’m tired of telling you there’s nothing going on.”_

_“Then how do you explain this?” Steve pulled a piece of paper of his pocket and showed it to her._

_“You’re showing me a receipt for condoms with your credit card number.”_

_“What?” Steve looked at what was in his hands and crumpled it up, “Not that one.” He pulled the note from his other pocket, making sure it was the right one. “I’m talking about this.”_

_Natasha read the note and shrugged, “So?” _

_Steve scoffed, “So? So do you not understand why I’m losing my mind?”_

_“No I don’t,” she said nonchalantly._

_“P.s., Can’t wait for tonight?” He read the note. “What’s happening tonight? Didn’t you buy lingerie recently, is that what’s happening tonight?”_

_“I brought that to wear for you, you know, because you happen to be my husband? But with the way you’re acting, I doubt you’ll ever get to see it,” She stated, her tone so calm that it made Steve swallow hardly..it was a sexy outfit. “Especially not when that tramp is still calling you.”_

_Steve ignored her comment regarding Sharon. “Screw this, why don’t I just ask him if there’s something between you two-“_

_Natasha placed a hand to his chest when he started to motion towards the door, “You go on and on about the boundaries of our marriage, yet you can’t even take my own word for it?”_

_“Oh, trust me honey, I hear you loud and clear, but what if he thinks you’re playing hard to get? Besides the only reason you’d be stopping me is if there really was something going on.”_

_It was Natasha’s turn to scoff, “Oh my god, I can’t deal with this right now.”_

_“Can’t deal with what right now? A conversation about our marriage? Because if so that’s a really important conversation.” _

_“Yes, that’s exactly what I can’t deal with right now. You know I’m more than willing to have this conversation at home but you chose to bring it to my job Steve? Are you serious?”_

_“As if you’ve never interrupted me when I was working.”_

_Natasha gave him a look as if he was crazy, what was going on with him. She gritted out harshly, she really didn’t have time for this. “I interrupt you with sex when I know you aren’t busy, if anything you should be saying thank you, but instead interrupting me with bullshit in the middle of a meeting.”_

_Now he felt like pulling his hair out, he was completely freaking out about the situation, “This isn’t bullshit!-“_

_She pulled the collar of his shirt so his face was to hers, he would’ve found it really hot if he wasn’t so pissed off...ok maybe he did still find it hot. “Do I have remind you you’re in a law firm and there’s a very important meeting behind that door.”_

_“Oh but we’ve been much louder before,” he fired back with a challenging look on his face._

_“In my office, where the room is soundproof not in the fucking hallway Rogers, so I’d advise you to keep your voice down.”_

_“Or else what? Are you gonna bring your lawyer side out on your own husband? Maybe get your new coworker boyfriend to kick my ass?”_

_“I have no problem kicking your ass myself right about now.” What was going on with him? Why was he so fixed on the idea of her having another man in the picture behind his back. She removed her hand from his shirt, “And I have no clue what’s going on with you today, but I thinks it’s time you left, and maybe we can try having this talk in a much more appropriate area.”_

_“So you want me to go?”_

_“I’d highly appreciate it.”_

_“Aright, ok, fine, we’ll continue the conversation when you get home.”_

_“Wonderful.” Steve tried to go in for a kiss, but Natasha pulled her face away. “Don’t,” She said annoyedly._

_______________________________________

Steve checked over his appearance in a mirror in his office. The guy that was supposed to be coming over was a big investor, probably his biggest one yet. In fact, Fury had only called him over because the investor wanted Steve specifically. Whatever that meant.

Would he prefer to be alongside his wife, listening all about their kids first day at school, without a doubt. And he’d make it up to them later for leaving so quickly, but just like his father, Steve was an absolute workaholic, and if it weren’t for his wife looking after him and telling him to stay home, he would go to work when he’s sick. 

He knows it sounds crazy, but he actually kinda loved the moments when he did have a cold. Does that mean he loves running a fever and feeling like shit for 2-3 days? Course not. But did he absolutely loved to be babied by Natasha? Without a fucking doubt. 

Steve heard a knock at his door and took a deep breath, making a few minor adjustments to his appearance, running his fingers through his hair, and pulling at the lapels of his suit and sleeves. 

He cleared his throat on the way to the door, practicing a few tones and greetings. “Hi, I’m Steve Rogers, nice to meet you,” He said once. “Hi, I’m Steve Rogers, nice to meet you,” He whispered again, getting himself mentally ready as he opened the door. “Hi, I’m Steve Rogers, nice to meet...you!?” He said in disbelief at the person in front of him. The WOMAN in front of him. 

“Me,” she said, smirking smugly, entering his office without his approval. 

“Look, you can’t be here right now, I’m expecting someone-“

“I know you’re expecting someone, and the person you’re waiting on is me.” Steve’s face showed the upmost of confusion. “What’s wrong, handsome. Not happy to see me?” Her voice low and husky in the most seductive way possible.

“I don’t think anybody would be happy to see you, Emma.” He closed the door behind him. 

Emma Frost. The only thing colder than her last name was her icy attitude and cold demeanor. She made men fall to their knees and open in their wallets for investments. She kinda of reminded him of Natasha during the time of their separation. Kinda.

She also invested in companies herself, and each time she did, it’d be the smartest choice money can buy. Between her platinum blonde hair, baby blue eyes and porcelain skin, men found her to be strangely unique and exotic. But Steve had a long term love for women with red hair and green eyes who also happens to be the mother of his kids.

“So who’d you have to suck off to become Roxxon Co. top investor?”

“Do I hear sexism or is that how all insecure men sound?”

It was clear they didn’t like each other. Funny enough, there was once an article about the both of them. Emma Frost was probably Steve’s archenemy when it came to anything. And what bothered him the most was how people would describe. Like she was some fucking saint. Pretty, charming, and easy-going. Or at least that’s what she was to other people. When around Steve she’s more sarcastic or bitchy, as he is to her as well. They’ve even been rumored to be dating a few times based off of their encounters but those rumors happened a long time ago, in which he then decided to come out and announce his engagement to his current wife.

“Insecure?” Steve scoffed, “Please, get real.”

Emma took notice of the pictures on his desk, the last time she’s seen him was back when the only kid he had was a son. Now it appears he had two daughters. Interesting. “I take it you and your wife are happy?” She picked up a picture that was taken on their wedding day. 

“We’ve come a long way to get where we are now, but yes. We’re very happy.”

“Cute, last I checked she was seeing that stud muffin Reed.”

Steve froze, his body stiffening. Fuck the investment deal, he found this to be much more important. “Reed? Reed who?” He asked cautiously.

“Richards. You know, the hot fireman, ruggedly handsome piece of man meat whose beard can put yours to shame.” She placed the picture back down onto his desk. “According to some of the tabs from last year she’s been seen at various restaurant spots with him.”

Steve felt his blood begin to boil. She was lying, she had to be. Separated or not, Natasha would never see that man, his cousin of all people? S-she just wouldn’t. Sure she might’ve possibly hated him during those excruciating months of near divorce, but she knew how much he despised the person he called his adoptive cousin.

“Awe, did I say something I wasn’t supposed to?” She asked in fake innocence, along with a fake pout, coming closer to Steve. “Looks like your wife doesn’t tell you everything after all.” Steve shot her a cold glare. “Come on now, don’t give me that look, I’m simply the messenger, Hell I thought you knew.”

“I think you should go.”

“Fair enough. We can talk money later.” Her hand landed on his jaw, caressing a side of his beard, “On second thought..maybe your beard is better than his, so at least you’ve got a win right there.” She winked, exiting his office.

_________________________________________

“Mommy, how do you know when you’re in love?” Sarah suddenly asked.

Natasha was pretty shocked by her question, and hoped she wouldn’t have to explain where babies come from. “Why do you ask?”

Sarah took a deep breath. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Natasha smirked at her daughter. “Sweetheart, of course you can.”

“You promise not to tell?”

“I promise.” Sarah looked around and motioned for her mom to come closer, in which she discreetly whispered in her ear. 

“I think I’m in love,” she said quietly, Natasha raised a brow.

“Is that so?” She smiled at her. “Do you know what love is?”

“Mmm, nope. How did you know you loved daddy?”

Natasha leaned back and hummed, “That is a very good question.” How did she know she loved her husband? “Umm, I knew I loved him back when he was only mommy’s boyfriend. I wanted to be around him every chance I got, and when I was with him, I just couldn’t stop staring at him. And when he wasn’t around, I couldn’t stop thinking about him.” There was a lot of green lights that told her Steve was the one, now that she really thought about it, there was more signals than she thought. “But let’s hope you don’t tell daddy you being in love, ok?” She kissed her daughter’s cheek.

“Hey..can I ask you something?” Steve asked fumbling with the towel in his hand.

“Sure, what is it?” Why did he seem so nervous, so..apprehensive about something. 

He closed the door to their bedroom, just incase. “So earlier today, In my meeting with a investor, long story short, she seen a picture of us together and basically told me she recognized you.”

“Ok?”

“Right, but the reason she recognized you was because a year back you attended a dinners, multiple dinners actually...with Reed.” He tried to read her face, the only thing he could see was subtle surprise. As if she never expected him to find out about something like that. “But I won’t listen to some else when you have the full story, which is why I’m asking my wife personally if it’s true.” He wanted her to say it wasn’t true so badly. “Were you in contact with Reed at any point or time during our separation?” His eyes pleaded for her to say something, but her silence spoke on for itself. “Nat...” He brought a hand to her face, caressing her cheek. “I need to know. Please.” He was practically begging, he wanted to her why she did this.

“It’s true,” She admitted, Steve felt his body go numb. “It happened during the time we were separated, and you and I had just gotten off of a pretty intense argument..” His heart was beating fast, his mind going an a mile a minute at an agonizing pace, the room felt so uncomfortably hot, everything seemed to go silent except for her voice. “He caught me at a really vulnerable time, I was sad, Steve. I was angry, and annoyed at you. He showed up and no we didn’t have sex, but were close to it.”

“What do you mean?”

“We only talked for a bit..then he kissed me, I initially did kiss back, but before either of us were fully undressed, my phone had started ringing and it was then that I realized how dumb the whole thing was.”

“And that’s all that happened?”

“I fell asleep in his arms, he visited a few times hence why we went out for dinner together, but it was only to talk. Other than that, yes..that’s all that happened.”

Steve directed his eyes back to the towel in his hands, trying to ignore the sting he felt, in both his eyes and his heart. “If you two hadn’t been interrupted, would you have gone all the way with him?”

“I don’t know...” She answered truthfully. But it wasn’t like that now. She wouldn’t think twice about choosing Steve over any man. She hoped that even if she didn’t say it aloud, that he trusted her enough to make the right decision this time. 

“Would you be mad if I told you, I’m not the mood for sex tonight?” He finally looked at her. She shook her head no in answer. In return, he gave her a short sympathetic look, before heading into the bathroom.

While Steve was taking his shower, Natasha had heard someone at the door.

She opened the door, taken aback by the person on the other end, her brows furrowing at the handsome man leaning against the door.

“Fuck me,” she sighed in annoyance.


	6. Chapter 6

“You want me to fuck you? Already?” He smirked, “Seeing as we were interrupted the last time I shouldn’t be too surprised.” 

“Reed, why are you here? Isn’t the reunion, I don’t know, a week from now?”

“Don’t tell me you aren’t happy to see me Tasha. Considering last time I was here you couldn’t get enough of me.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “That’s not how I would put things.”

“Then how would you put it? The man you’re still married to got you upset, and you were looking for someone with a shared life experience to comfort you?”

“That sounds about right, actually,” she replied dully, her tone the same as her expression.

Reed huffed out a small chuckle and moved to place his hand on her hip.

Before he got the chance, Steve snaked his arm around her waist, protectively pulling his wife closer into him. “Why are you here? And more importantly, why were you about to touch my wife?” He asked darkly, staring the man down.

“Woah, take it easy man, I was just saying hi.”

“Saying hi involves you having to touch her?”

Their conversation was interrupted by James calling for Natasha.

The red haired woman, brought her husband’s face to hers, whispering onto his lips a gentle, “Relax.” Shortly kissing him, sending one last glance at Reed, before heading upstairs to her son. 

Reed surpassed his need to have his eyes look over the woman’s body as she left, instead awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Good to see you too. Hey, look at that, you grew a beard. Glad I can be of inspiration to to you,” Reed chuckled as patted Steve’s shoulder. “You put on some more muscle too? Shit, dude you could definitely join the squad.”

Steve shrugged Reed’s hand off of him. “Alright look, things may be rocky between us, but we’re still family and for that you can stay here. I get Nat and I weren’t together last year, so there wasn’t anything I could about what happened between you two.” He made sure to look his cousin directly into his eyes as he said his next words. “But if you ever try and make a move on my wife again, I won’t hesitate to haul your ass into the ground.”

Reed raised a brow in interest. He knew Steve would beprepared to put up a fight this time, he’s heard of the things they’ve been through. Of course, that only made the challenge more interesting. “Steve, come on dude. It’s like you said, we’re family man. I would never try and steal your wife away from you.”

Steve scoffed, “Whatever.” He opened the door wider. “All the guest bedrooms are upstairs at the end of the hall, pick any one. Try not to be too loud, Natalie’s a light sleeper.”

“Natalie?”

“Nat and I had another baby, she’s only five months and extremely prone to waking up from the slightest bit of noise.”

Reed gave an impressed look. Not for the mention that they had another baby, but simply for the fact that Natasha had three kids and her body still looked that amazing. Even better than the last time he’s seen her, if it’s possible that is.

“You sure you’re comfortable with him being here?” Steve asked, pulling her into his arms.

“It’s not like his presence affects me in any sort of way, it comes down to what you want.”

“Actually, it’s about whatever my girl wants.”

She looked at him, finding his grin to be extremely handsome and comforting. She brought a hand to the side of his face, and pulled him in for a kiss. It always amazed her how he puts so much love and passion into his kisses. “While that’s very thoughtful, your comfort matters to me too.”

Steve took a deep breath, he wasn’t comfortable with it, not at all. But Reed was still apart of his family and it was in his blood to look after his family. “I know it sounds pretty ridiculous..but I don’t want you to fall for him, every woman I’ve ever had, including Peggy and Sharon..they’ve all had a thing for him.”

“You’re right, that sounds completely ridiculous, considering I’m nothing like those women.”

“Yeah, but you two kissed Nat, you almost had sex with him.”

“It was against my better judgement. I already told you he caught me at a vulnerable time. I wanted you to feel how I felt when you went to Sharon.”

If that was her main objective and wanting to prove a point, then message received. “I just don’t want to lose you Nat...” He said lowly, he’s worked so hard on himself, they’ve worked so hard on their marriage. He didn’t want all of this to be for nothing. He wouldn’t be able to bare seeing the woman he loves, leave him and go to Reed. 

“Honey, why are you so fixed on the idea that I’ll leave you. I mean, even when we weren’t together we still couldn’t leave each other alone. Steve, you have my heart. I’m not going anywhere.”

“It kinda feels like he almost had you.”

“But who has me now?” She asked pushing her fingers through his hair. The way his face seemed so unsure didn’t sit well with her. She needs him to understand that he’s the only man she’ll ever have any sort of desire for. Natasha hooked a finger under his chin, bringing his eyes up back to meet hers. “I know you said you didn’t want to have sex tonight..but I want my husband to make love to me.”

Steve gave a small grin, a pleasurable shiver going down his spine. “Yes ma’am.” He felt their lips brush.

“Kiss me,” She whispered against his lips. Steve brung his lips to hers. He sighed into the kiss, the feeling of her lips soothing him, draining every inch of doubt.

He felt her part her lips and took the opportunity to dart his tongue in her mouth, pulling her onto his lap.

The kiss got more intense, Natasha letting him win their battle of tongues for dominance, Steve’s tongue exploring her sweet cavern, groaning into her mouth, shifting underneath her.

His boxers beginning to feel tight. She pulled her lips away, cupping his jaw and placing her lips over his again, only this time kissing him much slower, sending her tongue into his mouth, tasting him like she’s done millions of times before.

When she took a hold of him through his boxers, he was already raging hard. Her hand dipped into the material, teasingly rubbing her finger around the head of his erection.

With the small pumps and squeezes she started to give him, he couldn't keep his eyes open any more but Natasha slowed her movements and he met her darkened green eyes. "Keep your eyes on me,” She seductively said. She wanted to see the pleasure twisting on his face; she liked seeing what she did to him.

"Nat..." Her hand went back to its original pace; she was playing with him, teasing him. Keeping his eyes fixed on her he tried to hold back his moans but failed when she moved faster, her grip was perfect, just right. With a few more pumps he was spilling his seed out on her hand. No one could make him release himself that easily with only a hand except her. 

She pulled her hand out of his boxers and brought it to her lips licking his cum her eyes locked with his still. She smiled and moved down his body, not before giving him a kiss. 

Natasha held the waistband of his boxers and gave it a tug only to let it go making it snap at his skin.

Steve knew what that meant and eagerly pulled his last piece of clothing off; he went down on his back and waited for her. She smirked and leaned down taking his length into her hands once more. She examined it for a second before teasingly sucking on his tip getting him all worked up again. Feeling his pleasure increase continuously.

Hearing him moan was one thing, but hearing him moan her name out got her wet on the spot. 

Taking in more of him, her head began bobbing back and forth, she could feel his tip at the back of her throat. Steve placed his hand on her head, gripping her hair as he looked at her with hazy eyes, watching her pleasure him. She massaged his balls, squeezing them earning a satisfied grunt from her lover.

Being as skillful as she was now with years of experiences with this very man, her husband. It wasn’t long before she felt his body hitch, releasing himself into her mouth.

Kissing his abs tracing her tongue over his stomach going up to his chest. She bit at his skin hard enough to leave her mark on him.

Placing soft kisses on his sharp jaw line, nibbling her way up to his ear sucking on the soft flesh, Steve took her chin into his hand and pulled her lips to his kissing her once again. He loved the feel of her soft lips on his, loving the feel of her entirely, taking advantage in how he’s the man that gets to kiss her anytime he wants.

One glance at her and his heart sped up, she was such a sight to take in. He couldn’t believe he was willing to let her go, leave her for someone else. Such a true beauty.

Steve licked his lips at the sight of his wife straddling him, her hand running through her flawless red hair. “Come here,” He said in a wrecked, deep voice. She knew what he meant and positioned herself on his face.

He could feel himself start to get hard again, awaiting for her as she moved her up, placing herself over his mouth.

Steve didn’t waste time with pleasuring her, wanting to hear her moans and satisfaction, licking the lips of her wet pussy, before slanting his mouth over it. 

Natasha moaned softly, Steve lapping his tongue over her pussy, groaning at the taste of her, sending vibrations through her, his beard scratching along her inner thighs.

He made a move for her waist, holding onto her tightly, running his tongue roughly against her pussy, Natasha biting her lips from the sensation, she rolled her hips against his lips and tongue, his tongue doing wonders. 

She became startled as Steve gripped her hips and quickly switched their positions, having her back hit the bed, sucking on her clit.

Natasha not finding the strength in her arms to push him away, the feeling was so intense, so fucking good. Wrapping her legs around neck, gripping and cradling his head as he continued to eat her out.

He pushed two fingers inside her, whilst licking over her clit.

Natasha moaned pleasurably as she released herself on his lips, Steve greedily licking every last drop of her sweet juices.

He gave both of them a chance to catch their breath, sliding up between her legs, cascading his hands up her body, and entwining their hands. 

Steve leaned in and captured her lips in an open mouthed, heated kiss. 

One of her legs wrapping around his waist, bringing his hips back down to hers.

Steve leaned on one elbow keeping his full weight off her. He didn’t need a minute to re-group himself, he wanted her now. Using his other hand to take hold of his cock guiding it to her entrance, giving a few teasing pushes, only pushing the tip in.

Natasha didn't seem to care but he knew he was affecting her because she gasped and wasn't fully paying attention to their kiss anymore. He smirked and led his tip to her entrance once more.

With one excruciatingly long thrust, pushing all of himself into her. He slowly pulled out and slammed into her before repeating this a few times, each time bringing her closer to the edge than before. 

Natasha bracing her hands at his strong biceps as her husband kissed a distinct spot on her neck, his lips gradually going to her ear where he began whispering sweet nothings. Calling her beautiful, telling her she felt amazing around him.

She slid her hands from his biceps and had her arms to wrap around his neck as he moved inside her. The way she cursed in Russian, or what he assumed to be Russian curses, was how he knew he was hitting the right spots.

Natasha wrapped her legs around him because she knew he would cum. Steve kissed her because he knew she would cum. 

Both of them orgasming at the same time with the other’s name on their lips. 

Steve looked at his wife as she ran her finger along his chest. “You know I love you, right?”

She glanced up at her husband and smiled, “I know..do you know that I love you? And that I’m not leaving you for anyone?”

“What about if the most handsomest and charming man randomly introduced himself to you, begging for you to marry him, would you leave me then?” he smirked.

“I couldn’t leave you for someone like that, because I’ve already married the most handsomest, most charming, romantic and thoughtful man there is.”

Yeah, it was official. His fight for this woman was worth it. There isn’t anyone else he’d rather marry and raise his children with.

James and Sarah ran to the couch, bowls of their favorite cereal in their hands as they raced to the tv.

“An update on the trial? His papers should be sitting at my desk.”

Reed came down the downstairs, soon as the two kids took sight of him, they ran to his arms. “Geez, you two are getting bigger and bigger everyday.”

“Can you tell us some fireman stories?” James asked.

The man then looked over to Natasha, who happened to be in the kitchen alone, on the phone. “Maybe later, let me go catch up with your mom real quick, alright?”

The two kids nodded, going back over to the couch.

It didn’t seem like he even took two steps towards her before the woman had rolled her eyes.

“Ouch, you know I‘m really not liking how you’re treating me.”

“Luckily, you’re not my husband so I don’t give a shit what you like,” she answered in a bored tone, focused on the paper in front of her.

“Seems like you’re pretty reluctant to talk to me,” Reed said to her coming closer.

“Or maybe, I just don’t want to talk to you.”

He chuckled lowly, “Can’t say I’m surprised, the last time I was here we did a lot less talking.”

“Aren’t you married Reed? Didn’t you and your and wife work things out?”

The man shrugged, “We’ve got an open relationship, really doesn’t matter who I sleep with as long as I come back to her.”

Natasha scoffed, “I’d drop dead before sleeping with you.”

“And to think we were so close last time.”

It always came back to that moment. That one fucking slip up. They could be talking about the weather and he’d still manage to bring that night up. “Wow, you’re really incapable of letting things go.”

“I’m not the only one, am I?”

Just as he was about to bring up another moment from that night, Steve came downstairs, Natalie in his arms, he came into the kitchen, placing his daughter in her high chair. 

Reed looked at the baby. That was Natalie? It would be impossible for Steve to deny being the father of any of these kids, especially his son. 

The blond went over to his wife, pecking her lips, throwing an arm around her shoulder and seemingly whispering something in her ear that made her smile and kiss him again.

Reed rolled his eyes at the couple, what better way to start his morning than to look at the woman he was trying to steal, be so flirty and in love with her husband. “Gross..” He not so mistakingly said aloud.

“Like you’re not this way with Susan,” Steve said,

leaning against the counter.

“Yeah you’re right, we get it on all the time.” Complete lie. He’d be lucky if his wife was even the one to initiate sex. But he wasn’t about to be showed up by his cousin and his extravagantly better sex life.

“Could’ve gone my whole life without hearing that, but thanks for sharing.”

The front door opened, Darcy, entering the kitchen completely unannounced.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite married couple and their adorable children-oh..damn,” Darcy said upon seeing Reed.

“You have a boyfriend,” Steve reminded.

Darcy snorted, taking a very close to seat to the man. “Yeah, I guess.”

Reed discreetly inched himself away from the woman who was practically sitting on his lap. “So you two just go around giving anyone house keys?”

“Woah, woah. I’m not just anyone sweetheart, I’m part of the reason these two are back together.”

So it was her doing that played a role in mending their relationship. Welp, now he knew who to keep away from when trying to hit on Natasha.

“I was honored with house keys.”

“By having them made yourself,” Natasha added.

Darcy shrugged, “Well I don’t see you changing the locks-“

The was a loud burst through the door, Maria coming through the door and running towards them.

“We’ve got to go see Laura!” Maria said, quickly, looking at Reed, “Oh hey, handsome’s guys here.”

“You have a boyfriend,” Steve said once again, pulling milk from the fridge.

“Eh, kinda. Anyways, we have to go see Laura.”

“Why?” Darcy asked confusedly.

Reed stood up from his seat, “Yeah, well I’d love to stay and chat but I’ve got a golfing tournament to get to.” And with that, he left. Natasha couldn’t be anymore pleased, up until she realized he’d eventually return.

“Clint, she and Clint! I-it’s hard to explain, but we’ve got to go, like right now.” 

“Say no more, I’m on it, let’s go!” Darcy took Natasha’s car keys, running towards the door.

“You’ll be ok with them?” Natasha asked her husband, referring to their kids.

“Yeah, sure, no problem. I’d catch her if I were you, before she wrecks your car.”

“He’s right!” Darcy said, actually making it out the door.

“Alright- and hey, use a cup, that’s why we bought them.” Natasha leaned up and kissed her husband, then being pulled away by Maria.

“There’s barely anything left!” Steve looked at Natalie who was staring at him. “Don’t tell your mom.” He drank the milk, immediately spitting it. “Ugh, fucking whole milk...” he said quietly, his babygirl giggling and clapping her hands. “Daddy kind of deserved that one huh?” How did this crap keep making its’ way into the fridge.

“How come you never let me drive your car?” Darcy asked, stretching her body across the seats. “And How come I got shoved in the back!” still pissed off at the fact she wasn’t in the passenger seat OR driver seat.

“You’re lucky you’re not sitting in the trunk.”

Darcy groaned, “I said I was sorry, with a car as expensive as yours, you would think it would be able to float.”

How her car ended up at the bottom of a river, she’d never know. All she received was a call from Darcy at four in the morning, telling her that there was a little accident. “Until they invent those, you can continue to drive your own car.” How she even got ahold of her keys was a still a mystery on it’s own.

“What’s the deal with Laura anyways? I thought she and Clint were doing better?”

“If better is the new word for worse? Then yeah, they’re doing amazing,” Maria said, checking her phone. “Apparently their arguments got so bad they had to let their kids stay with their grandparents.”

“Are you sure they were arguing? Or was it make up sex? That shit can get loud.”

Natasha glanced at Darcy to the rearview mirror and grinned. “You and Barnes have make up sex?” She still wondered if Bucky told her. If he didn’t, Natasha wondered how she’d tell her herself. Same for Maria and Sam.

“Hey, I don’t pry into you and Rogers’ sex life, bitch.”

“Actually, bitch, you do. Which still leads my kids to believe, that mommy and daddy are only wrestling.”

Maria’s face scrunched up, “Ew, my mom and dad used to tell me they were wrestling.”

“And then you found out what he actually used his handcuffs for.” The brunette in the backseat snickered.

Maria felt a coldness go down her spine, that memory still gave her chills.

When they approached the house, there was already something off about the atmosphere. Even the exterior of the house looked depressing.

Darcy poked a flower that was brown, slouched over and wrinkled. “Is it just me, or is this house more dead than the garden?” 

“Something’s definitely not right.” Natasha pushed the door that wasn’t closed all the way, open. The door creaking open. “The hell happened here?”

“Damn, it’s like a fucking ghost town.” All the lights were off. Even with it still being daytime outside, the entire house seemed so gloomy. 

There was beers scattered everywhere, ripped photos on the floor.

They heard low music playing, seeing a cloud of smoke in the air trailing into the kitchen.

“Laura?” Natasha asked cautiously. The three of them carefully walking over to the woman who was sitting by the table, smoking a halfway finished cigarette, and drinking vodka straight from the bottle.

“Oh hey...I didn’t hear you guys come in.” They took seats by the woman.

“You left the door unlocked.”

“Did I?” She didn’t even remember leaving the house. “Must’ve happened when Clint stormed out of here,” she said uncaringly, taking another puff of her cigarette. “You guys want a hit?” She asked opening the pack of cigarettes in her possession. 

They shook their heads, they didn’t even know she smoked. 

“What’s with the mess in the living room?” Maria asked. “You and Clint had a contest to see who could drink the most beers?”

Laura scoffed, “I wish..those are mine. Over a course of a few days, but uh.” The woman shrugged, “I don’t know, I haven’t really been in the mood to go anywhere lately.”

“Understandable..How you holding up with the-“ Maria pointed to her ring finger, not wanting to use the word ‘divorce’.

“Terrible,” She said honestly, tears welling up in her eyes. Everything was still so sore, it was hard to believe it was even happening. The man she loved, father of her kids. They were complete strangers. “Nat can I ask you something?” The red haired woman nodding. “As much as I hate to say it but..this divorce is happening.”

“I remember saying that to Steve, but we made it out ok.”

Laura let out a petty chuckle, putting her cigarette out. “I don’t think we’re like, you and Steve. I just can’t stay in this relationship with him anymore.”

“What happened between you two?”

“A lot of shit...a lot of shit. He’s not the man I knew when we married. It was like sleeping next to a complete stranger.”

“Was?”

Laura nodded. “He moved out. He took my kids Nat..” Natasha, was completely shocked, all of them were. That didn’t sound like Clint at all. She sighed, “I know you don’t like representing friends in sensitive cases such as these, but I also know that you’re licensed divorce attorney. Would you represent me? Please Nat, you’re a mom, you should know how it feels. I can’t lose my babies.”

When her and Steve were talking about their divorce, child custody was the most the hardest thing to agree to. No matter what they tried to agree on, or see the other’s point of view, it always ended in a fight. She couldn’t have imagined losing James or Sarah during that time. “Yeah..yeah I’ll represent you.”

________________________________________

_“Hey gorgeous,” Steve answered drying his hair; post shower. Ignoring the gaze of the upset look on his girlfriend’s face. Sharon hated how Steve was endlessly flirty with his ex._

_“What’d you do today Steve?” _

_“Um, nothing much. Worked out, made a smoothie, watched Netflix, nothing special. Why?” He purposely left out the part where he and Sharon had been fucking half the day because he knew it’d just piss her off even more._

_“Wow that sounds very eventful,” she sarcastically said. “But do you know what you forgot to do?”_

_“No-“_

_“What’s today Steve?”_

_“Friday-“_

_“And what days did you agree to pick our kids up from school Steve?”_

_Shit. He knew there was something he was forgetting. He sat on the edge of the bed, Sharon coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing the inside of it. “Thursday and Friday,” he answered, feeling a tinge of guilt, even shrugging his girlfriend’s lips off_

_“Oh so you do remember?”_

_“Listen Nat, I’m sorry ok, I forgo-“_

_“I don’t care if you’re sorry Rogers. Do you know how embarrassing it is when their own grandfather can remember to pick your son up because you’re too irresponsible to? Not like it’s a tough job to remember considering it’s only 2 days out of the fucking school week.”_

_“I know..I know..Look is there anything I can do?” He asked. Anything at all to help him get rid of this guilty, shameful feeling._

_“Yeah, you can start by actually acting like your kids father. They’ll be expecting you to pick them up from your parents house, seeing as you dropped them off there yesterday, just so you and your girlfriend can have sex around your place,” she said ending the call with a final blow to him. She placed her phone down on her desk letting out another exasperated breath of air. Hands going back to her temples. She seriously needed a drink._

__________________________________________

“Hey, you’re back,” Steve said, still in the kitchen. “How did things go?”

“Could’ve been better, we got kind of wrapped up.”

Steve nodded in understanding, sensing the sensitivity of the topic and deciding to stir away from it. “I think our kids must have my appetite-By the way, did you know that, apparently the idiots who put the directions on the side of the Krafts box, didn’t take into consideration that most dad’s can’t cook, and don’t know what margarine is. So I just ordered the kids pizza instead-“

Natasha wrapped her arms her husband, hugging him. Just wanting to be in his embrace, wanting to pick up his scent, his warmth.

Steve raised a brow at his wife, returning the hug anyways. Securing her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head a couple times. “Are you ok?” He asked softly with a light chuckle, feeling her nod into his chest. “Ok...are you sure?”

Natasha stared at him dreamily, it was hard to believe this man was real sometimes. How perfect of a dad he is. How he willingly changed his ways for her and their family. She brought a hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a long, slow, sensual kiss. “I’m positive.”


	7. Chapter 7

How the hell was he supposed to get close to Natasha, if her fucking husband wouldn’t leave her side. Every time he’s seen the woman, here comes Steve; glued to her side, or in the same vicinity, making it impossible for Reed to get any where near the woman.

When Steve wasn’t near, their kids would be around their mom as well, and sure he was a pretty slimy guy, but come on...they were kids. He couldn’t be a flirt and tease around them.

Even when he had no intentions of getting Natasha in his bed, he’d still witness the married couple being unintentionally annoying with how lovey doves they were. Where the hell was all that affection a year ago? Back then they could barely stand to be near each other, now the gorgeous wife is pulling Steve by his shirt into their bedroom, the blond man wearing a suggestive smirk as he closed the door behind them.

Call him obsessive, but he wondered what sex with Romanov is actually like. Her body and looks are just...fuck. Beyond 10 out of 10. Yeah, he doubts it’s bad. Perhaps if he can somehow get Steve to spill the details on what it’s really like, he’d able satisfy his undying wonders. 

This plan would have to go into action as soon as possible, because he’s not sure how much longer he’d be able to go with seeing these two be so in love around him. Maybe he should’ve stayed at a hotel.

_______________________________________

Steve rubbed his forehead, trying to control the headache he was getting. His eyes focused on his computer screen, one hand on the keypad. “Look Pierce, I can’t lower the price of the deal for you anymore, the deal remains at twenty million, take it or leave it, or we can re-negotiate next week.” Steve got up from his chair, phone still attached to his ear as he leaned against his desk. “Alright, fine, renegotiation it is then, I’ll see you next week.” He hung the phone and sighed, this day was taking very long to be over.

“You look like you’re getting a lot done, handsome.” He heard a familiar voice, he instantly looked up at the woman who just entered his office, seeing the woman and groaning. Emma Frost.

“Why are you here?” He asked trying to nurse his on coming migraine. He could really go for seeing his wife or his kids right about now. “You’ve already signed the deal.”

“I know I did.” The woman shrugged. “In a way it’ll feel like we’re business partners.”

“And?” Steve asked folding his arm over one another.

Clearly, he wasn’t aware of how the movement enhanced his muscular figure, but Emma noticed. She noticed it very well and thought about how much time he spent at the gym.

“And since we’re basically partners-“

“Business partners,” Steve corrected. The basic term of partners seemed more intimate and he’d rather it be used when talking about Natasha.

“Right...” Emma glanced at the gold band on his finger. “Business partners,” she restated, “Since we’re going to be doing work together, I thought it’d be nice if we could do a couple of lunches. Emphasis on the couple.” The woman winked, playing with his tie.

Natasha’s told him many times how oblivious he is when women would flirt with him, and she was right. But with the platinum blonde haired woman in front of him had all the signs, including in the look she was giving him, coming closer into him.

A couple of ‘friendly’ lunches was how another woman entered the picture and Steve was not about to let that happen. Not now, not even again.

“Sounds cool, but-“ Steve pointed to the ring on his finger. “I think I’ll decline.”

Emma scoffed, “Oh come on, stop being so uptight. What, you need the wife’s permission to go on friendly dates now?”

“No, but that’s the thing. We’re not friends and even if we were I wouldn’t use the term ‘friendly date’. My girl has nothing to do with it.” Nothing to do with some of it. While Natasha probably wouldn’t get upset with him going to lunch with a business partner, he still wouldn’t want to have her worry and create a Sharon 2.0 situation.

“You call her your girl? Aw, handsome that is so cute. Do you two hold hands and take long walks on the beach too?” The blonde lady placed both her hands firmly on his chest, pushing her body up against him.

Steve cleared his throat. “We try and squeeze in time together whenever we can. W-with the new baby, plus two other kids, it’s hard to find alone time. You know..my wife and I.” Steve unhooked the woman’s hold on him. “The woman I’ve been married to for eight years, have three adorable kids with and are happily married..my wife.”

“Nobody likes a bragger.” She placed her hands on Steve’s shoulder, an action that the man was openly uncomfortable with. “All I’m proposing, is that we go to lunch together.”

This woman was like a damn magnet. “And all I’m doing is declining it,” he answered easily, removing her arms from his shoulders.

The woman wondered how deeply in love he was with his wife. That woman must’ve had this man on lock. He barely even made the effort to look her in the eyes. As someone who was bossy and the more dominant type, she took huge offense to that. “The wife must have a good grip on you.”

“Actually, she has the perfect grip on me,” Steve said, knowing the meaning of his words went two ways.

“I know it may sound blunt and kind of overwhelming, but have you ever seen yourself cheating on her?”

“Excuse me?”

While his tone was pretty cold, Emma still didn’t back down, instead she pushed herself more into him as Steve leaned against his desk. She could feel just how defined his body from little to no amount of skin to skin contact. It made her start to think about how big his package was. “You heard me. Have you ever seen yourself cheating on your wife?” She said a little bolder, still forcing herself onto the man.

If he was such a gentleman he’d use more of his strength to push her off, but he didn’t want to hurt her. So he’d just give her the hard core truth. “You really want to know?” Steve whispered between them, his low voice making the woman more excited, and nodding in a thrilled manner. “Truth be told...I will never see myself cheating on her. So this little game you’re playing? Ends now, because I don’t plan on ever hurting my woman again, you understand me?” 

“Oh I get the message handsome...loud and clear.” Her words were one thing, but the smug look on her face gave him a completely different feeling. “But soon enough handsome, we’ll see if your answer changes,” she caught him off guard, leaning up and managing to kiss the corner of his mouth, just missing his lips.

“I highly doubt it will,” A voice said, Steve quickly recognizing it to be his wife, who was casually leaning against the door.

The sweet, sweet, sound of his wife’s voice-hold up. Has that door been open the entire time?!

“H-hey, honey,” Steve said detaching himself from the woman. Very relieved that she was here. Also, hoping she wouldn’t overreact about the position that he and Emma were in. Or how she almost managed to kiss him on the lips.

Emma examined the woman identical to the pictures on his desk. “You didn’t tell me you were having visitors, handsome.”

Natasha raised a brow at the woman calling her husband ‘handsome’ . More importantly, she wouldn’t be called a visitor, especially not by some random woman. “Visitor?-“

“You know what, weren’t you telling me about that thing?” He said to Emma. “The thing you said you had to take care of? It’s time to take care of it right?” Steve said nervously.

“Ah yes..that thing, I should go take care of that.” On her way out, getting a closer look as she passed Natasha, she didn’t hesitate to stare at the woman up close. Giving her a good look up and down.

“Want a picture?” She asked as the woman came even closer. What, did she want to kiss her too?

“Just looking at the competition,” she said as she left.

Competition? Yeah they’ll see about that. 

When Natasha turned to look at Steve who flinched upon her gaze, his stance becoming more alarmed as Natasha came over to him.

“How long have you been standing there?” He asked nervously.

“Long enough.”

The calm nature of her voice did not do well for his nervousness. It was best if he just came out and said everything, that way she wouldn’t get the wrong idea. “Look babe, I know the position we were in looked questionable, but I promise-“ Before he knew it he felt Natasha grip his collar, pulling his lips over to hers. 

She felt him loosen up as she kissed him, feeling him wrap an arm around her waist.

Her lips slowly pulled away from his. Steve didn’t know how she had that effect on him, making him speechless with every deep kiss. “Hi..” Was the only thing he could manage to say.

“Hi,” she answered in a calm and easy going tone, very entertained by how surprised he was.

“Have I mentioned how much I love you?”

She smirked at him. “That’s very sweet of you...handsome,” she mocked.

Steve nervously scratched the back of his head. “Is that what she said? Because I heard something completely different from handsome?”

“Really? Like what?”

He staggered over a couple of his words, unable to come across a lie. Not like he’d be able to lie about it, or that there was even anything to lie about. “Man am I tired,” he yawned, unwrapped his arm from her waist, taking a seat in his chair. “Just completely beat.”

“Looked like I was interrupting something.”

“You’re my wife, you have the privilege to interrupt me during anything.” Steve winked at her, leaning back in his seat.

“Noted. You look a little stressed.”

“Course I am. I’m a lot stressed. Having people at work, potential clients and my family email me every ten minutes, I can’t even eat without them breathing down my back.”

Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck. “Speaking of your family, I’ve been thinking, maybe you should reconsider about not wanting to go to the reunion.”

Steve let out a couple short laughs. “Why the sudden change in mind? Just a few days ago you were agreeing with me on terms of blowing it off.”

“I know.” That was before she received a call from his mom a little earlier, telling her very important news. “But I think it could turn out to be a really fun weekend.”

“What are you trying to say Mrs.Rogers?” Steve smirked, briefly turning to look his computer. 

“I’m trying to say.” Natasha kissed his cheek. “I want you to think about it. Ok?”

“Ok,” he answered. “I will truly and deeply think about it, because you asked me to. Although my answer won’t change, you’ll have the satisfaction of knowing I thought about it.”

“You’re so annoying.” Natasha smiled at her husband. 

“You call it annoying, I call it having fun.”

“Yeah? We’ll see how much fun you’ll have when we don’t have sex tonight,” she whispered in his ear.

Steve gulping at how relaxed her voice was. The more relaxed, the more he knew she meant it.

_______________________________________________

_ All the men  were out back of the Rogers Hamptons estate, chopping wood for the fire place. _

_They have central heating but when the fireplace is lit, it brings together their whole household, enhancing the spirit of the holiday. Or at least that’s what Maria said. Plus Steve preferred to have extra firewood for when he and Natasha engaged in late passionate love making downstairs when the kids were asleep_

_Clint positioned a log of wood on the stump of a tree “Your big day’s coming up Steve,you nervous?” Why did everyone think he was nervous, nervous was the last term he would use he favored the word anxious way more than anything._

_Bucky made a confused face “Why would he be nervous, it’s not like it’s his wedding. They’ve been married for 10 years already.”_

_“8 years, not 10,”Steve corrected _

_Bucky shrugged “Close enough. 3 kids later it feels like you’ve been married for 10 years.”_

_“3 kids? We don’t have 3 kids Buck.”_

_“Yeah they’ve only got two,” Sam clarified, Bucky counted on his fingers._

_“I could’ve sworn it was three”_

_“Where you getting these numbers from-“_

_“Hang on a second.” Bucky counted the numbers over in his head and eyes widened in realization “Never mind...” The group of men looked at him weirdly,Tony taking the axe away from him._

_“Here.” he handed him a can of beer “You need it.”_

_Steve split the log in two pieces, Clint grabbing them and tossing them into the pile“Anyways, what’ve you got planned?” Steve decided it was best to be nonchalant about the situation, knowing that if he told his friends what he and Natasha were going and what he really planned for them, they’d give their upmost and unwanted constructive criticism, it would make him more nervo-...anxious._

_Steve shrugged “Dinner, Maybe a drive up to the lake where I proposed.” A drive up to the lake was code for flying all the way back to Paris._

_“Sounds good, what’d you get her?” Steve froze for a quick second._

_“Doesn’t really matter.”_

_Sam nudged Bucky, pointing a nod towards Steve’s face which was tomato red. By the looks they were exchanging with each other it was safe to come to one conclusion...he was hiding something._

_Tony was the first to antagonize him “Say Rogers, why’re so red?”_

_“I think it’s cause it cold-“_

_“Just out of curiosity,” Bucky cut him off. “Where exactly did you buy the gift you got for her?”_

_“A store?” They rolled their eyes at the blond male “What? I answered the question?” _

_“Just answer then,” Sam said “Earrings, necklace or bracelet?” Steve sighed reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, they looked at him confusedly gathering around his phone._

_Steve pulled up a picture of the piece of jewelry he went out and bought for her._

_“Holy shit..”Bucky muttered_

_Clint grabbed Steve’s phone zooming in more on the details of the photo. “Damn..”_

_Sam chopped another log of wood “That thing is definitely giving you a 3rd kid.”_

_Tony threw the logs into the piles “Maybe I should start taking notes from you.”_

_It was moments like these were Steve wished he could just bottle up moments and save them instead of casting them away in their memories, the fact that they’d be celebrating their anniversary in 3 days somehow made the whole moment so much sweeter. He and Natasha both bundled under the covers, cuddling together and just watching whatever Christmas movie that was playing._

_They weren’t really watching just basking in each other’s presence, only paying half attention to the flat screen in front of them. Their special day was closely approaching and Steve couldn’t wait to give her the present he got for her. He’s gotten her many extravagant gifts before and some wasn’t even because it was a holiday, their anniversary or her birthday, but this one felt really special and he didn’t understand why. Most likely because of how much they overcame together._

_Some days he just wanted to cater to her and shower her with love and affection. She meant so much to him and he honestly wouldn’t know what to do without her. She was the perfect woman for him. His first and last wife, and mother of his two beautiful children, the love she gave him alone was priceless. Grateful for the chances she gave him and thinking about it always made him fall for her all over again._

_Steve idly ran his thumb across Natasha arm. Natasha looked up at him “What are you thinking about?” She asked soothingly rubbing his chest._

_Steve met his wife’s gaze “Our anniversary.” _

_Natasha hummed in response “It’s still 3 days away there’s no need to stress about it.”_

_“I’m not stressing about it..more like waiting in extravagant anticipation. Besides, everything’s already planned out.”_

_“Is that so?”_

_“Mhm. In fact, I don’t think it’ll be too much of a spoiler to give you a little preview of how the first night’ll end.” Steve dipped his head down capturing her lips. Natasha wrapped an arm around his neck deepening the kiss. Steve was about to migrate fully on top of her,but they both heard tiny footsteps paddling towards the door._

_Breaking away, finding the most cutest sight they’ve ever witnessed. James and Sarah both in their onesie. The little boy holding his sister’s hand, she still seemed to be dazed in sleep and tried to keep her eyes open._

_“Daddy, Mommy, Sarah had a bad dream and wanted to sleep in here tonight.”_

_The two parents were in awe at their kids, they were so innocent. The fact that James was the one with the bad dream; being that their daughter would have woke up crying if she had a nightmare._

_“Sure thing bud.” Sarah went over to her dad and James to his mom, both of them picking a child up and putting them on the bed. James didn’t waste time getting comfortable, burying his face into Natasha. Once his eyes closed he was out like a light, same for Sarah’s who was laying on Steve. Steve changed his mind...this was the moments he craved._

_The moment he’d finally get his family back._

______________________________________________

Reed entered the kitchen and rolled his eyes. Did these two ever get a chance to breath? “Christ Tasha, no wonder you two keep popping out babies,” Reedinterrupted, the couple breaking off their kiss, both of them taking a deep breath.

“What?” Steve asked, irritated that his time with his wife was cut short. He knew he should’ve taken them upstairs to the bedroom a long time ago.

“I’m heading out to the bar and I know I’m getting some tonight, so I need a condom.”

Steve sighed, taking out his wallet, and pulling out two condoms. Natasha avoiding Reed’s eyes that were sexually directed towards her.

Reed took the protection and laughed pettily. 

“Extra large? That’s it? Tasha you must be so unsatisfied.” He winked, Steve had to resist embarrassing him, he clearly just wanted to show off in front of Natasha.

“Hey, you know what? Steve why don’t you come with? Looks like you could use a drink or two?”

Not only will getting him drunk increase his chances of having him spill about Natasha in bed, but it’ll also make him act like a complete dick. Who knows, maybe he gets violent when he’s drunk and mess everything up himself.

“I’m ok, actually. Plus, Nat and I are a little busy.”

That’s the exact reason why he wanted Steve to come with him. Well, one of the reasons. Like he’d really leave these two alone? He knew what went down when the kids were asleep, he was a dad himself after all.

“How busy?”

“I think it’s a little obvious.”

Natasha pulled her husband’s face back over to hers. “Maybe going out with him wouldn’t be so bad.”

Steve chuckled a bit. “Did I hear you correctly? You think it’s a good idea?”

“Well, yeah. You keep telling me how stressed out you are and going out with him will help you unwind a bit.”

“What? No, no, no. You should listen to me less often. Staying here with you and the kids will help me unwind, not going out with him. I’d have a terrible time with him,” Steve whined.

“Um, I can hear you,” Reed chimed in, checking his phone.

“Can you not? The adults are talking.” Steve looked back to his wife. “Please, don’t make me go.”

Natasha smirked at her husband. That beard was all for show, this man was truly a child. He sounded so much like James when it was time to go to the doctor or dentist. “You could use a night out. Not only that, but hanging out with him will probably settle things between you, and make things a little less awkward.”

Steve threw his head back, he didn’t like the sound of that at all. “What did I do to deserve this?” He said to no one in particular.

“Please..for me?” She said teasingly, knowing he’d go under those circumstances.

It was really becoming hard to ‘no’ to this woman. “Fine,” He sighed, “I’ll go.”

“About time,” Reed said, heading out the door. It felt like they’ve been talking about it for hours. Steve knew he was going to say yes anyways.

Steve moved to follow behind his cousin, until Natasha grabbed his wrist, pulling him back over. “And when you come back home, I’ll make it up to you,” She whispered against his lips.

Steve grinning at his wife. “Promise?”

“Wait and see.”


	8. Chapter 8

Steve grumpily drank his beer. While his friends engaged in a regular conversation. He managed to get Sam, Bucky and Clint to come along, because there was no way in hell he was just going to go out for drinks with Reed alone.

And it’s not that he didn’t enjoy hanging with the guys, it was fun hanging out with them, even his cousin was a somewhat pleasant person to be around. But as much as he liked hanging with them, he loved spending time with his wife even more. So much that he couldn’t wait for this to be over so he can go back home.

It didn’t matter if it was just her or their kids, moral of the story is, he wants to spend time with them. He knows he complains about being stressed out, but that’s really only so Natasha would give him a massage.

“Welp fellas,” He said placing his beer on the table, followed by $20 bill that he placed on the table. “That was fun, but I should head home, one of you can give Reed a ride back right?”

Reed placer his hand on Steve’s shoulder, sitting him back down. “It’s only ten, why’re you leaving so soon?” 

“Why?” Steve scoffed, “Because I have kids and a wife at home, that’s why.” He shrugged his hand off his shoulder.

“And? So do I dude, but you don’t see me rushing out of here. Bartender! Another round!” Clint ordered.

“Right? Your wife and kids are just eager for you to get back,” Steve mumbled.

Sam patted Steve’s back. “Don’t try and hide it man, you’re probably only leaving, so you and Natasha could try and make baby number 4,” he teased.

Reed took a long drink of his beer. He didn’t like the idea of the couple having another baby. If it wasn’t him getting Natasha pregnant, he didn’t want to hear about it.

“Romanov always did have you whipped,” Bucky snickered. “Not like you’re doing this on your own, it’s the sex right? It has to be the sex.”

Reed listening in on the topic with more interest.

Steve rolled his eyes, “It’s not the sex..” They each gave him a look of disbelief, “Ok maybe it’s partially the sex, but also because I love her.” He was aware of how ‘whipped’ he is. Even when he and Natasha were separated, there was still a part of him that was completely wrapped around her finger. Wanting to impress her, be there for her, drop everything he had scheduled just for her.

The waiter brought the drinks over to the table. “Come on, one more drink won’t kill you,” Bucky offered, passing the man a beer. 

Steve sighed, accepting the drink and sitting back in his seat.

As long as he drank in a moderate fashion, he’d be ok-

“So that’s when I said to her, Frost listen closely. I’m a happily fucking married man and I’m not cheating on my wife, you got me? Why would I leave a woman with back dimples. They’re like the best thing ever, I know exactly where to put my hands when we get down and dirty in _that_ position.” The men laughed loudly, more specifically Clint who was just as drunk as Steve. The other three men holding their own and drinking a normal amount.

“Yeah, you’d have to be an idiot cheat on her,” Bucky added, Sam holding his drink up in agreement. 

“Never know, she could be the one to cheat on you,” Clint chuckled.

Steve’s amusement slowly faltered as he processed what the man had just said. “What was that?” He asked, making sure he heard him correctly.

“I’m just saying, if you were noticing other women when you were together before, who’s to say it she won’t notice other men?” The table got quiet, even Reed was silent, but he was trying to analyze more of the conversation. “What?” He asked, “It’s possible, we’re all taken but I’m sure none of us are blind to see just how bangin’ Nat’s body is.”

Sam coughed awkwardly, Bucky averting his attention in another direction, Reed..completely agreeing with the man.

“Where’s the sudden boldness coming from Barton? I really hope it’s the alcohol talking or have you felt this way about her all along?”

Talk about mood kill. They were having such a great conversation, now they were scared Steve would start busting bottles over the head.

Clint held his hands up in defense, wearing a drunken smile, “Alright calm down, I didn’t mean anything by it. Just stating the obvious.”

“How about not stating things that are clear,” he said bitterly, standing up from his seat. The entire talk about how he noticed other women while with Natasha was enough for him to get this guilty anger. “Because if we’re stating things that are obvious I would’ve already been talking about your own divorce situation.”

Clint gave a face of offense, standing up as well. “Sounds like you’ve got something to get off your chest too.” He drank the rest of his beer, casually placing it back on the table. “Are you just gonna comes at me for relationship problems, or are you gonna talk Sam and Bucky as well, and how both their girls still don’t know about them cheating.”

Reed eyes went wide. Oh this was getting good. Never mind trying to get information on Natasha in bed. Although, he did get some good details, this whole cheating situation was much more interesting.

“Or is it the thought of Natasha sleeping with someone else that’s making you angry?” He teased.

Steve’s jaw clenching. “I’d watch what I say if I were you.”

Other people from the bar was now starting to look their way. “Why don’t we try and calm down,” Sam suggested. “Clint, you said some things you didn’t mean. Steve, you said some things you didn’t mean. We good?”

“No. No, we are most definitely not good, finish what you’ve got to say Rogers. Talk more about my marriage. Hell, let the whole bar know about my failing marriage!”

“Keep it cool, Barton,” Bucky tried to warn.

Steve took a deep breath. “I didn’t mean it like that-“

“Then what did you mean? All I did was compliment your wife, your fucking welcome. Am I the one that brought up how you almost got divorced?! How Natasha almost left you for that guy Clark?!”

“Woah..who the hell is Clark?” Reed asked confusedly.

“Long story, you had to be there,” Bucky informed.

Steve felt his fist clench, boil beginning to boil in a jealous manner. Thinking about Clark and Natasha. How she told him that they did indeed have sex. Remembering how smitten his wife used to be over the man.

“What’s the matter Rogers? Can’t handle the idea of you wife with another man, even when you been screwing with another woman?”

The words, ‘Natasha’s over him’ repeating over and over in his head. “Or maybe it’s the idea of your wife, down on her knees for another-“

Before the man got the chance to finish, his was fast across the table, tackling the man onto the floor.

The door to the holding cell closed again. Bucky’s attempt at the one phone call rule being thrown at the window by the insult he gave to the police officer.

Steve’s head rested in his hands, trying to get rid of a drunken headache.

He really should’ve just stayed home with his wife and kids. How was Natasha able to persuade him into these things?

“What’s the matter your cheek still hurting-“

“If you don’t knock that shit off Clint, I’ll beat your ass again,” The man said through his hands, clearly he was in no mood to play around with. With Clint of everyone. 

After hearing him bring up Natasha’s past relationship and speaking so filthily about her, he was lucky he was still fucking breathing. Had Steve been sober and able to comprehend things a little better, a little more rationally, then maybe they wouldn’t be in this holding cell. 

“Don’t be such a downer dude, tonight wasn’t that bad,” Bucky said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Are you kidding? Tonight was horrible, and in fact, the only reason I decided to come out tonight, is because Natasha made me. But after tonight? I hardly see this?” He motioned to the group of men that was in the cell with him. “Ever happening again, anytime soon.”

The guys looked away guiltily, quiet tension filled the room.

“Rogers and company! Let’s go! You made bail!” 

The men looked shocked, they hadn’t even had the opportunity to call anyone. They’ve been in here for 3 hours.

Natasha appeared, smirking smugly.

Steve ran over to her hugging her tightly, Natasha returning his embrace. “How‘d you know?” He asked still holding onto her.

“A coworker of mine happened to be at the bar you were at tonight. She called me and told me what went down..amongst other things that we’ll discuss behind closed doors.”

Steve smiled, cupping her face and tenderly kissing her. “I really want to get out of here.”

“You don’t want to say bye to them?” Darcy and Maria were well on their way and furious as well. They had a feeling neither woman would be as forgiving as Natasha.

Steve shook his head, “I just really...want to go home and take a shower.”

His idea didn’t go exactly as planned, but at least he did gain some pretty useful info. Bucky and Sam are cheaters? Who would’ve thought. 

Reed didn’t know how, he didn’t know when, but he’d find a way to use the information he overheard against Natasha. Blackmail? Threats? Course not. Just giving her an ultimatum that either she sleeps with him or the secret comes out about to Darcy and Maria. Surely both of them would be appalled that the woman they call their ‘friend’, kept it a secret that they’ve been cheated on.

Not now, but surely, soon enough.

________________________________________

“_Why are you here?” She didn’t need to look behind her to know that he shrugged. Had he ever heard of knocking? Was he comfortable with seeing her half naked._

_“Came to talk.”_

_“I don’t want to talk to you Steve,” She said in a bored tone._

_His eyes traveled down her back, seeing a vertically placed mark on the side of her. “I didn’t know you had a tattoo.” The two times they had sex prior to them splitting up, he’s never actually seen her top half exposed. “Russian? What’s it say?” He asked recognizing the literature placed on her skin._

_“It says my ex husband is an idiot and needs to leave.”_

_“I may not know much Russian but I know it definitely doesn’t say that,” he said to her, finding it amusing how she rolled her eyes and ignored him. He came closer to her. “Is that for him?” He asked, looking over the two piece lace set she was wearing._

_“I’m sorry, why are you still here?”_

_“Our daughter is sitting in a hospital feeling terrible and you’re going out?”_

_That didn’t sound like he came to talk. It sounded like he came to argue with her. “She wouldn’t be in the hospital if wasn’t for your girlfriend.” Natasha wasn’t moved by his aggressive question, folding her arms. “Still not able to see the truth Steve? Classic.” Natasha moved past him, “Instead of coming in between my personal life, you should focus on your own because clearly you can use a little work.”_

_“You are my personal life Natasha.”_

_“Not if our kids aren’t involved.”_

_She turned around, heading to the closet but Steve reached out, grabbing her wrist, turning her around. “You’re not going out with him tonight.”_

_“Steve, do not touch me-“_

_“Talk to me.” _

_“Do not fucking touch me,” she said harshly pulling her wrist from his grasp._

_“I mean it, you’re not going out with him, Natasha.”_

_She gave him a look of challenge. “You can’t tell me what to do, Steve.”_

_“I don’t care.”_

_“Are you that unsatisfied in your own sex life you have to disturb mine?”_

_“You two had sex before?”_

_“You expect him to hold my hand and kiss my cheek? of course we’ve had sex before..it wouldn’t be the first time.” She teasingly said, “And I gotta tell you, honey.” She gripped his shirt, bringing him closer. “He’s pleasured me in ways you couldn’t imagine,” she whispered on his lips. “And unlike you, Steve.” She traced a finger along his jawline that clenched over her next words. “He knows what I want and how rough I like it.” She lightly pushed him away, the back off his legs hit the bed_.

_________________________________________

“Had fun in there?” Natasha asked when her husband came out of the shower after 2 hours.

“Had a blast.” He picked her up, wrapping her around his waist.

“But now, I’m ready for some hot, steamy, drunk sex; to help me get my mind off the fact that I’ll a hangover tomorrow.” He went in for a kiss. Natasha initially kissed back, only to separate their lips after a few seconds. “What’s wrong?” He asked, trying kiss her again, only for Natasha to back away. “Is it because I’m drunk-I-i mean tipsy?”

Natasha playfully winced, “That might have something to do with it.”

Steve groaned, gently setting his wife down, plopping himself down on the bed. 

“Tired?”

“Completely. Being in a holding cell for 3 hours after getting into a fight, then having your wife turn down sex will do that to a man.”

“Getting drunk tends to do that to men too.”

He grinned. “I don’t blame the alcohol. Reed hasn’t even been here that long and he’s already draining me out. And Clint’s just a major dumbass, who’s lucky I didn’t bash his fucking face in.” He covered his eyes with his forearm. “He’s lucky he’s got kids.” That reunion would take all his energy for the year, which was another reason why he didn’t want to go.

“Right. Because if you didn’t, you would’ve killed him.” Give her a break, this is the same man that was afraid of spiders.

“Sorry to break it to you baby, but if you were looking for an argument about me attacking Clint, then you’ll be arguing with yourself.” He didn’t tell her about what the man said because he was sure she would’ve beat his ass worse than Steve ever could.

Natasha straddled his lap. “Yeah, that was very reckless of you, I’ll just get on your ass about that another time.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it. Is there anything else my amazing wife would like to get on my ass about?”

“Yeah, actually there is.”

“Well I’m all ears, sweetheart.”

Steve slightly tensed when he felt her hands reach the outline of his boxers. He removed his forearm from his eyes and looked at her through amused half lidded eyes. “I need your eyes on me.”

“Of course.” He placed his hands on her hips, directing his eyes towards her. “What is it?”

“Who was the woman that was in your office?”

He smirked up at his wife. “Why? You jealous?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. There goes that word. She knew he’d never say it if he was sober, so she’d let it slide. “Does it look like I’m jealous?”

“I don’t know,” Steve said in a teasing tone, sitting up. “Doesn’t seem like the type of thing to get jealous over anyways. Especially since you know that I’m forever faithful to you.” His arms wrapped around her, placing gently, wet kisses along her collarbone. 

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Her name’s Emma Frost and she’s just an investor. Please don’t try and get rid of her, according to Fury she’s pretty valuable.” His lips went a little further down, kissing along her cleavage. “You sure we can’t have sex tonight?” He asked nibbling at the soft skin. “I feel like we’re both pretty horny.”

“Sorry to hurt your ego honey, but you’re the only horny one here.”

He chuckled against her, face buried more into her chest. She could tell by his laugh that he was pretty hammered. “What? Don’t tell me, my girl doesn’t find me sexy anymore?” 

“When you’re like this? Not really.”

Steve quickly pulled his shirt off, revealing his chiseled body. “What about now?” 

“Better, but not really.”

Steve flipped their positions on the bed, “So no sex tonight?”

“Nope. Even if we were to have sex, you wouldn’t last,” She retorted. He’d be out cold in two minutes flat.

“That’s not true.”

Natasha cupped his jaw, shortly kissing him. “Tomorrow.” She picked up his habit of not wanting to have sex when the other was drunk. It was like she was picking up his habits left and right.

Steve whined, letting out a noise of disapproval.Funny enough, when he moved to take his spot next to her like he usually would, he apparently found it more relaxing to lay his head on her breasts than an actual pillow.

“Comfortable?” Natasha asked sarcastically.

“Very, no wonder Natalie is always out like a light when you put her to sleep.” He hummed contently into her chest. “Feels like heaven. So perfectly round, full, soft..twins.” Forget an ice pack, this was all he needed to heal his cheek.

It was times like these where she wished she’d been recording.

“Your boobs aren’t even my favorite part of your body,” He slurred against her, humming peacefully. “It’s definitely your ass-“

“Careful, Rogers.”

“Sorry. I just really love you Nat. I love you, our family and what’s more to come in marriage.”

She smiled at him, combing her hand through his hair. “You’re making it really hard, to not have sex with you right now.”

He laughed against her chest. “I’m always up for it, baby you have my full consent.”

Yeah...that full consent thing didn’t mean shit to her in his condition. 

A couple moments later, after he was finished drunkly singing a song on her chest, and explaining more aspects of her body that he loved. He found himself completely asleep against her.

That’s when she heard a couple short cries from Natalie. Natasha pushing her husband aside, careful not to wake him, going check on their daughter.

When she reached her room, she found something, or someone rather, already in there.

“Hey,” Reed said holding Natalie in his arms. 

“Hi..she hungry?”

“I’m not sure, I think she’s just looking to be put back to sleep,” he said, gently bouncing the baby in his arms. “She really does resemble you and Steve a lot...almost makes me sick.”

“The sound of your voice alone is enough to make me sick.”

“Yeah,” Reed sighed, “You keep telling yourself that.”

“Dada...” Natalie said quietly as her eyes began to drop close. Surprising both Natasha and Reed. Those were her first words.

“Would you look at that? Even the little one knows who her real daddy should be.”

“Try the man who has me in bed and got me pregnant all the other times.”

Reed carefully placed Natalie back in her crib. “He’s not the only man who’s had you in bed though, is he?” He said to her with a wicked smirk, coming closer to the woman. “You can try to deny it all you want, Tasha. But I know you wanted me back then, just as much as you do now.”

He was like a broken fucking record. “I don’t want you. The only man I want, the only one I’ll ever want is Steve.” She gave him a look up and down. “Not like you’d know anything about commitment anyways,” she said coldly, walking away.

Reed grinned at her departure. She actually managed to make him the slightest bit surprised by her words. “Doesn’t seem like your husband’s friends know the meaning either.” Natasha paused in her steps, Reed taking the opportunity to come right back up to her. “You must know what I’m talking about, right? Being that you and my cousin have such an honest relationship.” He brought a hand to the side of her neck, bringing his lips closer to her. “I wonder how your friends would feel about you having a more truthful relationship with your husband, than with them?” He chuckled dangerously in her ear. “I’m not sure what I’ll do with this new information, but I’m sure I’ll find some use for it.” Reed placed a light kiss on her neck. “Night, gorgeous.”


	9. Chapter 9

Steve came downstairs in a very happy mood.

“Don’t mean to brag, but our daughter definitely just said my name first,” Steve said, kissing his other daughter’s cheek, then wrapping his arm around his wife, quickly kissing her cheek, before going to the fridge.

“Seems like she’ll say it to anybody,” Natasha mumbled.

“Huh?”

“Nothing, how’s your head?”

“Takes more than a bit of alco-,” Steve cleared his throat, seeing his daughter in the kitchen, look at him confusedly. “More than a bit of..adult juice to take me out.” The effects of his hangover waring off some hours ago.

“8 bottles of adult juice, back to back, is still a lot.”

“That’s not fair, I can say your name too, Daddy,” Sarah said bringing up what he mentioned about Natalie. Shooting a glare at her dad that was meant to be menacing, but turned out to be very adorable.

“And when you were your sister’s age, Daddy was proud of you too.” It was like she compared herself to her sister just for breathing. “Princess, you can’t keep comparing yourself to her.”

“Yes I can,” she said folding her arms.

Steve raised a brow at his daughter in a very fatherly way. “No you can’t.”

“Yes I can!”

“No you can’t!”

“Mommy?” Both Sarah and Steve said, turning to Natasha. Steve might’ve been the man of the house, but even their kids knew that mommy had the final say in things.

No matter whose side she’d pick, there’d still be negative consequences. If she sided with her husband, then she’d have to deal with the attitude of a four year old girl. A four year old girl that inherited her mother’s attitude and her father’s stubbornness. The combination alone was enough to give her a headache. 

Refusing to take a bath, refusing to eat her breakfast, lunch and dinner. Not going to bed on time, not getting ready for school, and then having an attitude at school.

Adding to that, she and James would both do this thing when they were upset. They’d follow behind Natasha or Steve, follow their every step, arms crossed, pout on their face. Even going as far as to purposely poke or nudge their parents, until they got the attention they were seeking, or got bored and gave up.

If she sided with her daughter, Steve being the man he is, he’d go into his prideful side and purposefully do things that annoys his wife. Not deep things that crossed the line. 

Only childish things that were so...so humorously annoying for a grown man to be doing. 

For example, intentionally bumping into her and brushing her shoulders when he walked by. Mimicking her words, giving her indirect answers. Fucking standing directly in her way. Sometimes whenever she was walking, or moving to go somewhere, this man could be sleeping and he’d immediately wake up, run in front of her and just stand there, arms folded.

Worst of all, shrugging at every question she asked. He knew that got on her nerves more than anything and he’d shrug at everything. 

She asked him, when her birthday was one day and got a shrug in return, knowing damn well he had it marked on every calendar and already planned everything out in terms of celebrating it.

Normally, Natasha would side with whoever was right in the problem, but she wasn’t really listening. Her eyes were directed towards the recipe list in front of her, making sure she had everything. Also trying to figure out this entire Reed situation, without getting her husband involved and possibly hospitalizing his cousin.

“I’d love to get in the middle of it, but mommy’s really busy.”

Sarah stood up on the stool, giving her at least a bit of height leverage against her dad. Though she was still very much shorter. “Mommy’s on my side!”

“No she’s not, and if Mommy’s not on your side, then daddy’s decision is final,” Steve said, his daughter gawking at him. “Conversation over.”

“No it’s not-“

“Hey, hey, what did I say? Conversation over,” he repeated more sternly. “That’s enough, go upstairs and cool off.”

“No.”

“Upstairs,” he ordered, picking her up from the stool and placing her on the floor.

She huffed out a pout, sticking her tongue out at her dad and stomping her way down the hall and upstairs to her room.

Steve scoffed at the little girl. “Did you see that?”

“Unbelievable,” Natasha answered dully. Only half listening to him, looking at the paper in front of her. 

She wanted to give him her full attention, however, there was this very, very old cake recipe Steve’s grandmother made, and wanted to recreate but couldn’t, so instead, Steve’s mom entrusted her with it. In all honesty, whatever their daughter was arguing about with him could he resolved with a little talk and hug.

“She’s acting so weird. I get she’s only four and still our little princess, but she hasn’t even broke double digits yet and her attitude is like, insane.” Steve complained, over to the fridge and pulling out a water. He’s never seen her so upset before.

“She puts sour cream in cake?” Natasha said lowly to herself.

“I mean, it’s not like I’m mad-“

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“-I’m just not happy with the way she’s behaving. She’s acting snobby and spoiled and-“ Natasha handed him a wooden spoon and a bowl. “What’s this?”

“It’s a spoon and that’s a bowl. If you’re going to complain to me honey, you’re going to help out. Stir it.”

Steve complied, stirring the ingredients in the bowl. “You know I really hate to say it, but our daughter is becoming a complete little brat.” He loved his daughter immensely, but it was true.

“She may look like me, but you two act just alike, so imagine how I feel.”

“You’re not helping,” he said annoyedly.

Natasha smirked his way, “Well you didn’t ask for my help.”

“You know what? I don’t think she’s jealous, I think she’s upset because we didn’t have another boy, something I find extremely ironic.”

“Two cups of lemon zest?” This ingredients list was bizarre.

Steve drunk some of his water, before he continued stirring, and complaining. “Now that I mention it, I don’t even know why I went along with buying her that doll house, it’s not like she deserves it with the way she’s been acting. What work does she do around the house?” Sure she was only four...but still. Natasha didn’t answer him, eyes still focused on the paper. “Are you even listening?”

“Course I am.”

“Then what did I just say?” He waited for her to answer, only realizing that he wouldn’t get an answer. “Nat?” 

“Hm?”

Steve groaned dramatically, “You’re almost as bad as Sarah.” Did anybody listen to him nowadays? He vigorously stirred the bowl to the point where he broke the spoon in half. “I think I’m done,” he said, pushing the bowl aside.

“Yeah, you think?” Natasha smiled at her husband, going over to him. “Babe, you need to relax.” She stood in between him, placing her hands on his shoulder. 

“I am relaxed,” he said passively. 

“Sure, that vein in your neck screams relaxation.”

Steve took a deep breath, “I just don’t want her to grow up not liking her sister,” Steve sighed, “I hated my younger brother growing up.”

“You don’t even have a younger brother.”

“Yes I _did_.”

“When?”

“Um, 32 years ago, while in my mom’s stomach, there was another kid in there, and I wanted to be an only child, so I got rid of him. Thank you, for thinking you know everything about me.”

That story was straight bullshit. “No, thank you for telling me that 3 kids later, and attending Harvard, you have no idea where a baby develops.”

“In. The. Stomach,” he said seriously.

“Sounds about right-“

“It felt like it was only yesterday where she was begging for another sibling, now she can’t even stand to be in the same room as her. How long before she starts trying to intentionally get rid of her?”

“Honey, she’s literally four years old. She sleeps with a nightlight, thinks there’s monsters under her bed and sings Disney songs off-key. She’s just a kid, she’ll eventually learn to love her little sister as much as James does.” She softly kissed his lips. “You’re upset for all the wrong reasons,” she whispered on his lips.

“I’m upset for all the right reasons.”

“Go talk to her.”

“You go talk to her,” he said childishly.

“Yeah? Let’s see where that attitude gets you tonight,” She challenged.

“Let’s see where that attitude gets you tonight,” he mimicked.

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Here we go,” she sighed, moving away from her husband, who followed suit.

“Here we go,” he copied, brushing past her shoulders, only to stand in front of her.

Such a child.

__________________________________________

_Natasha came home to an extremely unorganized and messy kitchen, so much that she thought Sarah and James had messing around in there, but neither of them were there. It was only Steve, standing over a chocolate cake._

_She looked at her husband in amusedly, leaning against the counter as she watched him apply more frosting on the sides of the cake. He was solely focused on the cake that she thought he hadn’t even seen her walk in. It was only until Steve sliced off a piece, pecking her lips as and placed the cake in front of her._

_“Try this for me,” he said leaning on the counter._

_Natasha raised a brow, “This wouldn’t have anything to do with my dad challenging you to bake something for our daughter’s birthday would it?”_

_“What?” Steve scoffed, he was obviously lying already, his voice got way to pitched, “Course not.” Steve got a fork and dug her out a piece, feeding it to her, intensely watching her reaction, “So, how is it?”_

_“It’s good,” she said nonchalantly._

_Steve’s eyes widened, “Seriously, how good? Like good, or good enough for our daughter’s birthday good?”_

_“Good enough for me to know that you bought this from a bakery, good.” She could tell that he attempted at making a real one, otherwise their kitchen wouldn’t be a mess. “But it’s not her favorite flavor.”_

_“Are you serious?”_

_Natasha shrugged, “It’s strawberry.”_

_“Really-that’s her favorite? What kid doesn’t like chocolate cake?”_

_“She likes it, it’s just not her favorite.”_

_Steve unpleasantly groaned and laid his head in his arm against the counter. “I’m screwed.”_

_“No you’re not, just stick with it. You’ll be fine. If she knows that you made it, she’ll love it.”_

_“But I didn’t make it.” Steve picked his head up, “In order for me to win, and have our daughter unimaginably happy, I have to go above and beyond. I don’t know if you’ve noticed honey, but the men in your family are amazing chefs..I should’ve challenged them to football.”_

“_It’s not a competition, it’s our daughter’s birthday, and she’ll be unimaginably happy, no matter what.” Natasha smirked and caressed his cheek, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed honey, but you’re also a man apart of my family.” She pecked his lips, Steve wrapping his arms around her waist. “Besides, you’ve always got my help.”_

_______________________________________________

He loves his daughter. While she wanted to be like her mom, they both knew she was a complete daddy’s girl.

She’d follow him around, play in both his offices; including the one he has at home. Crave all of his attention, want him to pick her up and hold her. He was her bodyguard, whenever she didn’t feel comfortable having him hold her took away all her worries.

That was his little princess, she could do no wrong in his eyes. It was clear that he spoils her and hearing the word ‘no’ from him is pretty foreign, so having her act out and having to talk to her so sternly was hard itself.

“Ma, I already told you, I’m not going,” Steve said, re-entering the kitchen, Natalie in his arms. “I really don’t want to see those people.”

“_These people are your family, Steven. You don’t see them everyday, which is why-“_

“Which is why, I’m not going. It’s bad enough I have to deal with Reed being here. Why would I go to a reunion with people who are just like him.” His mother sighed on the other end.

“_Is Natasha there? Put me on the phone with her, I’m done trying to persuade you.”_

Steve looked at his phone confusedly. “Natasha? Who’s that? Never heard of her-“

Said woman took the phone from her husband. “Hey, Sarah,” She said, ignoring her husband as he purposely bumped into her.

“_Nat, honey, could you please talk some sense into your husband?”_

“I could try, but I don’t think it’s possible to talk sense into someone someone so stubborn-“

Steve pulled the phone back over to him. “Ok ma, that’s enough, love you, bye,” he said quickly, hanging the phone up. “You’re such a traitor. No one likes a traitor,” he said to his wife.

“Yet you married one.”

Steve shrugged, giving a slight hiss. “Guess I was desperate.”

“I thought you were ignoring me?” Natasha teased.

“I thought you were ignoring me,” he mocked under his breath, making sure his daughter’s milk wasn’t too hot or cold.

Natasha rolling her eyes, “Wow, you’re so mature.”

Right when he was about to mimic her again, Sarah came back downstairs with a list in her hand.

“Decided to come and say sorry?” Steve said to her, beginning to feed Natalie.

“Nope,” the little girl said as she walked right past Steve, going straight to Natasha, handing her a paper. “Here you go, mommy.”

“What’s this?”

“It’s my Christmas list,” Sarah said.

“Sweetheart, Christmas is 3 months away,” Natasha said amusedly.

“I know, it’s just a start.”

Steve read the paper over his wife’s shoulder. Everything on the list seemed pretty ordinary until he came across the last item on the list in big and bold letters. A new dad?

“A new dad? Very funny,” Steve said to his daughter. “How about instead of that, you get nothing for Christmas, or your birthday, how’s that sound?”

“Steve, calm down.”

Sarah’s eyes got the slightest bit watery. “I wish Uncle Reed was my daddy!” stormed out of the area. Steve felt a twinge of hurt go through his heart.

Out of all the things for her to say, Natasha was really hoping it wouldn’t be that one. Knowing how insecure Steve could get when he’s compared to Reed. Not only that, but Reed taking his spot as their kids father only made things worse.

“She’s only four,” Natasha reminded. “You can’t take all the things she says and does to heart.”

“I know, but a new dad? Reed of all people?”

“Don’t take it personally, you know she loves you. She always says how she wants to marry someone like you. He can’t take your spot as a husband or a father.”

“He’s already had you in bed, who’s to say they won’t fall for him too?” He mumbled, quickly realizing what he said and how loudly he said it, taking notice of how her expression dropped and changed into something more sad, more guilty. “Nat I-I didn’t mean it like that, i didn’t mean it at all-“

“No, it’s okay..I know you didn’t.” She leaned up, kissing him goodbye. “I’ll see you later.”

“Wait, where are you going?”

“To Darcy’s,” she answered him. Filling him in more so he wouldn’t worry. “She called me and said she was freaking out about something.”

Steve nodded. He wanted pull her into his arms and apologize. When she came back, he would, now wasn’t the right time. It’s best if he calmed himself calm down. Make sure he won’t say anything else like that.

Great. He managed to upset three important females in his life in one day. His daughter, his mom and his wife, he was on a roll today.

“You’re not mad at me, right?” He said to the little girl in his arms that smiled and then threw up on his shirt. “Fair enough..”

James came into the room, idly walking bye, overhearing his dad. “I’m not mad at you, daddy!” He smiled brightly.

Steve grinned at his son. At least someone was still on his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Darcy have to tell Nat? How will Steve make it up to his wife and daughter? Why is James so adorable? Where the hell was Reed in this chapter?   
All these answers will be answers in the next Chapter lolllll


	10. Chapter 10

“Where’s Darcy?” Natasha asked stepping into the woman’s apartment. The first thing she noticed was her bottle of Vodka on Darcy’s counter. The second thing she noticed was that Wanda and Maria were there. Even a couple of Darcy’s other friends Valkyrie and Carol from when she study abroad in Scandinavia was there.

“Who knows? We got a call from her telling us to get our asses over to her house quick,” Wanda informed.

“Holy shit...” Valkyrie muttered as she examined the ring on Natasha’s finger. “I know you said she was rich but I didn’t know you meant rich, rich.” Valkyrie tilted her head and looked at Natasha’s hair, “What kind of shampoo do you use?”

They heard harsh footsteps make its way to the door and eventually a brown haired woman burst through the door panting.

“Oh my god Nat!” She ran over to Natasha, hugging her tightly.

“Um, we’re here too, bitch,” Maria said.

Darcy let go of the woman, quickly running over to the counter trying to hide the Vodka that was just standing out.

“I saw it already, there’s barely anything left, you might as well keep it.”

“Of course you noticed it, alcoholic.”

“What’s the reason you called us all over her?” Carol asked.

“You’re all here because of this,” Darcy pulled out a diamond ring from her pocket. The woman all stared at her questioningly. That wasn’t the reaction she was expecting. “Well?!”

“Well what? It’s a ring.”

Darcy gave Carol a bland look. “Well, duh. No shit. So why aren’t we celebrating? I’m engaged!”She took a look at all their faces. Examining how Maria looked away, Wanda awkwardly scratching her head, and the shared look Carol and Valkyrie we’re giving each other. Her head turned straight to Natasha, Darcy holding the ring up again.

“Yeah, that’s an engagement ring...but did he propose?”

Darcy scoffed, looking at her like she was crazy. “He didn’t have to, I found it hidden behind the Triple Sec and Champagne.”

That was the worse spot ever. Knowing Darcy probably took a trip to that cabinet at least twice a day.

“So if he didn’t present the ring to you...and he didn’t present the ring to you...you aren’t engaged. Not yet at least.”

“Then what am I?”

“Delusional?”

She looked like she was about to say something, but then thought about it. “..good one.” It was perfectly timed. “And to think I invited you all here to plan out my bachelorette party.”

It was the perfect time for Natasha to tell Darcy and Maria about their boyfriends, only problem was. She didn’t know how she’d say it. She didn’t know how they’d react. But it had to be done before Reed got the chance to.

The red haired woman took a deep breath.

________________________________________

Steve leaned against the doorframe. Gently knocking on his daughter’s door that was already opened. “Hey..can I come in?” He asked the little girl that was sitting on her bed, looking down at her feet that was hanging on the edge, kicking the air back in forth.

She let out a quiet, “No,” in response, fidgeting with her fingers. “I’m angry at you, daddy.”

He heard a couple sniffs and soft cries on his way up here and could tell she was trying hard no continue crying in front of him. Her cheeks pink and wet with previous tears.

It brought such devastation to his heart seeing his little girl cry because of him. He was only trying to discipline her, but what Natasha said was true. She was only four. 

She didn’t even understand or was able to comprehend some of the things she said sometimes. Her wishing Reed was her dad, all sprouted from her being upset over Natalie.

“I know you are,” he sighed, stepping into her room. “So are mommy and Nana.”

“Are you and mommy gonna start fighting again?” She asked nervously. Witnessing and hearing her mom and dad fight was probably the most scariest thing ever. She liked how they were now. Happy and smiling at each other. Saying ‘I love you’, hugging and laughing. She didn’t want them to go back to how they used to be. 

Sometimes after having a bad dream, she couldn’t even go in their room because she was too scared that they’d be fighting, so she’d sneak in her big brother’s room.

“Mmm no. Me and mommy won’t start fighting again. We may disagree sometimes, or get upset at each other, but I promise we won’t fight or yell anymore.”

Sarah said she was angry at him and swore to herself not to talk to him for the rest of her life, but she just had to ask him something that she never understood. “If you and mommy love each other, why were you with Sharon?”

Well, he definitely wasn’t expecting her to ask that. But he was trying to get her to talk to him, so that the rest of their conversation wouldn’t be so hard to have. “How can I put this in a way you’ll understand...” He thought it over, trying not to make things sound too complicated. “I still loved mommy when I was with Sharon. It was pretty selfish of me to be in that relationship when I still had feelings for your mom. But Mommy and Daddy decided that it was best to end things and get a divorce, so I tried to move on.”

“That didn’t work out.”

Steve chuckled, “No it didn’t. But everything turned out ok because we got back together and had another baby.”

Her mood saddened again, looking back down at feet swinging. “You didn’t have to have another baby..”

“True, but we thought you and your brother would be happy. It’s clear James is, but why don’t you like her? When she gets up and starts walking, you’ll have another person to play with.”

“Because I’m supposed to be you and mommy’s only babygirl. I’m supposed to your only princess, daddy.” She could feel her eyes water again. “I don’t want you and mommy to stop loving me and I don’t want my big brother to leave me.”

Steve picked her up, pulling her into his lap, once he held her in his arms she let loose of her tears. Bunching up his shirt and burying her face into it as she tried hard not to cry loudly. 

He let his daughter cry in his arms for a bit, comfortably rubbing her back. “Look at me,” he said gently, picking her head up and wiping her tears. “Me and mommy will never stop loving you, you understand me? No matter how many babies we have, we’ll always love you. And I can assure you that your big brother won’t ever leave you.” Until it’s time for him to go to college, but she should be over it by then. 

“Am I still your princess?”

Steve smiled at her. “Depends. Do you still want Uncle Reed to be your dad?”

“No..I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

“I didn’t mean what I said either, you’ll always be my princess, alright?”

Sarah nodded, hugging her dad tightly. “Am I still getting my presents?”

“I’ll buy you anything you want,” He laughed, kissing her cheek.

____________________________________________

_Sarah’s crying continued, her grandmother seen Steve’s car pull into the driveway, she pointed out the window, “Hey, look at that, daddy’s here,” her crying got quieter as she looked to where her Nana pointed, rubbing her eyes._

_Steve entered the home, he barely made it two steps in before his mom appeared in front of him. His eyes brightening at the sight of his daughter._

_“See there’s daddy.”_

_“Dada,” She cried softly, reaching for Steve. _

_He took her from his mom’s arms. The little girl wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his neck._

_ “Thank god you’re back,” his mom said._

_“Why, she missed me?”_

_The woman sighed, “Did she ever.”_

_“Where’s James?” He asked _

_“Upstairs taking a nap, he’s gonna hate that he didn’t see you as soon as you got back. But your baby girl? She kept crying for you non stop.”_

_“Almost as bad as James when Nat’s not here.”_

_____________________________________________

It’s not the hard, all he had to do was talk to her about it, say he’s sorry, make love to her tenderly and then he’s out of the dog house. 

Steve stood up as he saw his wife come into their room. “Feeling better?”

“I feel great.” 

“Don’t look too great-not in that way, I mean you look beautiful, but.. you’re clearly still mad.”

“I’m fine, Steve.”

He laughed softly. “Yeah, you are fine, but you’re obviously upset.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Come on, let’s talk it out.” He cautiously came over to her.

“You sure we can talk without it turning into an argument?” She asked rhetorically.

“Only one way to find out. Although something tells me the answer is no.”

“Then why waste each other’s time?” She was getting ready to walk away from him, not wanting to risk the chance of arguing and having it escalate into something more than an argument.

“Nat. Hold up, hang on a minute,” he said, gently getting her arm. Bringing her back over to him. “I’m sorry. What I said was dumb and I shouldn’t have said it at all. But it hurts whenever I think about the idea of you two in bed together. I don’t like thinking about my wife being with another man.”

“Then don’t think about it,” she said easily, wanting him to know it wouldn’t happen again. “ I honestly don’t know what I can do, Steve. I mean, seriously. If there was a way to go back in time and prevent it all from happening, I would travel back and stop it in a heartbeat..but I can’t. So, what do you want me to do? What can I do Steve, to get you to understand that the concept of Reed and I being together is never going to happen?”

No matter how hard he tried to force himself to say he was ok. That it wouldn’t bother him anymore. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. It would probably bother him until the end of eternity.

They promised to be honest with each other from now on, so that’s what he was going to do.

“I don’t know,” He said honestly. He pulled her into his arms “Believe me when I say, I’m trying to push it off and act like it doesn’t bother me, but it does..it really does.“ He leaned in, compassionately kissing her for a short second. “I know it was low on my part and I shouldn’t have brought it up. You told me it was a mistake and I’ll try not to it up again.” He brought a hand behind her neck. “But you’re my wife, Natasha. Any thought of my wife and another man is enough to make me lose my shit. I never wanted you and Reed together-“

“And I never wanted you and Sharon together, but it happened. Why can’t you just let it go?”

“Even if I let it go, that still doesn’t change the fact that it happened.”

“Sweetheart, that goes both ways..” She said lowly, referring to his nights with Sharon. That one night with Margaret. Her tone was colder than she intended it to be.

They couldn’t keep doing this. They couldn’t keep bringing up such a defective past. Knowing every time they’d have an argument it’ll lead right back to those same nights.

Steve sighed. Caressing his wife’s hand, running his thumb along her wedding ring. He wanted that ring to stay on forever.

“How about this..We both agree that we had pretty shitty relationships, and made some very stupid decisions. Yes, we’ve got some other things to talk about but no matter what happens, we’ll get through it,” he offered. “But right now I’m more focused on making up for what I said before you left. So can I make it up to you in any way?” He brung her closer. Letting his hands fall to her hips.

“You wanna make it up to me?” She asked coyly, her arms snaking his neck.

“Of course, anything. What is it? Date? Sex? Shopping?”

Natasha smirked mischievously at her husband who looked at her suspiciously, his eyes widening, showing that he knew what she wanted.

“No, absolutely not,” he let go of her. They were having a nice serious and sentimental moment, now she’s doing this to him.

“You said anything.”

“Anything besides that. I thought wives couldn’t resist offers like going on dates and having more sex?”

“Honey, we go on dates and have a lot of sex as is. Your mom is right. You don’t get to see that side of your family that often and I want you to go.”

He ran a hand through his hair, falling and hitting the bed face first.He felt his wife climb onto him and start massaging his back.

“Doing that still won’t make me agree to it,” He said in a more tranquil manner. No matter how good it felt, there wasn’t a chance in hell he was going.

“Please?”

He knows what she was doing, and it wasn’t going to work this time. “Don’t say it-“

“For me?” She leaned in and whispered in his ear. “You know you’re gonna say yes Rogers, don’t bother putting up a fight.”

“Oh yeah?” Who was he kidding? Even he knew he would say yes and it’s all because she said those 3 words. ‘Please, for me’ was all it took for him to cave into anything.

“Yeah,” She said confidently.

Steve was quite for a few seconds. He was so close to saying ‘No’. It was right on the tip of his tongue. Sometimes he swears he spoils his own wife, just as much as he spoils their kids. “Fine,” he grunted harshly again the bed. 

“See? That wasn’t so hard. Now you have the satisfaction of knowing your wife and mother isn’t mad at you anymore.” She kissed the tip of his ear, then getting off his back.

“I’d rather take an ass kicking.” Steve let out a couple muffled complaints, followed by a long sigh, this family reunion would be the death of him.


	11. Chapter 11

It was 5am when he started to get ready for his morning jog. 

Usually Natasha was up with him, doing whatever she does during the early morning hours, but today was different.

Steve thought he was the one that’d be wanting to stay in bed this morning. With knowing that he’d have to go his family’s reunion tomorrow, but as he came into the room again, after successfully finding his headphones, he for some reason found Natasha was the one still in bed, very entertaining. Probably because she wasn’t sleep, just staring at nothing.

Steve laid back down next to his wife, pulling her into his side. Having her whine and detach herself from him.

He let out a short laugh, throwing his arm back around her, moving into her and kissing the inside of his neck. “What’s the matter? You want to have sex before I leave?” He asked softly, bringing his hand down to her thigh, giving her more kisses against her neck.

“Why do you always think that’s the problem. Not everyone’s always horny like you, Rogers.”

“Woah,” he chuckled, “Someone’s a little touchy,” he joked, holding onto her tighter. “You wanna tell me what’s wrong, or am I going to have to take a couple more insults first?”

He was set to believe she was still upset over what he said yesterday, but they had already talked that out. They came to terms on the topic and even made love as compensation. He knocked out pretty early last night, so it’s possible she got a call last night and something else was bothering her.

“Do you want to hear a couple more insults?”, she murmured, loud enough for him to hear. She never meant to release her anger out on him, it wasn’t his fault she was so upset.

Something was bothering her and he needed to know what it was or else he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything for the rest of the day. 

Steve reached over to where she kept her phone, grabbing her phone and entering the passcode and began going through her messages for any clues-woah Wait. What the hell? Why was she in a group chat with his parents? 

“You’re in a group chat with my parents?” He asked in slight disbelief.

“Go through that group chat and your feelings will really be hurt.”

“Maybe another time.” He placed her phone down, his lips found her neck again only to be shrugged off and erupting another whine from her, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“You’re lying, something’s definitely upsetting you,” Steve laughed and kissed her cheek. “Tell me what it is.”

Natasha sighed, where should she even begin. The fact that Darcy didn’t believe her when she told her about Bucky, she didn’t get to tell Maria, Steve’s grandmother was back in the hospital and he didn’t know about it, Clint and Laura were basic enemies and fighting hard over custody of their children, Reed had dangerous information, and her parents were flying in from Russia. She didn’t know which was worse..probably the grandmother issue.

His bond with his grandmother was one like no other. But his mom had asked her not to tell him. It was the reason why she wanted her son to be at the family reunion. It might be the last one Mildred will ever get to experience and she wanted to make sure Steve was there before he’d regret not coming later on in life.

“You know I’m here for you through it all,” he said comfortingly in her ear.

“My mom-“

“Enough said,” he cut her off, turning her over so she’d face him. “I thought you and your mom worked things out.”

“That’s only temporary. As soon as she steps through that door, the first thing she’ll say is ‘How’s my baby girl doing?’ in the most spiteful way possible.”

“It’ll be fine,” he smiled charmingly, “But I don’t think that’s all that’s on your mind, so when you’re ready to come out and say it,” He leaned in, catching her lips for loving kiss before he left. “I’ll be hear to listen. Love you.”

When he pulled away, and was about to move off of her.

“Hold on.” Natasha held onto his shirt, pulling him back down. 

Steve looked at her questioningly until he recognized a familiar glint in her eyes. How her emerald orbs would look at his eyes, his lips and back up to his eyes again. “Where’re you going?” She asked, hand traveling inside his hoodie, dancing across his muscular body.

“Well I was going out for a jog. But I think my wife has other plans in mind.”

She stared deeply into his blue eyes, her other hand running fingers through his hair. “You can go,” she brought him down closer to her. “And I’ll finish the job myself with your name on my lips.”

His grin widened, “I think I’ll help you out with that,” he said in a tone that she knew all too well.

Steve brought a hand to the side of her neck, having his lips to meet his wife’s. 

He’d never get over the taste of her lips, the feeling of her tongue massaging his. Turning him on to no end. How soft her lips were and how amazing of a kisser she was.

She moaned into the kiss and tried to pull him to get on top of her, but he found joy in sitting up halfway, hooking one of her legs over his waist, bringing her to feel his erection, feel what she was doing to him.

The hand that was once placed on her neck, moved to her ass, kneading the soft flesh, before cascading a little further between her legs. His hand passing the lace material of under, meeting her wetness.

She gasped into the kiss when he teasingly had two fingers enter her ever so slightly.

His little action enough for her to grip his biceps, maneuvering her hips to rub against herself against him for more friction.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” He whispered as she continued moving herself against his fingers.

She whimpered softly at the feel of his fingers on her. “You know what I want.”

He knew what she wanted right when she pulled him down to stay. He just loved teasing her as much as he loved pleasuring her.

He gave her one more firm kiss, pulling her panties down along with his own body going further down to her.

Spreading her legs, gripping and kissing the inside of her thighs. 

Steve rolled his tongue over the sensitive folds of her pussy, holding on to between the bend of her knees. She felt herself moving against him again. Only this time, it was his tongue she wanted to feel more of.

She can't quite keep herself from rolling her hips onto his tongue as he added a finger into her. 

Her hand reaching out and finding his blond locks, thighs are starting to shake.

She'd almost pushed him away when he added another finger, having his thumb pad against her clit.

The pleasure is too much, it felt too good.

He grabbed a hold of her hands, pinning them at her sides

Then he flattened his tongue against her bundle of nerves and she rolls her hips down and whimpers when he presses his tongue back inside her and curls. She bites down on her lower lip trying hard not to be loud and wake their kids up.

She felt her husband pull his lips away and come back up her body.

She was panting lightly, barely able to voice her annoyance that he didn’t finish the job, but she seen him make a move to pull his sweats down. 

Laying next to her before pulling her onto his lap.

She didn’t have to time tease him, or be playful, not when she could see just by how he already had pre-cum leaking from him, clear to see he wanted her just as badly.

Steve’s hands went to her hip, hearing the groan ripple from his throat was so fucking sexy. Especially when he was just turned on by only the sight of her.

She didn’t move, instead Natasha tilted his chin up. “Eyes up.” He’d be lucky if he was able to keep his eyes open.

Before he made any move or word of confirmation, Steve groaned as Natasha sunk down onto him, she didn’t move slow, or let herself get used to him stretch her out, expertly rolling her hips, hands padded against his chest, riding the fuck out of him. Steve gripped the sheets beneath them, so hard that he thought he swore he felt them rip.

Her sexy moans, his harsh growls and groans filled the room, now he was beginning to fight to keep his eyes open. He wanted to see her face, but the way she was moving on top of him was too fucking great.

His head was thrown back, eyes closed as he came apart, and even better, how she stared directly at him, not breaking eye contact as she watched him come undone.

Natasha took his hands, placing it on her, rubbing his hands up and down the front side of her body whilst moving on top him. She placed her hands back on his chest.

“Oh Nat..shit,shit-please,” he begged. His hold on her ass getting tighter, trying to slow her motions down so he could last longer, wanting this to never end, but she removed his hands, entwining them at his side. Veins started to form at his neck, arms, his muscles tense as he tried to restrain his release.

Natasha leaned down and whispered in his ear, Steve immediately cumming on demand, his seed shooting up into her, Natasha slowly moving against him throughout his orgasm until she herself felt her release. Still slowly rolling her hips, coaxing them both through their highs.

“Still going out for that jog?” She asked.

Steve grinned at her, his grin faltering as his phone began to ring, showing ‘Bucky’s contact name followed by the doorbell ringing repeatedly.

“Doesn’t look like I’m going anywhere,” He sighed.

_____________________________________

_Steve finished signing the rest of his papers. God he hated expense reports. Just as he was signing out of his computer, his best friend, and unassigned distractor of work, Bucky, came into his office_

_“Hey man ready to go—woah, why are you dressed so nicely? We’re only going out for beers.”_

_“Uh actually I can’t tonight, Nat and I are supposed to be grabbing dinner tonight with her parents,” Steve said as his checked his watch for the 4th time._

_“Why is it that every time you and me schedule plans, they’re always overthrown by some other plans you made with your girlfriend?”_

_Steve scoffed, “Come on Buck you know that’s not true-“_

_“How long have you two been dating?” Bucky cut him off. “5 months right? And how long have you and I been friends? Since Pre-school! Do you know you missed Tony’s annual Super Bowl party?”. _

_Steve grabbed his keys and threw his suit jacket on. ”Actually Nat and I went to see the actual game.”_

_“What?! Tickets were sold out in like two hours, how’d you get tickets?”_

_“I didn’t.” Steve put his suit jacket on, Bucky looked at him in disbelief, Steve shrugged, he was just as shocked as him when she presented the tickets to him. “She’s talented.”_

_“Ok, well when was the last time you even came over for a beer, or invited me over for a beer?”_

_“Buck I really don’t have time for this-“_

_“Name it, Rogers!” He yelled._

_Steve sighed, trying to hold back his laughter, that scream was so dramatic. “I don’t know, like a week ago?”_

_“A week ago? That’s cute. Try two months ago. Do you know how many times Sam and I have to sit by some random person at the bar because we’re missing a third person.”_

_Steve looked at his watched again. “Shit. Look, I’ve seriously got to go, but hey, we’ll go grab a bite tomorrow for lunch cool? Great!” Steve rushed out of the office floor and onto the elevator._

_The next day, about 5 minutes before his lunch break started. Bucky had already started contemplating on what he was going to order, he’d didn’t have any breakfast because the coffee shop he went to every morning decided they wanted to run out of blueberry scones and there wasn’t anything else that really interested him there._

_It wasn’t until he wondered why all the guys had their heads turned. Already realizing Natasha had entered the building and quickly took the stairs to Steve’s office as she got on the elevator._

_By the time he got there though, it was too late. The red head had her arms wrapped around Steve’s sitting figure, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You ready?”_

_Steve smiled and stood up, “Yeah, I’m all set.”_

_Bucky groaned, “If you two are planning on having a quickie in the supply closet, could you make it extra quick, I’m starving.” Steve looked at his friend confusedly for a second before his face turned into an expression of revelation. Bucky read his face as if reading his mind. “Are you freaking kidding me?”_

_“I’ll wait for you in the car,” Natasha said, giving the two men some space._

_“Buck you can still come if you want to-“_

_“No,no please, I wouldn’t want to interfere on your little date with Ms.Silky smooth legs.”_

_Steve gave him a very amused look, “Silky, smooth legs?”_

_“It’s the best I could come with and her legs look really smooth so- would you just go already?”_

_“You sure? I can bring you something back,” he offered._

_“I’m fine, I’ll just have a cup of noodles in the back.”_

_“The last time you attempted to make a cup of noodles, you almost set the entire building on fire._

_“It wasn’t that bad-“_

_“Fury banned you from using the microwave for a year.”_

_“I’m sure eating burnt noodles will be better sitting uncomfortably while you and your girlfriend make bedtime eyes at each other.”_

_Steve shrugged, well he wasn’t wrong._

_“It’s bad enough I have to call you every time I wanna hang out at your place, because you and your girlfriend like walking around half naked.”_

_“Look, it’s nothing personal, you’ll understand when you take a relationship serious,” he patted his best friend’s shoulder._

_Bucky opened the pack of ramen, putting it in the microwave._

_“Hey genius.” Someone said to him, not only did he turn around because he was the only person in the kitchen, but also because he liked to think of himself as a genius. When he turned, he saw someone he recognized, Darcy, he believed her name to be. She hung out with Natasha._

_“Hey..your uh, Darcy? Natasha’s friend right?”_

_“Um no, I’m Darcy, Natasha’s best friend.”_

_Bucky hummed in response. “Well I’m James, but everyone calls me-“_

_“Bucky. I know.” Bucky looked at her, waiting for her to continue to voice how she knew him. “Steve’s mentioned you a few times.”_

_“You know Steve?”_

_“Yeah, I know him. He’s the guy that stole the heart of my best friend and with that, stealing her attention and plans.”_

_At least he wasn’t alone in being alone. “Join the club,” he grumbled._

_“I would love to but the club looks as if it’ll lose a member.”_

_“Why’s that?”_

_“Because you’re about to press start and set the microwave on fire,” she informed._

_“Wait, what are you doing here? Natasha doesn’t work here.”_

_“Yeah, I intended on sabotaging her and Steve’s date but I decided to raid everything in here instead,” she said, exiting the room. _

_“Oh uh..ok.” He doesn’t know if she’s aware of this because she left but she’d actually managed to get a laugh of him._

_When Steve had returned from lunch with Natasha, Bucky bursted through his office door._

_ Steve had quickly exited the tab that was opened, Bucky looking at him weirdly._

_“Watching porn out in the open Rogers? That’s so old.”_

_Steve rolled his eyes, not bothering to entertain the conversation, Bucky knew that would probably be the last thing on Earth he’d consider doing at his desk. “What do you want?”_

_“What do you know about Darcy?”_

_“Darcy? Nat’s friend?” He asked. Bucky nodded. “Well other than the fact that she hates me nothing much.”_

_“No way,” he said exaggeratedly. Steve knew where it was going so he didn’t bother asking what was so shocking. “Someone actually hates you?!” He laughed joyfully. “Oh my god I thought I’d never see the day where a woman actually doesn’t like the great, Steven Grant Rogers. I think you should tell me what it’s like..for research.”_

_“And I think, if you want more information on her, you should ask someone who’s actually close to her, like Natasha.”_

_“Why can’t you ask her for me?”_

_“Because I’m going on a sales call in about 5 minutes and it’ll be good for you two to at least hold a proper conversation that doesn’t hold any sarcasm.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”_

_“Romanov,” Bucky greeted as he caught up to Natasha who was walking down the hall of the law firm._

_“Barnes,” she replied looking at the files in her hand. “Out of breath?”_

_“What?” Bucky snorted. “No..just finished a morning jog.”_

_“Doing a morning job in a suit and at 2 pm? Sounds very plausible.”_

_How the hell was Steve able to charm her? Even he was intimidated by the clicks of her heels. “So..how’s it goin-“_

_“To make this conversation a little less awkward and a lot more quicker, why don’t you tell me what you need?” She sent a slight grin his way._

_“Alright, alright,” Bucky sighed “I need your help.”_

_“You? Need my help? Did Steve tell you to come and ask me?”_

“_Yeah, but it’s for my own benefit.”_

_“Not really leaning towards yes,” She said, not bothering to look up from the documents in her hands_

_“I need you to tell me about your friend Darcy.”_

_“Darcy? What for?” _

_Bucky shrugged, staggering against his words. Natasha looked at him questioningly, before smirking as if she poked around in his head and knew what he was thinking. “Well for the most part, when it comes to things you both have in common, it’s your relationship status.”_

_“What? Infamous player with a great amount of sex requests?”_

_“If sex requests are code for watching porn in the middle of the night, then yes. A huge amount of sex requests. But in other words, you’re both single.”_

“_Haha,” Bucky laughed sarcastically, “Tell me some things about her.”_

_“Things like what?”_

_“I don’t know, her favorite color, what college she went to, how long it’s been since she’s had a relationship, things that I can strike up a conversation with.”_

_“Wow, you and Steve are very alike.” She closed the folder that was in her hands, giving him the slightest bit of attention. “If you want to know those things, maybe you should strike up a conversation yourself. But I can tell you that she might be a little interested in you as well.”_

_____________________________________

“Mommy, when did you do ballet?” Sarah asked, looking up from her coloring book.

“I did it when I was your age.”

“When did you stop?” 

“She stopped when she was 16 because she was more interested in boys and ruining relationships, rather than a dance career,” Bucky interrupted, Steve giving his best friend a hard look.

“I was more interested in becoming a lawyer, while others were more interested in cheating on tests before they moved to cheating on people,” she clarified, ignoring the glare Bucky was giving her. “Why do you ask, sweetheart?”

“Because I need to know when to stop ballet, so when I grow up I can work in a tall building like you,” she said brightly.

“Honey, what exactly do you think my job is?” She smiled.

“Is it tearing apart relationships? Because she’s pretty good at that,” Bucky said into his coffee mug.

“I don’t know,” her daughter shrugged.

“Mommy puts the bad people in jail and the good people back with their families,” James informed.

“That’s..surprisingly accurate.” He loved going to her job when he could so that was pretty reasonable. Or as accurate as a description of an attorney that a six year old can give.

“What’s a divorce?” She asked suddenly, her tone and green eyes exuding innocence. “Daddy told me you and him almost got one.”

Natasha hummed in response, “A divorce is when two people who are married, decide they don’t want to be married anymore.”

“Are Uncle Clint and Auntie Laura getting one too?” She asked.

Natasha giving her an uneasy look. “It’s hard to say. Mommy’s working with Auntie Laura on that right now.”

She picked up a new crayon, trying her best to stay in the lines “I thought they loved each other?”

“They do love each other, but they’re just not.. in love.”

“But if they love each other then they should stay together. Like you and daddy did,” James said sadly.

Natasha caressed her son’s chin. “I’m afraid it doesn’t always work like that.” She kissed his forehead. “Besides, even if they’re not together, they’re still friends.”

“Maybe it’s best to be a little be different from your mom kid, it’s not every person’s dream to destroy relationships, just hers-“

“J, can you and your sister head up to the play room for a bit?” Steve asked, his son nodding, both kids hopping off the stool and running upstairs to go play. “Why?” Was all Steve asked, looking in his best friend’s direction. “What’s the deal between you two?”

“Why what? What’s my deal? Why is your wife so impatient? Or why my problem is that she’s so goddamn impatient?”

“Or why is your best friend proposing to my best friend without telling her he cheated?”

“I was gonna tell her!” Bucky stressed, he just needed some time, he wouldn’t propose without telling her, but he also didn’t plan on her finding the ring.

“When?” Natasha asked calmly. “3 weeks ago when it happened? Or yesterday when she confronted you about it?” 

He already knew Steve would tell his wife, that man couldn’t keep a secret if his life depended on it. “She’s my girlfriend!”

“She’s my best friend!”

“Steve?” They both fiercely turned the man, who slightly jumped at the sight of them.

“Um..” What was he supposed to say..No, literally, what the fuck was he supposed to say!?

On one side, he had his best friend who’s been his best friend since pre k. He was like a brother to him, he’s known Bucky all his life. He named his own son after him, he once said he’d take a bullet for this very man.

And like himself, when he got upset, Bucky was very passive aggressively annoying. Bursting into Steve’s office just to glare at him, annoyingly tapping his foot until Steve looked up from his computer to acknowledge the man. Mimicking in a very childish manner and under some circumstances, he could understand why Natasha would get some amused and not take him seriously when he acted that way.

Speaking of Natasha..she was his goddamn wife.

His fucking soulmate, other half, ride or die, best friend herself, mother of his kids, he loves her, how could he not be on her side. Especially when it came down to a decision about her own best friend.

And when Natasha got upset she got  _upset_ . She didn’t play any of that childish bullshit, like mimicking or wanting attention. In fact, when she was really upset at him, she’d avoid him as much as possible. Not bother to look his way unless he spoke and when he did speak, she’d intensely stare at him, almost like she was staring him straight into his grave. She’d give him the silent treatment and oh god, she’d withhold sex. Sure she’d let him hold her, but if he even tried to kiss her goodnight, his ass would be pushed to the other side of the bed in a heartbeat. Sometimes, there was this feeling inside of him that when she made him these ‘special meals’ she’d actually be trying to poison him..but that was a different story.

“I had enough, sweetie you’ve got to go,” Bucky said.

“This is my fucking house.”

“You actually think just because you’re his wife he’d agree with you?”

“You think just because you’re his best friend he’d agree with you?” She shot back.

“Um, news flash honey, I know he’ll agree with me,because I’m not in the wrong! Steve, tell your wife she should’ve waited until I was ready to come out and tell Darcy myself.”

“Steve, tell your best friend he waited too long and the longer he waited, the more he would only hurt Darcy.”

“Uh, well...I think Bucky’s right. True, it was wrong for him to even cheat and wait so long to tell Darcy, but it’s their relationship, Nat..he should’ve been the one to tell her.”

Thank fucking God her phone had started to ring from multiple text messages because she was sure if it hadn’t rang, both of the men in front of them, including Steve, would’ve got their asses kicked out of the house.

She didn’t say a word as she read over the messages and she didn’t say a single thing to Steve when he asked where she was going and why she was leaving.

“And it begins,” Steve said tiredly.


	12. Chapter 12

“_Hey Nat, is Steve around? He’s not answering his phone.” His mom said._

_“He’s probably stuck in a meeting or went on a sales call.” she said, she heard her sigh on the other end. “Why is everything ok?” She asked concernedly._

_“No..his grandma’s back in the ICU.”_

_“She’s been in this position before, she’ll be ok, right?”_

_Her mother in law let out a noise of saddened disapproval. “Oh honey, I’m afraid not. Seems like her cancer is getting worse and worse. As much as I’d hate to say it, her doctor says this reunion will most likely be her last.”_

_She hated to hear things like that, especially when she loved her husband’s family like they were her own and in a way, they were._

_“Has Steve come around on his decision?”_

_“Umm, not exactly, but I’ll make sure he’ll be there.”_

____________________________________________

“It appears your cancer has spread wildly around the lymph nodes and bones. Good news is we can have a surgery prepped that’ll be able to remove tumors, and can expand your time to 2 months. Bad news is, the success rate is only 30%, not that substantial, but there’s always hoping,” the doctor informed; setting a paper down on the table next to Mildred. “There’s a little more information on this paper, let me know if you want to go through with it,” Giving the lady a gentle smile before leaving the room, giving the two some time alone.

There was a tender quietness, until the red haired woman finally spoke up. “Are you gonna go through with it?” She finally asked.

“I don’t know, Nat.. it’ll be my 3rd surgery this year, 7th since I’ve been diagnosed and it’s all so expensive-“

“You know Steve and I are more than happy to pay for any treatment you need, if it means you’ll be ok..”

“I know..” she peacefully laid her head back onto the pillow. “But I’m just so tired..” 

Those words were the only thing Natasha needed to hear to at least get a feeling of how much pain she was going through. She could see pain hidden behind her eyes. 

“Now I won’t be here forever Nat. My final days are coming and when I go, I need you to be there for him. He’s gonna need you,” she said with a weak smile. Before Natasha had came, she and her daughter had been talking. Concerned about their son/grandson. Talking things over about when that time came.

It amazed Natasha how a smile that’s been here for so long, was still able to light up a room. “I’ll be there.” 

“That’s not all. You’re so talented, Natasha. I’ve also noticed you have this knack for planning and decorating, I was wondering if you could be the one to organize my funeral.” Mildred read the face of her granddaughter in law. “Now, now, don’t give me that look.” She took Natasha’s hand in hers. “I lived my life to the fullest. You and my grandson have taken good care of me, I wouldn’t change a thing about my life and the time I spent in this world.. There’s only one person I want to organize it and that’s you. Before my daughter left, we were discussing it and decided you’d be the perfect fit for the job. Could you do it? Please?..for me?”

“I’d be honored.”

“Do me a favor sweetheart..don’t tell Steve about this.”

“...yes ma’am.” She understood completely.

_______________________________________

He tried about every mashed food,pears,carrots,squash,apples,mango,corn, strawberries etc. She just recently spit up spinach which he doesn’t really blame her for it looked gross but that was the 8th shirt he had to change,who knew baby food stained clothes so easily. Steve opened the last jar of food,apricots. A food he wasn’t really a fan of but maybe she’ll like it.

“Alright babygirl..this is our last go at this..can you say ah for daddy?” Natalie opened her mouth and Steve fed her the spoon. He literally held his breath as Natalie took in her food, she swallowed but he wasn’t falling for that trick. He waited a few seconds expecting her to spit it back up..but she didn’t. Or so he thought, when she surprisingly spat the food back up Steve just sighed.

“Baby bottle it is then.” Steve warmed her bottle and held her in his arms, watching adoringly as she drank the bottle, eyes dropping slightly.

“I still can’t believe how much she looks so much like the both of you,” Reed said leaning against the counter, drinking a beer.

“Must be the genes. You should know, Francis looks exactly like you, how is he by the way?”

Reed shrugged, “Susan won’t let me see him. Crazy how she has me paying $6,000 a month for child support, and I barely get to see my kid.”

“Yeah? I thought you two worked things out, wasn’t she supposed to be coming to the reunion tomorrow?”

“Only to pretend and flirt with the family. Then as soon as I look at another woman, she’s pulling me into the nearest bedroom to fuck.”

Sheesh, and he here was thinking he and Natasha were bad a year ago, with all the intentional fighting to fuck each other, but they’d never go as far as flirting with other people. It was worse on Reed’s part because he was still in a committed marriage. “Sounds rough.”

“Where was this one conceived? Middle of the woods?”

“Actually it was during a Christmas Party my building had. Couldn’t resist the dress she was wearing so, we went into the nearest closet, 9 months later, this one popped out.”

“That’s disgusting.” He didn’t mind the scenario as long as Steve wasn’t in the picture. He’d love to imagine Natasha and himself getting it on at the fire department though. Damn..he still couldn’t believe she didn’t want to sleep with him a while back.

“Well you are the one that asked,” Steve mumbled, watching his daughter as she breathed softly in his arms, in a nice sleep.

“Yeah, whatever.” Reed finished his beer, heading upstairs.

Steve following as well to put his daughter down and check to see if the other two were sleeping, or pretending to sleep. His mind still on his wife, wondering where she’s been all day and why she wasn’t answering her phone.

__________________________________________

_“So,” Steve said, coming near his wife. “Have something you want to tell me?” He asked._

_“Like what?”_

_Steve shrugged, “Anything. Anything suspicious or something I should know.”_

_“Umm, your mom suggested that we take a family vacation to the Bahamas once school’s out.”_

_“Really? In any specific form? Like did she text you? Or did my dad text you? Maybe at the same time?”_

_“No, she called actually.”_

“_She called?”_

_“She did.”_

_“And that’s it?” Steve asked passively “Nothing else you might wanna tell me?” He came closer to her._

_Natasha sighed. “Is there something specific you want to hear, Steve?” She asked annoyedly._

_“Yeah. In fact I think an explanation is in order.”_

_“Explanation for what?”_

_Steve held up her phone, having it already unlocked, in one of her messages from an unsaved number. “Care to explain why this person’s texting you so late at night,why they’re calling you babe, and why you happened to have the number unsaved?” His tone cold and annoyed as well._

_Natasha looked at him in subtle surprise. “You went through my phone?”_

_“Just that one message. You told me your passcode for a reason right?”_

“_Do you think I’m cheating on you Rogers? That I’m talking to someone behind your back?”_

_“Don’t even bring her into it,” He gritted out. “And that’s exactly what I’ll think if you don’t explain.”_

_Natasha sighed, “He’s a client of mine, European, he’s actually 60 years old and married. Unlike the woman you’re messing with, I don’t interfere with marriages. He called me babe because it’s natural for him being that he’s from a foreign country, which is the reason he texted me so late, he’s not exactly used to this time zone and his numbers unsaved in my phone because I don’t plan on keeping it once his case is over. Is there anything else you want to look through or is that it?”_

_Steve was left speechless. He accused her for doing something she didn’t do. “N-Nat I-i..”_

_She took her phone back. She leaned in firmly pecking his lips. “I’ll see you later.”_

_________________________________________

She didn’t know how she’d keep this from her husband. There was just so much going on at the same time and it was all so much to think about.

“Fuck me,” Natasha sighed to herself, hearing her husband come into their room.

“I mean..I’m trying,” Steve said, hoping to get a laugh or at least an amused look out of her, but she only held her face into her hands as she leaned against their dresser.

Steve aimed to get closer to her, reaching out to touch her.

“Don’t even think about it,” she said through her hands.

“I thought we were passed that, beyond the whole fighting thing.”

“Who says that we’re fighting?” She asked massaging her temples. She could already tell a miniature argument would ensue just from that question.

“Kind of feels that way, well with you not saying anything and declining my apology.” He could see the annoyed look on her face that she tried to suppress. “What? You tired of the conversation already? Or are you trying to hold back from yelling at me because our kids are asleep?” All he wanted was to talk things out, like they’d agreed to do from now on. Having her not say anything to him was frustrating on its own, especially when he was only trying to figure out what her problem was, because it’s clear it went deeper than her parent coming. It’s clear it went deeper than him taking Bucky’s side. “Can you just say something to me?” He asked in irritation.

“Not tonight,” she said lowly. Going over to him and pressing a couple quick kisses to his lips. “I’m willing to talk, fight, argue with you at any other given time, Steve, but just not tonight..please?”

“What aren’t you telling me?” He asked quietly, trying to examine what she was thinking, but everything was closed off. He hated when she did that, shut him out and mask what she was really feeling.

“Nothing,” She answered, but in reality she had everything to tell him, but just couldn’t under his grandmother’s order. “It’s nothing,” she repeated, pecking his lips. Leaving to go into their bathroom.

“You promise?” He asked as she palmed the doorknob.

“Mhm.”

Steve wrapped an arm around his wife, he could still feel the distance even as his arm encircled her. He was just about ready to move away, because the tension was too much. It’s been so long sense things been like this. 

Right when his arm was moving to come off her, he felt her turn around, burying her face into his chest.

No words had to be said, but both of them knew once her head touched his chest, it was a silent apology. Her way of saying ‘sorry’. Her way of telling him not to move.

She took comfort in how Steve pressed a kiss to her forehead. His way of saying sorry, a silent apology. Holding on tighter to her, letting her know he’d be there for her no matter what.

He most likely thought she was apologizing for running out earlier, thinking she was still upset about him taking Bucky’s side. But that was far from the reason why she wanted to be in his arms.

She should be the one holding him, but that time would arrive. 

She wanted to tell him. They promised each other no more secrets and she’s keeping what felt like the biggest one of them all. He trusted her, she was his wife and he was her husband. He trusted that she’d tell him everything, not being able to tell him something this important was killing her on the inside, but all she could do was have him hold onto her, take in his scent and hope for the best.

But she knew that the best was far from this current situation. Once Steve finds out his grandmother is on her last days, taking her lasts breath, laying on her death bed.. he wouldn’t be the same person. 

He’d stay at the hospital days and days at a time, just sitting by her side, watching her. He wouldn’t want to be bothered at all, it’s like he’d shut everyone out, with the exception of their kids. But as soon as he finds out she knew all along and didn’t tell him...she was scared their marriage would end up right where it did a year ago.

Natasha didn’t know whether she could take that emotional pain again, but for now..all she could do was relish the feeling of being in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

“_Come on Nat,” Darcy begged over the phone. “Just do it, you know you want to._”

“Darce, I haven’t played softball since high school, I’m not getting on the field with a bunch of men,” she said placing Natalie in her high chair.

“Can you cut my pancake for me, mommy?” Sarah asked.

“_Please? I just need you to hit Wade in the head one good time,” she reasoned. “I’ll record the whole thing and send it to you, it’ll be great.” _She’s literally been trying to get her to play in this game for half an hour.

Natasha lightly kissing the top of her daughter’s head after she finished cutting her pancake in the way she preferred, pulling out Natalie’s medicine and pouring it into a little spoon. “Knowing how competitive Steve and Reed can get, given their history and mine, I think I should stay far away from that field.” Natalie turned her head from the medicine, with a babyish whine.

“_So that’s a no on the softball to the head? Stop being such a bitch and play, no one told you to kiss both of them_.”

She huffed out a laugh, “Aren’t you mad at me? I thought you didn’t talk to me when you’re mad at me.” Natalie turned her head again, when Natasha tried to give her the medicine. She denied with a noise of disproval, reaching out for Natasha to pick her up. Natasha gave her daughter the ‘mom’ look as Steve likes to call it but the she didn’t budge, it usually worked around age 1.

“_I was mad, then I realized I couldn’t stay mad at my little Russian baby , for that long.”_

“You just don’t want to be alone because Maria and Wanda won’t be there.” Natasha didn’t know how, but around the 3rd year of her and Steve’s marriage, James being only 2 years old at the time, Darcy had started coming with them to Steve’s family reunion, accompanying Bucky, and even the years Bucky wouldn’t go, Darcy would go with her and Steve. She knew his family almost as well as Natasha did

“_That and, I know that hoe-bag Connie will be there and I want to see her new baby.”_

Natalie finally opened for the medicine, Natasha feeding it to her before she protested against it again. “Sometimes I think you and her, go at it more than Susan and I.”

_Darcy scoffed on the other end, “Please, absolutely nobody goes at it more than you and Susan. Having you two converse with each other is like, the highlight of the whole reunion.”_

“Because I don’t like her and she really doesn’t like me.” Natasha looked at the time. “Look, Darce I’ll see you later.”

“_Alright, later hoe.”_ Darcy hung up the phone.

What the hell was taking Steve so long? “Mommy’ll be right back, J watch over your sisters, if anyone comes through the door that you don’t know, scream as loud as you can, ok?”

“Ok, mommy,” he said with his mouth full, Natasha going upstairs to her husband.

Natasha entered the room for the second time, expecting her husband to be fully clothed but of course he wasn’t, parading around in his boxers. But she knew why he was stalling, he didn’t want to go to his reunion. 

He’d wished he wasn’t such a bad liar, maybe he would be able to stay home and try to fake a cold.

Natasha leaned against the doorway and folded her arms “Why?”. A startled Steve turned around and sheepishly scratched his head.

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean.” Steve thought of a quick way to try and distract his wife and could only think of two things at the moment. Having sex or saying I love you.

“I love you?”

Natasha stared at him blankly “What else you got?”

“Sex?”

Natasha hummed in response “Yeah, not good enough”

“Damn..”Steve muttered.“I could really use the extra motivation.”

“And I really need you to start getting dressed.” He was almost as bad as their kids in the morning. The drive to their lake house was 45 minutes away, he already wasted 2 hours of their time.

“Or we can stay home and enjoy each other’s company exclusively.” She was giving him the ‘mom’ look, that look was enough to scare him shitless. “Give me 20 minutes,” he sighed.

“You’ve got 15.”

Steve grumbled and whined once she was gone, kicking the air and throwing himself onto the bed.

Steve came down the stairs finally dressed, he entered the kitchen lazily.

“Don’t you look handsome.”

Steve purposely went around his wife, ignoring her, going over to Natalie and kissing her head.

“How’s my girl doing?” Natalie giggled happily. “You would never force me to go somewhere would you?”

“Oh please.” She went over and kissed her husband’s cheek, placing his coffee in his hand “Grow up.”

“More of an adult than you are.”

“That’s debatable.”

_____________________________________________

_Why the fuck was he the last to know about this? He didn’t know. This was his family, there was no reason he had to drive down the road at 1:00a.m to go to Natasha’s house, when he should be on his way to the hospital. She’s been admitted into the hospital for nearly a week now and he’s just now hearing about it. It just didn’t make sense._

_He wanted to speed up but his kids were in the car half asleep and very confused as to why their dad had woken them up so early on a Saturday. They didn’t even know this time of day existed, it was all so foreign to them._

_Once he arrived at her house, the lights were still on, that’s a plus._

_Steve got out the car, keeping it running. He open the backseat door, unbuckling his son’s booster seat and his daughter’s car seat._

_“Where are we, Daddy?” James asked tiredly as Steve took him out the seat, he was kind of swaying while waiting for him to take out his sister._

_“We’re at mommy’s house, buddy. You guys are gonna stay with her for the weekend.”_

“_But what about you?”_

_Steve picked Sarah up, her sleeping figure asleep against him. “I know, but daddy’s got some things to take care of, so you have to stay with mommy.” Steve took his son’s hand, going up to Natasha’s door and banging hardly on the door._

_“Mommy has a doorbell,” His son said tiredly, leaning his head into Steve’s leg._

_“Yeah,” Steve sighed. “It’s just faster this way.”_

_They haven’t really interacted at all lately. They were well into 1 week of her throwing her wedding ring. _

_Things were still very strained and sore._

_It was much worse than the last time this happened, because now they were both angry with and at each other._

_As selfish as it may sound, they didn’t bother hiding their tension and chose to remain silent to one another._

_They tried to make their exchanges as quick as possible, only quickly saying bye to their kids before the doors or elevators in Steve’s case; can close. It was bad. Very disastrous._

_They couldn’t stand whenever the other was near. This would be their first time speaking to each other again after a week, so banging on her doorprobably wasn’t the best thing to do, there was an actual doorbell, but he couldn’t think straight._

_Natasha opened the door, a very confused look on her face that was even more confused when she seen who she just opened the door for. “Umm-“_

_“I need you to watch them this weekend,” Steve said hurriedly._

“_Steve, it’s 1 in the morning what are you-“_

_A hand curled around Natasha’s waist, followed by a deep voice. “Everything ok, babe?” Clark asked, once he seen Steve, his stance becoming more hardened, more wary._

_Steve glanced at the shirtless man. Gross. He ignored the boiling feeling in his veins as he tried not to think about what they were doing before he came banging on the door._

_“Everything’s fine, I’ll be right up.” Clark nodded, placing a kiss on the inside of her neck, shooting Steve one last cold look as he departed back upstairs._

_Steve rolled his eyes. Such a douche. “You have to take them this weekend.”_

_She didn’t mind having her them over for the weekend but they’ve worked out specific days as to who gets them for a reason. “First off, I don’t have to do anything, and I have to be at the firm today.”_

_“Look, I need to be somewhere asap, more important than your job right now, so you not cooperating right now? Isn’t helping.”_

_Natasha folded her arms, more important than attorning to people’s lives? “Where do you have to be?”_

_“It doesn’t concern you.”_

_“Is it your grandmothe-“_

“_It doesn’t concern you,” he repeated sternly, in a cold and dark manner. Colder than he intended. Wow. What a great way to speak to her after a week of fighting. Her face showed one of slight offense, Steve bit the inside of his mouth, internally calming himself down. “Will you do this for me or not?” He asked a little softer. A little._

_She could tell he was nervous about something. Was he in danger? It was starting to worry her. “Sure?”_

_“Great.” Steve passed their daughter over to her, crouching down to his son, pulling him in for a hug, “I’ll see you soon, ok?” He felt him nod into his arms, Steve letting him go, watching as James sleepy headed up to his room._

_Steve made a quick move to leave. If he was expecting her not to ask questions, right after he almost punched her door down at 1:00a.m he had another thing coming. “Where are you going?”_

_“Don’t worry about it.”_

_“How can I not? After you’re showing up in the middle of the night asking me to watch our kids when we haven’t spoken to each other.”_

_“Natasha can-“ Steve took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. “Listen I’ve seriously got to go, but maybe we’ll talk again later.”_

_Natasha grabbed his arm before he sped out to his car. He was shaking, she’d hate to admit it but it was a major concern for her. What was going on with him? She pulled her hand away, when he turned to look at her in an impatient manner. “Are you ok?” She asked lowly._

_He turned around before answering, however he did mutter an audible, “Go worry about your boyfriend upstairs.” His way of hinting to her that the man upstairs wasn’t who he turned out to be._

_Natasha watched in sheer confusion as he went to his car, speeding off before he could even sit himself down in the drivers seat correctly._

_“Is today school, mommy?” Sarah asked groggily, rubbing her eyes._

_Natasha kissed the top of her head, closing the door. “No, there’s no school today, sweetheart.” _

______________________________________________L

All their memories at this lake house were always amazing. Filled with such tender moment with their kids, steamy nights, early morning and late afternoons with his wife behind bedroom doors. He didn’t think it was possible for this property to be filled with such bad memories, but with his entire family here, clearly it was possible.

He only enjoyed a couple things, seeing how happy his kids were when interacting with their cousins and other family members. Having them run around and play outdoors. The other thing he enjoyed was how everyone in his family was completely smitten over his wife.

His grandmother on his father’s side, was the most resistant and thick headed woman ever. She figured Natasha was all looks and no brains, but all it took was one conversation with the woman for her to be hooked just like everyone else. Whenever Steve came around she’d ask about his wife and ask him to cook her something.

It’s like she had this way about her. This factor that made everyone hooked and fall in love within mere minutes. Every time she was around, seeing the proud look on his family’s faces forever reminded that he made the right decision in marrying her. He made the right decision in fighting to get her back.

As soon as they stepped outside the car, and I strapped James and Sarah from the car, the two kids running out the car to play with their cousins.

Steve picked up Natalie, and Natasha’s gently pulling their daughter from his arms.

“Go say hi to your grandmother.”

“Babe, I’ve got all day to do that-“

“I want you to do it now, Steve.”

Steve looked at his wife confusedly for a second before nodding. “Um, ok. I’ll go say hi to her.” He leaned in, kissing his wife’s lips before heading out.

“Nice jersey,” Someone called out to her, reading the writing on the back. “Mrs.Rogers? Very sweet,” Darcy teased. Natasha playfully rolling her eyes.

“Steve had them made. He also customized some for the kids that say troublemaker 1, 2 and 3.”

“Lil Nat’s 6 months now and she’s a troublemaker already?”

“Not quite but she’s definitely spoiled.” As were the other two, but it was a respectful kind of spoiled. They were the type to ask for ice cream after dinner and not whine when she or Steve said ‘no’, yet they’d inevitably give into them and give it to them anyways for being so polite and adorable.

“Maybe if you would’ve named her Darcy, things would’ve been better.” Darcy shrugged.

“Better as in borderline alcoholics? You and I both know that Steve named her, just like we both know, I still wouldn’t have named her Darcy..How are things with Barnes?”

Darcy folded her arms and shrugged, directing her attention elsewhere, waiting for Natasha to stop looking at her.

“I can’t believe you..”

“What-“

“You whore...you had sex with him.”

“Dammit! How do you do that?” 

“No how do you do that? Have sex with him after he cheated, without talking about it?” Maybe they could’ve made up, or maybe they pulled a trick from her and Steve’s book and fucked their anger and emotions out.

“You and Steve do it, all the time!”

“True, but Darce, I don’t want you and Barnes to turn into how Steve and I once were. Thankfully, you two don’t have any kids and you’re not married.”

Darcy looked away awkwardly again, swaying her body front to back. “Yeahhhh, about that..I may or may not be engaged.” Natasha pierced her eyes at the woman. “He said to marry him after we finished and I said yeah and then we..screwed again. And now my legs are really sore.”

“Ugh,” Natasha said walking away.

“What?! You and Steve are like that-damn.” Darcy said as she tried to run towards Natasha, an aching pain between her legs, going after the woman in a slower pace.

Steve entered the house, “How’s it going old lady,” He teased, kissing his grandmother’s cheek.

“Well my day was going good, until you showed up,” she playfully retorted. “Maybe I’d feel a little better if your wife was the one who said hi instead of you.”

“Ouch, always knew you liked her better. Safe to say, she should be coming in her soon.” Steve took a seat next to the woman. “So how’s everything going? You feeling ok?”

“Darling every inch of me is aching and I’ve only gotten 4 hours of sleep, but I’m feeling just fine.” She sent a small smile his way.

Her smile was one thing, but her words were another. “What happened? I thought chemo therapy was working.”

“So did I, so did the doctor’s, until they found another tumor-“

“They found another tumor-“

“But it’s not anything to worry about-“

“Like hell it’s not anything to worry about.” Steve stood up.

“Watch it, young man.”

“Son, why don’t you come with me out back. We’re setting up for the softball game,” Joseph said, motioning for Steve to follow him. The man nodded, giving one last look to his grandmother before going with his father.

This was why Mildred didn’t want Natasha to tell her grandson about her illness and it’s criticalness. He wouldn’t know how to take it. He’d push her to go through with the surgery when all she wanted to do was rest. She was tired of putting up a fight with this thing. She’s won once before, then it came back and stronger than ever..she was tired.

Natasha tenderly bounced her sleeping daughter in her arms.

“Is she ever awake?” Darcy looked at her goddaughtercloser. “It’s like every time I see her, she’s sleeping.”

“That’s because she’s always up all night, crying or rolling around on our bed trying to talk.”

“Aw, mommy and daddy can’t get any alone time?” A voice said.

Both women openly groaned at the sight of Reed’s wife standing in front of them. 

“Cute jersey, Mrs. Rogers, sure it shouldn’t say Richards on the back of it?” The woman said spitefully.

Natasha understood the woman would forever hold a grudge against her from those nights. She didn’t blame her. She knows she never should’ve slept in the same bed, let alone consider having sex with Reed. That was wrong on her part and she’d forever be sorry..internally. There was always this bitchy side of her that loved messing with people and she’s been trying to change, but when she’s got Darcy right next to her? It’s like how could she? These two were born to mess with people.

“Susan,” she greeted, looking at the baby in the woman’s arms. Ok, she was a nice person, but that baby was just..sheesh. 

“Oh my god, is that Connie’s baby?” Darcy asked 

“Yes. Yes it is. Adorable isn’t she?”

Natasha stared at the baby and then back at Susan, trying to figure out if she was serious. “I like her shoes.”

“She gives your 3 rug rats a run for their money.”

“Yeah if they were poor,” Darcy said, gawking at the baby. “This is the best day of my life that baby is the ugliest-“ Natasha nudged Darcy’s side. “I- I meant..” Susan tilted her head at the woman, wanting her to finish her sentence. Darcy busted out laughing. “I’m sorry, I can’t do it, that is the ugliest baby I’ve ever seen.”

Susan’s cleared her throat loudly. “Anyways!..I hope your husband is ready for this years softball game. Everyone knows about his and Reed’s rivalry on the field and how badly my husband’s willing to go to win this year. That is, if you’re suiting up, I guess I’ll have to as well.”

“Luckily for you, she’s not suiting up, bitch-“

“I got it Darce,” Natasha interrupted, smirking at the woman. “Luckily for you, I’m not suiting up..bitch.”

“Good. Because we all know the referees would just make the wrong call because they’d be too distracted trying to get a good look at your tits and put the whole game in your favor.”

Wow. Natasha really didn’t want to say it, she really didn’t want to. She loved her husband, but she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to drag this bitch with her words, especially not when the timing was so perfect.

“Your husband also put me in his favor a year ago, right when he blew off his anniversary date with you, just to try and sleep with me, so I guess the refs aren’t the only ones putting me in their favor.”

Darcy’s jaw dropped at her best friend’s words, that was the lowest thing she could ever possibly say..she was proud. She also had to stop herself from hugging her.

It clearly affected Susan whose eyes expressed raw anger. Natasha tilted her head to the side at the woman, waiting for her to say something. “Watch your back, Romanov..”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me she had another tumor?” Steve asked annoyedly, placing the Gatorade keg on a table. “If my grandmother’s sickness is getting worse, I’d like to fucking know about it.”

“Easy, son. And would you ease up on the language? There’s kids around,” Joseph said, bringing the cups and setting them on the table as well. 

Steve sighed, trying to get a hold of himself. Watching his son kick the soccer ball on the field was very calming. 

“Look I know you’re upset. But you’re grandmother’s gonna be fine, you hear? She’s a strong woman, you know that.” His dad patted his son’s chest. “Come on, suit up, we’ve got a game to win, you’re team captain and I need you on your a-game, Reed’s gonna be trying hard this year.”

“He could try as hard as he wants, still won’t make a difference,” he grinned smugly.

Joseph let out a couple laughs, “That’s my boy, game starts in 30.” 

His dad walked away, back traveling back to the house.

“Uniform looks nice, captain.”

Steve turned around upon hearing his wife’s voice, unable to stop the smile that creeped up on his face.  “Loving the jersey, Mrs. Rogers.” He placed his hand on her lower back, barely grazing her ass.

“You are aware that we’re around many of your family members right?”

“And that still doesn’t stop most of the men in my family from making passes at you.”

Natasha scoffed, “They do not-

“Christmas Eve , 3 years ago, Felix somehow tripped even though he was standing completely still.”

“And?”

“And you don’t grab onto those for balance,” He said, eyes glancing at her chest. Maybe he should’ve gotten her a turtle neck instead, he wasn’t even comfortable with her showing the slightest bit of cleavage.

“You seem to do it, whenever I’m on top.” Her hands went up to his chest before wrapping them around his neck. “Most of them won’t even talk to me because of it.” Easy to say they were somewhat intimidated by the man and knew about his possessive side now most of them wouldn’t dare try and flirt with his wife after their rekindled relationship that’s gotten stronger.

“That’s the point.” He lightly pecked her lips. “So will I be seeing you on the field?” He lightly cupped her ass in his hand, they’ve always been one for PDA.

“Very funny, like I’d really play softball with a bunch of men that argue like children.”

“You don’t want me to coach you, could really use someone with a good throwing arm.”

“I don’t think you’d be able to handle me.”

“Will I at least see you by the dugout?” Steve whispered again still her lips.

Natasha smirked at her husband. “Just might.” Gripping his jersey, tenderly kissing him.

“Yo, Rogers, need a pair of gloves?” A family member asked him.

Steve pulled his lips away from his wife’s. “That’s alright, I’ve got my...damn,” he whispered to himself, patting around his body for the item.

“What’s wrong?” 

“My gloves, I don’t have my gloves,” he said frantically, running his hand through his hair.

“Relax, don’t have a heart attack, where’s the last place you had them?”

“In my office, top drawer.”

Natasha had to restrain herself from asking why he had a pair of softball gloves in his office, she’s seen much more weirder things in that man’s office. “So..go get it.”

“No, I can’t go get it, then I’ll miss warmups and look like a idiot on the field.”

“You kind of look like an idio-never mind. You stay here and warmup, I’ll go get because I love you just enough, just have Darcy stall until I get back.”

“Alright, alright, that’s good, you’re smart, I can see why I fell in love with you.”

Natasha smiled, pushing her husband away. All this for a softball game? You’d think it was a professional one.

________________________________________

“_How’s it look Doc? Fine right? See Nat? All good to go nothing to worry about.” Steve turned to his wife who had her arms folded, staring at him unamused._

_“Uh no, actually you have broken ankle, see the X-ray scan shows the red area with a fracture at the top have of your ankle, hence the swelling and pain.” _

_“How’s it look Steve? Bad right?” She asked sarcastically, Steve giving her a pleading look to not overreact, he’s seriously ok, despite what the X-ray showed. Natasha shot him back a challenging look, they both knew the real reason he didn’t want her to overreact was because-_

_“And remember, you want to try and avoid any forms ofvigorous sexual activities-“_

_“What!?” Steve banged his foot on the side of the hospital bed and tried hard to surpass saying ow and settled for a harsh grunt._

_“That’s right, only because it increases a high blood pressure which can put strain on any fractured area on your body, so while it feels good during the moment, the aftermath causes severe pain, that and because depending on the position you’re engaging in, it may be bad for blood flow.” _

_Steve leaned back against the bed as Natasha closed in on him. “You breaking your ankle because of a lose ball, is nothing compared to the pain you’ll be in from not having sex until that cast comes off,” she whispered darkly to him._

_“Come on, honey, give me a break-“ She gripped his shirt, pulling his face closer. “Ok, ok. Sorry, my bad.”_

________________________________________

Natasha sat down in her husband’s office chair, opening his drawer.

“I didn’t know visiting hours were still in session, is Steven around?”

What’s with other women outside of the family, calling him, Steven? Ever since Margaret called him that, Natasha’s gotten slightly possessive of her husband’s full first name and didn’t take people like this woman calling him that so openly.

“No. He’s not around, Emma. I didn’t realize this was a hospital or a prison,” She replied.

“Places you might end up if you don’t play your cards correctly, Romanov.”

Natasha perked up an eyebrow, an amused smirk on her face as her eyes were still searching through his drawer. She always did love a good challenge. “Is that a threat?”

“No, it’s a guarantee,” The woman said, strutting over to Natasha’s unbothered figure. “I know all about you.”

“You and all the rest of the woman after my husband, tell me about myself.”

“People are so blinded by you’re beauty that they don’t see how arrogant you are, just like your handsomely moronic husband who can’t tell when a woman wants him.” She leaned against the desk, peering closer to Natasha, gripping her chin and pulling her face towards her so she could make eye contact with her.

“I’m really starting to think you want to kiss me.”

Emma ignored her comment. “We both know, you’re marriage is so broken all it takes is one slip up for you to fall out of love again. You’re intelligence has nothing to with his attraction towards you. It’s all just because you’re pretty,” she said darkly.

“You think I’m pretty?” Her smug look never faltering.

Now Emma understood how this woman got under people’s skin. That nonchalant attitude is so goddamn exhausting to deal with, it must’ve drove her opponents over the edge, exploding in such rage that they couldn’t crack her. 

Natasha easily unhooked the woman’s hand from her face, pulling Steve’s gloves from the desk. “If you think I’m putting up with another fight for my husband, you couldn’t be anymore wrong.”

“Scared of a little competition?”

“Far from it, actually. Just simply don’t have the time for irrelevant people such as yourself.”

The woman was taken aback, jaw dropping before picking it up. “What was that, bitch?”

“To put it in words you’d understand, Frost. You’re not worth my time. I have 3 young kids, a husband, 3 friends with relationship issues, family drama, stressful planning, and attorning to other people’s lives, the last thing I need is some petty competition after my husband knowing I’ll win. I know exactly what goes on in his head, I’d be able to tell if he’s cheating in a heartbeat.” She stood up from his desk with a sigh. “But with me down on my knees for him, there’s not a lot he’s able to think about, except me taking in more of him.” She winked. Moving to leave his office. “And for your information? Steve is far from a moron. Any man who’s able to become a Vice President of a successful law firm when he was only 28, deserves more than the blowjob you had offered to give him when he first got the promotion. Guess he couldn’t wait to get home so that I can blow him instead,” she said, leaving the office.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I’ve was out of town for a few days, but I’m back now😌Thank you all for continuing reading the story, and I appreciate every comment and sense of feedback you give❤️

Reed strolled up Steve who was tossing a softball back in forth with James.

“Woah, great toss, bud!” He said, smiling at his son. Before he had children, before he even met Natasha, he’s always dreamed of sharing moments like this with his son. Just spending time with him; playing catch, working on his car, and better yet bothering his wife, they really loved doing that together.

Or in this case, it seemed impossible for either of their kids to annoy her because everything they did she found completely adorable, but sure if Steve were to make car noises non stop then yeah, maybe she’d get a little annoyed.

“You know maybe you should work on your swing, and less on the play time.” 

Steve sighed, he shouldn’t expect anything less than Reed coming to him before the game, probably to try and get in his head. “Maybe you should be the one tossing the ball, the weak throws you give are very embarrassing on both sides of the family.”

He let out a petty chuckle, “Funny, you know crazy thing is, I had asked your wife to help me with my pitches too, wanted to see if she’d show me how to throw the ball as far as she threw her ring.” 

Steve’s hand tightened around the softball in his hands, trying his best to look calm and collected as he looked at his son. “J, why don’t you rest up for a bit, or ask Uncle Bucky if he can play with you for a bit.”

“Ok, daddy,” the six year old said happily, unaware of the tension between both his dad and his uncle.

Steve waited until his son was out of earshot before turning to Reed, his expression very unamused.

“What did I say about making moves on her?” He asked lowly.

“Relax, it was a joke man. How insecure can you be? Although if you’re scared she might leave you for me? I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Of course Steve knew what he was doing. Trying to get under his skin, but his tone and how much amusement he got from getting into his head made it seem like he meant what he was saying.

“Why would I be scared? I mean, she had the opportunity to sleep with you, but did she? Or was a phone call from me, all it took for her to stop and realize you’d never be able to satisfy her needs like I can?”

“From what she told me the nights we spent together, your performance was very unsatisfactory and below average,” Reed said casually. “Just cause she says ‘please’ doesn’t always mean she wants you to keep going.”

Steve grinned and looked down, stepping closer to the man. If only they weren’t in front of family. “Wouldn’t you like to know what sex with her is like,” he teased. “I bet you’d kill to hear her moan, have her grip your hair, see her grip the sheets?” Reed swallowed hardly, staring directly in front of him. “But I’d leave that to your imagination, because unlike you, I’m the one that gets to experience the real thing, how her nails dig into my back, wrap her legs around me tighter, begging for me to go faster. I can see why you’re so invested in her.”The pat on his shoulder he left the man was fairly sarcastic, Steve making a move to walk away.

“Why don’t we play for her then?” 

Steve stopped walking and turned around, “I’m sorry?” He asked humorously.

Reed shrugged, “If I win I can take her out.”

Was he kidding? Like he’d ever degrade his wife into nothing more than a prize. “Definitely not.”

“Scared?”

What was there to be scared of? It’s not like Natasha would agree to go out with him anyways. They didn’t have an open relationship like he and Susan, their marriage was closed off, completely. 

“She’s not some trophy, Reed. She’s my wife. I’m not bidding her off as I please, especially to a softball game. She’s worth so much more than being talked about in such a demeaning way by the likes of you.” He hated that he even told him some of the aspects of his and Natasha’s sex life. Steve picked up his bat. “As for things being unsatisfactory? I prefer to keep our intimacy under the wraps, but there’s a reason why we’re both always so tired in the morning and it’s not from the baby crying,” he said, finally walking away.

Once Natasha returned it wasn’t a surprise to see Darcy standing on the table, Sarah standing next to her, more interested in the toy in her hand, while her aunt shouted about women’s rights. 

“It’s your body ladies, own it!”

Some of the women in Steve’s family were kind of major feminists so it wasn’t a surprise to see half of them crowded on the field, agreeing with Darcy.

“Mommy!” The little girl’s eyes brightened as she seen her mom reappear.

The brunette haired woman also took sight of Natasha. “Um ok, we’re outta here, a-and remember ladies..God created men first because he needed a draft before he could create a masterpiece!” She hopped off the table, Steve picking his daughter up from the table and setting her down on the ground, having her run towards Natasha.

“Mommy! Did you see me!” Sarah said coming over to her.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, daddy sent mommy on a little mission, but I’m sure you did amazing.”

“Nooo,” she whined. “You have to watch me next time, ok?”

Natasha smiled at her daughter, “Absolutely.”

“Alright princess, go play with your brother for a bit, ok?” the little girl nodded at her dad’s order and went to the rest of her brother and the rest of her cousins.

“Glad you’re back. Not only did you miss Darcy talking women’s equality, but you also missed Reed betting that if he wins, he gets to take you out. An offer than I obviously refused.”

She doubted that he refused because he was nervous about losing. More so the fact that he didn’t like Reed taking his wife anywhere without his surveillance, not like Natasha would want to go anyways, let alone consider it. “Maybe I would have been there, but my husband is very forgetful.” She handed him his gloves.

“He’s also very grateful for his wife that doesn’t obey traffic laws,” he joked, kissing her cheek. “So, you have any plans for the next half hour?” Steve asked putting his batting gloves on. “Because I’m pretty sure I can think of another way to prepare for the game, or at least another way of wishing me good luck,” he said suggestively.

“Normally, I’m all for helping you prepare and wishing you good luck, but looks like Reed is very focused on winning, and your game starts in any minute.”

“Why’s everyone so cautious of him today? Last I checked my team has won every year,” Steve said, picking his bat up. “If we win again I’ll be expecting a great reward from my wife.”

“I already have something in mind.”

“Yeah? What might that be?” The look she gave him made him more excited by the second.

“You remember that lingerie I bought not to long ago?” Steve licking his and biting his lips just at the thought of her in the clothing, nodding dumbly. “Y-yeah, yeah I remember..is that my reward?” He truly hoped it was.

“Win the game and see.” She leaned up, lightly kissing his lips.

“And if we lose? I’ll need some kind of compassion to help me feel better.”

“I’ll think about it.”

An air horn blared, some nostalgic sports music playing. 

Darcy hopped on the table, taking the microphone from Connie “Good afternoon softball fans. Here in New York is the game many of us have been waiting for, and it’s not just because there’s a bunch of good looking men on the field...too bad most of them are married," She said eyeing a guy on the opposing team.

“Hey!” Bucky shouted, grabbing her attention. Darcy shrugged.

They were playing nine on nine, only 3 innings because most of them were parents and had other shit to do.

On the home team, because he owned this property, was of course, Steve’s team, which consisted of-

Sam is the catcher.

Bucky is the pitcher.

Steve is the hitter.

His dad is at shortstop.

Uncle is at centerfield, and 4 of his cousins filling in the other positions.

He couldn’t care less about who else was on the opposing team, right now all it seemed was like Reed was the pitched and 8 other guys were on the field, that’s all that mattered.

"Alright we got this,” Bucky hyped himself up, “Rogers, where’s your wife? I haven’t forgiven her but she’s got one hell of a throwing arm and could really use her.”

“Actually, Nat’s not playing-“

“What!? Are you-“ Bucky took a deep breath. “What was the plan? Coax her into having sex so she-“

“Couldn’t refuse,” Steve finished. “Yeah, yeah. I know, but she didn’t buy it and now I don’t even know where she is.” He didn’t see her anywhere in the stands or by dugout, but their kids were with Bucky’s mom. 

“Whatever, maybe it’s best if she’s not here, don’t need you attacking the refs for flirting with her again.”

Ok, that happened once, and to be fair, he wasn’t even in the wrong.

"Play ball!" A ref yelled. 

Steve’s dad putting on Bucky’s cap. “Let’s go Buck, you’re pitching first.” Bucky groaned, when putting his pitchers glove on, Joseph pulling Steve to the side.

“Where’s Nat? I thought you’d get her to pitch for us?” He asked, Steve scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “No, no, no. Son, we had a plan.”

____________________________________________

“How you holding up?” Natasha asked his grandmother, sitting down next to her on the porch.

Mildred sighed, rocking herself in the rocking chair, staring at the lake. “I shouldn’t have told him about the tumor.” 

She didn’t need any clarification that the ‘him’ she was referring to, was Steve. Natasha had the satisfaction of knowing that he did at least make the attempt to converse with his grandmother, but things apparently didn’t go as either of them planned. “Didn’t take it well?”

“Course not. Had his father not have been in the room, I’m sure he would’ve scheduled the surgery himself.” Mildred didn’t tell him that she had absolutely zero plans in going into surgery as well, let alone the fact that the doctors said her life expectancy without it was a bare minimum. “I just need him to understand that even when I’m not here, I’ll always be with him..”

Her husband might’ve been irrational at times, but it was only because he cared. It’s one of the many things she loved about him, how passionate he is about the people he loves, the people that were close to him. How open he was about being the caring person that he is. “He may not understand now, but I’m sure he will eventually.”

His grandmother made a noise of soft approval, let’s hope she was right. The last thing she wanted was her passing affecting their marriage. They’ve worked too hard on it..speaking of marriage. “How are Clint and his wife?”

“They’re trying,” She answered, telling the half truth. They were trying, alright. Trying not to kill each other. Every discussion, they had about what the terms of their settlement would become, it always ended in a fight, always screaming and yelling. It was purely disastrous, it didn’t help that Natasha didn’t like Clint’s attorney in the slightest bit and tried hard to bite back whenever Clint made a snide remark, trying to keep things professional and easier for Laura. 

The peace Natasha truly had was whenever her kids would run to her when she’d pick them up, whenever Steve came home to them, kissing and making love to her so tenderly, taking all her stress away.

“And what about Darcy? I heard she was engaged.”

Natasha took a deep breath, all the while smiling as she thought about her best friend. “I have no idea, Darcy’s just Darcy. She could be engaged, but I honestly have no clue.”

Mildred laughed lightly. “That woman is something else. I was hoping I’d see the day she and Bucky get married.”

“Well you never know.” Natasha received a pure smile from her.

“You’re absolutely right.”

____________________________________________

It was last inning and Natasha was still nowhere to be found.

Reed stepped up to the pitchers position, readying himself. He looked around the stands for Natasha, hoping she’d see him strike out her husband. Unfortunately the woman wasn’t there, oh well. He’d just strike him out in front of the family and Natasha would inevitably hear about it later on.

Steve breathed in a calming breath before going up to the plate. He swung the bat in his hand a couple of times, raising the bat off his shoulder as he got in the correct stance, fingers tensing onto the hard material.

Reed looked the catcher on his side, waiting for him to call the right pitch, deciding on a fastball.

Steve’s eyes focused on the ball and not the man, Reed focused on Steve, mind going back to the conversation they had before this.

_ “Wouldn’t you like to know what sex with her is like,” he teased. “I bet you’d kill to hear her moan, have her grip your hair, see her grip the sheets?” Reed swallowed hardly, staring directly in front of him. “But I’d leave that to your imagination, because unlike you, I’m the one that gets to experience the real thing, how her nails dig into my back, wrap her legs around me tighter, begging for me to go faster. I can see why you’re so invested in her.” _

He let the ball go, unaware of how close the ball was to the man’s face, having Steve duck, barely skimming his face. The people in the crowd shocked by how close the hard ball was to Steve.

Even the blond man looked at his cousin like he was crazy. This was fucking softball not baseball, he didn’t have to throw it that hard or fast. It must’ve been from his taunting earlier and if that’s the case then so be it.

Steve readied himself again, Reed planned on throwing another fastball.

The second pitch came and before he could move much, it hit the side extremely fast, a loud cracking sound resulting from how hard Steve hit the ball, having it go way outfield.

A cheer came from the crowd as Steve threw the bat back down and jogged past all the bases, winking at his kids as he did.

The death glare that Reed sent his way as he hit the home run didn’t go unnoticed by Darcy, who left the announcers table and went off to find Natasha.

“How are you and my grandson doing?” Mildred asked, interested in the status of their marriage.

“We’re doing great, actually.” It surprised her most nights whenever he was asleep, leaving her to think about how much they’ve changed as a couple, how he’s changed as an individual. How he was such an effortlessly amazing father, the effort he put into becoming an admirable husband. “A year ago, i never thought we’d end up like how we are now..He always use to say how I’m right about everything, but I’m glad he proved me wrong this time.”

Their story of how they fell back in love would be one they’d be able to tell their grandchildren about. “When Steve first talked about you, back when you two were dating, we all thought he was lying,” she said, fond of the memory from way back. “Then when he introduced you to us we thought he paid an actress or a model to pretend to be his girlfriend, just to get us off his back about his dating life.”

“No wonder he gave such a thorough description when he introduced me.”

Both women laughed, Natasha insinuating such heartfelt moment to try and get both their minds off the fact that her time here was limited.

The moment itself was short lived as Darcy came running towards them.

“Nat! We’ve got to-oh hey Milly, looking good girl.”

“Darcy, what did I say about tying your shirts like that?”

“What, you like it?” Darcy asking looking at her shirt that was tied into a knot. “It’s not even that high like the last time, much more respectable this time around.”

“Barely.”

“I’ll fix it later, Nat we’ve gotta go, like right now.”

Natasha looked at her confusedly, “Why, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing...yet, but I feel like Reed’s about 2 seconds away from nailing Steve in the head with a softball-“ Just as she said the words, there was a bunch of scattered gasps coming from the field, followed by various amounts of shouting. “Guess we’re too late,” she murmured.

Back on the field, Steve was being held by Bucky and Sam.

“What the hell is your problem!” Steve asked, unable to pursue the man, who’d just tackled him onto the ground and plant a couple good hits to his face, drawing blood by his eyebrow and hitting his jaw hard.

Reed being held back by a couple of his teammates. “What’s the matter Stevie-boy? Can’t handle a few hits?” He taunted. “Looked pretty tough when you went after Barton at the bar.”

Steve tried to get out of their hold again, until he felt someone lace their hands together, already knowing it was Natasha.

“Don’t do it.” He heard her say, his eyes softened ever so slightly when he met her eyes that motioned over to their kids.

His eyes weren’t angry when he looked at her, but as soon as they traveled over to his children, his entire anger drained out. His son watching confusedly, recognizing that look of fright in his daughter’s eyes. He couldn’t retaliate at all, not under circumstances like that.

“I want you out of my house, tonight,” He said to the man. He didn’t even know why he agreed to let him stay. Out of all the family members they had that lived in New York, he could’ve stayed with one of them. Hell, he could’ve stayed in a fucking hotel. He knew he just wanted to stay with them to try and lay a move on his wife.

“Come on.” She pulled him away from the area, taking him to a more secluded spot to.

Steve allowed himself to be led away with his wife, all the while staring Reed down, who’s look was even more taunting and deadlier than when he first attacked him.

She took him over to a part of their property where little to no people were around.

Steve folding his arms, refusing to sit down on the wooden, out doors table.

“Just sit down.”

Steve sat down on the the bench with a huff. “This is bullshit.”

Natasha placed some water on a small towel, “You wanted to win and you got it.”

“You know that’s not what I’m upset about. The asshole clearly made me look like a huge wimp because I wasn’t able to hit back before he tackled me.”

“Keep your head up.” Natasha tilted his head up, trying to get a better look at the scratches on his forehead and cheek. “Damn, he got you really good...” she said to herself, once she removed the ice pack from his face. She could already see a mark forming. “Does it hurt, a lot?”

“No Nat, feels great. A couple punches to the face always feel great-ow,” He said as she purposely applied pressure onto his cheek.

“I strongly disagree. You walking away, makes you look like the bigger person.” She carefully wiped the dirt from the cut on his eyebrow. Steve winced, slightly moving his face away as Natasha lightly padded a wet cloth to his face. “Hold still,” She said, cleaning the dirt from around his wound.

“It hurts,” he hissed as the wet cloth stung his face. “He knew that if I’d been paying attention and if the kids weren’t around, he would’ve had his ass handed to him,” he complained. His cousin was lucky he didn’t want to set a bad example if front of his son and scare his daughter, but maybe he should’ve, because now his fucking face took multiple hard punches. Steve flinched as she moved to clean the direct blood from his face. “Ow!-ok, no, no. This is done.” Steve tried to get up, ultimately being sat back down by his wife.

“Stop being a baby, before I really make it hurt. You think it’d kill you two to start acting your age,” she said as she started to clean his wound, it wasn’t even that deep of a cut. “I can’t tell if you’re a sore loser because he managed to hit you, or if he’s the sore loser because he lost the game.”

Steve exhaled deeply, leaning back into the seat. “Whatever. I’m not the sore loser, that douchebag is, I was almost too close to showing him how much of a man I am.” He’s taken a hit to the face too many fucking times this past month. 

“Yeah those pumpkin spice lattes you drink make you look real manly.”

“It doesn’t count if I get them in autumn,” He vouched. He wasn’t even a Starbucks kind of guy, but even he couldn’t resist the flavors of their drinks.

Natasha hummed lowly, focused on attending to the minor cuts and bruises on his face, making sure he was ok. 

His eyes solely locked on the woman in front of him. How her eyes were intently on him and purely him. She’s so gorgeous, showing how much she cared for his well being was even sexier. “So where were you during the entire game?”

“I was with your grandmother, but I didn’t have to watch to know you didn’t rotate your hips fully when you swing.”

Steve chuckled, “You should’ve just played and stepped in for me because my back is tight as hell.” His soreness only enhancing as he got tackled down.

Natasha shrugged, “Maybe next year. I’m more than happy to give my husband a nice back rub seeing as he’s getting so old.” She finished off cleaning his cuts that were barely noticeable besides the red marks and the bruises were still visible. “I don’t think you’ll need stitches, but you should still go get your jaw checked out professionally.”

“Nah I’ll be fine, you’re the only professional I need.” Steve stood up, stretching his arms. “And you may call it old, but if I’m still able to pin you down, and throw you over my shoulder every time you try to fight me over the remote, I’m far from old,” he teased, wrapping his arms around her.

“Yeah, you think so?”

“I know so. But since I won, can I get a kiss as my pre-reward?” He asked, puckering his lips in a playful manner.

Natasha grinned, “You’re such a dork, Rogers.” Bringing a hand behind his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Reed watched the couple from afar, his body tightening at the sight of Natasha’s lips moving against the man’s in such a loving manner. He just couldn’t get if off his mind. What made him so special? Hell, he and Steve were practically the same goddamn person, it’s probably one of the reasons she made a move on him all those years back, was she that stuck on him? Even back then when they were going through all those problems? 

One night with him and he was sure he’d be able to change her mind about her feelings for her husband.

Susan came up to him, noticing his fairly annoyed stature. “What’s your problem?” She asked, looking in the direction that Reed’s eyes were darted towards, scoffing as realized what he was looking at. “You can’t be serious.” The married couple who appeared very happy, Natasha whispering something in her husband’s ear that made him grin, his arm taking it’s place on his wife’s shoulder as the two walked away. “Her? Is she the reason you’ve been pushing me away today? And the reason you attacked Steve?” She asked spitefully. 

“I haven’t been pushing you away, Susan. You said it yourself, we have an open marriage. What’s it matter who I’m interested in as long as I keep coming back to you.”

“I don’t care who you sleep with, but Romanov is off limits, you got that? That woman deserves the bullshit marriage that she’s in and I want it to deteriorate all on its own.”

He perked up an eyebrow at his wife. “What makes you think it’ll fall apart on its own?” The couple had a lot more to lose, with the new baby, the other two kids and not forgetting about their careers to focus on.

“Everyone knows how jealous Steve gets. All it takes is for one man to make a move on that bitch, Steve’ll get jealous and eventually take his anger out sexually, just like he did all those years back.”

__________________________________________

_They were at a charity gala for his law firm, they’d spent almost the whole night together arm in arm,hand in hand. It seemed like the perfect night for the married couple, after all the fighting, constant yelling and screaming._

_Despite all the flirtatious looks Natasha was receiving all night, some he noticed and was able to brush off, but others made Steve’s fist clench. But even throughout his discomfort, Natasha would always be able to detect how uncomfortable he’d get and soothe him with small gestures of love, like a little kiss on the cheek or lips, tightening her hold on his arm or softly rubbing his chest. _

_It wasn’t until Natasha departed from his arms to go greet guests, that’s when shit really started to go downhill. When she left, Steve took company in a couple close friends of theirs Tony and Sam. Everything was ok for the first couple of minutes but then Steve really started to focus on things. Like how everyone’s eyes would dash to his wife every so often, then murmur something into their drinks. The murmurs and whispers started to get a little closer to him and Steve was able to make out what they were whispering._

“_I can’t believe she’s wasting her time on him,” He heard one person say._

_“Isn’t it obvious she’s not interested in her husband anymore? Look at the way that man’s all over her and not pushing him away,”Said another. _

_Steve initially ignored it, they could’ve been talking about anyone..and then he heard more specific details._

_“I can’t believe they’re divorcing, how could they do that to their two children.”_

“_Romanov has always been the apple of everyone’s eyes, makes sense she’d explore more than just Rogers,” _

_Steve put his champagne glass on a waitresses platter that was walking by, completely ignoring the questioning looks from Sam and Tony, going over to Natasha and the man she was engaged in a conversation with. _

_The man was way too close for Steve’s liking. It didn’t help that he had that tall, dark and handsome thing going on._

_As soon as he reached them, Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her an extremely inappropriate kiss given the place they were in. Natasha put a hand to his chest and lightly pushed him away._

_“You ok?” She asked softly._

_“Yeah I just...I think we should go.” _

_Natasha nodded, and entwined her arm with Steve’s. The man didn’t back down though, clearly the big diamond on her finger didn’t stop him from pissing Steve off as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his wife’s mouth._

_“It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Romanov-“_

_“Mrs.Rogers,” Steve corrected, his expression hardening._

_“Right..hopefully I’ll see you in the near future,” The man said, Natasha smiling in return._

_“Let’s hope so,” She said kindly before walking away with Steve._

_Now that didn’t seem too bad,the real problem started when they got home, as usual._

_Steve should’ve known from the beginning that what he did was stupid and selfish..and now look at him,in the shower having to jerk off. _

_“...damnit.” Even masturbation didn’t feel good anymore because his mind kept going back to that moment.. a moment he wanted to forget forever._

_One minute, Steve was quietly kissing their daughter to sleep, Once he was finished, as soon as he seen Natasha, he joined her side and the next thing she knew was that she was in their bedroom, on the bed, almost naked. He had ripped her underwear and had kissed her only a few times, and took the very first opportunity to ram into her._

_He’d never been this way with her before, not even after an argument. She tried telling him to stop because it seemed like he was doing this because he wanted to. He only would cut her off with a harsh, bruising kiss full of frustration while he continued pouding into her roughly, ignoring her when she told him to stop._

_She cried when he was done, tears hitting the pillow and pushed him away as he tried to wrap his arms around her. Hearing her cry after he was done haunted him, whenever he tried to bring her closer she would push him away. He knew it was a terrible mistake he’d done, but he wasn’t himself. He didn’t know what came over him or why his jealousy had overtaken him. _

_Natasha was his wife. _

_He’d sworn to protect her for the rest of their life in his vows. Steve hated that he; her husband, hurt the one he vow’d to protect._

_They haven’t held a proper conversation for three days. They haven’t kissed for three days, they haven’t had sex in three days. It’s not like Steve hasn’t tried,of course he has. But whenever he tried to talk to her she’d cut the conversation short,whenever he tried to kiss her she’d plant a hand on his chest to stop him or just advert her face away. Whenever he tried to initiate sex..God he hasn’t even tried that,no matter how many times he thought about compassionately pulling her close and make love to her it was always flushed out of his mind. Steve hadn’t even realized how much space their bed had, how much distance they had in between them when Natasha would sleep as far away from him as possible instead laying her head on his chest, or having Steve wrap his arms around her and spoon her from behind._

_He was aware that he’d be in more of a pissy mood at work,not from lack of sex but from the limited amountof love he was able to show his wife. He was lashing out on some of his workers,people tried to avoid him as much as possible,except for the female staff who found his aggressive ways to be a turn on. If only he’d been less aggressive and forceful with his wife maybe he wouldn’t be in the situation he was in now,in the shower,pulling up mental images of his wife,a hand on his erection._

_She only spoke to him in regards about their kids,She only let him show the littlest amount of affection when the kids were around,not wanting to make them feel uncomfortable or get the idea that mommy and daddy didn’t want to be together anymore. That apparently wasn’t enough when the next night, as he was saying goodnight to his son he asked the question he feared the most._

_“Do you still love mommy, daddy?” Steve felt his whole world get dark, this thing with him and Natasha has been going on for 5 days. He wondered how long James felt like something was off._

_“Absolutely I still love her, why would you ask that bud?” Steve asked pulling the covers up to him, kneeling next to him._

_James shrugged, fidgeting with his hands before looking at Steve and asking “Does mommy still love you?” Before Steve got the chance to answer, someone already answered for him, that someone being Natasha._

“_Of course she still loves him,” She answered appearing next to Steve, kneeling down next to him “She’ll never stop loving him,” Natasha said grinning at the little boy’s happy expression. Steve looked shocked. This was the first time in almost a week she’s been this close to him, her arm grazing his was possibly the best feeling in the world right about now._

_“Prove it, give him a kiss,” He challenged, Natasha raised a brow at their son, he definitely inherited her attitude and she was never one to back down from a challenge. Steve was so going to have to take him out toy shopping for that. _

_Natasha leaned in and gave Steve a small kiss on the cheek. He was hoping for something else but who was he to be picky, he was frequently in their, bathroom, hands in his pants, almost every night and day with mental pictures of her from the previous times they’d have sex. He’d take what he can get._

_“See?” She smiled at James playing with his hair, the young boy had look of content on his face as he yawned. Natasha kissed her son and said a quiet goodnight, walking out to let Steve finish his part._

_Steve entered their room, quietly closing the door, turning to Natasha and saying “I don’t want to fight anymore.”_

_Natasha glanced at him through the mirror before looking down continuing do what she was doing “Honey trust me, we haven’t even began to fight.”_

_“I just don’t want you to ignore me anymore...I want you scream at me, hit me, I don’t know, but I don’t want you to ignore me.”_

_“You’re fucking lucky all I’m doing is ignoring you.” He had no idea how much she wanted to go off on him, but their kids were sleep and she didn’t want to wake them up._

_“Natasha, I said I was sorry for what happened.”_

_She scoffed, “Do you think saying sorry is always going to make things better? Do you even know what happened, Steven?”_

_“I was rough?” Steve said on the edge about the answer. By the way she turned around and looked at him, he guess was he got the answer wrong..and only put himself into deeper shit._

_“Rough? You think all of this is because you were rough?” Steve didn’t answer, he didn’t trust himself with his choice of words right now “We’ve been rough before Steve. Being rough wouldn’t have me whimpering in the most terrible way possible, while I’m underneath you telling you to stop. Being rough wouldn’t involve me crying after you were done, would it?” Steve shook his head, Natasha mockingly copies his head movement “No,no it wouldn’t right? So I would think twice, long and hard about the difference between rough sex and forceful sex if I were you.” She harshly jammed her finger against his chest with every word, pushing past him,as she palmed the door knob. She couldn’t even stand to look at him right now. That broken, guilty, regretful look on his face would make her sad and she wasn’t in any position right now to be sad. Steve pressed his hand against the door,stopping her from opening it._

“_Can we please talk about this,” He said lowly, feeling the guilt rise up again._

_“I think we’ve talked about it,” She replied in the same tone as him, staring him straight in the eyes. _

_“What do you want me to do Natasha?” He was breaking apart, she knew it was killing him and it was beginning to kill her too._

_“How about the man I love, starts acting like the man I love?”_

________________________________________


	15. Chapter 15

“How’s it look, doctors?” Steve asked, leaning against the counter. Sarah and James looked over their dad’s injuries as they sat on the counter, a juice box in both their hands. “You think I’ll need surgery?”

“No, you need a shot,” Sarah said preparing a fake needle.

“A shot? But I thought it was my face that was hurt?”

Sarah handed the needle to her brother. “You’re being a bad customer, daddy,” James said, rolling his dad’s sleeve up.

The man sighed, “Alright, alright fine I’ll take the shot.” This was his 20th shot this month alone. When James stuck him with the ‘needle’ he winced slightly, pretending as if it hurt.

“There, all better?”

“I feel better already.” He picked them up from the counter, and placed them down, the two kids scurrying off.

“Cute kids,” Someone said, Steve turned to the doorway, finding Susan there. 

Steve didn’t really have a problem with her, just her husband. He was aware that Natasha wasn’t too fond of her and for that he’s never really made the attempt to really say anything to her, just a casual nod in acknowledgment or light conversation if she was the one that initiated.

“What’s next for you and Natasha? Plan on having another baby?”

How was he supposed to not talk to her if she asked him direct questions like that? “We’re not sure. Natalie’s only 6 months, and Sarah’s still getting used to the idea of having a younger sibling, not mention Nat and I both have jobs that keeps us busy and—what are you doing?” Steve asked as the woman came closer to him, leaning closely to him against the counter in interest. Steve took a step back instinctively.

“Oh relax Steve, I’m just interested in what you have to say, it’s not like your wife instructed you not to talk to me, did she? Does she listen to you so interestedly?”

“Yeah, of course she does. But, I assumed at what Reed did you’d be sure to stand clear of me and stick around him.”

“Believe me, I do not agree with what he did at all, if anything I’m on your side.” She scratched along his beard, with that, putting pressure on the side of his jaw that took a hit, causing Steve to let out a light hiss and pull his face away. “Did that hurt? I’m so sorry, here let me see.”

“No, no it’s alright, I should probably head back outside,” he said awkwardly, he wasn’t taking any chances with having her purposely trip over the air, just so Steve can catch her, then as soon as she lands in his arms Natasha would walk in. He’s learned his lesson plenty of times.

“You sure?” She placed a hand against his chest, rubbing the mid section of his pecs. “I can kiss it better if you want.”

Ok, it was clear what she was doing and he wasn’t here for it. Steve put a hand over hers, taking it off of his chest and placing at her side. “You’re better than that,” He said to her in a gentle manner. “Don’t force yourself to do something, because he’s not being a good husband.”

She gave him a slightly sad look, “That’s good advice, Steve.” She looked at him, putting a look of innocence on her face. “Maybe if you told your wife that a year ago, my husband wouldn’t be so unfaithful to me now.” She patted his injured jaw spitefully, that didn’t compare to the pain he felt when his jaw clenched tightly as she went away, presumably to go find her husband.

No wonder he couldn’t get over Natasha being with Reed. He’s been reminded of it almost every fucking day. Each time only enhancing his anger more and more.

He exhaled annoyedly, screw this reunion.

Steve came outside the house, spotting his wife conversing with some of his family members.

“Now Nat, it’s been a long time since you we’ve seen you,” Steve’s aunt, Sheryl said, standing next to a couple more of his family members, all interested as well. “We’ve got a lot to catch up on, like the new little baby, how old is she now?”

Just as Natasha was about to answer, someone answered for her, curling an arm around her waist. Immediately, she was able to tell it was her husband, just from the place he had his hand.

“6 months and extremely healthy,” Steve said, kissing his wife’s cheek.”

His family smiled adoringly at the couple, who managed to overturn their divorce.

“New house, new baby, what’s next for you two? How’s the work life?”

Steve turned to his wife, “Nothing new in that department, I don’t think.”

“Steve was just referred by Fury to become CEO once he retires,” She said placing a hand on his chest, his family looking at him in an impressed and proud manner.

“CEO of a law firm? There’s big money there, nephew.”

“True, but I doubt Fury plans on stepping down from the position anytime soon, it’s like man lives for his job.”

“Well you can always step into another field, I’m mean look at Reed, he saves people’s lives for a living, that’s a pretty awesome gig.”

Funny how he saves people’s lives, but didn’t care about endangering Steve’s on the field. When it came to comparisons between the two, this shit happened way to frequently for Steve’s liking.

“He’s the Captain on the squad too, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind referring you if you’re interested.”

Were they aware that he wasn’t interested? Or maybe that he made more money, and that he studied in an Ivy League college for the career he has now?

“That’d be so cute, you guys could work together and spend some time together, with the way you both acted on the field, looks like you two could use some more time together.”

Why would he want to spend more time with him? Why were they talking as if he and his cousin were best friends?

They seemed so wrapped up in the conversation about Reed that they seemed to forget Steve had the better job. Or any job for that matter, because not to be petty, but there was a time where Reed was unemployed because of un-Workman like conduct, but that wasn’t any of his business.

“Let’s go for a walk,” she whispered to him, comfortably rubbing his chest, Steve nodded and entwined their hands together. 

She could tell he was annoyed, that he needed to get out of that area before he started to say things he’d regret later on.

They traveled along the lakeside, his arm around her waist as the walked down the paved path.

“So why’d you want to come over here?”

Natasha shrugged, “Looked like you could use some space.”

Steve scoffed, “What I could use is a boxing glove and 2 minutes inside the ring with Reed.”

She smiled at her husband. “That could work too, but I think my way is a lot more sensible.”

“You’re probably right, but my way is a lot more satisfying.” Knowing that he’d get the shit knocked out of him was the most satisfying thing about it. “It’s to believe no one else is the slightest bit angry about what he did, am I the only person that thinks he should’ve been dealt with?”

The red haired woman exhaled deeply, sometimes when he was upset he couldn’t see the bigger picture or any picture for that matter. “Honey, no one’s that mad because it was expected of him.”

“Which is bullshit-“

“Expectations for him are low, but for you they’re very high, which is why you had to walk away,” she reasoned. “They know that..I know that, and I’m sure you know it too.”

The guy’s a firefighter, a first fucking responder, what people expect out of him should be just as high as Steve’s. He saves people’s lives for a living, right? His family made that extremely clear with how they continue to praise him and compare the two.

Steve glanced around the path they were walking down, then looking at the lake trying to calm himself of the whole situation, something about it was oddly familiar. “This looks a lot like the spot where I proposed.”

“I know. You told me the same thing 6 years ago, which was why we bought the house.”

“I would’ve remembered that if I wasn’t so upset.”

“Then maybe you should stop being so upset,” she said with a smirk on her face. “Because there’s nothing to be upset about. You have your accomplishments and he has his, you both live very different lives and the only thing you have remotely in common, is your beard.” She placed a soft kiss to his lips, “Only I like yours a lot more.” They gradually stopped walking, turning towards the lake. 

Steve’s arms encircled around her waist, kissing the inside of her neck a few times. “I don’t know what I did in the past life to deserve you or our kids.”

“Yeah, you lucked out big time,” she said, Steve laughed against her neck, placing one last kiss to her before bringing his face up, having his chin to rest on top of her head, still holding her as they both looked at the sparkling water.

Sometimes she believes she’s the one that lucked out with him. To think of how many cases she had to deal with between domestic assault, child abuse, etc. She was glad she found a man, who was man enough to not put his hands on a woman or child. 

During the times of their near divorce, it didn’t how matter how drastic their arguing became, how annoyed or angry he might’ve been at her. He always kept his hands at his side. 

Not that Natasha was bothered by it, because she definitely was not. But she always wondered how he became so trained and disciplined on the terms of not hitting a woman. She didn’t doubt his mom and dad had told him from a young age that it was intolerable, but still.

Her body tensed for a bit as she felt something..hard, accidentally press into her. “Are you-“

“I’m so sorry, I was just thinking about the lingerie you said you brought and one thing just led to another.”

_________________________________________

_James came into the kitchen fully dressed and ready for school, sitting on the stool in the kitchen with the help of Steve._

_“Daddy can Andy come over too when you pick me up today?” James asked eating his cereal._

_“Uh Andy?” Steve scratched the back of his head, James had a lot of friends for a 4 year old, he was going down the list of who that might be. “Andy...right.” Damn he was going to have to start writing these things down names, it was like he made a new friend everyday._

_“Yup, he’s one of my best friends.”_

_“You say that about all your friends,” Steve laughed whole heartedly. He inevitably agreed, it was really hard to say no to him nowadays. “Sure he can come over, did his parents say it was ok?” James shrugged in an exaggerated way, making his dad smile. “Well his parents have to agree too.”_

_“He said he asked him mom, I have to see what he says today,” James said_

_“Then I guess we better get going then huh?” Steve said helping his son off the stool._

_It’s been bothering Steve the whole day, so much that he hasn’t even been able to enjoy his day off because of it. What was this kid’s last name? “Richmond? Richardson? Richard? Robson? Rogers- Rogers? Get it together Steve that’s your last name,” Steve said to himself parking his car in front of James’s school._

_When Steve retrieved James, he didn’t see his friend, more importantly his son looked uncharacteristically sad. “What’s wrong bud? Why the long face?”_

_“Andy said his mom said yes but he went home early, now he can’t come over until tomorrow,” James answered sadly._

_“Tomorrow’s not bad, plus tomorrow’s Friday, so you and have the whole Friday afternoon to play together.”_

“_Mommy guess what daddy said?” James said climbing on the kitchen stool, once again with the help from his dad. Steve prayed he wasn’t about to say a curse word. They made it clear not to curse in front of their kids, learning from when James was around 10 months of age and barely able to talk, they picked up things pretty quickly. Not that he’d ever tell his wife but sometimes a couple words would slip out, but to be fair, James would be slightly pre occupied or focused on something else._

_“What did he say?”_

_“He said, Andy can come over today, and Andy’s mom said it was ok too,” James said excitedly, Steve letting of a faint sigh of relief._

_“Andy Robertson?-“_

_“Robertson!” Steve said out loud, that was his last name. Natasha looked at him questioningly, Steve awkwardly looked the other way as he poured his cup of coffee no matter how crazy he might’ve seemed, he was finally reminded of the kids name._

_“Um ok. Andy Robertson, brown hair, brown eyes, light tan skin?”_

_“Yeah! And tomorrow’s Friday, me and Andy can play the whole day!”_

_Natasha smiled at her son, and kissed the top of his head, “Then I guess I have to make a snack for Andy then too huh?”_

_“Yeah, sometimes I give him most of my snacks during lunchtime, I think his favorite is a pb and j with apple slices.”_

_Natasha hummed in response, “So that’s why you’re hungrier after school.”_

_Andy unbuckled his seatbelt, coming out the car with the help of Steve who opened the door for him and James._

_He stared up, mouth agape at the beautiful house in front of him. “Wow...this place is big.”_

_“Daddy and Mommy work in tall buildings.” They started to walk towards the door._

_Steve smiled and shook his head at his son._

_“Hey beautiful,” Andy’s dad said flirtatiously to Natasha, leaning against the doorframe, biting his lip, giving her a good look up and down. Steve came up to the door as well. “This your brother?”_

_“Husband,” Steve spoke._

_“Oh..lucky you,” he said openly disappointed, taking notice of the sizable wedding ring on her finger._

_Andy came to the door as well book-bag in hand._

_“Good, you’re here, let’s go.” Bryan looked behind himself and around their front yard. “It was a long drive out to this fucking rich neighborhood,” he said not so lowly under his breath._

_Andy hesitated, before walking out, both Steve and Natasha noticing the sad look on his face and gave each other a shared expression._

_“You know..Bryan, Andy’s an amazing kid and he and James really seem to be great friends. I’m sure James would appreciate having him stay the night this weekend,” Steve said, Andy’s eyes immediately lighting up._

_“Please?” Andy begged, it’s only been one day and he already loves it here._

_Bryan rolled his eyes, “Fine, whatever, just get in the car.”_

_Natasha cupped Andy’s chin, getting a closer at his eye. “Andy, sweetie what happened to your eye?” She asked softly._

_“I-I fell down at the playground today,” he said with a slight whimper._

_James looked at his friend weirdly. Playground? He didn’t even come to school today. Did his dad take him to the park?_

_Steve looked at his son questioningly, “You alright?”_

_James turned to his dad, “Yeah, I’m ok.”_

_“What did Andy say about the cut under his eye?” Steve asked, softly closing their bedroom door._

_“Umm, he said it happened at park, he fell. Why?”_

_“Well it’s just that, earlier James told me that Andy didn’t go to school today because his dad said he was sick. Also, seems like a weird wound for just falling down.”_

_“Andy can I talk to you for a second?” Steve asked._

_Andy nodded, James paused the game._

_Andy followed Steve to the hallway, a good enough distance from the ears of his son._

_Steve crouched down, becoming almost the same height as Andy, still just pretty taller. “What happened to your cheek?” He asked pointing to his own cheek._

_“I was helping daddy out with the car and scratched it,” he said nervously._

_“The car scratched it huh?” Andy nodded, “Daddy didn’t scratch it?” He asked on edge about the whole thing. Andy made a slight whimper then shook his head. “Alright, I’m going to ask you a very important question question and I need you to be honest ok?” Andy nodded. “Does your mommy and daddy hit you?”_

_He hesitated before answering, looking down at his feet, he couldn’t say what he wanted to because he didn’t want to get hurt, more importantly, he didn’t want his mom to get hurt.._

_He looked back up at Steve and shook his head, “I’m just fall down a lot.” He shrugged._

_“Let me guess,” Natasha said, Andy flinching at her voice. “Another accident?” She asked with a raised brow._

_“I...I fell off my bike,” he lied, wincing as he brought his hand to his cheek, hiding the bruise on his cheek, the same cheek that was slightly swollen._

_“Mmm I don’t think you fall off a bike that easily with training wheels,” She said, revealing the ice pack in her hand and gently pressing it to his cheek. “While I’ll admit, your excuses seem very convincing. But, unlike most people, I can tell when someone’s lying, and you, sweetheart, happen to be a terrible one.” Andy sadly smiled. _

_He stared at the floor nervously, playing with his fingers. “I don’t want mommy to get hurt again..you promise you won’t tell daddy that I told you?”_

_“I promise,” she said gently, the little boy taking a deep breath._

_“My daddy hits me and mommy..he always angry at us, i see him hit mommy too, and she starts crying.”_

_Natasha entered their room, closing the door behind her. Steve looking at her with anticipation, he abruptly stood up “What’d he say?”_

_Natasha sighed, Steve could already tell it wasn’t good, deciding on making a motion for the door until Natasha placed a hand on his chest stopping him._

_“Steve you have to stay calm, until we figure this out.” She seen a flash of anger scatter across his eyes._

_“He hits him..does he hit her too?” He took her sign of not answering as an answer on its own. Steve swallowed hardly, “I’ll be back..” Steve said darkly._

_“Where are you going?”_

_“To handle it myself.” He made a motion for the door again until Natasha stopped him._

_“Steve, I need you to calm down-“_

_“He abuses his own fucking wife Nat, and beats on a 4 four year old. I can’t stay calm at a time like this when knowing once we drop him off, he’ll put his hands on them again.”_

_“What example would you be setting for our son if you go and beat up someone? What example you be setting for Andy?”_

_“A damn good one,” he said lowly, grabbing his hoodie, Natasha gently grabbed his arm._

_“Let go of me,” His said quietly._

_“Steve..”_

_“Nat let go of me,” he said a little louder._

_“I’m not letting you go.” Steve took a deep breath and looked down. “Look at me,” she said softly. Natasha tilted his head up, her hand cupping his chin. She seen his face in a deep frown. Throughout everything his eyes still softened upon meeting her eyes. Even after the arguing and fighting, she didn’t think he’d still show much vulnerability around her._

——————————————————————

It was getting pretty dark out as they walked back arm in arm, all the way back to the house, a smile dawning both their faces, never faltering. That is until he seen a tiny crowd of familiar friends and family on the front porch of the house.

The sound of of a acoustic guitar playing, followed by singing.

They got closer and closer, until they reached Darcy who was with Bucky and Sam, looking at the show in front of them.

“Where were you two? Having sex in the lake?” Bucky asked intrusively.

Steve rolled his eyes, “Getting a little fresh air.”

“Well you missed it,” Sam informed. “Reed just finished his third song and well on his way into doing a fourth.”

Natasha made eye contact with the man for a split second, her gaze going elsewhere once he smirked and winked her way, unbeknownst to Steve.

“Don’t you play guitar too, Steve? Could be the perfect time to show him up,” Darcy said, sipping her beer. By what she’s heard from Natasha, the blond man also sings, but refuses to do it unless he’s drunk, or in the shower or putting his kids to sleep..or trying to win over ex wife and sing his way back into her heart, while it’s pouring rain.

“I haven’t played in awhile, plus he’s not even worth it,” he took a seat, pulling his wife onto his lap. “They can gush over him all they want, doesn’t matter to me,” he sighed.

“This next song,” Reed began. “Goes to a very special, beautiful, woman. Whenever I hear this song..all I can think about is you,” He finished eyes going to Natasha once more before looking at the strings of the guitar.

“I won't lie to you

I know he's just not right for you

And you can tell me if I'm off

But I see it on your face

When you say that he's the one that you want

And you're spending all your time

In this wrong situation

And anytime you want it to stop.”

Natasha analyzed the lyrics, mentally and physically rolling her eyes. Was he actually going to pretend like this song was for Susan? Was it for Susan? If it was, the lyrics sure as hell didn’t line up. She wasn’t the one that received a flirty look right before he started playing.

Did Steve even notice? She doubts he did, Natasha was sure her husband wasn’t even paying to the song at all, trying his hardest to tune it out, or think about something else.

“I know I can treat you better

Than he can

And any girl like you deserves a gentleman

Tell me why are we wasting time

On all your wasted cryin'

When you should be with me instead

I know I can treat you better

Better than he can.”

It seemed like the only person other than Natasha that caught onto the lyrics, was Darcy, who turned to Natasha confusedly, pointing towards Reed as he sang, Natasha shrugged her shoulders. Maybe in the slightest bit chance that it was about Susan, but did that really make any sense? Susan herself wasn’t even interested in the song, more focused on her phone in front of her.

“I'll stop time for you

The second you say you'd like me to

I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing

Baby, just to wake up with you

Would be everything I need and this could be so different

Tell me what you want to do

'Cause I know I can treat you better

Than he can

And any girl like you deserves a gentleman

Tell me why are we wasting time

On all your wasted cryin'

When you should be with me instead

I know I can treat you better

Better than he can..” he finished softly, this time openly staring directly at Natasha as he came to a stop, the woman seemed to be out of it, letting her thoughts take over. Reed grinning, looks like he managed to get inside her head.

Natasha came out of her thoughts as Steve groaned impatiently and threw his head back as he watched in irritation as people began clapping for the man. It’s like they didn’t even care that he attacked him a couple hours ago, like they simply brushed it off and swooned over his plagiarized song. 

If it wasn’t for Steve who took piano and guitar lessons when he was younger, Reed wouldn’t even had known how to play, he begged his mom to take them because he heard Steve had been taking them and excelled greatly at it.

Natasha noticed how her husband was in pure annoyance. She didn’t need to ask why he was in such a grouchy mood, he’s practically been in one all day. “Ready to go?” 

“Just about,” He said in a bored tone, sighing as he leaned back in his chair. “I bet the kids are pretty tired too.”

“Are they? Or are you just eager to get back home?” She teased, running a hand through his hair, getting a low chuckle out of him.

“Just calmly waiting until we get home, put them down..make sure they’re actually sleep and not pretending.” His lips got significantly closer to hers, then I’ll take my gorgeous wife upstairs and have all my imaginations go down the drain, because one of us happens to not be in the mood for sex.”

She gently caressed his chin. “That’s too bad, I was hoping you’d go down on me tonight, instead.” Steve felt his face get hot, his cheeks and the tips of his ears getting slightly red.

He visually gulped hardly, “Keep that up and we’ll be heading into one of these room for sure.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Reed heard low laughter from beside him, glancing at Steve and Natasha who were smiling at each other, giving off an occasional peck to their lips, not caring if anyone was watching. But Reed was watching, and he doesn’t like what he sees. Not at all. Steve shouldn’t be the one to make her smile, make her laugh, get to taste her lips whenever he pleases. He didn’t deserve her, he didn’t deserve a single inch of her love, he’d just take it for granted like the last time, he couldn’t take of her like he can. 

Who was the one that was there for her when she was crying over him? Who was the one that wanted to have sex with him, to drown out the unpleasant memories she created with her husband? It wasn’t fucking possible for them to appear so in love, because he doesn’t love her anymore, and she doesn’t love him.!They’ve made that more than obvious, and soon he’s was going to put their so called ‘Love’ to the test.

“Rogers, you wanna have a spin?” Reed called out to him, eyes directed on the strings to the instrument. “That is if you remember how to play.”

“Oh, Steve honey, that’s right, you know how to play as well, care to preform?” His aunt asked.

“I’m alright, it’s getting pretty late, Nat and I were gonna get the kids and head home.”

The parents stood up, Natasha continuously ignoring Reed’s discrete sexual stares at her, the way he licked his lips made her slightly uncomfortable. Knowing he wasn’t dumb enough to try anything in this setting, giving all his family members, Steve already wanting to beat his ass; Darcy, Sam and Bucky all on standby. But what about when they weren’t around. 

Sure she could watch over herself, but would he actually be daring enough to make a move on her? A physical move?


	16. Chapter 16

He was fine when they were getting ready to leave, he was fine when they gathered their kids. As soon as he went to say bye to his grandmother and told her he scheduled a doctors appointment for her, to discuss more about her surgery? That’s when his attitude surfaced, because she declined many, many times. To the point where Natasha literally had to pull him away and stop being so persistent. His attitude stuck with him the ride back and when they got home, only putting it aside when it was time tuck their kids in, which was pretty quick and easy considering they were half asleep by the time they got home.

So ultimately it was just her and him and she’s been listening to him complain for the past 30 minutes, that includes him complaining from the shower.

“Reed’s not even the issue right now. He can go fuck himself for all I care, the issue is she’s not listening to me or the doctors and I have a serious problem with that,” Steve said, glaring up at the ceiling.

“You’ve seriously got to stop stressing yourself out. The more you think about it, the more you’re going to get upset, and you know she won’t change her mind,”She replied from the bathroom.

“Maybe I like stressing myself out,” he mumbled, eyes glancing to where the bathroom door opened just about wide enough, so that he could her, getting a peak at the clothing on her body, making him excited, but he was still pissed off.

“I can tell. You’ve been a lot more irritating than usual,” she smirked.

“All I’m saying is, If she’s sick and she knows she’s getting worse and another tumor was found, she should go along with the surgery. It’s not like money’s an issue,” he said in more annoyance, flipping through the channels on the flat screen. “Why’s she putting herself through more pain?”

“Honey, it’s not your decision to make.” It took her everything inside her not to come out and say that his grandmother was intentionally not going through with it because she was ready for her time to come. She couldn’t stand looking into his eyes knowing he was hurting and she couldn’t say anything about it to give him the answers he was looking for. “I know you’re mad, and I know you want her to go through with it, but it’s not your decision to make..”

“Well it should be because clearly she’s not thinking properly.”

“Instead of criticizing her for her decision, why don’t you spend time with her? You ever have always been her favorite grandson.”

“Yeah I scored major points with her for marrying you.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

He saw her emerge from the room, feeling himself swallow hardly and parts of him starting to harden.

Natasha straddled her husband’s lap, Steve in a complete trance as he placed his hands on her hips, biting his lip as he got an even closer view. It still amazed him how he was able to find such a gorgeous woman who he’d soon marry and eventually have kids with. Teaching him the true definition of love.

“You’re staring, Rogers.” She hooked a finger under his chin, leaving a couple teasing short kisses to his lips.

“Can you blame me?”

“Not really.” She leaned in, firmly pressing her lips to his, slowly pushing his back down onto the bed.

Her hands were about to reach in between them to pull his shorts down until he pulled away. 

“Mm!” Steve said breaking the kiss. “You know I wrote you a song too, right? I don’t know why he was getting so much praise.”

“I’m sure you did.” She kissed him again, only for him to break the kiss once more.

Steve propped himself up. “I’m serious, Nat. I actually wrote you a song, I would’ve performed it while we were there but I didn’t want it to look like I was copying him.”

“Then sing it for me now.” It was very convenient how he happened to write a song for her after Reed sang an original for his wife, or towards Natasha, the possibilities were still pretty clouded. 

“I can’t sing it now, I need a piano,” He said, looking at her seriously.

“Like how Reed used an instrument?” She teased.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Don’t compare me to him.”

“I really think you should invest in yoga or some other form of meditation, because you’re seriously

uptight.” She pushed his backside, back onto the bed, leaning in to aim for his lips only for him to turn his face away.

She slightly backed away and scoffed. “Now you don’t want to kiss me?”

“No, not really,” Steve said. 

“Didn’t seem that way earlier.”

“Why don’t go you kiss and have sex with your new husband?”

Natasha hummed in response, sitting up fully on his lap, “And who might that be?”

“As if you don’t know,” he said bitterly.

Natasha looked at him in question, “I don’t know.”

“The same man you indirectly called a good performer, who according to you, has an amazing beard, and is a good cook. So why don’t you, Natasha, go and have sex with your new and improved husband,” he said jealously.

Natasha raised a brow, when did she say any of those things? “Is that what you want?”

“Yes, that’s what I want.”

Normally she’d take offense to it, since he’s had a long day and already suffered from a few hard hits, she’d go along with it this time. “Just to be clear. You want me to go and have sex with a man that isn’t you? A man you don’t like and I can’t stand. The same man who’s name you don’t like to bring up, but spent the last 5 minutes complaining about.”

He shrugged. “Seems like that’s what you want.”

“Really? Because I could’ve sworn I was the one trying to kiss you, and it was you that turned me down. So I think you are getting frustrated for absolutely no reason at all.”

Steve gave his wife a sarcastic look, one that she found very amusing. “You think this is funny?”

“Only a little bit,” she laughed.

“Ok, get off, we’re not having sex tonight.” 

“I’m trying to get off in the most pleasuring way, but my husband is being an asshole.” She grinned at him mischievously.

He could be in the worse mood ever, have the most passive attitude, but if she told him she wanted to have sex or gave off the energy that she was horny, he’d put all his annoyance to the side and tenderly make love to her.

“Too bad, you can try again tomorrow.”

“Baby, I can assure you, we’re having sex tonight.” She started kissing along his neck, leading up to plant soft, gentle kisses on his jawline, right over the spots he received a punch. He breathed out deeply at the feeling of her lips. She could tell he was trying to restrain himself from indulging into both their horniness from the way his grip tightened on her hips. The print from his shorts emerging as well.

“Yeah..you keep thinking that, until you’re having sex by yourself.” 

“I bet you’d still get off from it.” Her lips moved back to his, even after him declining her sexual advances, he still found himself kissing back, lowly groaning as Natasha mended her hips into his. The woman close to deciding to just sit on his face when he broke their kiss again, looking at his troubled face confusedly.

“I think Susan made a move on me today,” he admitted.

That sudden outburst made her interested. Irritated for sure, but all the while interested. “Did she?”

“Yeah..I’m not sure if it was out of spite or she was genuinely flirting with me.”

It was a possibility it was both, Steve basically radiated charm. He was charming even when he wasn’t trying to be. It was sometimes a little annoying, especially when seeing how women took his friendliness as a sign of him being interested. But the majority of the time, with the right moment, she found it undeniably sweet and expressed how caring he was. “What’d she say?”

“Nothing too damaging-“

“Steven, what did she say?” She repeated.

“First she asked what was next for us as a couple, and whether we would have another baby. Then she started telling me how she was on my side about the whole Reed altercation.” Steve brought his wife’s hand to where Susan had placed it earlier. “She put her hand here, I put it back down at her side telling her, ‘Don’t force yourself to do something because he’s not being a good husband.”

“Ok?”

Steve thought about whether he’d tell her, the rest. There’d be more damage done if he kept it a secret. They also promised no more secrets. He knew she wouldn’t keep anything from him so..he wasn’t going to keep anything from her. “After that, she also said, that maybe if I’d told you that a year ago, he wouldn’t be unfaithful to her now.”

Natasha perked up a brow. She wasn’t expecting that but she strangely didn’t expect anything less.

“I-I didn’t say anything after that...she left before I got the chance too.”

She watched her finger idly rub the middle of his pecs. “Yeah but even if she hadn’t left, I doubt you’d be able to say anything about it, without getting mad.”

He could tell she was purposely avoiding looking into his eyes. Whenever the topic came to her and Reed’s ‘history’, he found that she could never look into his eyes. Almost like she was ashamed by it.

Steve took a deep breath. “You’re absolutely right, I would get mad,” he said. Natasha on the brink of getting off his lap, because now even she wasn’t in the mood to have sex. When he flipped their positions, hovering over her, pinning her hands down, she was slightly surprised. “I would get extremely pissed off.” He lightly kissed her lips. “Because I don’t like when people bring up the things that happened between you and another man. I don’t like when people focus on your past with other men, rather your future with me.” He kissed her again, “Whether it’s with Reed, Clark, Lincoln, Frank or Matt.” He left open mouthed kisses along her neck with every name. 

“I don’t remember telling you about Matt,” she smiled.

“Your dad and I talk about you a lot when we go golfing together.” He grinned against her neck. He knew all about her exes, each one of them being worse than the last. Not cherishing her, not marrying her on the spot. Which was why they were all complete idiots and Natasha was way out of their league. “But the thing I can’t stand, is when people question my love for you.” He tenderly kissed her cheek and smiled lovingly.

She wanted nothing more than to just be on top of him right now, but she knew he’d be taking the lead tonight.

And even then, she had absolutely no problem with that. 

But he said her dad told him about all her previous relationships, disregarding Clark. If that was true..why didn’t he tell him about Alexei?

___________________________________________

_“I wish I could act like everything between us is fine, but it’s not!”_

_“Well what do you want me to do, Natasha! You wanted me to stop talking to her so late at night and that’s what I did!”_

_“It’s not about what you should do anymore, Rogers. It’s about what I should do.” She closed in on him. “Thinking if I should wake you up and let you know how much I’m fucking breaking inside, because while my husband is peacefully sleeping? I’m stuck wondering why you say you’ve been working late, but always come home smelling like another woman, explain that shit to me, Steven.”_

_He turned his face away ashamed, jaw clenching at the lies he’s told, after he promised in his vows to always be honest with her. “I’m sorry..”_

_“I don’t want an apology, Steve. I’m angry, inside and out, night after night, laying by your side, thinking about your fucking lies.” _

“_I’m sorry,” he repeated, taking her hand in his. His eyes pleading for her forgiveness, even watering with tears._

_His eyes aren’t the same as she remembered. She used to have nothing but love looking into those intense blue eyes. For a second, a quick second, she felt how she always did when looking into them. But there’s been nights when she was up counting all the lies, asking him to change, asking him to stop..but he didn’t. _

_Natasha slipped her hand away from his grasp. Her entire heart breaking as she did. “27..that’s how many lies you’ve told me these past 2 months, Steven. 27.”_

_When Natasha came back into her office she saw that Steve wasn’t there anymore and quit honestly, she didn’t care anymore. She lost faith in him ever being able to stick around._

_Natasha picked up the red envelope on her desk, her name written in Steve’s hand writing._

_She sighed as she picked up the envelope, carefully opening it._

_Dear Nat,_

_I know things aren’t the way they used to be in our marriage. I know we’re going through a really rough patch and our relationship is very sore to the point where you probably want to kick my ass everyday. _

_Last night_ _we got into a pretty argument, and I’m sorry about that. You told me about myself and my ways, how often I lie about my whereabouts and you’re completely right._

_While you probably won’t hear me out, seeing as you told my I lied 27 times this past month, I hope you’ll take the time to the one thing I won’t be able to lie about which are...the 54 of many things I love about you, to show you that no matter what we go through, my love for you will always overpowers the problems we have. _

_I know it doesn’t make the situation of me lying any better, but I don’t ever want you to question my love for you.._

_____________________________________________

Steve entered the house coming back from his morning run, going into the kitchen and kissing his daughter’s forehead, then moving to his wife, “Morning babe,” he greeted, lightly kissing her, followed by a light slap to her ass.

“Hey, missed you earlier,” she said. 

Steve chuckled, “Yeah? What’d I miss?”

“Baby’s in the room, can’t say it out loud,” she reminded smirking. “But I couldn’t stop thinking about last night, so when you left this morning just know, your name was on my mind..and lips right after you left.” She whispered, kissing his cheek. 

The man growled lowly in amusement. “How about you give me a visual later on tonight, to make up for everything I missed?” he replied against her lips.

“How about you stop running off so quickly and have sex with me before you leave,” she whispered against his, leaning in more to peck his lips.

“Will do,” he answered. “Are the other two up?”

It was still early, only seven-thirty in the morning, but knowing them they were probably knocked out. 

“I doubt it, but I do need you to watch them today.”

“Yeah sure, no problem,” He agreed easily, opening the fridge. “Where you heading off to? Is this an attorney thing with Clint and Laura?”

“Unfortunately—Why do you do that?”

Steve proceeded to drink the juice straight from the carton, then burping as he asked. “Do what?”

They brought cups for a reason, they brought mugs for a reason. “You’re such a man.”

She loves him with her whole heart, but he’s still such a man. 

Meaning, he does all the generic things husbands do. Whether it be from, leaving the toilet seat up, the way he wraps presents, the time when he mowed the lawn to look like a Batman symbol, pretending he’s shooting a basketball when putting his clothes in the hamper. Walking around in a T-shirt and boxers, even when they had company over. He doesn’t send her dick pics like most husbands would, but he does send her pictures of one of their kids sitting on his lap, pretending like they were the ones driving, or any other picture relating to him and their kids.

That last one wasn’t bad, she actually found it super adorable.

He seen her grab her phone and keys. “W-Wait, you’re leaving now?”

“What’d you think I meant when I said, I needed you to watch them?” Natasha placed their daughter in his arms.

“Mama,” Natalie said sadly, eyes watered, reaching back for her mom. Natasha tenderly kissing her daughter’s cheek.

“I don’t know, that maybe I’d only have to watch them for an hour, or two? So that means I have to watch them alone for the entire day?” He didn’t mind, he’d watch them alone for how ever long, but the problem was watching all 3 of them..alone.

“Not the entire day, I’ll be back.”

“When?” He asked apprehensively. “You don’t know what’ll happen when you’re gone, how are they gonna eat? What if one of them gets sick, o-or worse? I won’t be able to call you because you won’t be able to pick up your phone.”

“Honestly Steve, the worst thing that could possibly happen is you having a heart attack from high blood pressure.”

“High blood pressure? I don’t smoke.”

“With the way you’re constantly worried over the most weirdest things, gray hair isn’t the only thing you’ll have to worry about. They’re your kids, your their dad, they’ll behave.”

He ran a hand through the roots of his hair. “I don’t have gray hair,” he mumbled.

“Sure you don’t..” Her eyes went from his eyes, to his hair, then back to his eyes. The look of shock going across his face, instantly calming down when he realized she was messing with him, softly kissing him. “You’ll be fine, Natalie already ate, James and Sarah will be fine with anything you give them.” Those two would literally eat anything, besides their vegetables.

“Alright, so-wait, you’re wearing that?” Her outfit was way too..phenomenal for her to be wearing especially at work. “Ok, you’re definitely not wearing that, I need you to go change.”

“No.” She pecked his lips one last time. “Love you.”

“Right...love you too,” He said as she left. He looked at his daughter in his arms as she grunted a bit, followed a satisfied smile. He must say, the smile on her face was enough to put one on his own, her teal eyes shining brightly. Steve laughed lightly, “What are you smiling at-“ Something hit him. Hard. The smell instantly infiltrating the air. “Wow, no wonder mommy wants you to start eating baby food, that milk must really do a number on your tummy.” 

About an hour or so after Natasha left, Sarah finally woke up, when he went to check on James who was pretending to still be sleep, Steve had to tickle him awake. 

His kids went downstairs into the kitchen once Steve had gotten them fully up. They were still dressed in their pajamas but they did brush their teeth so there’s that.

They climbed onto the stools in the kitchen, Steve placing Natalie in her chair.

It was time for breakfast and it wasn’t a secret that Steve was not as..advanced as Natasha was in the kitchen, so he placed 4 of their top favorite cereal in front of them.

Natalie was covered being that she ate already, if she got a more fussy he’d give her some applesauce or cereal puffs and she’ll be good to go.

“So your options are these four cereals,” Steve said as he placed two bowls and two spoons in front of them.

“No daddy, we want what mommy makes,” James said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Sarah clapping enthusiastically, chanting “mommy”.

“Trust me, I want what mommy makes too,” Steve explained amusedly, if Natasha wasn’t a lawyer she could sure as hell be a professional chef. Whenever she was away for a prolonged period of times, say a couple days, his dinners would gonna be filled with take out and for however long she was away “But daddy can’t make what mommy cooks ok?” 

“Can we go to IHOP?” Sarah asked.

“Umm.” Steve looked towards the sliding glass door in the kitchen, it looked like it was gonna start pouring. “How about another time? I think it might rain and I don’t want your sister to get sick again.” He directed towards Natalie who sneezed on cue. “So, which one will it be?” 

They sat in thought for a second, it looked like they were trying to read each other’s minds, looking over the ingredients to the options in front of them “All of them!” They said simultaneously.

“All of them? I guess I can mix them.” Surely if Natasha found out she’d kill him, but if mommy doesn’t find out about it, then it never happened. 

__________________________________________

Natasha massaged her temples as the two went back in forth. Between Clint’s attorney trying to get a look at her cleavage or Clint and Laura’s arguing, she wasn’t sure which was worse. Was this how she and Steve were? They couldn’t possibly be this bad, could they?

“It’s bullshit, whatever you fucking desire out of this settlement is bullshit-“

“Clint,” Natasha interrupted, “You do realize Laura has her own personal account, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. We decided that we’d split everything including personal funds, 50/50.”

Laura shifted in her seat uncomfortably, as Natasha spoke again. “No, she has another one. You two never got a prenuptial agreement, so in return, she opened another account for private funding.”

“If you would listen to me for once, I wouldn’t told you that myself.”

Clint’s eyes shot towards Laura’s. “You want me to listen to you? Then tell me this, what kind of private funding?” He asked harshly. “What, are you getting money from another man?”

“You should be the last one talking about having an affair,” she said coldly.

“Then where are you getting it from?”

“The money my grandfather left me when he passed..”

“And you didn’t think to tell me? Another secret you kept from me?” He laughed humorlessly and shook his head. “How much money is in the account?” He asked.

Natasha read over the paper, raising a brow for a quick second. It was about to get so much louder in this room. “Approximately 3 million, plus interest that doubled over 2 years ago so..6 million dollars.”

Laura looked at her for confirmation, even she didn’t know the money had amassed to that amount. 

Clint quickly took the paper, Natasha shrugged, closing the folder. His eyes filling with fury and rage as he looked over the writing, angrily ripping the paper.

“That’s not the only copy,” Natasha said without looking up.

He looked to his attorney for affirmation, the man nodding in return.

________________________________________

“Ok, let’s try this again,” Steve said as he placed Natalie on the counter, now that she was able to sit up straight, he only really bothered with her high chair when Natasha was there, because he knew she’d kick his ass if otherwise.

She was crying for 10 minutes, but she seemed to be taking a break, probably to get ready for the next round. If she was going to be crying her head off until Natasha came home she could at least do it on a full stomach.

Steve pulled out a wide variety of mashed solid foods that their close friend said to try out..What the hell did she like to eat? He contemplated on calling Natasha but that would only give her the satisfaction of knowing he actually couldn’t handle it and she was probably busy.

“So are you a mashed blueberry and bananas girl or sweet potatoes?” Natalie stared at Steve blankly “That’s right, you’re only 6 months old, you can’t talk that much yet, blueberries and bananas it is.” Steve opened the jar and sniffed it,didn’t smell that bad. He stirred it before scooping up a small amount “Say ah.” Natalie opened her mouth and took in food. Steve smiled in silent victory as it appeared that she’d swallowed the food, that smile was quick to go as Natalie spat her food out straight onto Steve’s shirt.

“Daddy, maybe she likes this one,” James said, passing the jar of strawberry bananas to him.

“Hopefully you’re right, bud.” He couldn’t handle dirtying another 6 shirts.

Sarah timidly stood next to her dad, “Can I try it, Daddy?”

“Princess, you’re too old for baby food, you know that,” Steve said, wiping his shirt, then opening the jar James gave to him.

“No, can I try and feed her?” She clarified.

Steve was shocked at his daughter’s question, he’d never expect her to ask that. “You wanna try?” His daughter nodded. “Sure, yeah, give it a shot.” Steve picked her up, holding her in his arms as she dipped the spoon in the jar, pulling out a dainty amount of it. 

Natalie’s mouth opened instinctively at the sight of the incoming spoon, Sarah carefully feeding her baby sister the baby food, all three of them watching as the little baby tasted it and inevitably swallowed her spoonful, opening her mouth for more.

____________________________________________

Their yelling never ceased. Once Laura said she wanted sole custody, things only got worse. 

Natasha was sure one of their heads would explode, not like they could risk anybody getting hurt, Clint’s knuckles were bruised and Laura had a mark on her cheek right when they walked in.

“You lied to me...” he said, voice cracking. “You were the one that agreed to a new start. Now you want to take my kids away from me?”

“Their my kids too!”

“Like hell they are!” He popped out of his seat, his sudden motion surprising everyone in the room as he raised his hand, Laura flinching..

Hold the hell up..Natasha looked at him, was he about to hit her? In the same place where she already had a mark on her cheek?

He glanced at Natasha, daring him to touch the woman. Clint slowly brought his hand down. “I should’ve divorced your ass years ago.” Bringing his attention back to the red haired attorney. “She promised me she wouldn’t ask you to represent her..I won’t stop until I have access to the money, and receive the sole custody to my children.”

He was acting completely out of character. “We’ll see.” Was the only thing she had to say and she said it calmly. She wanted to keep things cordial between them, but if he wanted a fight and question her abilities as an attorney, so be it. Natasha wouldn’t stop until everything was in Laura’s possession.

Sterling followed behind Clint, who had stormed out of the room. 

Laura had began crying into her hands, Natasha throwing an arm around her, soothingly rubbing her back, letting her cry onto her shoulder.

“Listen to me,” Natasha said gently, after her friend’s cries turned into a few sniffles. “If he hits you, or physically puts his hands on you in any abusive way, you need to tell me. It doesn’t have to be now, but it has to happen before we step into that courtroom in a month.”

“It only happened once, I promise-“

“Laura, one time is all it takes..you know that. If he did it this one time, who’s to say he won’t do it again?”

“He said he wouldn’t...”

“He also said he’d never hurt you.” Sometimes, the only thing she hated about being an attorney, was having to tell people the hardcore truth. Then having to deal with their reactions afterwards. Either they were sad, angry, annoyed, upset, it was never easy having to deal with whatever the outcome was. “You remember what he said in his vows? If he’s not sticking by his words, if he’s the one that wanted a divorce, betrayed your trust, demanding sole custody instead of shared, and wanting access to your personal bank account funds? It’s basically his way of saying ‘screw you’.”

“I just can’t understand why he’s doing all of this, I put my all into that marriage..I gave him my heart.”

“Marriage can be filled with love, just as much as greed. You gave him your heart, but he never gave you his..you’ve got to let him go, so I can get you what’s rightfully yours.”

_____________________________________________

Their morning and some of the afternoon went by pretty quickly, nothing too bad except for his kids having a major sugar high, Steve just letting them burn off energy in the playroom. Burning some more hours off helping them clean the walls to the room that they decided to draw on.

Now it was the start of dinner and he was on the phone with his wife figuring out what to do for it.

“Ok so 6 cups of water?”

“_You only need four.”_

“Really?”

“_Sarah’s not going to eat that much, and James doesn’t get that hungry in the morning, so he’ll eat a little more,” She explained._

“But the box says 6 cups,” Steve grinned, challenging her, he could only imagine how she has aneyebrow raised.

”_Ok, and you somehow manage to burn boiling water, so you can follow the box or listen to your wife.”_

Steve chuckled, continuing his questions “1/2 cup of milk?”

“_The portions are split, so you can put in 1/4 cup_.”

“Got it.” Steve looked over the box with a confused look “Hold up, the box says margarin? What is that? Why do they all require that to be put into it?” He asked annoyedly.

“_It’s just a substitute for butter, but more of a spread,” she answered him, tone highly amused._

Steve hummed in response “So boil water, add ingredients, stir and I’m done?”

“_Can’t make it any easier.”_

“You alright? Sounds like you got something on your mind.”

“_I’ve got a lot on my mind, something the sound of your voice can’t exactly help me with right now, but thanks for asking-“_

_“Is that Steve?” A voice said on the other end of the phone, “You two are so gross, stop having phone sex and let’s go.”_

_“_Darcy’s with you? I thought you were coming home after you finished?”

“_Yeah, I was, but apparently she forgot something in my office-it’s a long story.”_

_Darcy pulled the phone over to her mouth. “One that we don’t have time for because we’re in a rush, bye now! Send love to the children!”_

“O-“ Steve looked at his phone weirdly, “kay?” He finished off, why did they seemed so hurried. Were they ok? Natasha sounded pretty stressed over the phone and he wanted to ask her about her day, he wasn’t thinking he’d get cut off early-

“Daddy, there’s smoke!” James said in amazement as the smoke coming from the pot, Steve quickly dropping his phone and turning the stove off.

Well there goes that meal plan. “You guys want pizza?”

____________________________________________

The two women got off the elevator. “I can’t believe you forgot your engagement ring in my office.” Why was she still wearing it? Bucky never formally proposed.

“You’re telling me? Imagine how I’d have to tell him, I lost the ring before he even slipped it on my finger.”

Natasha smirked and shook her head as they approached the door to her office, it was strangely unlocked, the door cracked open. “You remembered to lock the door when you left, right?” She asked Darcy, who was confused as well.

“Yeah..is the janitor here?” 

Natasha opened the door, it was no janitor, but it may as well have been. 

“Can’t imagine he didn’t grow his beard sooner,” Emma said, sitting on the desk, holding a picture of her and Steve’s wedding day.

Darcy was confused by the blond haired woman’s presence and looked towards Natasha for clarification. Although Natasha was looking at the woman, she could sense Darcy’s confusion.

“Darcy, this is Emma Frost, according to Steve she’s an investor. I have no idea why she’s here, sitting on my desk, and looking at a picture of me and the man she wishes to ‘steal’.”

Her best friend gave a slightly impressed look. If she was determined to tear apart Steve and Natasha’s relationship, then she must have guts. “Not bad,” she said referring to her looks. “While you two duke it out, I’ll be looking for my ring, so carry on.”

There woman on her desk examined her closer, at this point, Natasha was well beyond used to it, and too tired and annoyed to do anything about it. “You’re way too beautiful to be an attorney, a world renowned one at that.”

“Aw, Emma that’s so sweet, but I’m married and completely straight, so I really need you to stop flirting with me.” Why was she even here? Who even let her into the building? More importantly, how the hell did she get into her office?

“I mean, aren’t women who look like you supposed to be a dumb, trophy wife and on the front cover of a magazine or in really good, HD premium porno.”

Natasha took a deep breath, “You’d know a lot about porn wouldn’t you? Looks like you spend a lot of your free time watching it.” She didn’t bother to spare the woman a look, going over to her desk and picking her the funeral arrangement papers.

“Careful Romanov, I know enough executives in this place, I can get you fired, y’know?”

Like she was the least bit worried of that. In the highly unlikely event of her ever getting fired, which would be negative 5 out of 10, she still got offers left and right from other firms. “Please, by all means, get me fired.”

“Are you even qualified to be anything but a prostitute?-“ Emma’s eyes hit the funeral arrangement papers, seeing the last name Rogers, she perked up an eyebrow. Mildred Rogers? Sounded like Steve’s grandmother, she also could see some of the resemblance of her and Steve. “She died?” Emma asked quietly to herself, peering over to look at part of the obituary. 

“That’s none of your concern.” She pulled the paper back over to her.

“Found it!” Darcy said, picking her ring up.

“You’re hiding something big from him aren’t you? You wouldn’t be in such a good mood if she was still alive.

“I’m not in a good mood actually, and what happens between my husband and I is very much not any of your business.”

Emma eyed the woman up and down, “If he’s still your husband for much longer..whatever your hiding is gonna destroy your marriage.”

Natasha pretended to think about it for a second. “Thanks for the advice . And as for me only being qualified enough to be a prostitute? When you’re successful enough to accumulate 7 law degrees around the ripe age of 22. Have a father who’s a successful architect, your mother a successful engineer, it makes you think twice about standing on a corner giving a blowjob to some guy in an alleyway,” Natasha went over to Darcy’s side, “But to make one thing clear, Frost...I am on the front cover of a magazine, several of them in fact.” She said before walking out. If she let herself in, may as well let herself out, she didn’t care.

“Variety, ELLE, Cosmopolitan, Forbes, Times,” Darcy stated. “Cool meeting you, nice shoes by the way. Lock up, on your way out.”

Emma stared into space, Mildred Rogers..she’d remember that name.

_________________________________________

Natalie’s crying continued despite Steve giving her the pacifier, or bouncing in his arms. “Man, you are so tired.”

Steve seen Natasha’s car pull into the driveway, he pointed out the window, “Hey look mama’s back home,” her crying settled as she looked to where Steve pointed, rubbing her face against her dad’s shirt, drying her tears.

Natasha entered the home, she barely made it two steps in before Steve appeared in front of her. Her heart getting lighter at the sight of her daughter.

“See there’s mama.”

“Mama,” She cried softly, reaching for Natasha, Natasha took her from Steve as their babygirl laid her head onto her chest, sucking on her pacifier in a more calm manner.

Steve dipped down and pecked his wife’s lips, “Thank god you’re back.”

“I’m glad I’m back too.”

Steve gave her a soft smile, “Rough day?”

“You have no idea,” she sighed, if Steve were to ever find out about Clint hitting on his wife, she’d worried that he’d get locked away for attempted murder. If he found out that she was planning his grandmother’s funeral before she even passed his heart would break. If she told him about Emma’s nosy ass, he’d take matters into his own hands and lose a so called valuable investor. She couldn’t really tell him about anything, because everything came with a negative consequence.

Steve was the one that offered to take their daughter upstairs to her crib when she was fully asleep in Natasha’s arms.

He came back downstairs finding his wife in deep thought, going over to her.

“Come here,” He said gently, pulling her towards him, kissing her forehead as she went into his arms, comfortingly wrapping his arms around her, her head pressing into his chest, “How bad are they?” He asked her.

“Worse than we were,” she answered..so much worse.

“Mmm,” he hummed, rubbing her back. “It’s nothing you can’t handle,” he said her, sweetly kissing the top of her head a couple times.

There was a knock at the door, followed by the door continuing to open.

“Good evening, darlings! Grammy’s here, awww Nattie what’s wrong? How’s my babygirl doing?”

Natasha let out a muffled groan into her husband’s chest. Steve winced slightly and held onto her tighter, waving towards her mom.

Talk about bad timing.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve placed one last kiss to her cheek as she turned around to face her parents. “I thought you guys were supposed to be coming in 3 days? Why-“

“W-why did you guys call an Uber?,” Steve quickly corrected, nudging his wife, saving her sentence. “We would’ve definitely picked you two up from the airport no problem.”

“No, I meant why are you guys here,” She said, intentionally and harshly elbowing his side.

“Caught an early flight,” Her mother said, with a shrug. “We wanted to see how you and Steven’s relationship was going so we came for a visit.”

This visit could’ve been done over the phone. Not like she wasn’t the slightest bit happy to see them after some time, but she had enough to deal with as is.

“Here Alaina, let me take those,” Steve offered, pushing aside the pain he’d received. Taking her bags, Ivan following along, heading upstairs.

Alaina looked at her son in law carry the bags away with an impressed look as he went away, turning towards Natasha. Not impressed by his actions, he’s always been a chivalrous man. She was more impressed by a closer look of his new facial hair. 

“Is that the same Steven from last year?” She asked in disbelief.

Natasha knew her mother was probably referring to his change in appearance, and that definitely was a factor she did not want to discuss with her mother. “Yes and no. He’s a completely changed husband and we’re in a completely changed relationship.”

“A better one I presume?”

“Much better. Amazing.” Even though she was aware of the rockiness of her and her mother’s relationship. Even she had to admit, it did feel good to talk to her in person. It was like unloading everything, filling her in on everything in the most daughterly way that she can. Allowing herself to converse with her mom so that her mother could as motherly as she can.

“Glad to see you two finally worked things out,” Ivan said let out a breath of relief. “With the way you both used to go at it, I was scared it would’ve been a replay of her old relationship.”

“Clark?” Steve asked. Did her dad even know about that man? Or was it just her mom that met him and made a terrible first impression? Steve figures by his response, Natasha must’ve told him about the man and his motives.

“Kent? Oh god no. I meant Alexei.”

“Alexei? Who’s Alexei?” And what the hell happened between him and his wife? 

He gave his son in law a slight wince. “I’m afraid I’ve said to much already. If my daughter didn’t tell you, then maybe it’s for the best. Just know he broke her heart pretty bad, I didn’t think she’d ever get over him..I can’t imagine how heart broken she’d be if you two ended things for good.”

Steve laughed and grinned. “Ivan, you know I’d never do anything to hurt her more than I already have in the past.”

“I know. You’re a good man, Steve. Just promise to look after her.”

The blond haired man nodded. “Always.” He received a pat on the shoulder from her dad, a gracious expression on his face as he headed back downstairs to his own wife and daughter.

Steve heard a door creak open behind him, tiny footsteps trailing behind, trying to be as quiet as possible.

“Hold it.” He said without turning around, those same footsteps instantly freezing. Steve turned around, seeing his son stand their sheepishly. “Why aren’t we in bed?”

“I wanna see grandma and grandpa,” he explained.

Steve smiled, hoisting his son up over his shoulder. “You can see them tomorrow, alright? Right now, it’s bed time.”

“But sleeping’s no fun,” he said dramatically, slumped over his dad’s shoulder, followed by joyous laughter as Steve tickled him.

“I’ll read you another bed time story, kay?”

“Three!”

“Two,” he negotiated.

“Deal.”

Steve threw an arm over his wife’s waist, pulling her into him.

“So your dad told me about one of your exes,” Steve had said, lightly nibbling her neck.

“Of course he did,” She replied in a normal tone, unaffected by his gesture.

“Wanna talk about this Alexei person that you were in love with?” He planted his face deeper into her neck, essentially giving her a hickey.

Natasha shrugged his lips off. ”Do you want to know about this Alexei person, that I was madly in love with?”

“I do..are you gonna tell me?”

“Nope.”

“Hey...” Steve gently turned her towards him, “Come on, why not, was he that bad?..or that good?”

“If he was good in any sort of way I’d be married to him.” Natasha’s eyes skimmed Steve’s face, morally focused on his eyes. “You really wanna know about him?”

“I mean you said you were in love with him, how bad can he be?” He said with a light laugh, lips going back to her neck.

“He cheated on me with his ex and then broke up with me on my birthday, kind of bad? Extremely controlling, selfish, manipulative, morally only cared about sex instead of our relationship as a whole.” Natasha shrugged his lips away again, “He didn’t even care when I caught them in bed together, just told me to close the door.”

“Yikes..that is pretty terrible,” he said interested in the story. “Was he an idiot?”

“No.. he was actually very smart,” She said, trying to think if it was the construction company he worked at, or the architectural one. 

Steve watched his wife, seemingly in reminisce. Was she thinking about that douche? Ok, maybe it was his fault for bringing him up in a conversation, but she wasn’t even reacting to his kisses, or the way he was rubbing her body. “Well he had to have been bad in bed, right?” Natasha truthfully shook her head no, right after his question. “Alright, you didn’t have to answer that quickly.”

“If we’re being fair you didn’t have to ask, weirdo.”

Steve reached for the remote beside him. “I thought you’d say yes, it was the worst thing you’ve ever experienced. Not that it really matters or anything, you’re only my wife after all, but that title doesn’t matter that much apparently since your ex is the only thing on your mind right now.” He uncaringly propped an arm behind his head as he turned their tv on.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You’re so dramatic.” She watched him turn to a football game that was ending it’s 3rd quarter. “No, not happening, we’re not watching this shit.” 

“What, no, get out of here,” He tried to surpass a laugh as she reached over to take the remote from him.

“Steve you have an entire fucking man cave down in the basement, go watch that shit there.”

“Exactly, Natasha. It’s all the way in the basement.” Like he’d actually get up, walk all the way downstairs just to watch the final moments of a game, then walk all the way back? Yeah she definitely had another thing coming.

He stood up so he could have more leverage against her.

Steve holding his arm even higher, when she tried to reach it. “Come on baby, use those ballerina skills.” She actually was putting her ballet skills to work, her hand was against his chest for leverage, but he had no idea how she stood on her toes like that.

Natasha rolled her eyes with a slight smirk, “Screw you,” she said pushing him away.

“Alright here’s the deal. We both want to watch different things, since I pay the bills-“

“Don’t even start that bullshit, I allow you to pay the bills, because last time I paid them, you lost your mind.”

“Because no wife of mine is dealing with that, I told you that when we were dating and first moved in together.”

“Ok so then I as you wife, why can’t you just give me the remote.” She reached for it again, Steve inevitably pulling it back again.

“Because the Patriots are playing.”

Fuck them, she couldn’t care less about his team, all he does his watch sports, he has no fucking culture. “Steve, I swear I’ll break your fucking fingers.”

“No you won’t, you love me too muc—ow, ow,ow,” he said hissing as he pulled his finger back. “You’re an animal-“

They were interrupted by a light knocking to the door and their daughter’s soft voice calling out for them, her voice significantly sad.

They both went over to the door opening it, revealing Sarah dressed in her onesie, her blanket wrapped around her, rubbing her eyes that were watery and pink.

“Sweetheart, what happened?” Natasha asked as a tear fell from their daughter’s eyes, being wiped away by Steve who’d picked her up.

“I h-had a s-scary dream,” She said shakily, lightly crying into Steve’s chest. “Can I sleep in here?” She asked softly, her mom and dad sharing a look with each other. 

Once one came in, the others would follow. 

“Just change it,” Natasha said, curling her fingers through their youngest daughter’s hair. The baby laying on Natasha wide awake, trying to speak, clapping her hands, kicking her feet in the air, trying to sit up on her own, shifting around, doing everything except going to sleep.

Sarah the same way as she laid on Steve, trying to sleep, but just couldn’t bring herself to do it. James being the only compliant child right now, and sleeping soundly in between them.

“It’s not like they’ll notice-“

Sarah lifted her head up. “Can we watch Spongebob, daddy?”

“Hey, head down, eyes closed. You’re supposed to be sleeping, it’s a school night.”

“Please?” Sarah let out a little whine and placed her head back down, closing her eyes.

“Well since you asked nicely,” He put extreme emphasis on the word, changing the channel. “Unlike some people..”

The next morning, Steve came downstairs like normal. Finding his wife there, completely alone.. or so he thought.

“Morning, gorgeous,” he said, his hand sliding from her waist and down to her ass.

Natasha smirked, “You are really oblivious to other people being in this area,” She teased, bringing his hand back up to her waist. 

“What are you-“ Steve turned to his mother in law who was holding Natalie, wearing a sarcastic and amused smirk. “H-heyyy Alaina,” he stretched out, awkwardly scratching the side of his head. “I didn’t even see you there, you look great today.”

“Are you saying I looked terrible yesterday?Because if so, I’ll easily comment on how bland I thought your look was without the beard and new hair.”

Steve thought she was joking. Remembering who his wife’s mother was and how serious she is, made him realize she wasn’t joking at all, causing a split second of silence. “Uh..alright then.” Steve leaned down, kissing his wife’s cheek, moving towards the coffee pot.

Had they been alone, she would’ve left his hand there or even teased him and brought his hand a bit lower herself.

But James and Sarah were at the age where they asked a lot of questions concerning the physical part of their parents relationship.

“You know I’ve been meaning to talk to you about your new look anyways, Steven. That beard and new hairstyle is very dashing,” Alaina said, eyeing her son in law in a very intimidating way. “Why the sudden change?”

Steve caressed the well groomed facial hair, any question from her mother sounded like an interrogation. Like he was still interviewing to see if he’d be the right man for her. “I don’t know, actually. Felt like it was time for a change,” He answered. 

“And your job? How’re things there?”

“Things are great there, unexpectedly good.” Thankfully, she was fairly pleased with his response and nodded, putting her attention to her granddaughter in her hands.

“She offered to change Natalie’s name yet?” He whispered to Natasha.

“Give it a second.”

Alaina bounced the baby in her arms, analyzing the baby in an adoring way. “Have either of you considered changing her name to Alaina. You guys owe me, you know.”

Natasha gave her husband a knowing

Steve laughed against her neck, placing a couple kisses there. “And you say I’m immature?”

“What? I’m serious, you named Sarah after Steve’s mother, the least you could do is return the favor to me.”

Natasha did consider naming their second child after her mother but...nah.

It wasn’t a matter of being on good terms with her mother at the time or not, she just felt like her mother in law was better deserving of having their daughter named after her.

They heard heard the sound of their kids coming down the stairs, seeing them fully dressed for school, their grandfather right behind them.

Their grandfather placing them on the stools near the the counter.

“Grandma, when did you have your first boyfriend?”

Steve tried not to choke on his coffee as his daughter asked the question. If she was asking about boyfriends then that definitely meant she was noticing boys at school or someone sticky little boy was getting way too close to his little princess.

“Oh малышка, I had my first boyfriend right around your age. A young man by the name of Vladimir Atabev, he asked to borrow my crayons and I gave him more than what he bargained for-“

“Woah, woah, hey! Would you look at the time, didn’t you two say you wanted to have a conference meeting with someone?” Steve asked hurriedly, holding his hands over his daughter’s ears.

“Oh dear, yes that’s right, Ivan and I really must get going.” Ivan helped his wife into her cardigan, the woman picking up her purse.

Once they were out the door, Steve let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He removed his hands from his daughter’s ears, “You’re not allowed to date until you’re 30 years old, got it?”

“But Daddy! That’s like a bazillion years from now!”

“Too late, doesn’t matter,” he waved it off.

“Speaking of things being late, you’ve got about 5 minutes to leave before traffic gets bad.”

“Really?” Steve looked at his watched and cursed under his breath. He planted a kiss onto all three of his children’s heads, followed by a quick ‘love you’. Once he reached Natasha, she firmly kissed him. “Really love you...” He said lowly, quickly kissing her again.

Before heading off to work.

__________________________________________

_“I’m really sorry about what happened,” Reed said packing his stuff into his car. “It’s like every time I get here the tension between him and I is so chaotic_

_Natasha watched him, arms folded, “It’s ok, he’ll get over the situation eventually.”_

_“You know that’s the first time I’ve ever seen him get so angry. Usually he’s calm cool and collected but I guess when it comes to you and your kids he’s another person.”_

_“He’s just protective.” She loved that about him. “But to be fair, you are the one that attacked him.”_

_“Yeah...but you know I really did mean what I said that night..about you and me.”_

_Natasha smiled, “Look it was extremely sweet of you and I do appreciate it, but I have 2 kids with him and I really, really, love him, and you and Susan are still trying to work things out so...”_

_Reed chuckled, “Susan and I will never be the same ever again. Do ever see yourself ever leaving him? It almost happened before.”_

_“That was before,” she smirked. “We’re still trying to work on some things anyways, but we’re improving.”_

_Reed nodded finishing packing his things into his trunk. He noticed that Natasha was thinking. He took the opportunity to dip his head down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She placed her hands on his chest, once she realized what was going on, pushing him away._

_“I still love you Tasha,” he whispered against her lips, leaving another small peck._

_Natasha entered their room, her husband there who looked like he was about to take a shower from the fact that his shirt was off. It was a little awkward for them to be in the same space so soon,_ _considering they just had a not so small argument, and Steve’ll admit it. Maybe he overreacted, but then again, he wasn’t._

_“Listen Nat, about earlier-“ Natasha cut him off, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, Steve curling his arm around her waist deepening the kiss. He broke away the more heated the kiss became. Once his lips were off of her, her hands went to his belt, quickly unbuckling it._

_Steve watched amusedly yet in confusion, as she rushed to get it off. “You alright-“_

_“Mhm.”_

_“But I just want to apologize-“_

“_It’s ok, I forgive you.” She unbuttoned his pants. _

_“Yeah but I just I feel like I yelled at you for no rea-“_

_Natasha sighed, “Look at me.” Steve looked at her. Natasha took his hands and trailed them down to her ass. “We want another baby right?”_

_By ‘we’, if she meant ‘him’, then yeah, sure, ‘they’ wanted another baby, he could’ve sworn she was against it only a couple days ago. “Yeah? but-“_

_“Then I need you, to make love to me, right now.” She ran her fingers along his bearded chin. “Understand me?”_

_“You sure?” Steve effortlessly hoisted her up. It seemed like she was forcing herself to say all this, why was she suddenly so agreeing?_

_Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist. “Positive.” She crashed her lips to his once again._

____________________________________________

Steve didn’t know why this woman sat next to him. He wasn’t even sure why she was in this conference room meeting, when it was a quarterly reminder meeting about how men should behave in the workplace, and last time he checked, Emma was not a man. 

She couldn’t have been one, not with the way she was openly staring at him in a way that made him extremely uncomfortable and weirded out. If anything, she should’ve been the one being reminded on what’s the proper way to act in a workplace.

The real reason she was here, was for Fury who’d asked her to be a prime example of how situations and conversations between men and women should behave, according to the chairmen that is, because this is complete bullshit and Fury knew it too.

Her foot grazed his leg, Steve not even flinching at the woman’s actions. Of course he felt it, be noticed it. He felt like they were high schoolers and this woman wouldn’t stop bugging him.

Steve kept his eyes trained on his paper as Emma leaned down closer to him, peering over his shoulder as she talked about a story of how she was once sexually harassed by one of her fellow co-workers.

Thankfully, Nick had cut her off before her story became more vulgar, contradicting the whole purpose of the meeting.

“Well then, I guess that’s enough for today boys.” Emma placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder, rubbing it in a sensual manner. “You’re all free to go,” she grinned at the way Steve tried to make a quick yet subtle exit. “Oh, Steven, hang on a second,” Emma said, holding onto the man’s arms. 

Steve clenched his eyes closed for a second, hoping she wouldn’t hold him back. He sighed as he turned around. “What is it?”

“I want you to seek out that CFO over at that construction company over by Rockefeller.”

“What’s his name?”

“Stop automatically assuming every executive you meet is a man. If you want that CEO position, learn how to widen your suspicion-“

“Look, I appreciate the advice, but I don’t want it. And stop doing that,” he said removing her hand from his chest. He wanted her to stop doing everything. From the flirtatious looks to the sneaky touches. “I keep telling you, I’m a happily married man. I’m not looking to disrespect my wife and her trust by cheating on her.”

Emma sighed. “You’re so naive.” Steve chuckled, starting to walk out. “If she loved you...respected you and or gave you her upmost trust in any sort of way? She would’ve told you that your grandmother’s back in the ICU.” 

Steve took a deep breath, making his way back over to the door. “I already know that.” He didn’t know how she knew that, or received any of that information, but it was a tender topic that he did not want to talk about.

“Yeah? Do you know she’s planning her funeral? Your wife that is.”

Steve stopped in his track, quickly turning towards her. 

“What’d you just say?” 

Emma casually looked at her nails, leaning her backside against the table. “Easy, handsome. I’m just the messenger. Your wife however, I wouldn’t blame you for being upset with her. Considering she had the opportunity to talk your grandmother into going into that big surgery of hers—you know the one I’m talking about, right? The one that’ll get rid of her tumor and expand her life expectancy.” Steve’s jaw clenched. “What if I told you, your wife had the chance to talk your grandmother into going through with it, but decided not to? For reason unbeknownst to me of course..” Emma is played with his tie. “I can’t imagine how you feel though,” she leaned in closer. “Having your wife go behind your back like that? Plan your own grandmother’s funeral when she’s not even dead?” She whispered on his lips.

Steve’s eyes glanced at her lips, then back to her eyes, swallowing hardly before he stepped away, grabbing his things and storming out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Screw the person Emma had asked him to talk to, forget the rest of the work day. His hands clenched on the steering wheel, he just needed to have a talk to his wife. If they’d be able to talk, because this was a situation that he didn’t think he’d be able to handle easily without getting highly infuriated about. The only thing that made him keep his cool was from the fact that Emma could be lying. But why would she lie about something like this? Something so specific? There should be no way that woman knew about anything relating to his grandmother or her health.

If there was a chance, just one small sliver of a chance that Emma was lying? Then all hell would break loose.

Steve crashed into the building, not literally with his car, figuratively. Just like Natasha had with him, Steve had authority to enter the law firm at any given moment.

“Good morning Mr.Rogers-“

“Where’s Natasha?” Steve asked hurriedly , his eyes piercing through the receptionists soul, who in return, swallowed hardly at the intense stare. The young man nodding towards the elevator.

“She’s in her office, sir-“

Steve quickly left, making his way over to the elevator.

He didn’t bother knocking, he didn’t bother thinking about what he was going to say, he just needed to truth, he needed an answer now.

She gave him a weird look, one that questioned why he was here. “Shouldn’t you be-“

“I’m on break,” He cut her off, before she got the chance to finish.

Natasha raised a brow at him. “At 10 in the morning?” Steve shrugged, Natasha leaning against her desk. Ok? Then what are you doing here?” Not that she wasn’t happy to see him, but she was able to tell that something was definitely off about his entire, demeanor, she could see it in his face that something was troubling him. “You alright?”

Steve took a deep breath. “No, no, I am most definitely not alright.” He closed the door behind him, entering the room even more. “In fact, I heard something very interesting today.”

“Did you?”

“I did.”

Was he just going to stand there and look at her, or did he find more enjoyment in just looking at her. “So..what’d you hear-“

“Let’s talk about Emma,” He said folding his arms, his stance in a stern, upright posture, attempting to stare her down. Yet she wasn’t in any way, affected by it. She did seem slightly bothered by him wanting to talk about Emma though.

“How about not?”

“Don’t worry, it’s not regarding me and her.”

This time it was Natasha who folded her arms in a defensive manner. “Why would I be worried about that?”

“Let’s not pretend either of us are clean from a destructive, jealous history-“

“Is there a real reason you’re here Steve?” She asked, now starting to get a little annoyed from the fact he was coming to her with this and it wasn’t even 12pm yet. “Or are you looking to be annoy me with this jealousy bullshit again. If you want to talk about Emma, do it on your own time.”

He didn’t mean to bring up anything relating to jealousy or this history of it. It just kind of surfaced it’s way into the conversation. “Maybe I should talk to her more often, because she’s not the one that keeps secrets from me. Ironically, it’s you.” Right as he said that, he immediately knew she was aware of what he was getting at.

The problem was, he wasn’t supposed to find out. Not yet. She was going to tell him, eventually. Maybe when things cooled down or when she truly felt like he was ready to hear it. 

“I was gonna tell you-“

“Yeah? Then why didn’t you?” He asked in an angered, bit back tone.

“You know why.”

“You’re planning my grandmother’s funeral, simple. She’s still alive, that’s clear to see. You’ve been doing it for almost 3 weeks, and I didn’t know about it! I shouldn’t have to find out from someone else about shit you’re doing, when you could’ve told me yourself!”

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d act like this!” Had he been a bit more reasonable, or reasonable at all really. Maybe, just maybe, she would’ve went against his grandmother’s wishes and told him. But she knew he’d get all illogical, which was why she didn’t reveal it in the first place.

“Fuck how you thought I’d feel, alright? This is my grandmother were talking about! You have no right to plan her fucking funeral when she’s still alive and breathing!”

“What the fuck do you want me to do, Steve?! She asked me to!”

“How about not doing it at all, Natasha! How about talking so sense into her and persuading her into going through with it! Her fucking life is at stake!”

“You don’t think I know that? Why would I talk her into something that’ll cause her even more pain in the future? She’s tired Steve, if you took the time out of your fucking day to actually sit and talk to her, without discussing the main thing that’s stressing her out, you’d know that too!”

“I don’t care, I need her to go through with it!”

“It’s not your decision to make, why can’t you see that?!”

“Because I can’t lose her!” He yelled frustratedly, his chest heaving.

She could see the pain in his eyes, how they began to water. The stress he felt, the worry and the distraught..He was scared. He was just too prideful and masculine to show it, even to her. She reached out for him, “Steve-“

“No.” He said seriously, pulling his hand away. “Not another fucking word.” His eyes stared daggers into hers in a cold way she hadn’t seen in such a long time. Shaking his head in disappointment and turning away. “I can’t even look at you right now,” he said lowly, leaving the room without another word, slamming the door behind him.

She didn’t bother going after him. Why should she? How could she? It’d only escalate the problem at hand and she knew he was going to visit his grandmother anyways, probably ask her a mass of questions until she fell asleep. Then once she was asleep he’d stay by her side her side for days at a time.

Natasha sat down, placing her head on her desk, it felt like they were right back where they started. Why did it always feel like she had answers and solutions to everything else, but when it comes to her marriage, she was completely clueless.

__________________________________________

_Steve adjusted his bow tie,feeling a slight nervousness as he seen Natasha’s car pull into the drive way,it was 7:00pm,Sarah and James were at Tony and Pepper’s for the weekend which only helped Steve in his plan of forgiveness. He made sure the lights were dimmed down low,his suit was fitted to perfection and a single rose in hand._

_Natasha entered the home, phone to her ear. She took a long look at the scenery in front of her. Candles lit, slow music playing in the background,rose petals on the floor leading up the stairs,and of course her beyond handsome husband, dressed sharply in a classic tuxedo with a bouquet of red roses in his hand._

_“Listen, I’m gonna have to call you back.” She hung up as the person on the other end finished talking, looking him straight in the eyes, Steve felt his breath get caught in his throat and moving in a nervous way. Steve cautiously made his way over to her. Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck, Steve’s hands placed firmly on her hips, bringing her closer . No words were exchanged between the two yet, theredidn’t need to be. Steve just leaned down and softly connected his lips against hers, teasing a kiss. It was big contrast to the way he last kissed her,rough,harsh,and aggressively. This was tender, loving and it felt like he could finally breathe again. Slowly, they broke away, Steve licking his lips wanting to savor the taste of her, pressing their foreheads against each other._

_“I love you, more than words can ever describe,” He whispered against her lips. Natasha smiled and compassionately pecked his lips again “I love you too.” He pulled her in for a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. She was his world, his everything along with their kids._

“_I’m so,so sorry Nat, I don’t know what came over me, and if you still need time away from me I completely understan-“_

_“Hey..”She ran a hand through husband’s hair “I forgive you.” Natasha took his hands in hers and caressed the palm of it like she would do when he was doubtful about something._

_“Are you sure?” He asked, blue eyes showing worry._

_Natasha nodded “Of course I’m sure, it was hard enough ignoring you for a week.” Natasha gripped the lapels of his tux,pulling him closer so their lips were no more than an an inch or so apart “I think it’s time we made up the right way,” She said in a low,seductive tone only she could pull off,Steve grinned sheepishly,the rose petals lead a path that led them upstairs where the real surprise was._

_Before they even reached the door,the kiss they started at the top of the steps got more intense and when Steve’s back hit the door,he broke away from the kiss “I have a surprise for you.”_

_Natasha looked at him questioningly “What is it?”_

_“See for yourself.” Steve opened the door, they were greeted to the sight of more rose petals scattered beautifully across the bed, lights dimmed to a romantic setting that made the candles in the room shine brightly,a glass of champagne in a bucket of ice and 2 champagne flutes._

_Steve wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind “And since the kids aren’t here for the rest of the weekend I figured now would be the perfect time to show you just how sorry I am.” Steve dipped down and placed gentle open mouthed kisses on her neck “You like it?”He whispered huskily._

_Natasha leaned into his kisses, “I love it”. She turned around,catching her husband’s lips in a slow lip lock._

_“Good,because we have a very long night ahead of us.”_

_Natasha palmed his erection through his pants “I don’t doubt it.”_

_He knew it’d take more than this to make it up to her, it was only the start._

_Since their arguing and non-stop tension filled moments, it was the closest thing ever to them making love. He paid attention to her and only her, blocking out all distractions. Even ignoring the phone call he received from Sharon, because he was too wrapped up in his own wife and how amazing she felt to think about anything else. Being inside her was pure bliss, feeling her mouth on him was unimaginable..but he could still see Sharon’s contact name, hearing his phone ring from beside them._

________________________________________

Steve sat beside his grandmother. Finding it in himself to look at her lay in the bed, no matter how much it hurt. The sound of the vital monitor beeping was the only thing that soothes him at the moment. As long at he still heard those beeps, then he was ok.

Her eyes slowly opened, taking sight of her grandson. 

“About time old lady,” he lightly joked, bringing his chair closer. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.”

“Nice of you to finally visit me,” she said with a weak smile. “I hope you’re not here for what I think?”

No, he wasn’t here to convince her to go through with it. It was too late anyways. “Nah..just want to spend time with you, talk about things.”

“Things like what?”

Steve shrugged, leaning back in his seat, as long as she was relaxed then so was he. “Anything you want,” His voice slightly cracking, trying his best not to talk about the surgery. “..Maybe it’s not too late-“

“Don’t do that, grandson.”

“But why not? I just don’t get it,” Steve said tears pricking his eyes, not wanting to let them flow. As long as she was relaxed then so was he.

Mildred placed her hand on top of her grandson’s. “I’ve been fighting this thing for a long time, Steven, you know that.”

“You’re gonna miss Natalie’s first Christmas, her first birthday..her first steps, her being able to say your name..” It’d bring him endless amounts of pain because she was there for everything else. For all of his very own birthdays, all of Natasha’s pregnancies, James and Sarah’s birthdays..Everything would be gone.

“Darling, I won’t miss a thing, trust me, I’ll always be watching.”

Steve nodded, looking down for a bit before looking back to her. “Why’d you ask Natasha to do it?” He wasn’t mad that she chose his wife over him, he knew she was talented. The issue was she had requested her to do it so early, asked her not to tell him.

“I didn’t want you to worry. I didn’t want you to interfere or think about it and not be able to focus on your work or family-“

“You are my family,” he said quickly, receiving a kind smile.

“You know what I mean. You have three little ones and a wife who loves you deeply. Truth be told, I don’t think she ever stopped loving you, I also don’t think you ever stopped loving her.”

He remembered Natasha saying some similar to that the night they officially decided neither of could stand the thought of the other being in a relationship with someone else. “If she never stopped loving me then why did she let Reed come onto her?”

His grandmother let out a light, yet weak laugh. “I had a feeling you’d bring that up.”

“You knew?” So his own wife was more comfortable with telling his grandmother, rather than Steve himself? Was he missing something here? Was he not her husband?

Her peaceful expression either meant she knew for a long time or was trying to hold back her disappointment. 

“I do. I also know how much she regrets her decision of almost doing that with him, how hard she’s trying to make up for her mistakes.”

By planning his own grandmother’s funeral Yeah..right.. Steve didn’t provide a reply, just continuously thinking about Reed and Natasha and how the time they spent together could’ve went. She’s never told him about the details of those nights, and he’s never asked. If she was the one who initiated the sexual tension filled atmosphere between them, or if Reed forced his advances on her and she just gave in. 

Every time the thought crosses his mind, it’s hard for him to think straight. His heart would break a little each time.

Steve shared a nice, calm moment with his grandmother for the reminder of his visit. Just wanting to be next to her for as long as he possibly can. He would eventually go home, because she was right, he had 3 young kids and a wife at home. No matter what he and Natasha would go through, it’s still his number one priority to be there for his family. But he’d be back tomorrow and every other day after that for as long as he can.

When his phone rang, he didn’t know whether to be upset or relieved that it wasn’t his wife who’d texted him. Instead it was Bucky.

He checked the message, telling him that Clint needed help moving a couple things out from his and Laura’s place.

Steve sighed, Clint was going through a hard time. Plus, he still needed to apologize for lashing out on him that night at the bar. He looked at his grandmother laying in the bed in a deep, tranquil sleep. He got up, kissing her forehead as he left.

Steve stuffed his hands in his pockets as he went inside with the other two men, walking inside the house, looking around seeing that it was filled with broken glass. Clint wasn’t even around.

“What the hell happened here?” Bucky asked, trying to avoid stepping on bigger pieces of glass.

Steve picked up a picture frame, placing it back on the wall, “Were they robbed or something?” 

“Clint’s golf clubs are still here so I doubt it,” Sam said.

“They could’ve had make up sex,” Bucky suggested, the other two men rolling their eyes. “What? It’s a possibility, you’re telling me you two never gotten rough with make up sex.”

“Yeah, but rough enough to break a glass table?”

“As far as I’m concerned, Natasha said their relationship is at its lowest point so rough sex is completely off.”

Bucky and Sam looked at each other weirdly. Did he just call her ‘Natasha’ and not ‘Nat’? That definitely wasn’t like him at all. 

Before either of them got the chance to ask what that was about, Clint practically kicked the door down, bags under his eyes, wearing an expression that showed he was in no mood to be played with.

“Umm you alright, man?”

Clint flipped over a random box, items falling out of it, supposedly looking for something but not finding what he was looking no. “No, I’m not alright, I’m fucking irritated,” he said annoyedly, flipping another box over.

Steve folded his arms. “What happened?”

“Nothing, let’s just hurry this shit up before she gets here.”

“Who-“

Turns out Clint wasn’t the only one who liked kicking doors down. When the person that entered was Laura, they were even more confused. Especially by her angered expression, bruised face, and furious attitude.

“Great, just my luck,” he muttered to himself. “Listen, Laura I’m just here to get the rest of my things-“

“I couldn’t give a shit, about what you’re here for,” she bit out. “All I know is that, you need to leave now.”

Clint sighed, “I’m not leaving until I take the rest of my things-“ Laura picked up one of his golf clubs, “What the hell are you doing-“

His sentence was cut off as the woman angrily hit a decorative vase.

Clint made a move to stop her, but was pulled out of the way by Sam when Laura almost hit her ex with the sporting equipment. Continuing to smash the items in the house, leaving the men to try and dodge the flying pieces of glass and golf club that was being recklessly swung around.

Bucky was able to extract the club the woman’s grip, 

Sam holding her back from pursuing Clint.

“Laura, what happened?” Steve cautiously asked, holding his hands out in defense, yet he did notice the fading bruise on her face. Taking a moment to put the pieces together. She and Clint had been fighting for some time. The house was a mess, Clint’s knuckles were bruised too. Not to mention, Natasha had been uncharacteristically stressed over their entire divorce... he slowly turned to the man once Laura hadn’t answered. “You hit her?” Steve asked Clint, his hand twitching by his side.

“She attacked Bobbi!” He shouted defensively.

“Who the hell is Bobbi?” Sam asked the question that was on everyone’s mind.

“Tell them Clint. Tell them how you had an affair with the woman you claimed to just be a friend.”

“You had an affair?” Steve asked in a dangerously low tone.

“Oh boy,” Bucky sighed, saying lowly to himself.Neither he or Sam could interfere, if they did they’d risk getting in between and be the ones to getting their asses beat and if he was being completely honest..Clint kinda deserved it, this time anyways.

Steve not thinking about it for another second before he lunged at the man, bringing him down to the floor.

Natasha practically threw his ass into their house. She didn’t care if they were on bad terms, what he did was completely irrational, and he didn’t have to take it that far.

Steve went upstairs, noticing the absence of their kids.

“Where are they?”

“They’re with your parents,” she answered.

“Why?” 

She looked at him as if he was completely delusional, “Why? Because I had to stop everything so that you wouldn’t be taken down to the precinct in handcuffs, that’s why.”

“What about your parents?” 

“Not sure.”

“So..” He took a seat at the bottom of their bed with a long exhale. “Is he pressing charges?” Steve asked looking down.

“No..no he’s not. It was hard to understand him because his jaw is broken, but from what we could tell, he said no.”

Steve fumbled with fingers, “He could’ve shook his head..” he murmured to himself.

“You injured his neck,” she reminded passively, her back turned him.

“Well he still could’ve-“

“Stop..just stop. Forever,” she said in slight annoyance, trying to calm herself down, knowing that deep down he probably was sorry, and he had a long day. Given the circumstance, she fully expected him to get into it with Clint, there was no denying that. It’s the reason why she didn’t tell him about him beating on Laura in the first place.

Natasha put her pride aside, going over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, his grandmother said she needed her to be there for him, and she was going to be. Steve was surprised by her action, but also didn’t pull back or gently push her away. 

She cupped his chin, making sure he understood her clearly. “I don’t want us to go back to the way we once were,” she told him.

“Neither do I, but it‘s sure to happen when you keep secrets from me, especially when I’ve been telling you everything.”

“Really..you tell me everything?” She asked in a way that showed she knew something that he didn’t, even through that, Steve hesitantly nodded his head. That was another conversation for later. “Steve, I didn’t tell you because she asked me not to.”

“That doesn’t matter to me, Nat. We both came to the agreement that the base of our marriage is trust and honesty.”

“Ok, but I’m not doing this for you, I’m doing it for her.. She asked me to plan her funeral alright? That was her request, and whether you like it or not..I’m gonna do it.”

“I don’t like it at all,” he murmured. He hated it. He hated the whole idea of her planning anything in regards of his grandmother when she was still alive and breathing. He hated that he didn’t talk to her about it, and convince her into doing it.

During times like these, Steve starts to remember all the loving memories he shares with her, how much of a better person he is when he’s with her. The hard fight he had to go through to her back, it was for a reason. He couldn’t lose his wife either. “I’m upset, highly upset, actually. Displeased with your decision of not telling me, which I feel was a very shitty thing not to do. I can’t even express how disappointed I am.” Steve sighed as he stood up, this time he was the cupping her face into his hands, in the most gentle and compassionate way that would make someone swear he wasn’t still mad or upset at all. “However, I married you because I love you. I wanted us back because it’s impossible for me to ever let you go..I don’t want us to yell at each other anymore because I promised our daughter we were both past that..” He was able to look past her mistakes because he loved her that much..but he’d be lying if he said her not telling him didn’t have any affect on him or their relationship, because even he knew he was devastated inside. 

Steve leaned in, catching her lips in a soft and tender kiss. Once he pulled away, he let his forehead rest against hers, letting out a low, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Steve wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head before pulling her in for a hug, one which she was able to reciprocate, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. “You know this puts our marriage in a tough position, right?” 

“Yeah..I know.” She didn’t care if they were fighting, as long as they were on mutual grounds of each other’s feelings, they’d be ok. He wasn’t the same husband as before, they’d make it out ok..


	19. Chapter 19

He hasn’t been in the best of moods. He’s been pretty tired from constantly working, then visiting his grandmother, plus still making space to play and spend time with his kids which has honestly been the highlight of his day. 

His situation with Natasha remained neutral. Not too good, not too bad. Yes, they talked about it, just because they talked about it doesn’t mean things got better, it just meant they had gotten better at communicating. In reality, they haven’t had sex in two weeks, every kiss they shared was quick, and every conversation they had was minor, unless they were with their kids or her parents..Maybe he was sexually frustrated. He still held her and made sure there was no distance in their bed, kissing the inside of her neck and pulling her close, so at least they still had that going on.

“Yo, Mr.Rogers, you alright man? You look mad.” Lance said rolling around in the chair, tossing a football in the air.

He’s been getting that a lot lately, except he wasn’t mad, well not at the moment.

“I’m fine, Lance. Don’t you have some work to do, or slacking off somewhere else?” He answered, eyes on his computer.

“Usually I do all my slacking off in the kitchen, but Fury bought everyone Indian food again, so I’ve decided to come in here.”

“You don’t like Indian food?” He asked.

“Don’t like it? You kidding? I love it! I’m just trying to keep my muscular physique to give your wife a up close seat to the gun show whenever she’s around.” He flexed an arm that really didn’t come close to Steve’s, like at all. So if he thought he was impressing Natasha with that, he’d end up heartbroken.

Steve didn’t provide a response, he typically never did when it involved his wife. He tried to keep her out of conversations with all of his employees. It’s bad enough they openly stared at her whenever she came here.

“Anyways how’s the new baby doing, has she said ‘Uncle Lance’ yet?”

“Nope. Just mama, dada and a bunch of other baby noises, and you’re not her uncle.” Or any of his kids uncle for that matter. 

“Way to crush a guy’s dream.”

His dream of being their uncle actually wasn’t that crazy, he’s been trying to convince Steve that he was their ever since James popped out.

Steve looked at his watch. What the hell was taking this day so long to be over? He scheduled a dinner a few weeks back for him and Natasha, with her parents; one that he now regrets and wanted to get over with, before he was told she was planning his grandmother’s funeral.

There was a knock at his door, Steve running an annoyed hand through his hair while saying. “Come in.”

Lance rolled the chair around to the door, taking sight of the woman there. “Holy shit..” he whispered, the football dropping to the ground.

Steve picked his head up, eyes widening to the woman at the door as well.

“Long time no see, Steven..I like the beard.”

“Peggy?”

Lance looked back and forth between the two. Why were they just staring at each other? “So..you single-“

“Out,” Steve said.

____________________________________

Darcy abruptly leaned forward in Natasha’s chair. “Two weeks?!”

“Two weeks.”

She slowly leaned back in the chair, “Holy shit..Girl, if you two aren’t having sex then something’s definitely wrong with the world.” 

Of course something was wrong in the world..look who their president was. “As crazy as it may sound, I think he’s scared to initiate it. The last time things were this awkward between us, we had bad sex for the remainder of our marriage before we almost got divorced.”

“Believe me, I’ll never forget the infamous love story of your marriage. It puts all the romantic dramas I’ve ever watched to shame.” 

“Thank you?” She wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not. “How are you and Barnes, have you found out who the woman was?”

Darcy scoffed, “Oh of course I did. It was his bitch of an ex girlfriend Dottie. He went out drinking with a couple of his asshole Frat friends and they kept calling him whipped, then popped up that skank, Bucky was already hammered and they pushed him to have sex with her.” She looked at the photos on Natasha’s desk upon the memory. “He came clean after you told me..asked me to dinner to talk things out, ironically he was the one getting on his knees for me, that’s when he presented the ring to me the right way.”

“And?”

“And I said yes, because I love him.”

Natasha analyzed the look on her best friend’s face. “If you love him, said yes, and been waiting for him to propose to you, why don’t you seem happy?”

She played with the engagement ring on her finger. “I feel like he only proposed because he felt guilty. I mean, if he hadn’t cheated would he still have asked me to marry him? Or was he just happy that I forgave him?”

Steve was somehow the exact same way. When it came down to her finding out about Sharon, he would try to make his way back into her good side. Try and take her out, make amends, do anything to get her to stop ignoring him to get rid of that guilty feeling on his conscience, and she did forgive him..but she can’t forget about it. “Darce, you know he loves you. So yeah, he felt guilty, so would anyone after they cheated on someone they love. But maybe he proposed to you because he doesn’t want to risk losing you. They don’t call it a ball and chain for nothing, there’s no way you can get out, he has you on lock.”

Darcy smiled, while the idea of marriage did scare her a bit, she’d rather be scared with the man she loves, than laid back without him. “Maybe you’re right..what’s new.” She should’ve convinced her to take a psychology major too. “Looking forward to dinner tonight?”

“Absolutely not. Normally I’d have Steve to rely on to lighten my mood, but I have a feeling he’d only worsen it, or make me guilty, so that leaves me to actually converse with them.”

“Might not be the worse thing in the world, they are leaving tomorrow.”

Them being here actually hasn’t been that bad. Her mom was still kind of a pushover but she was trying, her dad hadn’t changed at all, and her kids loved the amount of time they got to spend with them. “Couldn’t get here quicker.”

There was a knock on Natasha’s office door, Darcy saying ‘Come in’ before Natasha got the chance to.

They were both surprised by the man who’d came in, completely unexpected. 

“Reed?”

“Nat.”

Darcy looked between the two staring at each other. What the hell was going on? “Ok, I’ll just head out.”

____________________________________

“_Natasha, just tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll do it, I promise,” he said annoyedly. “You wanted us to go to counseling and we are, you wanted me to spend more time at home and I am, you wanted better sex, and you got it, I don’t know what else you want me to do.”_

_Natasha rolled her eyes, “Your promises don’t mean shit to me, Rogers, because every lazy ass promise you make, you end up breaking in record time.”_

_Steve swiped a hand over his face, “Wow, were you always this high maintenance? Look can you just tell me what it is you want and I’ll-“ Steve was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing, both of them looking at it, inevitably seeing the contact name, Natasha daring him to answer it._

_“You know the one thing I really want, Steven?” She asked in a fake innocence. “I want you to start acting like my husband instead of that blonde haired bitch’s,” she said coldly instantly dropping the fake innocence voice. “I want you to stop answering her phone calls, I want you to stop meeting with her, I want you to tell her to stop calling you so fucking late, that’s what I want. Because I don’t know if you’re aware of it, but even our own kids are beginning to question who’s the woman Daddy’s always on the phone with.”_

_Steve shook his head as he looked up and sighed. “Alright, alright, fine.” The man caved in. “You want me to stop everything with her? Fine, whatever. Hell, I’ll delete her phone number, I promise.”_

_There he goes with those promises again. “Let’s see how long this one lasts-and for the record, honey..the sex? Is still bad.”_

_____________________________________

Steve scratched the side of his head, mind going back to what happened earlier in his office. Peggy was the last person he expected to get a visit from. If Natasha were to find out what happened in there, they’d end up right back in that same rough patch from a year ago, something he really didn’t want. Looks like he’d have to change his attitude to shake this feeling off.

“You’re just now about to take a shower?” She asked, pulling him out of his daze.

“Yeah, why? Wanna join?” He wrapped the towel around his waist.

“Honey, we leave in 45 minutes.” He takes longer to get ready than she does. Ever since he grew out his hair ever so slightly he’s been ‘combing it to perfection’ wherever he went. Not to mention he trims and shapes up his own beard whenever they go out.

“Relax,” He said calmly. “I’ll be ready before then.” He surprisingly wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer. “The longer I take in there, the longer this night’ll be, and we both don’t want that, right?”

“Exactly.”

He pecked her lips. “Ok then.” That was the best he could possibly do right now, things were just so off between them right now. He went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Natasha rolled her eyes, if she had to deal with that attitude for the whole night, she’d need the strongest drink on the menu.

She’d heard faint crying, with a call for her name, instantly realizing it belonged to her daughter.

She gently opened the door, turning the light on. “Hey..hey,” Natasha said softly, pulling her daughter into her arms. “Mommy’s right here.” She soothingly rubbed her daughter’s back as she cried into her arms. “What’s the matter, did you have a bad dream?” Natasha felt her nod, her little hands holding onto her tighter. She waited until she calmed down a bit, “It’s ok, mommy’s here. Wanna tell me what your dream was about?”

“I had a dream about you and daddy...you guys were fighting again and daddy left.” Her voice was shaky, unable to look her mom in the eyes. “Daddy said bad words and you said the h-word to him.”

The h-word she was referring to, was the word ‘hate’. Neither Steve or herself liked for that word to be distributed around their kids, no matter what the case. Whether it’s about hating a football team, or a food, or co-worker. They were aware that their kids knew about the word, they just rather not say it in front of them. They’ve talked about raising kids in a loving household when they were engaged and they re-discussed that as soon as they got back together.

Sure their kids might’ve been a little spoiled, but they weren’t raising animals. Both James and Sarah were disciplined and polite, they kept their hands to themselves. They might’ve had a couple slip ups with tantrums and outbursts but they were still kids. Literally only 6 and 4 years old. 

“Sweetheart, I need you to listen to mommy very carefully, ok?” Her green eyes were an exact match of her own, every time she looked at her it was like looking into a mirrored version of her when she was that age. “Mommy isn’t going anywhere and neither is daddy..we love each other very much, too much.”

“Do you love each other this much?” Sarah stretched out her hands.

“Way more than that,” she laughed softly, kissing her daughter’s forehead, wiping away a stray tear that fell down her cheek. “You know Daddy and I don’t like to see you cry.”

“I know.” She wiped her eyes, “I just don’t want you and daddy to leave. Can I come with you guys, please?” She begged, “We can go as a family.”

“By the time we get back you should be dead asleep, nana and papa are gonna be watching your brother and sister.” She smirked as her daughter whined, leaning her head in the crook of her neck. “Maybe another time.”

“You and daddy always get to do the fun things.”

“Trust me,” Natasha left a tender kiss to her cheek. “Nothing about this dinner is gonna be fun without you guys.” Nothing about it was going to fun at all, not when things were like this between her and Steve. “I’ll see you later, try not to give them a hard time.” 

Sarah hugged her mom tightly, she wanted them to stay, she didn’t want them to go.

Throughout all their tension and awkwardness, he was still able to hold his composure of the gentleman that he is. Holding the door, pulling her chair out-the shit the husband isn’t obligated to do, but the thought is well appreciated? Showing her he wasn’t a complete dick.

In fact, her and Steve haven’t said a word to each other the entire time. It was either Steve and her dad, Steve and her mom, Natasha and her dad. She even engaged in a conversation with her own mother, and it was pleasant. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that her mother read their body language and came to the conclusion that something was strange.

“Nattie, you remember Alexei don’t you?”

Why was she bringing his name up of all times? “Mom,I really don’t think-.”

She could feel how Steve stiffened, taking in a good amount of his drink. “No, tell us Nat,” Steve said, finally saying something to her. “Tell us all about your amazing ex-boyfriend,” he said pettily. 

Her mother laughed wholeheartedly. “Steven dear, you should’ve seen her, it was always Alexei this and Alexei that with this one.”

He faked a grin “Ah man, I can imagine.” Steve wrapped an arm around the backside of his wife’s shoulder, taking a sip of his drink. “So this Alexei guy that she loves-“

“Here we go,” Natasha sighed.

Steve ignored her annoyance, “Say, what’s he look like? Must be quite the looker if he was good enough for your daughter.”

“Let’s see..he had auburn hair, kind of similar to your old style, he wore really nice clothes, smelled great, had a great job, and— my honey his beard was to die for.”

“Yeah..you’ve always had a thing for beards. Didn’t you, babe?” He was acting like an asshole and he knew it. He was getting on her nerves and he knew it. Was he going against his original plan? Yup. Did he care?...Did she care when she accepted to plan his own grandmother’s funeral? “Where’s he working now?”

“Last I heard, he’s here in New York, working at some architectural company,” her father informed, causing the couple to raise a brow. Steve’s was more of a mocking raise, Natasha raised her out of pure confusion. 

“Wow. Right where we live? Maybe you should go visit him, try and catch up.”

“Yeah..maybe I will,” She said, catching Steve off guard.

“He’s also never taken another lover because he can’t stand what happened all those years ago.”

“I find that hard to believe.” She drank her wine. “If he found it in himself to cheat on me while we were together, he can’t be that heartbroken.” It took her a few months to get over him, why would he be stuck on her for almost an entire decade. “Besides if he really couldn’t stand it, he would’ve said something about it the last time I seen him.”

“Last time?” Steve asked suddenly interested. This time in real interest. When was the last time she’s seen him? Why didn’t she tell him about it?

Now she had his attention, she should’ve ignored his ass because of it. “It’s a long story.”

Steve leaned back. “We’ve got time.”

She gave him a sarcastic look. “Do you? Last I checked we didn’t want this night to be long, remember? Plus I wouldn’t want to waste time talking about the man I was madly in love with, before feelings start to resurface.” she mocked, shrugging his arm off her shoulder.

Even Alaina and Ivan could sense the tension between the married couple. And they’re Russian! They’d sit through world war 3 without raising a hair

“Well I suppose your right, dear. Your father and I do have a long flight tomorrow anyways, we should start wrapping up.”

“Sounds like a great idea..” Steve finished off the rest of his drink.

He handled it worse than she thought. She fully expected him to change the subject, so if the conversation was about one of her ex-lovers that her parents were absentmindedly speaking highly about, why was he being such a dick about it? She told him how much the man had hurt her, so why was he taking it as a joke? Him taking conversations like that as a joke, made her believe he’d take conversations about the future of their marriage as a joke too.

Steve couldn’t stand the feel of him and his wife going back to their old ways. Her ignoring him, and intentionally moving past him to just stay out of his way, she knew if it came down to him extremely pissing her off, she’d probably knock his ass out for the way he acted. So fucking childish and immature.

He sighed, pulling his suit jacket off as she turned her back to him. He went over to his wife, wrapping tightly wrapping his arms around her. He shouldn’t have acted the way he did.

“I‘m sorry about what happened tonight.” He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, then right behind her ear that led down to her neck. “It wasn’t my intentions to make things weird or awkward.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it,” She said dully, not affected by his kisses or words.

“Come lay with me?” He asked softly, continuing his pattern of kisses.

“Why? Because you want to have sex?”

“I didn’t say we should have sex..I said come lay with me.” Whether her parents were here or not, It really didn’t matter to them, the guest rooms were a long ways from their bedroom for a reason.

Steve nipped at her ear. He didn’t want to risk getting mad again. On the other hand, he knew they needed to talk. Every argument they had nowadays seemed like it would always thin their relationship by just a tad. Especially when the other was very upset and in this case, Steve was beyond upset, with everything at this point, but he didn’t want any harshness between them.

“I think I’ll pass.”

“Please?” His hands moved up, cupping her chest.

“Don’t want to have sex my ass,” she mumbled. His light laugh against her neck, caused her to smirk ever so slightly.

“Maybe if we’re able to talk about it the right way, we just might.”

She laid with her husband, both of them respectively close to each other, Natasha laying her head on his chest.

Steve watched his hand rub along her hip, being the first one to break the ice about what just happened. “Was I that much of an asshole tonight?” 

“Yes, you were. You could’ve changed the subject.” “Does your parents ever talk so fondly about me?”

When Steve had first met her mom, the woman was so cautious of him. Like he was some low life, or a playboy that’d break her heart, some guy who wasn’t aware of morals or didn’t have any real responsibilities. How’d her asshole of an ex boyfriend charm his way to both her parents? He never expected to hear her father speak so fondly of a man that broke his own daughter’s heart. 

“They do..they were completely against the idea of you and I getting a divorce, when they had found out. Kept saying how you were the perfect one for me, and I’ll never have a bond with any other man like I do with you.”

“Then what is it about that guy that’s so special to your parents? Why’d they continue to talk about him so positively?”

Natasha carefully thought about what she was gonna say. “He is..the first man I’ve ever loved. He’s the first man, I’ve found myself wanting to be with despite how many times he’s hurt me..it took me a long time to get over him. I used to speak so highly of him, so in return, the only thing they can remember are the things that I loved about him..because they don’t like to remember the rough moments I’ve been through with him.”

It seemed familiar. This Alexei person and his relationship with Natasha sounded vaguely similar to everything they’ve been through themselves.

Steve stared up at the ceiling, placing his arms behind his head. “It’s like there’s nothing left for me to take over. I wasn’t your first kiss, your first time, first love, first man you brought home to your parents, I wasn’t even your first one night stand.”

If she wanted to make things even, she could’ve easily said she wasn’t any of those things to him either. Or that maybe she met he when she was in her twenties and the possibility of him being any of those things were very slim. Why would she say that when she could see he wasn’t in the best of moods. “Well you are the first man I’ve ever married, first man to have my children..fact is you’re not like any man I’ve ever known, so you comparing yourself to Alexei, couldn’t be anymore wrong..because the most important thing that separates you from him is that you taught me the true meaning of love.” She softly kissed him. “I love you and only you. No matter what happens between us.” He wasn’t able to stop the grin that surfaced along his face, running his hand through her hair. “For the record, it did not take her long to like you,” She caressed his cheek. “As soon as you brought her that vodka she was head over heels for you.”

He chuckled against her lips, catching them in a fiery kiss. It felt so good to kiss her like this again, laugh with her, feel her mouth move against his in a relaxed manner.

Steve glided on top of her, Natasha unbuttoning his shirt, Steve ripping everything off of her.

Natasha reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet, going into it until she felt around for a condom. She tried to ignore the fact that she only felt one condom in there, when he usually carries two. There could’ve been multiple reasons why he only had one, like maybe he gave one to someone, or he needed to buy more. The thought of him possibly cheating was put on hold from her mind as she heard him start to unbuckle his belt, with one hand. His other hand holding himself up, as his lips worked on her neck, lightly biting on the soft skin. 

Once his belt was off, Steve pulled his own pants down, Natasha teasingly gripping his growing erection through his boxers, enjoying the feel of him tense up when she made actual contact with him, slowly stroking him until he was fully hard, raging in her hand as she slid the condom onto him. Steve let out a barely audible, pleasurable groan as she rolled the protection down onto his shaft.

His lips went back to hers, passionately kissing her. She lightly nibbled and sucked on his lips in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, only because she knew it made him go wild. Their tongues mending, swirling together, teasingly play with each other, creating that wet noise that emits from sloppy tongue kisses.

Steve broke their kiss, turning her over, bringing her hips to his. He guided himself into her, that sensational burn as he excruciatingly slowly deepened himself into her, made her grip at the sheets instantly, moaning until every big, long, and thick inch of him was seated deep inside her.

His hand slid over the tattoo of his name on her back, he’d never get tired of seeing that there. He leaned over, enveloping his arms over hers, as he started to move.

His movements were rough, but at the same time very tender. He didn’t go fast, he went slow and deep with every push, and with every thrust, she found herself getting closer and closer- was his phone ringing? It was sweet of him to ignore it, but ignoring it for three times straight made her question who it was. 

He’d switched their positions once more, leaning down so that his arms were by here head. Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist as he re-entered her. 

“Right there, baby?” He asked in a velvety tone, when she let out a distinct moan when he hit a certain place.

“Yeah right there,” She said breathily, “Fuck..don’t stop.” fingers gripping his shoulders even harder as he pounded into her. “You’re so big,” she moaned pleasurably. Her eyes rolling, biting her lip as he buried himself deeper into her, pace quickening.

His hands gripped her thighs that were around him, there’d definitely be marks there later on, not that she minds.

Natasha tried to put all her focus on her husband moving on top of her, his harsh grunts and groans landing on her neck, the soft whispers of her name. She had all the right physical responses, nails digging into his back, legs tightening around his waist as she reached her peak etc. Mentally, she was out of it, wanting both of them to finish so she could find out who the hell kept calling him for the seventh time.

Feeling her wetness drip onto him through the material, how she tightened against his cock was amazing “S-shit,” He choked out, his thrusts stuttering as he released himself into the condom. 

Breathing heavily, resting his forehead on her shoulder, trying to have his mind come back to him. He could feel her caress the nape of his neck, feeling her do that, along with laying his head on her shoulder made him truly understand why it’s always been easy for her to put their kids asleep.

“Still with me?” She asked him, he had some explaining to do.

“Mhm,” he managed to say. Like he would tap out now, however many condoms he had left in that box was the amount of times they’d be going at it. “Give me a couple minutes.” It’s been a while since they’ve used a condom and although he preferred to go raw, he didn’t expect what just happened to feel so sensational. Then again, it has been two weeks since they’ve had sex or anything intimate other than quick kisses and holding each other at night.   


Things were pretty rocky between them, when that happened sex tended to get rough as well. But something about tonight was just different-in a good way, probably? Or maybe disastrous?

Steve leaned away, sliding the condom off, tying it and tossing it out. He must’ve known that he only had one condom in his wallet, because he reached over to the drawer beside him where he usually kept protection and pulled out another.

“Plan on checking your phone?” She asked.

“Um..no? Why? Was it ringing?” Did that matter right now? 

She wanted to believe he genuinely hadn’t realized it was ringing, and he probably didn’t. However if he’s on top of her, and unable to see his phone flare from the contact name appearing, then something’s wrong with his eyesight. “Several times.”

He shrugged, “It was probably my mom.”

“Really? At 1 in the morning?” She asked suspiciously.

“Sure, why not? It’s possible.” He leaned in to capture her lips, Natasha bringing a finger to his mouth, stopping him from doing so.

“If it’s your mom then you should answer it.”

Steve slightly leaned away again, raising his brow. Was she challenging him? Where they really about to do this? What was going through her head? Did she believe he had another woman calling him. “You don’t believe me?”

“No, I don’t. Want to prove me wrong?”

Steve scoffed with a humored grin. “You want to start this after we just made up?” reaching over, getting his phone. 

“Us having sex means we made up? Because there was a time in our marriage where we had sex and things were still terrible.”

Alright, fair enough. “This is unbelievable. Speakerphone?” His wife nodded, when he turned his phone on seeing who those missed calls were from, his face paled, grin falling, room getting a lot hotter. This person couldn’t have called at a more terrible time, for multiple reasons. What’s worse is that he knew Natasha was able to read all his reactions and now he wished he hadn’t been so smug, because this definitely was not his mother calling. 

“If it’s your mom..call her back, Steven.”

Steve looked at her, she was being completely serious. “Fine.” If she wanted an argument tonight, then so be it. Glad he got the satisfaction of sex out the way now, because he probably wouldn’t receive any for a good amount of time. Steve called the person back, putting on speakerphone. His heart beating loudly as his phone started to ring, praying they wouldn’t pick up and didn’t have a voicemail message. 

“Steven? Nice of you to finally give me a call back,” the woman spoke.

Natasha recognized that fucking voice anywhere. Fuck the seven missed in general, why the hell was Margaret calling him at all? Why did he even still have her number saved?

He looked at his wife again for the confirmation to reply to her. He wasn’t sure if a frown meant answer or hang up, but she wasn’t pulling the phone from his hand so..he answered. “H-hey.. Peg-Margaret,” he corrected, holding his head down. “What can I do for you?-Not like that, just um..why’d you call?” Of all the fucking moments.

“Just called to say I miss you. Our conversation about your relationship in your office earlier was very..satisfying. Surely you and Romanov haven’t made up considering what you told me, and what happened, So I was wondering if you might wanted to come over for another reminder of why you should’ve chose me instead-“

“O-kay,” Steve quickly hung up, and sighed. “I swear, it’s not what it sounds like,” he said still looking down. He was worried that if he made eye contact with his wife right about now he’d either find tears, a hurt expression or fire from the deepest parts of hell, waiting to be released on him. All in which he knew was there’d no good outcome for him right now.


	20. Chapter 20

“_Um..What are you doing here?” Steve asked._

_ The brown haired woman shrugged, sauntering over to him. Her walk resembled that of a predator, ready to pounce on him in the most lustful way. “Wanted to talk.” _

_ Steve hummed as stood up, going over to a nearby filing cabinet. “Well I’m listening.” _

_ “I know you are..you always do.” _

_ Steve let out a petty chuckle. “Yeah, tell that to my wife,” he mumbled. _

_ “You and Romanov having problems again?” She asked coming closer to him. _

“_Started off great, new house, new baby. Now we’re back to our old ways,” he answered. He knew it wasn’t the smartest thing to let her in on what’s been happening in their marriage. The whole thing seemed hypocritical._

_ “Well you know what they say, something’s never change...kind of like you and me.” Her demeanor coy and suggestive, shooting him a look of lust. _

_ “Peg you have a boyfriend, I’m happily married, what happened between the two of us is in the past.” _

_ “But it doesn’t have to be, Steven. You can’t be that happy in your marriage if you and Romanov are constantly fighting..” She came even closer, toying with his tie. “She can’t treat you right like how I can, I remember there was a time where you said couldn’t live without me.” _

_ “But here I am,” He removed her hand from his tie. “My wife and I may go through tough times, we made fight, argue and not even have sex, but at the end of the day..I love her..and she’ll always be the one that I love.” _

_ She looked down between them, then back at his eyes. “She withholds sex?” Her hands sneakily going into his pockets. _

_ “Doesn’t matter-what are you doing?” He asked quickly pulling her hands away when she made a move to touch his crotch, talk about inappropriateness in the workplace. _

_ “You need to move on from her, Steven. She doesn’t love you-“ _

_ “Peggy, I need to move on from you.” _

_ “Are you saying you haven’t already?” _

_ “I didn’t mean it like that..” Steve moved away, holding his hands out, he was over it, was was positive, extremely sure of it. The only woman he’d ever want is Natasha. “Look, I’d love to talk more but I have a meeting to get to.” _

_ “Can I give you a call?” _

_ “Sure, whatever,” he said, leaving the room. _

_ Once he left the room completely, Peggy picked up an picture of Steve and Natasha on their wedding day. “Oh Steven, I have no idea what you see in that woman.” She placed the picture back down, looking at the condom in her hand that she’d taken from him. “Extra large..that’s not even big enough for him.” Dropping the condom on the floor. _

________________________________________

“What the fuck is your problem?” Natasha said to her husband, shoving him away.

“No, what the fuck is your problem,” He said angrily. “You’re getting upset over Peggy coming to my office, when you’re avoiding the fact that Reed was in yours.”

“It’s different Steve, did I talk to him about our screwed up marriage? No. He was sad, because just like you, you assholes share the same grandmother and all he wanted was a hug.”

“I don’t want you to be the one to give it to him. It’s not your job.” 

“I wanted to. It was only a hug why are you overreacting, like I kissed him?” 

They were both trying extremely hard not yell given the fact that their kids were asleep, and had school in the morning, so were her parents who had a flight to catch in a couple of hours. If anything, they really should’ve gotten soundproof walls.

“Because it started out with a hug from him the last time, how do I know you won’t jump back into bed with him like some slut-“ Steve felt a sharp stingy pain shoot across his cheek, his head turned the only way, realizing she had just slapped him and it hurt like hell. It was so loud that it probably woke up the house.

“I don’t care how upset, annoyed, insecure or angry you get, you need to remember who the fuck you’re speaking to, you understand me, Steven?” She said to him, minutes away from completely knocking his ass out. It brung her memories of the time he’d almost called her a bitch. “As my husband I’d expect you to act like it.”

“I know what you want,” his voice menacingly rugged.

Before Natasha could question what he meant, she felt her back hit the bed. Steve pinning her hands down by her head.

“What the hell are you-“

Steve cut her off, crashing his lips to hers, kissing her in an aggressive manner, much different from the person and intimacy of their previous kisses.

His lips went to her neck, kissing and biting her neck in the same aggressive manner. “Steve...get the fuck off me,” she whimpered.

His hips pressing down against hers, hands tightening against her wrists. “I thought this was what you wanted? You like arguing because you want to get fucked, right?” He said in a low, husky tone.

He’s never used the word ‘fucked’ when they have sex, that alone was alarming. She enjoyed rough sex from time to time, but this wasn’t the right moment. She knew that tone in his voice, this wasn’t him. This was an entirely different Steve that she only encountered once before in their entire 8 years of being married.

When Steve’s lips found its’ way back to hers, she caught his bottom lip between her teeth, harshly biting down on it, erupting a pained grunt from him Steve breaking their kiss.

His jaw flexed, eyes still hard as ever as he looked at her. Reminding himself that this woman was his wife, mother of his children, love of his life, and he just called her a slut as if she meant nothing to him. He was close to forcing sex on her and fucking her like she was some whore and not the woman he sworn to protect and care for.

Steve breathed heavily, his eyes that were once clouded by a blind rage and fury began to drown out as he seen the woman he loves, have such a subtle look of fear..because of him.

“Nat...I’m so sor-“

“Just get off of me, Steve..” she interrupted, Steve loosening his grip, Natasha roughly pushing him off of her.

The distant and space on their bed was well noticed the rest of that night. He began to regain that feeling of discomfort, how uncomfortable the mattress was without her body making some form of contact with his. How cold everything was without her in his arms. The constant itch for him to just wrap his arms around her, apologize, and shower her with endless kisses for transferring possibly the worst thing he’s ever done to her in their marriage.

The biggest obstacle that broke their marriage up was distance, always being occupied with work, never making time for each other..the space between them.

Steve eased his way over to her. It was a stretch, a long stretch, but it was a chance he was willing to take, just to feel her in his arms.

He carefully, cautiously wrapped his arm over her waist, lightly tensing when he did, clearly not expecting him to make such a small, yet bold move. When he found that she didn’t push him away, he brought her closer into his chest, holding her every night, whenever he could, just like he said he would.

The next morning wasn’t that awkward, probably because they didn’t see each other, Steve went out for his morning jog, finding time there to re-think what happened last night.

He then coming back to the house seeing his wife’s parents packing their things into the back of a car. They shared a look in between them and nodded, Ivan going inside as Alaina waited for Steve to approach her.

“Leaving already?” He asked, continuing the job of putting their suit cases in the trunk.

“It was a lovely stay, and felt great seeing my grandchildren, but my husband and I have got some work to finish up on back home,” she said with a small smile. “I really am going to miss that beard when I get on the plane.”

Steve grinned, packing the last of their things and closing the trunk. 

Alaina could tell something was on his mind. She thought it was a dream when she heard faint bickering of their voices last night, judging by their behavior it was without a doubt more than real. “Listen to me,” she said in a soft voice, Steve’s attention going to her. “I know marriage is tough. I know it seems like whenever things are going great, something always drags you two back down. I know Natasha and I may not have the greatest relationship, but I know my daughter.” She brought a hand to his cheek. “Whatever you and her are going through, I have faith that you’ll make it out 100% fine. Despite what it may seem like right now, she will never be able to move on from you,” his mother in law said. “But you’ve got to let that other woman go, Steven. You can’t keep letting her manipulate and fog your mind whenever she appears, understand?” 

Steve nodded, placing his hands in his pockets. “Yes ma’am.” He kissed his mother in law’s cheek, both of them walking back towards the house, seeing Natasha emerge from it.

The couple stopped in their tracks at the sight of each other, Steve looked like he was about to say something to her but decided not to, side stepping around her and heading into the house.

Alaina hugged her daughter tightly. “Don’t you dare give up on him, again.” she whispered.

She hugged her back, taking comfort in her mothers peace and serenity. She knows how hard he’s been trying, and eventually they would get back to the way they were. Without a doubt, they still had more talking and yelling to do, followed by dreadful agitation and emotional strain. But he never gave up on her, and she wasn’t about to give up on him. “I won’t..”

________________________________________

(Time Skip)

Steve approached his wife’s door, flowers in hand. He was about to knock on it, then he realized knocking would mean things were pure hell between them, and it wasn’t, right? Or at least he didn’t think so. He truly believed she just needed time to cool off, because the more he thought about their argument, the more he honestly felt she was overreacting. So what if his ex called him a few times while they were having sex? If she wasn’t distracted enough by them having sex after two whole weeks, then how was it his fault she noticed his phone was ringing? She should’ve taken it as a compliment that he was so wrapped up in the moment that he drowned out the sound of his phone ringing, and focused more on her moans of pleasure. That rough sex issue was just a minor incident, she’d understand right? Right?! She let him hold her last night so that was a good sign.

“Hey,” Steve said coming into her office, opting out of knocking, closing the door behind him. 

“Hi..?” She replied in minor confusion as to why he was here only hours after what had happened. “Why are you here?”

“What’s the matter? Not happy to see me?”

That sarcasm in his tone was a very dangerous game, he didn’t understand how badly she wanted to curse him out, but was restraining to do so. “Not really.”

“Well, unlike you honey, I prefer to deal with my problems at hand. I also don’t get upset over petty things-“ He stopped talking and laughed for a short second. “These are for you,” he said holding the flowers out, when she made no move to take them he brought them back down at his side. “Uh, right..so can we talk?”

“Now’s not a good time.”

“Alright, I’ll talk, you’ll listen.”

Natasha raised a brow, “Is that how that’s gonna work? Because it feels like you had a lot to talk about last night, you sure didn’t run out of stupid shit to say?”

Steve shrugged, “I’m here aren’t I? Clearly I have more to say. You want the truth, I’ll give it to you.”

“Right, because you’re such an expert when it comes to giving me what I want,” she said, referring back on what happened last night. 

He had to admit, she was very skilled in catching him in those little loopholes that brought everything back onto him.

“I mean, what more do you want?”

“Honestly Steven, what I really want? Is for you to get the hell out of my sight, because I really don’t want to see you right now or listen to your bullshit.”

“Natasha, I only love you,” he said seriously. 

“Ok.” She wasn’t even sparing him a look, her attitude making it seem like either she didn’t believe him or really just didn’t care.

“I didn’t have sex with her.”

“Uhuh.”

“Why’s it so hard for you to believe me!”

Natasha calmly looked at her husband, looking him directly in his eyes. “Your ex-fiancée called you saying some very interesting things, Steven-“

“I didn’t have sex with her though!” Did she want him to get a lie detector test to prove his innocence?

“It doesn’t matter, Steve! What the fuck aren’t you getting?!” Did she have to fucking spell it out for him to understand her anger and frustration? “You talked to her about our relationship, the same way you did with Sharon.” There should be no reason why that woman was calling him 7 times back to back in the middle of the night. “You got close to another woman once before and when things got tough, you gave up completely, going to the same woman I always suspected you were cheating on me with.. if you did it once, who’s to say you won’t do it again?”

“Me! I’m saying I won’t do it again! But you’re too blinded by jealousy to see that-“

“I need you to stop calling me jealous. I’m not jealous of any of your fucking exes.” Has he ever considered the fact that maybe as his wife, it hurt her whenever he’d share such intimate details of their relationship with women he used to sleep with? “You keep saying you’ve changed, and maybe you have, but if you’re going back to your old ways whenever we hit a rough patch, then what are we doing? Why are we putting ourselves through this again?” It felt like history repeated itself with them and when you have such a toxic and disastrous past, remembering the good times in their marriage seemed to get tougher and tougher.

Steve swallowed hardly, his jaw clenching, all he needed was an answer. “What is it that you want, Natasha? You want me to delete her number? Have us go back to counseling for the hundredth time so we can land right back into a dead end spot? You want us to fuck our feelings and emotions out, because talking about it obviously isn’t helping.”

“No,” she said easily, without a second thought. If they did that then they’d really be repeating the same failed attempts like last time. Him saying he’ll delete her number, useless marriage counseling, loveless sex; it wasn’t beneficial in any way.

“Then what do you want me to do?” He was practically begging for her to give him some sense of direction into making the right choice so they’d avoid the aspects of their marriage that tore them away the last time. Wanting her to tell him what to do so he’d make her happy.

She was smart enough to realize there was some faults on her part too. She wouldn’t let him take all the blame, there was times when he did surprise her by how understanding he was. “I don’t know.”

“That doesn’t exactly aid the situation better,” he said in an impatient, disgruntled manner.

“Neither does you still being in contact with your ex-fiancé and openly talking to her about our marriage.” Steve hung his head down and grinned in a defensive way. “Don’t wait for me to tell you what I expect you to do, Steven. If you’re the changed man you claim yourself to be then start acting on your own, without me telling you what’s right and wrong.” she intentionally pushed past him.

Steve kept his eyes in front of him, even as the door closed. Sighing and scratching along his beard, double checking to make sure her desk was free of any divorce papers before placing the flowers down.

There was a shuffle outside her door, not much later some random man decided on his own accord to just walk on, eyes attached to his phone.

Steve, for some reason, recognized that hair. Given he had the same style before, but that distinct shade of auburn red that matched his beard, that burly build.. tailored suit and architectural blueprints tucked under his arms.

He stood in front of Steve, still texting away. Steve leaned against the desk folding his arms, analyzing the man, his entire stance exuded arrogance. 

He glanced up at Steve, “Uh yes, I’m looking for Natasha Romanov-“

“She’s not here.” Steve came away from the desk, seemingly sizing the man up, unfortunately they were the same height. The man before him clearly didn’t take that action in a friendly way and stop looking at the his phone, giving Steve a humored look, noticing the flowers on her desk.

“And who might you be? The stereotypical assistant that she occasionally fucks and hopes she’ll fall in love with you-“

Steve turned a photo around on the desk, revealing a professionally taken picture of him and his wife on their wedding day, one that once the man took notice of, and then realizing he did in fact have a wedding band on his finger. “Why the hell are you walking into my wife’s office..Alexei?”


	21. Chapter 21

“You know me?” Alexei asked in a smug manner, taking the blond man’s aggressive attitude to be very humorous.

“You’re the man who broke my wife’s heart.” 

“So?” He asked unbothered. He wasn’t able to tell if he was getting to the man or not, his face was stoic as soon as he looked up. From the call his mother gave him a year back, this must’ve been the Steve that Natasha wasn’t able to come to terms for her feelings with. “It was a long time ago, clearly she’s moved on.” 

“Yeah..clearly. Why are you here?” He repeated. 

“Dropping off some blueprints to one of the executives here, thought I might drop by and say hi to red on the way.”

Red must’ve been the only nickname he had for her. “You are not anything to her, do not call her Red as if you’ve known her all your life and didn’t break her heart on her birthday.”

Alexei snorted, “Man is she still on that? If she’s still thinking about me while she’s married to you and presumably with-“ He counted the amount of children that were in the family portrait photo on her desk, all of them resembling their parents in one way or another. “3 kids? Wow, she told me that she never wanted kids.”

“Maybe not with you, but things change. Because she was quick to tell me not to pull out while we were dating.”

Alexei smirked, “You think you’re the only man she didn’t want to use a condom with?” Steve’s fists clenched, remembering that he was in a law firm. “Tell me. She wraps her legs around your waist when she’s close, right? The feeling of her nails digging into your back brings pure ecstasy, doesn’t it? Fingers gripping the sheets enlarges your ego. How amazing she tastes. How she grips your hair when you go down on her..how she likes it when you pull her hair when she sucks your-“

Steve quickly gripped the man’s collar with one hand, his other tightly holding the flowers. “I’d advise you to watch the way you fucking speak about my wife so dirtily and disrespectfully in front of me, or just shut the hell up completely, because right now it sounds like you’re looking for an ass kicking,” He said darkly. No one, and he meant no fucking body, would ever talk about his wife so vulgarly in front of him. He didn’t allow that shit when they weren’t together and he wouldn’t tolerate it now that they’re back together.

“Made that I had her on her knees first? I’m sure you know how unbelievable her mouth is..makes me wish I never cheated on her, or at least ask for a threesome the night she caught me.”

Steve had enough, he was just about to cock his fist back then Natasha came just in time before any real altercation started.

She entered her office very confused, furrowing her brows in sheer confusion as to why this other man was here. “Alexei?”

“Red..” He looked her up and down, biting his lip at her appearance, she still looked as sexy as ever. “You look hot.”

“What the fuck did I just say,” Steve gritted out, seconds away from punching the man.

“Steve, let him go,” Natasha said.

“But he-“

“Now, Rogers.” Not only did she want to deal with 2 men fighting, she didn’t want her husband to get hurt, knowing that Alexei had done some practicing of professional MMA fighting, and was probably evenly matched.

“Listen to wifey, Rogers.”

“Shut up,” he said lowly, releasing his grip, shoving the man away.

Alexei took notice of the very impressive, sparkling, envious diamond ring on her finger that screamed big money. So this guy had money after all. 

“Why are you here?” Natasha asked.

“Just stopping by, I see you’re doing well for yourself, married, kids..guess this asshole truly is your husband.”

Natasha placed a hand to Steve’s chest, stopping him as he made a move to pursue her ex. “Alexei I think you should go.”

“What, without staying and chatting with my girl?”

Steve’s heart stopped for a second, his vision got a little hazy, sure it was just a nickname, but it was his nickname for her, meaning no man, especially this dick, had the right to call her that. Natasha could feel the anger radiate off of him and applied a little more pressure to stop him from attacking the man.

“Please don’t start this. You and I aren’t together, and I hold this deep seated hatred in my heart for you, so yeah..leave.”

“Why not talk about things over dinner?”

“Like hell she would-“

“I wasn’t asking you,” Alexei said, unnerved by how Steve was practically fuming at this point. He casually stuck his hands in his pockets. “So, what do you say, red? Let me take you to dinner? It’ll be just like old times.” 

Natasha didn’t even need to look at her husband to know his eyes were on her, waiting to hear her answer.

“Alexei I think you should go.”

The man huffed out a laugh and shrugged, “Whatever, suit yourself. Don’t say I didn’t try. Good luck fixing whatever you got going on in your marriage, you’re gonna need it dealing with this guy.” Both Steve and Natasha knew he was provoking Steve. Wanting him to attack just to be satisfied. “But if you ever need anything red, you know where to find me.” He winked at her.

Natasha never seen her husband have such a disdained look on his face as he watched Alexei leave. The look never leaving his face, not until he left. Natasha slid her hand down his chest as the man finally left.

“Still in contact with your ex? Sounds familiar.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “I didn’t know he was coming here. I don’t even know why he was here-“

“Right, ok, and Reed being in your office?”

“I already told you why he was there, want to explain why a condom was missing from your wallet after Margaret was in your office, having a supposed intimate conversation?”

“Natasha, I need you to get it through your pretty little head, that there’s nothing between us..Between me and Peggy—Margaret,” he clarified quickly before she got the wrong idea. “I’d love to talk about this in a more romantic setting, just to set the mood and prove that you’re the only woman in my life.”

Romantic setting being what? The bedroom while they fuck? Because any form of ‘Romance between them right now, was non-existent. “I can’t today, I have to be somewhere.”

“Where?”

“I have to see your..grandmother.”

He didn’t dare ask why she was going over there, but he could feel his fist tighten when she said it. He did not want to hear the words ‘Funeral arrangements’ come out of her mouth. “Fine,” he gritted out, tossing the flowers on the chair. “Keep em’, they’re for you,” he said, walking out. Making his anger known and present with the way he slammed the door closed.

______________________________________

(Time skip)

“How are things? You seem more worried than I am and I’m the one with the cancer,” his grandmother joked. When Natasha began looking at nothing and shrugged, playing with the pen in her hand, Mildred smiled, reaching out for Natasha’s hand. “I won’t be here forever Natasha..but I want to rest easily knowing you and my grandson are past all the arguing, all the grudges you both hold against each other. I’m not saying he won’t get mad, but he deserves to know what really happened those nights.”

Natasha nodded, she was right. He’s been so patient and only brought it up because he was genuinely scared. Scared that she actually would leave him again or consider it. “I just don’t want him to overreact and possibly lash out on Reed because of it.” As much as she hated to say it. It was her fault, just as much as it was Reed’s for what happened between them. She shouldn’t have kissed him back or led him to the bedroom, she shouldn’t have allowed herself to undress him. It shouldn’t have taken one phone call from Steve, to remind her that what she was doing was a mistake. Throughout everything, it seemed like her heart always remained with his. Her love for him being stored in the deepest parts of her, locked away from her husband because she feared she’d end up heartbroken again.

“You and I both. For as long as I can remember, Reed’s always been jealous of Steve’s success, undermining his own in the process.” Steve was the same way. Focused on one-upping Reed in all departments, constantly trying to be number one. “Back when they were kids, they were practically inseparable, but as they began to get older, and separate themselves into different cliques, their friendship became strained, all the way to the point where Reed stop at nothing to obtain everything Steve has.”

Is that why he was so obsessed with her? Was that the real reason Steve always made sure he was around her whenever Reed was near, also being the reason why he didn’t want him to touch her or be in the same vicinity? From the very first time she met Reed, her husband didn’t like for her to interact with him..it all made sense now.

“Even laying on my death bed I wanted nothing more but for them to just make amends and stop acting like such babies.” She weakly brought a hand up to Natasha’s cheek. “It’s time to tell him, dear. Give him the real closure he’s looking for, he’s gonna need all the tranquility he can get.”

The words kept repeating over and over in her head..’it was time to tell him’. Her secrets from those nights would finally be voiced and she didn’t know how he’d take it.

______________________________________

_When he draped an arm around her shoulder, she didn’t think anything by it, he normally showed signs of affection such as that, whether it’s from wrapping an arm around her waist, or entwining their hands._

_“Fellas, this is my girlfriend, Natasha,” he introduced proudly, smirking at his girlfriend “Nat, these are my cousins Wade, Danny, Dave and...Reed.” Steve immediately took a drink of his beer after saying the man’s name. _

_“So where’d you find this one, Stevie?” Danny asked, giving Natasha a friendly smile._

_“Definitely not any of your concern.” He didn’t feel like having to deal with their bullshit if he told them at the bar, in which they’d infer that she was a one night stand that he ended up fucking all night..which was the true story, but the story about them meeting each other in the park was more appropriate and cuter, so that’s the one they told his other family members._

_“No need to hide it, dude. A beautiful girl such as her must’ve been in the middle of some photo shoot when you two met,” he winked her way, Steve’s face hardening. His arm fell from her shoulder and around her waist, pulling her closer into his side._

_He always did this, with every one of his fucking girlfriends. It seemed like an innocent wink, but he knew that a wink would lead to them dropping their panties for the guy. That sounded like a stretch but it was actually very true and happened on multiple occasions. _

_He just wanted this time to be different. He really liked her and him and Natasha have only been together for three months but he knew this relationship was the one. The one that’d actually go somewhere and not dead-end._

______________________________________

Natasha came into the kitchen, finding her husband stand up after a couple more pushups. “We need to talk.” Why he was in the kitchen working out? She had no idea. Why was he home and their kids not? Once again, zero clue.

“Now’s not a good time,” he mocked, back turned to her as he put his shirt on. “I’m pretty busy. And our kids should be ready to come home from their grandparents house, since no one argues over there.”

Although he was being petty she did take the time to admire his well sculpted and defined muscular body as he put his shirt on. “Oh? Busy doing what?” He literally wasn’t doing anything, but working out. 

Steve looked around searching for an excuse, unable to find one in time. “Things,” he said once he looked back to her. “Go ask Reed if he wants to talk, you two seem have a thing for each other anyways.”

She gently grabbed his arm as he tried to exit the room, pulling him back over to her. “Honey..Please?” She asked softly.

Steve scanned over her eyes and exhaled deeply. It annoyed him that she’d forever have that affect on him. It was like looking into her eyes sometimes, engulfed him in this warm feeling. The feeling she got when she’d look into his eyes and see James, is the same feeling he got when looking into her eyes and all he could see is Sarah. That even when arguing, he couldn’t say no to her. And she called him ‘honey’ how could he not say ‘yes’?

“Fine. What?” taking a seat on one of the stools. He made no move to touch her, nor express any emotion that told her to come closer, but couldn’t help how his demeanor softened just a tinge once her arms slid around his neck.. The entire moment screamed deja vu, mirroring the time she first told him that they should see someone about their marriage. “What is it?” He asked quietly, fearful she would ask for another divorce.

She was extremely uneasy, but for none of the reasons he was worried about. “I want to try and tell you about what actually happened those couple nights between Reed and I. All of the discussions we had and how I felt about the situation. But first, I just need you to tell me why you think I’ll leave you for someone else, or that someone else will take me away from you.”

Was she serious? Does she not see herself in the mirror everyday? “And you believe the things I say are stupid?” He asked in a slightly cold tone. It almost looked like he was glaring at her, which threw her completely off.

She said it was bullshit, not that they were stupid. “What-“

“Just stop. Natasha, do you not see yourself? I’m not only talking about looks, I’m talking about you as a person, in general.” For some reason, he’s the one that felt offended. How dare she ask him such a dumb question by not seeing the practically perfect human being that she is. He used to call her ‘Ms.Perfect’ for a reason. “You’re gorgeous, you’re compassionate, you have a sense a of humor, you’re kind; when you’re not fighting me over the remote. You’re very affectionate to the point where sex doesn’t even matter as long as I can hold you.” Which he did indulge in every know and again. “You know the rules of sports which is why I married you. You’re highly intelligent, sometimes I think you hold information Bill Gates doesn’t even know. There’s so many things that men have to look forward to when they meet you, so it leaves me to feel like every guy that comes across you, is out to take you from me. Live the life that I’ve always dreamt. It’s like I can’t even think straight, because the thought of another man appearing and sweeping you off your feet keeps me awake and alarmed, that’s why I’m so possessive of you.”

“Steve..” His eyes were so intensely blue, and expressed this raw sense of honesty and passion that it was almost overwhelming. She had no clue what to say after that.

“What can I do to show you that I’m over her..” He said to her, referring to Peggy. “Why can’t you see that when it comes down to you versus her, I’m always going to choose you in a heartbeat.” Why does she think he walked away from the intervention they had that time Darcy called him to come pick her up because she was drunk? Why’d she think he brought her to his place and laid stayed with her, making sure she’s ok?

“Because she was your first love, Steve. From the moment she reappeared you weren’t able to form any kind of words or speak without stuttering. When she called you, you dropped the meeting you were in to see if she was alright, without a second thought..you almost had sex with her the night we got back together..Just like how you can’t stand the image of Reed and having sex, it makes me sick to my stomach to ever imagine you on top of her.” Him telling her about that night left a scar on her heart, that’s why she couldn’t let it go, that was the grudge she was holding, he had told her about that after they had sex, after they made up, after they agreed to give it another go. “Now it feels like everything that happened between you and I, you and Sharon is repeating..I didn’t know how to handle it last time and I won’t know how to handle it this time either.”

His hands slowly traveled around her waist, holding onto her. “I don’t know how many times I have to call you ‘my girl’ for you to understand that you’re the only woman for me. Sweetheart, as long as that ring is on your finger and my last name is attached to yours, you’re never going to be anything less than my wife, and my best friend. You come first in my life, I swear I’m not the same guy I was a year ago. And as long as I’m your husband, I just need you to keep being my wife.” He told her. 

“I know you don’t care how many arguments we get into, and I don’t care how many times we end up angry at each other, the thought of leaving you me for another woman still worries me..” 

Steve’s grip on her tightened, making sure she understood. “If you’re worried about me leaving you, then what makes you think I’m not scared shitless of you leaving me? Natasha, I can not lose you..ok?”

She nodded, “Ok..”

Steve stood up, cupping her face in his hands, slowly bringing her lips closer in a sensual kiss. Pouring out all the anger he’s had, all the frustration, worrying, all being drowned away as her lips moved against his.

They mutually broke the kiss. Still in the same position, only Steve gently leaned his forehead onto hers.

“Forget the dinners you two had, I want to hear what happened between you and Reed, every intimate detail.” There was no way she couldn’t answer now, and if she didn’t answer, he would assume the worst and his heart would tear apart.

So what other choice did she have?

_________________________________________

  
_She’d just gotten off the phone with Steve somewhat minutes ago, like all the other times, they couldn’t hold a proper conversation and it ended in a screaming match because he was acting like such a fucking dickhead. Angry at her because she didn’t want to go out to dinner with him, because she knew he’d try to play some slick shit. There was a reason she was avoiding him, she didn’t want to fucking see him._

_Once again, like every fight they’ve ever had, harsh words were exchanged, their past being brought up between them and whenever it seemed like he’s brought her to the peak of annoyance, he shows her that there’s always another level and he’s determined to get her there. It escalated from her declining his dinner to her calling him out and bringing up his relationship with Sharon. She could not get over the fact that he had the nerve to mess around with the woman while trying to fix their marriage._

_She didn’t know if it’s the dinner that upset up or his current relationship with Sharon._

_There was a knock at her door, she swore if the person behind that door was Steve she’d throw a fit. He spent the last half hour on the phone with her for what? That bullshit? He didn’t even ask her to dinner properly, only demanded that she go with him because he already made reservations, please as if she truly cared. Maybe that shit worked with his girlfriend, but not her._

_Natasha opened the door, thankfully it wasn’t Steve, but even more confusedly, it was his cousin, Reed._

_“Um..Reed?” She asked, the man giving her a small smile._

_“Hey..can I come in?” _

_She knew some of the past between Reed and her husban—ex husband. Constantly telling her not to get near him, not to talk to him, basically ignore him. But that’s when they were together. They weren’t together anymore, he didn’t respect her wishes, so why should she respect his? _

“_Sure.” She opened the door wider for him, “You know Steve doesn’t live here right?” _

_“Better for me. I came here for you.” He went into the kitchen, looking in the cabinets until he found two wine glasses._

_“Why?- wait what are you even doing here? You don’t live in New York.”_

_The man shrugged as he poured the wine into the glass. “Came to visit my grandmother. Heard about you and Steve’s separation, and how things aren’t going too well, so..” He slid the wine glass over to her. “I wanted to check on you.”_

_“Right...well obviously I’m fine, I don’t need you to come check on me.” He smirked at her, even she had to admit, that was a killer smirk and it enhanced his chiseled features._

_“You sure? Because when you opened the door it looked like you were ready to kill someone.”_

_That’s because she was. Steve’s lucky his ass wasn’t on the other side of that door. “It’s nothing, your cousin is just an asshole.”_

_“Which is why you should’ve left him sooner._

_Natasha scoffed, “I’m sorry?” She didn’t want to be the one to defended her ex, but if anyone was gonna talk down on the man whom she has kids with, it was gonna be her, she didn’t need a co-sign or an echo._

_“I don’t mean any harm by it, but even I can see you weren’t happy.”_

_Natasha ultimately ignored his comment. She and Steve had a couple good days, they just seemed rare to have._

_He came closer to her, brushing his hand through her hair, cascading it down to her chin, pulling her face towards him. “You need someone who can treat you right, Tasha,” he whispered, bringing his lips closer._

_There wasn’t any gravitational pull, she didn’t bring her lips closer either, it was like her body was completely frozen, not in a trance..only, unable to move. Yet when his lips were against hers she didn’t respond, then her mind went back to her arguments with Steve, all her arguments with him. Hearing him on the phone with Sharon, how as soon as she proposed the divorce, he went straight to that woman._

_She started to kiss him back, sliding a hand up behind his neck to deepen the kiss, moving her lips more fervently. She felt him give the smallest smirk in the kiss, darting his tongue once her lips parted the tiniest bit._

_Natasha had no idea how the kiss escalated to the going onto the bed, she didn’t even realize she‘d began to unbutton his pants, taking his shirt off until both of them were half naked. His kisses landing onto her neck, right in the same spot Steve used to kissed her, only if felt different, his lips weren’t as warm as Steve’s, they didn’t feel as pleasuring._

_He pressed his erection into her, right as he was reaching for a condom, her phone started to ring._

_Natasha gently pushing the man away, checking her phone to see Steve’s contact name appear. _

_“What?” She answered in a low tone._

_“I was thinking about what you said and.. you’re right, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have forced you to come to dinner with me and I shouldn’t have said the things I said so..can we try again? The dinner that is! Maybe we can talk about it more..if you want to.”_

_“Uh yeah..yeah, we can do that.”_

_“Great, I’ll text you the details and hopefully we can situate things better.”_

_Hopefully was a stretch, it didn’t take a genius to know that they wouldn’t be able to, but at least he made the attempt.”_

_“What’s the matter? Who was that?”_

_Natasha brought a hand to her temple. “Nobody,” she sighed. “Nobody...”_

_The way he said “Come here,” in such a soft voice sounded exactly like Steve’s, it’s probably why she went into his arms. “Marriage sucks,” he said to her, kissing the top of her head.. it’s probably why she was able to fall asleep in his arms._

_After the meetings they had, his visits weren’t that constant, mostly because Natasha didn’t want him to be around when James and Sarah were there. _

_She’s told him how she wasn’t ready for another relationship, her main focus was her children, forever and always. It amazed her just how active a 3 year old and a 4 year old can be._

_But now here he was, back at her house. James and Sarah were with Steve, and Natasha was here trying her most decline Reed’s advances._

_“Can’t you imagine what it’d be like if we were together?” He caged her body between his arms. “How different your life would be if you chose me and not Steve?”_

_“You and I being together was never an option, even if it was, Steve’s the father of my kids. Without him that wouldn’t have been born. That night was a mistake.”_

_He winced teasingly, “But he’s put you through so much Tasha. I mean look at you guys, arguing, sarcasm, all the constant rage and tension.” He pulled her into his chest. “When’s the last time you’ve been held hm?” He wrapped his arms around her. “The last time you were with a real man, not someone as idiotic as Steve?” He brought his lips closer, casually whispering in her ear with a gravelly voice. “When’s the last time you’ve made love?”_

_“The factors of my sex life doesn’t matter because you won’t ever be apart of it.” She couldn’t go through with it. Even as her and Steve are broken up, sleeping with Reed feels like she’d still be cheating on him and that’s as something she could not do, not for the life of her. Was it love that was preventing her from doing it? She didn’t know, however she did still respect her still husband, somewhat. “I probably won’t ever let his relationship with Sharon go, and that’s ok..but I won’t do that to him so, you’ve got to go.”_

___________________________________________

Steve thought over everything he just heard. Natasha was trying to read his reaction. He was displeased, as expected, but there was a look of confusion on his face as well as he folded his arms, holding a finger up as he began to say. “The very last time he was here, before this visit..what exactly did you two discuss when he was about to drive off?”

She forgotten completely about that, he kissed her that time too, so it seemed as if that secret would be coming out as well. 

“He apologized for initiating the first fight you guys got into. I hold him about how things have changed between us and how much we’ve improved.” This argument between them shoved all their improvement out the window. It really showed how much they haven’t changed and even if they did, it was a very stark change. “He told me that he still loved me and..he kissed me.”

She could see the pupils of his eyes dilate, hearing the hard swallow he just took.

He kissed her? When they gotten back together-hold the hell up..That night, was the night she was out there for about five minutes. Ok, that mean she didn’t entertain his bullshit. However, that was the same night where she was uncharacteristically agreeing about having their 3rd child..Meaning she really did force herself to say yes, so she never truly, internally wanted to have Natalie? It was all because she wanted to prove to not him, but herself, that she had no feelings for him at all?

“So you didn’t really want to have another baby, that was all a complete lie?”

She gave him a look of small sympathy before eventually nodding. 

“God Nat, are you serious? Do you know how selfish that is? Not for me, but for you. You didn’t have to agree to something like that if you weren’t ready, or to prove something to me and yourself. I wouldn’t have pushed the idea on you.”

Tell that to the times they stayed up having nothing but sex. She was surprised she wasn’t pregnant with triplets. Just because she didn’t want a baby at that time, didn’t mean she wasn’t happy that she agreed to have another one. She loved their daughter with all her heart, things like a mother’s love don’t change. She loved that girl ever since she told Steve that she was pregnant with their 3rd baby. “I know that-“

“Like what else have you lied about? Your love for me? Is your name even really Natasha?”

“I mean..technically it is Natalia-“

“Ugh!”

He knew that, it was his choice to call her Natasha, he just needed something to be dramatic about.

“What about our kids, how do I even know they’re mine! They could all have different fathers for all I know.”

“Ok, relax.” James looked exactly like him straight out the womb, like literally a miniature version of him. She’s seen photos of Steve when he was that age and the resemblance was almost scary. Sarah resembled her, but received many of his character traits, and Natalie was a direct split between them.

There was a silence between them for a second. Well..they talked about it, now what? Were they upset, yeah kind of. Still angry at each other? Just a little. So, what do they do now? Make up sex? Argue some more? Or just basket in each other’s presence, awkwardly staring at the floor?

“Hey...” Steve said breaking the silence. “You still love me?”

She didn’t just love him, she was in love with him. She couldn’t live without him “I do.”

His hand reached for hers, bringing her closer. “Still my wife?”

“I am.”

There was a small smirk forming at the edge of his mouth, she changed her mind about everything she ever said about Reed’s smirk. Steve was the only man she ever wanted to see smirking, grinning, smiling at her in a suggestive way.

His thumb grazed the ring on her finger, wondering if she ever thought about taking it off. “What about my girl..you still my girl?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Always.”

They lightly pecked each other’s lips, before they tightly wrapped their arms around each other, Steve kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on the spot he kissed.

Steve thought he knew her better than anyone, but the things she just told him made him see she’d always be able to surprise him. He never imagined that the fearless and fierce woman in his arms, the woman he believes is truly perfect, had an insecurity of him leaving her. But he’d have to be a complete dumbass to even consider doing that again.


	22. Chapter 22

“Goddamn,” Steve said lowly, wincing in pain, as his wife massaged his shoulders.

“Want me to stop?” She asked, pausing her motions on him.

“Keep going.” He winced again as her hands skillfully worked against his shoulders. The area was hurting because of the way he’s been sleeping the last week. Because of the way Natalie would sleep on him, he’s been very cautious so much as to make sure she doesn’t fall. He let out a pained grunt. “Christ, how much does she weigh?”

“16 pounds. If it hurts this much, maybe you should stop letting her sleep on your shoulder.”

“No, she likes it there.” For some reason, she was the only child that wasn’t able to fall asleep laying on his chest. The only way she’d ever fall asleep on him, is if he lays her on his chest, then have her kinda of crawl her way up to his shoulder, and sleep there, if he made any movement she’d wake up and start crying or be up the rest of the night. “Alright, that’s good.” He stretched his arms with a grimace, standing up from the stool.

“It’s not that hard to put her to sleep.”

“Speak for yourself, you’re a woman.” When she raised a brow at him, he quickly clarified what he meant. “Not like that! I meant I-I don’t have-“ his hands motioned around her breasts, “Those.” 

“And what do these have to do with it?”

He scratched the side of his head, “Well, they’re like built in pillows, right?” For each and every one their kids, whenever their head laid on her chest, they’d be out like a light. “Soft, warm...perky.”

“Uh, Right...”

Steve lightly winced as he leaned against the counter. He looked her way, bringing a hand to his chin in thought, staring at his wife. He just noticed that something was different about her hair, it wasn’t shorter, it maintained it’s regular length. It was still the same mix of red and dark cherry color, the same perfect loose curls, so what the hell was different? 

“Yes?” She asked in slight amusement as her eyes finally met his, seeing that he was staring at her very intensely.

“Is something different about your hair?” His eyes were solely directed at the top of her head. He knew she wasn’t one of those wives to go berserk when he doesn’t notice every chance about her, but he was one of those husband who could see in a heartbeat when something was different.”

“Different how?” She got a shrug, he came in closer, it was seriously bugging him. “It could be that I parted it to the right and not the left.”

He hummed in response, Natasha looking at him weirdly as he looked at it for a few more seconds, before his eyes came back to hers. “Your mom says sometimes I dress like I’m homeless? What’s that about?” He asked randomly.

Natasha smiled. “Normally, where I’m from, men wear suits and tuxedos around the house.”

“And?”

“And you’re wearing a hoodie and sweats.” She pecked his lips.

“Excuse me for wanting to be comfortable.”

They heard the tiny footsteps of their kids padding down by their way. Just as expected both of them had a sad look on their faces, as they climbed I’m onto the stools, wanting their sad expressions to be noticed.

Natasha smirked, tilting her son’s chin up, “What’s wrong with you two?”

“Why can’t we come along?” James whined.

Both parents knew it was coming, that’s why they spent the last week they had off of school, doing whatever they wanted. Their kids stuck to their sides, like glue, just wanting to be near, following their every move. They even slept in their room every night because they only wanted to be by them. Unbeknownst to their kids because they were very young and innocent, they didn’t know that they were interrupting mommy and daddy’s private time..aka sex. In other words they haven’t had sex in a week.

But also because they kind of needed a moment away. Not from their kids, or family, but from the area. So they took two weeks off work. The first week off was spent with their kids, due to the fact that they’d be upset over them leaving. The second week would be spent with their friends who’d be driving down to their lake house a little later.

“Because you both have school,” Natasha answered her son.

“Then why isn’t Natalie going? She doesn’t have school.”

“Me and mommy are going on a little trip for adults. Correct if I’m wrong, which I’m probably not, but you’re not an adult.” He poked his son’s nose, James furrowing his brows in an adorable frown. “You’re not an adult.” He poked his daughter’s nose, Sarah giving him the cute, pouty puppy dog. “And you’re definitely not an adult.” He poked his last child’s nose, Natalie giving him a toothless smile, and a giggle/grunt. He could see her baby teeth starting to emerge. 

“But that’s no fair, daddy, you and mommy always go to the fun places,”James stated.

“I know, buddy. But for Christmas break we’ll go to Disneyland, how’s that sound?”

James groaned dramatically, he was literally just like his dad. “That’s too far.”

“It’s next month,” Steve laughed. 

“But Santa won’t come if we’re not at home, daddy. We won’t get any presents,” Sarah said, holding her head up in her hands.

“You don’t remember when we were at our other home, and Santa visited?”

“That was you!”

Steve scoffed at his son, “No it wasn’t.”

___________________________________

_It was 10:19pm, Christmas Eve, the kids were upstairs sleep. Sarah out like a light and sometimes they had to watch James because he’d try and sneak downstairs to get a peak at the presents but this year that’s exactly what they wanted to happen. He would travel to the balcony, peak his tiny head through the railing but inevitably get caught by his parents. This year, they had a little surprise for him.  
_

_“This is stupid,” Steve said as Natasha helped himinto his top layer._

_ “This was  your idea,” She reminded him.  _

_Damn,she was right. “Yeah but you supported it,” he said childishly._

_“I support everything you do, Rogers.” He was her husband, she didn’t really have a choice._

_“What about when I was growing a mustache, and you shaved it off while I was sleeping,” How he didn’t hear her or feel anything in his sleep was beyond him._

_Natasha grimaced just thinking about it, she didn’t know what he was thinking or hoped he grew it from a bet he’d lost. “You should be thanking me for that,” she tossed her husband the gloves “And it’s not like I didn’t make it up to you afterwards.”_

“_Oh really, when?”. Natasha arched her eyebrow giving him a knowing look, Steve’s face heated up upon remembrance,but he wasn’t going to give her double the satisfaction “I don’t recall,” he said gazing his eyes anywhere except for hers._

_“Then why are you blushing?” She teased tenderly, smoothly caressing his cheek._

_“Blushing?” Steve scoffed playfully “Don’t think so highly of yourself sweetheart, I’m only red because of all this padding, maybe someone should tell Santa to hit the gym once in awhile.”_

_“You sure it’s the padding? Maybe you’re just letting yourself go”_

_“You sure about that? Or do I have to prove you wrong?” Steve’s tone got considerably low, pulling her closer by the waist. She recognized the desire and hunger hidden in his voice, of course he would try to seduce her while wearing a Santa costume. _

_She pressed a hand to his chest, maintaining a decent amount of distance before he got too close and she wouldn’t be able to control herself “You can prove me wrong later.” Natasha glanced at a nearby clock, it was now 10:28, James would try and sneak his way to the at 10:30. “We’ve got 2 minutes left,you ready?” she adjusted the classic hat on his head._

_Steve pulled on the white beard “Lights go out at 10:30, I come back in at 10:32, purposely make a little noise, leave some prints on the floor, James watches from above as I take a bite of the cookies he made, leave his bag full of presents by the tree and leave.”_

_“And the sooner this happens-“_

_“The sooner I can take off this damn beard,” Steve said, she could tell he was trying to resist scratching and tearing the fake facial hair completely off._

_“That’s not what I was getting at, but close enough.” _

____________________________________

James and Sarah were reluctant for their parents to leave as their grandparents came over. They were happy to see them, but sad to that mommy and daddy were really leaving. Like literally not letting them go, physically holding them back.

Sarah and Joseph in awe at the sight of their grandchildren not wanting them to go. It reminded them of a tiny Steve begging them to stay back when they’d go away for a bit.

Sarah stood on her tiptoes to hug her mom’s waist. “We we’re having fun mommy, don’t go.”

She picked her daughter up, “It’s only for a week, we’ll be back.” That still didn’t sit well with her as her daughter was still on the brink of tears.

“That’s too long..”

“Nana and papa will watch you, your brother and sister for the week, make sure you listen to everything they say, ok?” Natasha felt her daughter nod, holding on tightly to her mom.

“Ok,” she said shakily, rubbing her eyes as she leaned her head on her shoulder. “I don’t want you and daddy to go.”

Natasha comfortingly rubbed her daughters back, trying to stop her from letting any tears fall and making the process of leaving them harder. “I know you don’t, sweetheart. But we’ll call you every night when you go to sleep, it’ll be like we never left.”

“You promise?” she sniffed, voice soft and weak.

“I promise..” She wiped the tear away that she didn’t want to see fall. “Mommy loves you.” She tenderly kissed her cheek.

“I love you too.”

“Alright, little man listen up.” Steve kneeled down to his son’s height. “Take care of your sisters, ok? When daddy’s not here, you’re the man of the house, it’s up to you to help nana and papa protect them, cool? Let me see you flex.” James flexed an arm up, revealing an average sized arm for a 6 year old. “Hey, woah put those guns away.” He brought his son’s arm down, getting a laugh from the little boy. Steve brought him in for a hug, kissing the top of his head as he did. “We’ll be back before you know it, alright?”

“Ok..”

They handed their kids off to their grandparents, simultaneously kissing Natalie’s cheek. It was hard to look at them sadly go over to their grandparents, who did their best to comfort Natasha was close to persuading her husband that they should stay home because leaving their kids for as long as a week seemed impossible.

Watching them wave goodbye, seeing Sarah try and withhold her tears at the sight of them driving off.

Within the first ten minutes of them reaching their destination, Steve noticed how his wife seemed to be a little out of it. Almost as if she was sad about something. And if his wife was sad, he wasn’t doing his job of making her endlessly happy.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, going over to her, enveloping her in his arms.

She leaned her head on her husband’s chest. “I miss them,” she answered. “Maybe we should’ve stayed back.” She didn’t realize that whole week their kids spent not leaving their side would make her miss them when it’s only been four hours, which was how long the drive was. 

He chuckled, “I may spoil them, but you definitely baby them.”

She completely agreed, it was just her motherly instinct to be so protective of them, she couldn’t help it, those were her babies. She even babied Steve, when he wasn’t being a jerk over the remote.

“Hey.” He caressed her chin. “We can always head back if you want.”

Natasha sighed, “No, it’s fine.. I’ll get over it.”

“You sure?”

“Mhm.” She gently kissed him. When she pulled away, the kinda stared into each other’s eyes, finding the smallest hints of lust.

“So...should we get a head start before anyone gets here?”

“It’s been a week.” Her arms wrapped around his neck. “And your shoulder has been giving problems, you sure you’re not worried about throwing your back out, old man?”

He grinned at her, picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder, lightly slapping her ass, which erupted a laugh from her. “This might be the only way I can truly prove you wrong.”

He paid attention to everything and realized Alexei was wrong. Steve should’ve known immediately how wrong he was with the amount of times he and Natasha has had sex.

She doesn’t wrap her legs around him when she’s close. When she’s close, her legs tightens around her waist, then she kisses him because she knows how much he loves the feeling of her moaning into his mouth. She doesn’t only dig her nails into his back, she scratches along his entire back because she loves seeing the marks on him later. Seeing her grip the sheets didn’t enlarge his ego, it made him go slower, and deeper, until she’d tell him to go faster and harder to make sure he wasn’t hurting her. She didn’t taste amazing, every inch of her tasted unimaginably delicious. She didn’t grip his hair, she’d tug at it, letting him know when the places he was licking at were good and when they were fucking great to the point where he’d have to hold her waist down. She didn’t like for her hair to be pulled, she liked when he’d run his fingers through the roots of it while her mouth would pleasure him continuously.

Why would he give something like this up? He was living the life. This woman was the perfect wife. She believed that no one was perfect, but he’d never stop disagreeing with her, because the proof was right there. And what made it better was that she was his.

Steve hoisted his wife onto the counter, deciding to take their festivities to the kitchen.

It was a task given to them by Darcy and Bucky as one of the wedding arrangements, testing out the kind of chocolate they’d use for multiple desserts. It was actually only given to Natasha, Steve just tagged along because he wanted to.

So here they were in the kitchen, Natasha sitting on the counter. Arms around his neck, casually making out with her husbands The assortment of chocolate ultimately being forgotten beside them.

“You’re the one that wanted to come down here and help,” She softly moaned as Steve’s lips traveled down to her neck. She somehow succumbed into his advances again due to teasing, now she was stripped down to her bra and underwear, wearing one of his shirts as a cover up. He was only wearing a pair of shorts with no shirt. 

“I am helping. Why taste that when I can taste you? You taste much better anyways.” He nipped at a sensitive spot on her neck and Natasha had to stifle her moan by biting her lips, before gently pushing Steve away.

“And you call me a bad influence?” She said with a smile. “Can we at least try and get through all the flavors?”

“Fine, what’s the next one?” He asked caging her in between his arms.

“Hazelnut.” Natasha dipped a strawberry inside the chocolate, feeding it to her husband. Steve took a bite of the fruit.

“Damn..that’s really good.”

“Is it?”

Steve picked a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate, placing it between his mouth, Natasha smirked at him and connected her lips to his, kissing him whilst biting off the fruit.

“That is good,” She agreed, pulling him closer.

“Great, we have a winner then?”

Natasha grinned at him mischievously, pulling him closer, “I wasn’t talking about the chocolate,” she whispered on his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He chuckled, “So when will the others be here?” He asked, placing his hands on thighs, caressing the soft skin.

“Sometime tomorrow morning, possibly seven,” she said, hooking a finger under his chin, teasing a small kiss. “Leaves us with nine hours.”

“More than enough time.” He brought himself closer, his wife sliding her hands up to his shoulders. “Think they’ll be upset if we make love on this counter?”

She smirked at him, dipping her hand into both his shorts and boxers to get a sense of how hard he was. “What they don’t know won’t hurt them.”

Steve chuckled, he loved this woman. 

Their lips reconnected once again, just as he moved to get his shirt off of her, there was some shuffling at the door.

They both pulled away confusedly. “I thought you said seven?”

“That’s what Darcy told me.” 

Was that even them? It was just two shadowy figures, Steve helped her down off the counter “Do you think a stranger’s trying to break in?”

Natasha shook her head. “It’s a gated community, there’s surveillance everywhere.”

“Doesn’t matter.” He protectively pulled her slightly behind him, just incase it was someone trying to break in. If it came down to it, he’d rather himself get harmed and keep her out of harms way.

The door creaked open, revealing the laughter of a man and a woman, stepping into the house. 

Steve let his guard down, recognizing the voice of the laugh, soon followed by the appearance. “Clint?” He asked. Not to be rude or anything but..who the he’ll invited this guy.

“Oh hey guys, you made it.” He threw an arm around the woman’s shoulder. “This is my friend, Barbara. Barbara,this is Steve and Natasha.”

The blonde haired woman waved, “You can call me Bobbi.” Her eyes took a double take at Steve’s shirtless top half, how defined the his v-line was that probably lead to something bigger and better.

When Natasha took notice of that, she was the one pulling him behind her, because absolutely not. She was not about to let this turn into another Emma situation. She also felt like he would try and pursue him.

“Were we interrupting something?”


	23. Chapter 23

Steve covered his eyes with his forearm. “You know that if he steps out of line, I won’t hesitate to kick his ass?”

“You know that if you step out of line, I won’t hesitate to kick your ass?” She said while she left a hickey on the inside of his neck, slowly swirling a finger around his chest. She thinks she just likes being close to him, like now; her leg was resting over his hip, with her head laying on his shoulder, while her hand would cascade from his pecs to his pelvis.

Steve lifted his arm from his eyes, and pulled his neck away, turning to look at her, “I’m serious Nat, he’s already fucked up with his smart ass comments and putting his hands on Laura, now he has the nerve to bring his mistress here?” How would Laura react when she seen Clint and this Bobbi woman that she already suspected he was cheating on her with? Steve still couldn’t wrap his head around the question of who invited this man. Steve pulled his neck away again when she re-attached her lips. “All I’m saying is, since this is supposed to be a relaxing getaway.”

Natasha straddled his lap, “Exactly, a relaxing getaway filled with sex and spending time with each other, and more sex. So just take your mind off of that for one second and have sex with me.” 

“I’ll be cordial, but if he even so much as looks at her the wrong way, he’s gone,” he said, not putting it up for any debate. Completely ignoring everything she just said.

“You’re sexy when you’re protective and demanding.” She kinda wished he would take control right about now and make love with her until she couldn’t feel her legs. 

His forearm covered his eyes again, ignoring her intentions again while he continued to talk about the situation. “Something I still can’t figure out is who the hell invited him and why he thought it was appropriate for him to bring that woman here, who obviously doesn’t know what she just got into.” She was lucky the mistress missed Laura’s rage that time she decided to smash practically everything in that house. He only hoped that she didn’t do that here..maybe he should get rid of any sports equipment.

Natasha sighed, leaning down, placing a couple soft kisses on every exposed spot on his neck. Just teasing him a bit so he’d be semi-hard by the time she got down there, grinding down on his hips.

“Why?” Steve said a little ruggedly. Couldn’t she see he was trying to complain.

“Because I’m horny and want to continue what we started.” She kissed his lips.

“Honey, come on, Clint and his girlfriend are here.”

“So now you care about his comfort after complaining about him?” They would still end up having sex eventually.

“Well yeah, I don’t know, kinda. It’s just..weird.”

She leaned away on his lap. “Weird? This coming from the same man who wanted to have sex while his own parents were next door in the other room?” The rooms were spread out, what was he worried about? 

“I just don’t want them to hear us.”

“Then we’ll be quiet.” He tried to protest again, but she crashed their lips together. Something he tried to prevent because as soon as her lips would touch his, he’d forget about everything they were discussing.

This is why walking around naked was a problem. After they had sex last night, they said ‘screw it, our kids aren’t here, the doors locked, we don’t have to put any clothes on’. 

What a horrible, yet wonderful idea. Because as he was stepping into the shower with his wife, he realized he’d get horny instantly with one look at her. Then again..who wouldn’t?

He bit his lip as he looked at her, the water trailing down her perfect body as his hands roamed all across her, admiring every single curve. 

“Want a reminder of last night?” 

“Hardly. Last night wasn’t worth remembering.” She teased, running her fingers through his hair.

“Then why’d you get in the shower with me?” He asked placing soft kisses on her neck, holding onto her waist. 

Natasha smiled, leaning more into his kisses. “You got in here with me.”

“Mmm I don’t know, just seems like it’s another one of your ways to seduce me.”

“Clearly it’s working.” Steve chuckled in a velvety tone, easily lifting her up as if she weighed nothing.

“Want to help me out?”

“What’s the matter, my husband can’t take care of that himself?”

“Why do it alone, when I have my wife to help me with it?”

His confidence, was one of the many major things that made him amazing in bed. He knew specific parts of him were larger and thicker than normal and he made sure he put it to good use.

He pressed her naked body against the side of the shower that had tiles. She longed to be devoured and ravaged in ways only he could make happen and make it happen so passionately.

His lips took in a her hard nipple, her back arching as he kissed his way to the valley of her breasts, pushing his face further into it, her hand holding his head in place, leaving little hickeys and love bites.

"What happened to you being tired?" She teased, 

"You’ve always had your ways," he grunted and continued to ravage her breasts

Steve pulled away from her chest and kissed her. Something about shower kisses was just so romantic and heartfelt. His right hand slid down between her legs to find her wet, very wet and waiting for him. Even with his erection pressing into her, he realized she was just as aroused as he was. 

Natasha moaned into the kiss when she felt the tip of his finger brush her clit. It felt like the area was still sensitive, that same buzz from last night re-occurring. She arched into his hand, desperate for more friction that he purposely withheld.

Her hand cupped his bearded chin, "Make love to me," she whispered against his lips, met with a rugged growl from her husband.

Natasha bit her lip, her nails digging into his skin when she felt his hard cock sliding into her tightness. She’d never get over how big he is, how thick he is and how full he made her fill. He slowly pushed his member inside of her slowly inch by intensely pleasurable inch. They both groaned at the pleasing burn. Natasha moaned again when he finally bottomed out inside of her.

"You’re so tight," she heard him whisper against her skin, and God did it feel like he was in heaven. Her soft body felt too good to be true and the way her walls wrapped around him was always enough for him to lose control. He pulled his cock out until the head and rammed into back into her. Natasha lived for the sensation of feeling him do that. Hands held tight on his biceps. It was intense, but he knew she needed much more.

"Steve..harder," She moaned his name and he answered by another grunt and kept thrusting up into her, obliging to her wants.

When he first proposed the idea of coming here, he said they’d make love every chance they got, despite their friends being here. They were all adults right? They wouldn’t have to explain where they were going in the middle of a conversation.

Steve had never had sex with anyone without a condom before he had met Natasha, not even Peggy. Natasha, in a way, was his first and the first time they had sex without one, he found that the only thing different was the physical sense, emotionally and mentally, she had still made him dizzy with lust and this primal urge for more. He felt the need to claim her. He needed to leave his mark on her before someone else did, so he married her and had kids with her-he also loved her very much. 

Things may have gotten a little rough, but she didn’t mind rough sex, it was just that passionate, slow sex was amazing with him, but when he got a little rough, she didn’t object at all, he gave her what she wants and she’d give him what he wanted. Either way she was clearly enjoying the feeling of his cock thrusting up her pussy.

He slowed things down a bit, however he was pounding her into deep and hard, the head of his cock and then some, pushed at her cervix with every driving thrust. If it caused her any pain, she didn’t voice it, but he still wanted to make sure his girl was good.

“You ok?” He asked tenderly against her neck.

And she loved that, his concern for her pleasure was always his main objective. She only managed to get out a barely audible, “Mhm.” in reply.

More focused on grounding her hips down against him in time with each pounding, wanting him as deep as possible. Steve kept the hard rhythm. He was holding back his orgasm for a while and that alone was struggle when she felt so perfect around him, he wasn’t going to be able to hold back much longer. Her tight pussy was sucking and pulling at his member. He wanted nothing more than to bring on the orgasm that he knew she was purposely delaying and fill her with his cum.

“Don’t stop,” she moaned hotly, “Please..I want you to cum in me.”

All she had to do was ask and he’d give it to her. Her pleading for him to come inside her sent him straight over the edge. Steve thrusted his cock into her as deep as he could, feeling her cervix against him.

“Fuck..f-fuck” he groaned, Natasha bringing a behind his head and deeply kissing him. Both their noises of pleasure being transferred between each other, their passion being radiated.

He rammed his cock into her one more time as hard as he could, burying it. His cock throbbing inside her, pushing her completely between the tiled walls of the shower and his hard body. His grip on her thighs were just as tight as hers on his arms, as his cum continued to shoot inside her, mixing with her own as Steve let out a few more grunts into her neck with every squirt. 

Pretty soon, nothing could be heard except their heavy breathing and the shower water running.

He may or may not took a small nap after their previous events, but now he was up and rejuvenated.

“Hey gorgeous,” He said grinning at his wife.

“Morning handsome.” She placed her hands on his chest. “How’d you sleep?” 

“Missed the feel of a 6.5 month old baby sleeping on my shoulder, but other than that, my night was very satisfying.“

“Had a pretty satisfying morning in the shower too,” she smirked at him. When he was silent again, she found him doing it again, just staring at her. She sighed, not able to withhold the smirk appearing on her face and looked at him, giving him the attention he wanted so much. “What?”

He tilted his head slightly to the side and continued to stare. It kind of reminded her of a focused dog, which she found oddly cute on its own. He didn’t even try to shy away from it, he stared at her with confidence. “Did you know your eyes are green?” He finally spoke, although that’s not what he meant. He wanted to say a specific color of green but the word didn’t come to his mind in time.

“No,” She gasped in a sarcastic way. “Wow, are you serious? I had no idea, don’t tell me my hair’s red too.”

“Alright, smartass,” Steve chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist, his hand cupping over her ass, gripping it lightly, yet firmly as they shared a soft kiss. 

Bucky rolled his eyes, placing his coffee mug in the sink. Giving off a fake gag. “You two are so gross, if I have to deal with that the whole week, I think I’ll drown myself in the lake.”

Natasha rolled her eyes , “When did you guys get in?”

Darcy took a seat “Around 3 in the morning. We were relieved that you both decided to get some sleep and not have sex the whole time.”

“Please,” Steve scoffed, “Like you two are any better.”

“You mean my fiancée and I? If you’re gonna be the best man, I need you to be on your a-game.”

He chuckled, “I have a feeling I’ll be hearing those terms a lot.” He finished off the rest of his water, before lightly pecking his wife’s lips.

“Be safe,” she said to him, shortly kissing him again. 

“You got it.” Steve threw on his hoodie.

“Woah, woah,” Sam interrupted, coming into the area as well. “We’re you going, man? We just got here.”

“Light jog,” He sighed, knowing that they’d joke about it.

Bucky held a hand up to his heart, pretending to be hurt. “And you didn’t invite us on your little jog? What’s next? Plan on taking the Captain of the cheerleader squad out for milkshakes? Why Stevie, that’s so cute.”

“I mean you two think you can handle it, why don’t you come along?”

Bucky and Sam shared a smug look in between them and shrugged, it was just a light jog, how vigorous could it be? It was probably 3 laps around the park. 

“Alright, we’re in. And if I don’t break a sweat, I’ll be highly disappointed in you,” Sam said stretching his arms. “And I’ll be highly disappointed in you for allowing your husband to do such a pathetic workout.” He pointed towards Natasha who shrugged.

“We both got a good workout in the shower earlier.” Steve grinned and winked at her. He couldn’t wait to get back to try and continue more of that workout.

Maria had just stepped into the room as well and wished she hadn’t. “How is it that you two are so vulgar yet your kids are so innocent?” Wanda entered soon after, right as the men were about to leave, slightly looking at Bucky awkwardly before moving away. Darcy looking at them confusedly.

“No breakfast for the men, Romanov?” Clint asked, coming into the kitchen wearing only boxers, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Excuse me?” She asked. Both Darcy, Wanda and Natasha looked at him as if he lost his mind. And he must have if he thought he was talking to her like that.

“Well with all these women in here, I’d figured there’d be breakfast already made with a smile put on your faces.” He poked Darcy’s lips whose eyes went wide.

“There’s currently not a real man in this house,” Natasha said calmly, eyes surging into his entire soul. “Even if there was, sorry to disappoint, but the only man I’m ever cooking for is my husband. But I know he doesn’t like to eat before he goes out for a run..unless it’s me he’s eating of course, but until then, I’m sure Bobbi would be more than happy to cook for you.”

“Who’s Bobbi?” Wanda asked.

“Friend,” Clint answered quickly. “Just friend.”

“Right..just a friend?” Natasha asked again, the man giving her a cold look before exiting the room.

When he left, Darcy quickly went over to the sink, “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” she said lowly, splashing and rubbing water on her lips. 

“What’s that about?” Maria questioned. “I thought Steve didn’t invite him because he invited Laura.”

“He didn’t invite him. Neither of us know how he found out, and he brought the woman he’s been having an affair with.”

“Well where’s Laura?” Darcy asked, gargling soap and water.

“She won’t be here until tomorrow, along with one of Steve’s friend’s on the police force.” He asked for Laura’s permission if it was ok to try and set her up with one of his friends and she agreed, thinking it would be good to at least try and get herself back out there, amongst all the drama. 

“Police force? Do I even need to ask why? Hopefully she falls in love with him and makes Clint regret, from ever putting his hands on her again,” Wanda said.

Darcy noticed that Wanda had walked in, but not Vision. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

“Oh, he’s at work, he should be coming in some time tonight.”

So her boyfriend was coming..that should relieve some of the awkwardness between her and Bucky.

(Slight time skip)

Steve re-entered the kitchen with Sam and Bucky, who were coming back from the morning run they tagged along on in

The blond who wasn’t even tired and barely broke a sweat, easily went over to his wife, pecking her lips, going over to the fridge to pull out 3 bottles of water, tossing two of them to his friends.

“Next time a guy who was a prospected football player in college invites me for a small jog, I’ll make sure I’ll say no,” Sam said practically about to pass out.

Bucky placed his hands on his knees in the same state,panting heavily. “Yet he...forgot to mention... that a little jog...consists of running of fucking 15k.”

Steve shrugged, an arm curling over his wife’s hips as he hovered over her, taking fruits from her bowl. “You alright?” He whispered kissing behind her ear.

“I’m great,” she smiled. “What about you? You hungry?”

He kissed the side of her head. “I’m good. Watching these too suffer fed me enough.”

“Bullshit!” Bucky shouted after arguing with Sam about who had better timing.

“Normally, I get those done in 45 minutes, it only took this long because I didn’t want to leave you two behind,” he said slightly smugly.

“By you two, you mean Bucky and his complaining.”

“Like hell, you were complaining just as much as me.”

“Still not hungry?” Natasha watched in entertainment as her husband ate her food as if it was his own, when she could easily make him something. Maybe she was a bit horny, maybe she wanted a remake of what happened in the shower, or maybe she just adored everything about him, but seeing his strong jaw clench every time he chewed was very sexy.

“Nah, not really,” he said whilst eating a bunch of the assorted fruits.

Bobbi entered the kitchen as well, looking for the man picking up a mimosa off a tray, downing it. “Have any of you seen Clint?”

Bucky and Sam looking at the woman in confusion, dumbly shaking their heads no.

She spotted him coming down the stairs, “Clint, babe, can I talk to you?” Her eyes made a quick glance at Steve who was devouring a bowl of fruits, while his wife stared at him in interest.

“Yeah, no problem.” Clint , following behind her,

“Hang on a second..?” Bucky looked at Darcy, “When did they-I thought you-?”

“Yeah, I did. Nobody knows how,” Steve said.

Natasha exhaled and kissed her husband’s cheek lovingly as she pushed her bowl over to Steve who’d already finished almost all of it.

__________________________________

_James cuddled under his mom who was on the phone with someone while simultaneously doing work on the laptop in her lap.James was watching a cartoon on his iPad. He wasn’t feeling well, he woke up with a fever last night and was running a fever this morning. Steve was out with their daughter getting the medicine the doctor had prescribed for him._

_“Mommy I’m tired,” The little boy whined._

_“You want to go to your room?”She asked, feeling his forehead, he was still very warm._

_James shook his head,laying his head on his mom’s stomach,Natasha caressed his hair,she smiled he was exactly like his father. Whenever Steve was sick or wasn’t feeling too well he’d lay in that same position that James was currently in, despite being a grown man Steve loved to get babied by Natasha when he wasn’t feeling good, he’d literally stick under her and just sleep._

_Natasha picked up her laptop. Steve placed his head on her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist,and she put the laptop on his back. Natasha softly gripped at the roots of his hair. He loved when she did that“What’s wrong?”_

_“Head cold,” he mumbled onto her stomach and now that he said it she could feel how warm he was through her shirt._

_“Ok..You know the bed’s upstairs, right?”_

_Steve buried his face more into her “Yeah, but you’re way more comfortable.” Natasha smirked and rolled her eyes massaging a hand on the back of his head._

_He just likes to be near her sick or not. Likes to feel her and having in his arms protectively _

_ “You know I’m still going to work tomorrow?” He said, eyes closed._

_“You and I both know that’s not happening, let’s not even start that, Rogers.”_

_Pretty soon after, she heard light snoring coming from him and rhythmic breathing._   
  


  
“_Mommy, I don’t feel well,” Sarah said with tears in her eyes, she hated being sick._

_Natasha picked her up “What’s hurting you?”_

_“My head,” she said, holding her hand up to the side of it. _

“_Your head hurts too?” Sarah nodded “Did you hit something?”_

_“Nuh-uh,” She said still sniffing, laying her head on her shoulder._

_“You must have what James and daddy have,” she said rubbing her back._

“_Do we have to go to the doctor?” _

_“Mm, not quite yet.” _

_“Is there school?”_

_Natasha laughed softly, “There is, but I don’t think you’ll be going.” She kissed her cheek, taking her upstairs._

_____________________________________

“You’re such a baby,” Steve laughed as she brought up the memory.

“Shut up, I miss them,” She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. She couldn’t wait until Natalie got to the age where she’d want to stick under her when she was sick.

“We’ll give them a call later on tonight,” He said, pecking her lips.

“Hey, you know you both are married to each other right? You don’t have to flirt with anymore,” Darcy teased.

To be fair, they were flirting with each other this entire time. Sitting next to each other on the back porch, the sun setting behind them.

Their position did resemble a couple very much in love with them being cuddled up together. His arm around her shoulder, that same arm around her shoulder entwined with her hand, while the man casually sipped a beer. Engaging in the conversation every now and then, before turning their attention back towards each other, endlessly flirting.

“Don’t worry, you’ll understand when you’re married.”

Darcy smiled at the thought of being married to the man beside her, the man who kept glancing at Wanda, then looking away whenever said woman would catch him staring. What was that about?

Clint sat up on the topic of marriage. “To be honest, marriage isn’t all that,” he spoke up, creating this awkward silence while Steve directed her attention somewhere else. “You’d think having kids would make everything better, then you realize it’s just temporary happiness.

Being that he was the only other father here. Despite how much he wanted to leave it alone, he couldn’t. “Barton, you know that’s not true. Having kids brings you a lifetime of happiness whether your relationship’s good or not,” Steve said, defending Laura who wasn’t here to defend herself

Even Bucky and Sam could relate and agreed. They didn’t have kids, but since they were god parents, it felt like the still had some of that emotional connection to them.

“Good point, but even that joy doesn’t satisfy all of a man’s needs, such as the sex that stopped being good.” 

Steve was able to ignore that comment, but did he think it was good on her end too? 

“Or when you realize being married doesn’t make you act like an adult or behave in a mature way. You find the people that you thought were your friends, attack you twice because of a couple mishaps, then leave you out on things,” he said with a light laugh, drinking some of his beer. 

Natasha could feel how tension filled the air became from that one line. 

“You make a couple of mistakes by hitting someone and all of a sudden, people go berserk over an accident,” he said. Laura still had the mark on her face, that’s what bothered Steve. He hit her hard enough to leave a bruise for that long.

She could sense how Steve was trying to restrain himself by bouncing his leg repeatedly, trying to calm himself down as he placed a couple kisses to her head.

Steve then took a drink of his beer, ultimately trying not to pay any attention to the man. More focused on how she soothingly rubbed his chest. It seemed to be the only thing calming him down at the moment

“Ready to head up?”

“Yeah, I am actually,” he sighed, finishing the rest of his beer, taking his wife’s hand, leading them upstairs.

“You’re wrong for that, Clint-“

“Shut up, British dude, no one asked.”

Vision shrugged, leaning back in his chair, throwing his arm over Wanda. Was she looking at this man again?

“You’re not mad about us not having sex tonight, right?” He asked, holding her in his arms.

“Course not,” she said. She knew he thought having sex tonight would be a bad idea after Clint messed with him. He wouldn’t be able to focus only on her because his mind was deciding on kicking Clint out or how to handle the situation better. 

He softly kissed her forehead, changing the subject. “Still miss them?” They’d just gotten off of the phone with their kids not too long ago so that kinda helped but then made it worse, because they both missed the sound of their voice, along with hugging them and just being able to hold them. He’s even missed the ache of his shoulder by their daughter laying on it so much.

“Yeah..I don’t think I’ll be satisfied until we get back home.” She was going to ask has he spoke to his grandmother lately but decided not to, since he couldn’t visit her because the drive was too long, she didn’t want bring it up.

“Me neither.” He softly caressed her cheek, leaning in to tenderly kiss her for a few seconds. “I love you,” he said, lovestruck when her lips weren’t on his anymore.

“I love you too.”

_________________________________

Oh my god, kill him now. 

Whatever her name was. Barbara was it, but she preferred Bobbi. Either way, Bobbi was just talking his ear off at the moment. All he was trying to do was eat his wife’s food. Where the Clint the one time he needed him.

“So Steve, you must work out a lot huh?” She asked with a hand on his shoulder. She clearly couldn’t tell how uneasy Steve was with her hand on him, not even feeling how he tensed up.

“Uh yeah, kinda.” Steve didn’t listen to her response, he tuned out as his eyes locked onto Natasha heading out back with Darcy. That was his escape.

“Excuse me, for a sec.” Steve not so accidentally abandoned his conversation, uncaringly walked away from the chatty woman around him. He didn’t mean to be rude, but something always drew him back to his wife, he also had a headache now and wanted to hear her voice so it’ll soothe him.

“I don’t think Bucky cheated on me with Dottie,” Darcy said, nervously playing with her hands. Steve overheard, pausing in his steps.

“What do you mean? I thought he told you the entire story right before he proposed.”

She began to fidget with her hands more intensely, almost like she was air drying her hands. “I know, I know, so did I. But I get the weird feeling that the person was actually...”

Natasha waited for her to finish, Steve also waited for her to finish. Did she have some kind of mental blackout? Did she want her to take a guess? “Who?”

Darcy flinched, blinking a few times, “Sorry, I was daydreaming. But I get a weird feeling that the person was actually Wanda..”

Steve’s eyes widened. What the hell did he just walk in on? And why the hell did he not walk away, he couldn’t keep a secret for shit.


	24. Chapter 24

“I want him gone,” Natasha said storming into their room, Steve right behind her.

“It’s not like you to lose your cool, you know,” Steve said calmly,closing the door behind him. 

“No, it’s not like me to lose my cool in front of him. But I’m not, I’m doing it front of you, and you need to be more upset about it.”

“I am upset about it,” Steve exhaled deeply, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Mildly, considering you seem to be upset enough for the both of us.” While conversing with everyone, finally having a decent conversation. One that wasn’t good enough to make them forget about what he’s done in the past, not in the slightest bit. But he was acting like a regular human..that was until he brought up the idea of marrying Bobbi, as Laura literally just walked through the door. Laura herself couldn’t even believe her eyes when she seen Clint with his mistress, then having to hear about him proposing when the divorce was official.

Everyone was kind of expecting her to go on a rampage or walk out, but she didn’t, only gave both Clint and Bobbi a cold look while proceeding to ignore them. Clint clearly didn’t take that well and created a big scene, big enough where he indirectly called Natasha out for only being the successful lawyer that she is, was because she was considered ‘eye candy’ for the judges.

“So another man, who has a history of being an asshole, says that I’m shamelessly provocative’ in the courtroom, and you’re just mildly upset about it?” What happened to him saying, if Clint steps out of line he’d beat his ass? When the fuck would that take place?

“Technically he said, ‘inviting’. He didn’t use big words,” Steve vouched. Granted, he said ‘inviting’ in a shameful way.

“In other words, according to him, the place they’re being invited to is between my legs that are apparently spread open. Do you want to see my legs open for another man, Steve?”

“What? No of course not-“ The only man he ever wanted her legs open for, was himself. When it came down to her, he did not like sharing at all.

“Then why’s he still here?” When she asked Clint why he came at all, his tone became more aggressive and defensive, although her question still wasn’t answered. “Laura’s here now, still with a visible mark on her face, it’s time for him to go.”

Steve got up from the bed with a genuine peaceful expression. “Come here,” he said quietly.

“I don’t want a hug.”

He came closer, holding his arms out to her.

“Steven, I’m serious. I do not want a fucking hu-“ His arms enveloped her body, pulling her into a hug anyways. She sighed into his chest as he rubbed her back.

“I know you want him to go, and maybe every one else does too, but I just need to have a talk with him.”

She pulled away from him, Steve holding onto her, “He’s not some child that you’re raising, Steve. You don’t need to discipline him or give him talks. You were the main one that wanted him out.”

“I know that, and I know telling him to leave is always a possibility but, I just want to try and help him, try and help them. I-..I want to try and find the root of the problem as to why he’s doing all these things.” Those two were in love a few months ago. What triggered him so much that he’d go lay his hands on her? Speak about her so hatefully? Go after everything she has. “I know it may seem completely idiotic, hypocritical and contradicting, but just let me handle it..ok?”

Natasha stared her husband up and down, “Fine.” She pushed her finger against his chest. “But he’s got one more time to say or do something out of line and he’s gone, understand?”

He nodded, “No problem.” He went back over to their bed, taking a seat and pulling her between his legs. “What are we gonna do about that other thing?”

“What other thing?”

His eyes were placed on his hand, where his thumb slid along her hip, unable to form the proper words. “You know, the thing,” he said, putting emphasis on his words.”

“Wanna be a bit more specific?”

“Never mind. We can talk about relationships...not our own because that’s going phenomenal, but maybe..Bucky and Wanda’s? I-I mean Bucky and Darcy’s!”

She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him for a second, it looked like she was poking around in his mind, and if it was possible, he was trying to block her out of it. “You heard her, didn’t you?”

Steve laughed awkwardly staggering across a few words, before he cleared his throat. “Yes ma’am, I did,” he sounded like a child who just admitted to doing something wrong.

“You were eavesdropping?” Natasha asked, trailing off the topic and more onto him listening in on the conversation.

“No! Definitely not, I was looking for you and then I..just..happened to over hear the conversation.”

Natasha slightly squinted her eyes, trying to understand him better. “So...eavesdropping?”

Steve shrugged, “Y-yeah eavesdropping. Or wrong place at the wrong time, but it was all an accident. I was just trying to get away from Bobbi who was talking my life away.Maybe I should’ve let her because I have no idea what the hell I walked into, you know I’m terrible at keeping secrets, I never even told you about the time I had a this horrible bowl haircut as I kid.”

“You didn’t have to tell me, I’ve seen pictures.” Usually she would agree that the haircut in general was strange but it actually looked kind of cute on him. 

The way she casually looked at him as if nothing was wrong bothered him. “Can you stop daydreaming and focus on the problem here?”

“Honey, I really wish I could, but what exactly is the problem?”

Did she have short term memory loss, or was she so horny that she couldn’t think straight at all? “I just told you, Bucky cheated on Darcy with Wanda.”

“Nooo, Darcy thinks Bucky cheated on her with Wanda.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Well...Nothing’s definite, it’s all theorizing conjectures.”

“I had a couple beers so maybe try putting that in words I’ll understand?” He really needed to start bringing a dictionary whenever he talked to her.

“I know Darcy possibly better than anyone. She thinks Bucky cheated on her with Wanda, there’s no way of actually krnowing it. Does she and Bucky give each other awkward looks? Yes. Do they keep glancing at each other? Yes. But that doesn’t mean anything. If he truly cheated, then I doubt Bucky would’ve wanted to come here and I doubt Wanda would’ve agreed to come too.” Her finger coasted across his beard. “Wanda knows how much Barnes means to Darcy, even if there’s the smallest possibility that she did sleep with him..it’s hard for me to believe she’d ever do something like that that’d hurt one of her closest friends and not tell her herself.”

Steve seemed to be frozen, it all made so much sense coming from her, but if he were to try and put that in his own words he probably would think he sounded crazy.

A couple hours later, sometime around midnight where Steve had believed everyone was sleeping, except for some dog that kept barking out back, would probably be the only thing keeping them up. 

He had gone down into the kitchen to look for something to eat. 

He heard low noises of conversation, he started walking lighter and stopped right next to the entrance.

“Look, it was just an accident-“

“A complete accident!” Wanda whispered loudly.

“Then we’re in agreement that Darcy nor Vision can find out about this?”

He couldn’t see but he was positive Wanda nodded as she said, “Totally.”

Steve slowly walked away, trying not to make any noise as we went back upstairs. Fuck the food, he should’ve stayed in bed. 

_________________________________

_ They knew something was up when random bits of mistletoe began to appear around the house. Not that there was anything wrong with a few interior decorations during the holidays but there was a weird amount of reappearing mistletoe. There were pieces hanging over the front door, in the kitchen, entering the living room, on the  showerhead . Some were simply sitting around. Sometimes Steve and Natasha would even catch Sarah playing with one on the floor. There was some in the fruit bowl, some lingering by the pantry. _

_Natasha reached her breaking point when she opened her closet and a piece of mistletoe glided to the floor._

“_Steve!” She called out to him._

_"Yeah,babe?” He entered the room, wiping the sweat, he must’ve just finished his workout seeing as he was wearing and tank top and shorts._

_“Are you the one that keeps leaving these mistletoes all over the place?”_

_“Me? I thought that was you.”_

_Natasha folded her arms “So you weren’t the one that put one on the shower head?”_

_Steve scratched the back of his head “Ok..yes that one was me but I promise that was the only one.” They started into each other’s eyes for a second before they both sighed simultaneously in realization._

"_James,” they said at the same time._

_The little blond boy, tip toed even on the step stool, to try and hang the Christmas ornament in the doorframe._

_He smiled as he finally completed his task. James carefully got down, going to take his position in his hiding place, snacking on the apple slices his mom had cut up for him. He heard footsteps coming down the steps and faint voices that were definitely his parents. _

“_Told you it wasn’t me,” Steve muttered._

_“You really expect me to believe our 3 year old son would hang a mistletoe on our shower head?”_

_“Well I didn’t see you complaining.” Steve grinned as his wife rolled her eyes. Even though he was the one who’d actually did it, after their activities last night and this morning she should very happy._

_Just as they entered the room and was the the mistletoe James jumped in front of them “Got you!You’re under it! You have to kiss!”_

_Steve and Natasha shared a confused look with each other but subsided it, trying to figure out what their son was up to, th was ey went in for a light peck on the lips. They weren’t under anything, he couldn’t reach the top of the doorframe so he put it as high as he could, which wasn’t very high._

“_Will you let me know when my little brother is here?”He asked, eyes shining and full of hope._

_“Little brother?Baby, what are you talking about?”_

_James climbed back on the step stool taking down the mistletoe. “You and daddy kissed under it,now we have to wait for the mailman to give me my little brother.” Just like every parent on Earth, Steve and Natasha dreaded that day that they’d have to give their children the birds and the bees talk, especially when their son was still young and wouldn’t even understand most of it._

_“A mailman doesn’t deliver the baby, he or she grows in mommy’s tummy remember?” Steve said helping him off the step stool_

_James poked his lip out, giving that same puppy dog look he learned from his dad. “But I really want a little brother.”_

_“What if you get a little sister again? Will you still play with her?”Steve asked grinning._

_James kicked the air and looked down. “Only if I have to,”He grumbled,Natasha and Steve watched in amusement._

_Steve nudged his wife’s side “You up for another one?”_

_“Of course, but only because I have to,” Natasha said winking at her son, who smiled happily._

_________________________________

“Alright, we’ve got to get your mind off them. That happened two years ago, why do you remember word for word?” He laughed.

She scoffed, playfully pushing his chest away. “Screw you Rogers, unlike the person who forgot our engagement anniversary, I happen to have a good memory.”

“Ouch, didn’t I apologize for that?” It was pretty early on in their marriage, back when they only had a one year old son. To be fair, he was pretty busy trying to stop James from bashing his head while trying to run when he barely mastered walking. “That was a long time ago, you’re still not over it?”

“You did apologize, I wanted to kick your ass that day.”

“Yeah? Then why didn’t you?”

She smirked, “Our kid needed a father.”

“How about I make up for by taking you out tonight? Say around 8:45 exactly because that’s when our reservation is,” he stretched casually, as if what he said wasn’t important. 

“Did you plan this?”

“Course not.”

“How long have you had the reservation for?”

“Possibly two months but it’s debatable.” Thankfully they were able to get out all the anger out of their system before this reservation came. It was all just really good timing. “In fact why don’t I give you a run through of what’ll happen?”

“I’m listening.”

“Well firstly, I’m going to admire how unbelievably gorgeous you look.” He brought himself closer, placing his hands on her waist and pushing her against the counter. “Don’t ask where, but I got us a really nice table, right under the stars, because I love how the moonlight compliments your eyes.”

“Mhmm, keep talking, you’re doing great.”

He chuckled, “I got us some imported red wine all the way from Italy, some name that I can’t pronounce but I’m sure would taste great off licking off your skin.”

“Yeah?” She softly moaned, she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Tell me more.”

“They have this specially crafted cheesecake that takes 36 hours to prep, one that I plan on tasting on your tongue later tonight.” He cupped her chin, bringing his lips closer to hers. “We’ll come back here after a walk around the lake and make love all night long.”

Just as their lips were about to come in contact with each other’s, the heard the groan from multiple people.

“Every god damn time,” Bucky sighed, “Why do you two like to play tonsil hockey in the kitchen of all places?”

The married couple took a deep breath as they broke away. Why did they think their intimate habits wouldn’t be interrupted here, like they usually were at home by their kids. Except their kids interruptions were more subtle and accidental, really only disrupting when James and Sarah feel the feel the need to tell on each other when things don’t go their way.

“We’ve done a lot more than that, in this kitchen,” Steve said. Sam took his hand off the counter, wiping it on his shirt. 

“Last night was amazing,” Clint said lowly into the woman’s ears yet it was still very audible. Laura looking in the other direction.

“You’re telling me,” Bobbi smirked mischievously. “I thought we’d wake the whole house up.”

“You did,” Bucky said grouchily, there was a reason he had bags under his eyes and his hair was messy. “And I thought they were bad.” He motioned towards Steve and Natasha. 

“Was that what that noise was?” Maria asked.

“I thought that was a dying goat,” Darcy muttered, Wanda trying to stifle a laugh at the joke. 

Steve could’ve sworn that was a barking dog. He took notice as Bucky shot Wanda a look of relief. Darcy also must’ve noticed that the man was once again looking at her friend and subtly removed his arm from her shoulder.

Maria could feel the awkwardness coming from Laura as Clint and Bobbi continuously flirted in a nearby corner. “Steve, isn’t your friend supposed to be coming here soon. The really strong, nice and handsome one from the police force?”

Steve rose a brow, he never remembered calling him handsome, and he was a little on the slim side, but nice guys definitely has the upper hand these days. “That’s right, which reminds me Laura, how would you like to go on a date tonight?”

“Aren’t you married?” 

Everyone in the room had to restrict their groan from the blonde woman’s question, Clint really had downgraded. Steve’s finger clearly had a wedding ring on it and his arms were currently wrapped around his wife. “Not with me. With a friend.”

“Hold up a second,” Darcy interrupted, “You two were just talking about going on a date tonight, does that mean this is a double date?”

“No-“

“Steve how could you! You know how much I’ve been telling Nat we should go on a group date!”

Steve looked at Darcy confusedly, “What are you talking about, she never-“

Natasha nudged her husband’s stomach, “Yeah Steve, how could you.” He gave his wife a look of betrayal.

“Well if they’re going, we’re going,” Maria motioned between her and Sam.

Pretty soon, everybody had just decided they were gonna go, and left the area talking about what they were gonna wear and how long they’ve been waiting for this to happen.

“You are a serious traitor.”

She smirked at her husband, “I honestly forgot she asked me that.” She was about 87% sure Darcy has never asked her that. “Do you think you can take care of it?”

“Nat, this is supposed to be our date night.” He had to pay a good amount of money to reserve it for them for such a long time. It wasn’t even a double date to begin with. He set up another date, the outing he’d set up for his friend and Laura was at a completely different spot. 

“And it’ll still be our date...just with other people..”

“Yeah 10 other people..” He said. “What about our dinner? Our outside table under the stars, the wine, the walk around the lake, the cheesecake!”

“Honey, we can still do those things, it’s not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal! This is our special time with each other-“ Steve was cut off by the feel of her lips against his, kissing him the way she knew he liked and would always leave him speechless.

As she pulled away, his lips chased after hers, he stared at her lips as if he was in a trance. “Please?” She asked, her hand lightly rubbed his chest. She didn’t even have to say the ‘For me’ part.

“I-I guess I can pull some strings, may-maybe make some things work-I’ll figure it out..do I have to figure it out now? Or can we...” He made a weird motion with his hands, his head was really all over the place at the moment.

“Lets go,” She smiled at him, leading him back upstairs.


	25. Chapter 25

Steve brought her hips into his, “You look beautiful,” he said against her neck, dipping down to leave an array of kisses, starting from her neck and down to her shoulders. 

Natasha turned around, straightening his collar. “You don’t look too bad yourself,” she said, Steve leaning in to peck her lips. “Mind telling me why there’s rose petals on the bed, and a bucket of champagne?”

“Just setting the mood for when we get back. If tonight goes horrible we can get drunk off champagne. But if it tonight is the slightest bit satisfactory,” His hands cascaded down her body. “We’ll have extremely romantic sex on a bed of roses and dimmed lights, while being drunk off champagne, as well.”

Her hands went up his to his shoulders, sliding around his neck. “Sounds like you’ve got everything planned out.” 

“That I do. I’m also trying my hardest not to strip you out of this dress.” They had a very long night ahead of them.

“When we get back, I’ll strip it off for you.”

Steve chuckled lowly against her lips, that was something he was very much looking forward to right as they were about to kiss, there was a loud knock on the door, causing them to separate. 

“Rogers! What the hell is the address?” Bucky asked, voice muffled through the door.

“It’s not too late to go somewhere else,” Steve said. Tonight was supposed to be them and only the two of them. The romantic feeling would be out the window because their friends would have a heart attack whenever they’d give each other the tiniest kiss. Even James and Sarah didn’t have such a dramatic reaction whenever they’d witness them kiss.

“Stop being a baby.”

“I thought I was your baby?” His hands found its way back around her waist, pulling her in to try for another kiss, until there was another knock on the door. Steve exhaling in frustration, contemplating on giving them the wrong address.

“Which friend did you set Laura up with anyways?” 

“No one that high up in reputation.” Laura had enough of egotistical men, so he’d never set her up with someone he’d worked with in the past. “Glenn Talbot, you know him, right? You two met before on several occasions.”

“Glenn? Isn’t he married?”

“He was married, yeah. He and his wife got a divorce a couple years back. So technically he carries the same baggage Laura has, which means they’re very relatable to each other or completely unalike.”

He was the slightest tinge like Steve when it came to respect. He had his morals in order and completely the despised the thought of a man putting his hands on a woman. “I don’t know, I feel like he could be a good match for her.”

“Sure he’s a good guy, but he’s kind of awkward in situations such as blind dates.”

“You’ve set him up before?”

That was a good question. “A few times.” Steve didn’t exactly have an arrangement of single female friends, and even though they were the same age, he believed Glenn was honestly too pure for this world. Like, he would go as far as saying if he ever died, he would want Glenn to try and woo Natasha because he truly feels he’s a great guy.

“He’s never struck me as an awkward person.”

“No? You must not know that he finds you extremely intimidating, but in a good way. He says it’s either hard to look you in the eyes or hard to stop looking at your eyes.” Which was a very accurate way of putting it. But even on the occasions that he did find her intimidating, he couldn’t stop looking into her eyes and think of the distinct shade of green that she possesses.

“That’s kind of-are you out of your mind?”

He glanced at her, “What’s the matter?” He asked confusedly before glancing at his phone again.

“Are you seriously checking your phone?” 

“Yeah..why?” He eyes went back to the road for a few good seconds before looking at the phone still in his hand. “If this is about attention, baby I can assure you’ve got every bit of it.”

Screw his attention for her, she wanted it to be on the road and not his goddamn phone. How’d he even get his license? “Are you like, not aware of the dangers of texting while driving?”

“Relax, I’m just texting Glenn the new address to the place we’re going since, you know..it somehow became a group thing. Besides the roads’ completely clear.”

“Do you do that when you have ours kids with you?”

“What...no,” He scoffed and tossed his phone in the backseat. “Why would I...” He said uneasily, clearing his throat before his eyes went back to the road. Hoping that she wouldn’t ask James when they got back.

Steve still couldn’t believe how his private and intimate dinner with his wife, turned out to be this last-supper looking table, only the table they were seated at wasn’t a long rectangle, instead it was a big round table. They also got a direct view of Glenn who’d definitely just pulled Laura’s seat out for her.

When Steve had introduced the man to Laura, the look in his eyes were completely astonished. Kissing her hand as he greeted her was definitely a good sign, especially if Clint went inside the restaurant in a hurry, not bothering to shake the man’s hand.

“Wow, was he always that well built?” Natasha asked, looking in the direction of the officer. Normally she wasn’t one for goatees but this guy made it work.

Steve awkwardly scratching his ear, not really looking at him. “Is he? Doesn’t look like he put on that much muscle.” 

“Oh yeah, he totally did,” Darcy added.

Steve gave her a weird look, “Do you even know him?”

“Nope.”

“You sure? Last time we seen him he was kind slimmer, now he looks pretty buff.”

“W-well I guess it all depends on your definition of buff. Do you mean buff as in kind of on the..thick side? Or buff as in muscular?”

“Buff as in muscular,” She said without hesitation.

Steve proceeded to drink his water and put his attention somewhere else, she answered that question way to quickly for his liking.

Darcy pulled Natasha over to her, covering their face with her menu, making it very obvious that they were discreetly talking about someone or something. “Why’d she sit right across from him?” 

“It’s a round table, they’re across from everyone. You could make the argument that Clint is directly across from Glenn-“

“Yeah, but she’s like directly  directly across from him, get it?”

“I’m sure it’s just a coincidence, she isn’t even looking at him.”

“Dammit, I’ll prove it another way.”

“Or maybe you can try and have a good time with your fiancé and friends?” She suggested, which would be something that normal people would do, then she quickly remembered that her best friend was not normal, which was perfectly ok.

“Spend time with you whores? Get real, I see you guys enough already, I’m going to get to the bottom of this tonight.” She was tired of all the glances, stares and accidental touches that made them quickly repel away as if they’ve been electrocuted.

“Darce, I really don’t think-“

“Meeting dismissed.” She closed the menu, essentially ending the publicly yet fully disclosed meeting.

A waiter came up to them. He looked like your average waiter that tried to imitate his hometown being from France. And of course, he came up to Natasha first with clear intentions. 

“Bonjour Madam, and how are we today?”

She knew the reason Darcy was nudging her side was because she wanted her to mess with this guy who probably only knew two words in French.

Natasha sighed, “Bonjour on est bien, comment est ta nuit?” 

“Uhh-“

“Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?”

“Oui, oui? I’ll be right back with your drinks, water to start?” He said in a full blown American accent.

“Yeah that’ll fine,” She finally said in a language he knew. She’s in her 30’s and Darcy still somehow made her act like they were teenagers again.

Everything was going in a nice, and cordial manner, despite Clint’s sarcastic comments whenever Glenn complimented Laura or related to something about her life.

They sort of broke off into different conversations as the dinner progressed. Meaning, the men argued about sports, while the women remained their composure.

“I don’t know how you do it Nat,” Maria said with her hand resting against her face. “James is such a polite little man.”

Darcy agreed “Yeah I read in an article that kids inherit 65% of their personality from the father.” she sipped on her wine. The girls looked at each other in confusion.

“Darce why do you even know this?” Laura asked, they sometimes did think she was pregnant with her amount of random pregnancy facts.

“What is this, the 40’s? I read about it on the internet-...you’ve got to be fucking kidding me..”

Darcy, once again, pulled Natasha behind her menu, that she told the waiter she was going to keep for specific reasons. “Did you see that?”

“See what?”

“The look she just gave him.”

“I really think your overreacting, she’s having a nice time with Vision.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, “That could all be an attempt to make Bucky jealous,” she whispered harshly.

“Why would she want to make-“

“Meeting dismissed.”

“Your team is built up of a bunch of grown men, who play like little girls,” Steve said, unintentionally distracted from his attempt to make tonight about him and his wife, and more on proving to everyone, specifically Bucky, why their football teams were garbage.

“Are you serious? Rogers, your team cheats in the Super Bowl almost every year.”

“That hasn’t been proven!”

“So Glenn, do you have any kids?” Laura asked the man who found the bickering around the table to be very amusing.

“I do, I have one son, who is honestly the highlight of my life. But as expected I do share him with his mother, so we try to make things work with shared custody and spend time with him together.”

“That’s so sweet..and mature,” Laura said, accidentally staring at him, admiring how handsome he is.

“Oh please,” Clint said into his drink.

“Looks like Glenn is doing better than we thought,” Natasha said to her husband who cooled down a little bit from his previous debate. The couple looking towards Glenn and Laura’s direction, who were making conversation, the brown haired lady smiled genuinely. They really looked like they were getting along. The man didn’t even look the slightest bit nervous. Natasha hasn’t seen a smile that wide on the woman’s face in months, it was relieving. She also hasn’t seen Clint jealous in..ever and his attention was barely set on Bobbi.

Steve smiled for a short second. “Yeah, as long as her mind’s cleared from..them, that’s all that matters,” he said. Natasha grinned at her husband, pulling his face to hers and leaving a quick, yet firm kiss to his lips. He was so caring.

In the seat next to her, Darcy pretended to gag at the couple who rolled their eyes. Happens every time.

The waiter came up to the table with a iced bucket of the wine that was supposed to be bought of first. “Here’s the wine you ordered, sir.”

“You ordered wine for the entire table?” Vision asked. “My goodness, Steve you shouldn’t have.”

“Yeah..no problem.”

Sam leaned over to whisper in his girlfriend’s ear, “Isn’t that the expensive one that was featured on that review page?”

“It definitely is.”

This waiter must’ve have been an amateur, because he was shaking the wine bottle as if it was champagne, trying to pop the top off of it. Was he planning on hitting someone in the face—

Natasha caught the cork before it hit anywhere on her husband’s face, it happened so fast, he didn’t even see her hand move and had no idea how she did that. Possibly her ballerina reflexes. If Steve wasn’t so shocked of the wooden top coming towards his face, he would’ve kissed her.

“My apologies sir. Here, I bring another bottle on the house,” he said, turning to retrieve another wine bottle.The current wine bottle that was loosely in his hand, hit the back of Steve’s head, not hard enough to break it, but hard enough that it hurt like hell.

____________________________________

_Steve read over the menu while he waited for Natasha to get here. She had to get off work a little late, but he told her not to worry about it and to take all the time she needed._

_“Psst,” he heard someone whisper to him, followed by a piece of food being thrown at him to gain his attention._

_He turned his head, seeing a lady motion for him to come over. He pointed to himself to make sure she was truly talking to him, in which she nodded, telling him to come over._

_Steve confusedly got up and went over to the woman, cautiously taking a seat. “Um-“_

_“Ok listen here, you see that guy over there?” She pointed a nod towards a man smiling and laughing at his supposed date._

_“Yeah?”_

_“That’s my ex and I’m trying to get him back, so I need you to help me make him jealous, got it?”_

_“A-actually I’m here on a date-“_

_“Stop lying, I saw you sitting alone for at least 10 minutes. I’m surprised a man as pretty as you got stood up?”_

_There was so many things wrong that sentence, he didn’t even know where to begin. “I’m sorry, but I should really go back to my table before my-“ she pressed a hand to Steve’s shoulder sitting him back down. Laughing fakely at a joke that Steve didn’t even make._

“_Oh Brent, you’re so funny,” she said purposely loud. He didn’t even look over here._

_“My name’s, Steve.”_

_“Well it’s Brent now,” She took his hand in hers, lookingat the table with her ex. “Here, open wide.”_

_“No, wait I don’t like-“ She fed him a piece of braised mushroom of her plate. “Mushrooms..” he finished, forcing himself not to gag as he forcibly swallowed the food._

_“Having fun, Steven?” A very familiar voice said, Steve slightly flinched upon hearing it, his jaw dropped._

_“Nat!” He quickly pulled his hand away from the woman’s whom name he didn’t even know. “It’s not what it looks like.”_

_“I’m sorry, can’t you see we’re on a date?” _

_“Yeah?” Natasha asked, folding her arms, Steve shook his head at the woman’s accusation, was she trying to get both of them killed? _

“_Uh, clearly-who are you anyways?”_

_“I’m his girlfriend,” Natasha said, eyes still fixed on Steve who was trying to explain himself, staggering across his words_

_The woman looked Natasha up and down. “Aw, you’re hot too, I just need your boyfriend for like 5 more minutes, girly. Steve, right? Yeah, I need you to kiss me for a sec.”_

_Natasha scoffed, walking away. Steve quickly got up, “B-babe, wait I can explain!” He ran after her._

________________________________

“Did you ever catch her name?” Wanda asked.

“Nope,” Steve answered, “We did encounter her on a different occasion forcing someone else to make her ex jealous, so wherever she is, hope she got him back.”

“Oh man, that’s horrible,” Glenn laughed, absentmindedly, wrapping his arm around the back of Laura’s chair, she clearly didn’t mind. “How bored can you be to try and make your ex jealous?” Glenn stated, he was a firm believer that if the love wasn’t there, then just move on. Clint rolling his eyes at the statement.

“Babe, isn’t that one of your friends from out of the country?”

Darcy looked to where Bucky had pointed, “Oh my god, it is.” Valkyrie took sight of Darcy as well and let out a noise of happiness coming towards the table, hugging her tightly. “Everyone this is my friend Valkyrie, Valkyrie I’m sure you remember some these faces.”

“I most certainly do,” she said lowly, looking at Natasha and winking.

That action made Steve a little more cautious, slightly becoming defensive.

“Husband of Natasha’s, you wouldn’t mind if I pulled up a chair, would you?”

“Uh no, knock yourself out..literally-“ He earned a slap to the chest from his wife.

Valkyrie brought her chair beside Natasha, like very close where Steve had fixed his posture, subtly edging his wife closer to him. 

“So this marriage..is it open-“

“Closed,” Steve answered, “Tightly..tightly closed.”

She hummed as she shifted closer to Natasha, “I’m sure that’s not the only thing tightly closed-“

“Oh my god,” Natasha said under her breath, Steve taking back a big gulp of his wine.

Bobbi held her attention towards Glenn, “Glenn, what is it that you do again?”

“I’m Captain of my police squad,” he answered with a friendly smile, unaware of the woman’s nature of intentions.

The blond haired woman held her wine glass to hers lips flirtatiously. “A police officer hmm? I bet those cuffs must really come in handy.”

“Well of course the do,” he chuckled wholeheartedly. “For attesting people.”

He really was pure, nobody at that entire table thought that’s what his answer was going to be, this dude was mature.

“Have you ever tried BDS-mmph!”

“Ok sweetie, have a little more bread,” Maria said, stuffing the bread into Bobbi’s mouth. No way was she about to ruin this for Laura.

“You don’t really seem like the blind date kind of guy, Glenn.” Clint gave off his opinion to the man directly, eating his steak uncaringly as if he had authority to question anything about him.

"Trust me, I know. When Steve described Laura to me I was completely scared and anxious,” he admitted with a small grin. He wasn’t about to give Clint what he wanted, which was a negative reaction. He was here to have a good time and make a good impression on everyone but him and his mistress. “I guess, it doesn’t matter who you are, what you are, everyone is a little bit nervous. But honestly, that's kind of comforting though. It's nice to know that even the most confident individuals get nervous before first dates.” 

Clint was speechless, all of them were speechless, even Bobbi!

Like seriously, was that Natasha talking? Because he surely made it seem like he equipped her intelligence.

Valkyrie swirled a finger around a strand of Natasha’s hair, who at this point, along with Steve, didn’t even care.

“Wanna try the bathroom?” He whispered in her ear.

“She might follow us there.”

“The car?” He suggested in a more desperate manner, Natasha shaking her head no. Steve raised a brow at the dessert making its way to to the table, when the hell did he order that? 

“Husband of Natasha’s, I hope you don’t mind, but I took the opportunity to switch out the cheesecake for lemon cake, Nattie baby you like lemon cake right?” Valkyrie said.

There was a reason he didn’t order that one, because he knew his wife couldn’t stand and lemon infused foods. 

“Um no, it’s actually my least favorite.”

“Welll I’m sure you and I can make good use for it-“

“Check please!” Steve said, he did not want that conversation to continue at all. If Natasha would ever get kinky by having someone eat cake off her naked body, it would sure as hell be him.

Darcy’s hand tightly held onto the napkin she was crushing under the table, every other glance would be towards Wanda and Bucky, and it’s like, why don’t they just hop on the table and fuck at this point.

She pulled Natasha in for another meeting. “I’m gonna do it,” Darcy said lowly Natasha who was a little zoned out to say the right words in order to convince her not to. 

“Darce, I seriously don’t think that’s a good idea,” She said. Tonight was pretty ok besides a few bumps.

“What other choice do I have, bitch? I need to know what’s going on or else I might pull my fucking hair out.”

“Alright, fine,” she motioned for her to do it. “Ask away.”

Darcy took a deep breath before bringing the menu down, loudly clearing her throat, the table getting considerably quiet. Natasha laid her head on her husband’s shoulder, waiting for everything to erupt.

“Can I just say tonight was pure hell for me?” Darcy said dramatically. “The food was amazing, and I love every single one of you, except for-“

“Aw Darly, I love you too,” Bobbi blew a kiss on her direction, holding her hand up to her heart.

That wasn’t even her name, but that’s besides the point. “I was going to say except for you and Clint, Bobbi I really don’t like you.” She went back on topic, her heart racing as she began to finish her speech. “But I cant ignore the sneaky glances between you two,” She said, looking at both Wanda and Bucky. “You sneak glances all the time, you constantly look at each other, and I know it may seem like something little but I seriously need to know if you two have a thing going on behind my back?”

“What?” They asked simultaneously.

“Darcy, that’s not true at all, why would you ever think that I would sleep with one of your closest friends?”

“Right,” Wanda added, “And no offense, but Barnes of all people? Ew, no he’s definitely not my type.”

Bucky did take some offense, but brushed it off. “Look, the reason we’ve been acting so weird around each other is because..” he looked at Wanda for approval, the woman looked down and nodded, Bucky sighing. “She accidentally walked in on me in the bathroom and saw me..naked,” he explained, Wanda holding her face in her hand upon the memory. She wasn’t talking about an innocent glance either, no. She had seen everything he inherited from his parents, it was practically burned in her memory.

“Oh..that’s it?” What a mood killer, she thought they had gotten completely frisky in bed.

“Yeah? You’re not mad?”

“Well..kinda I think? I mean it’s weird for sure.” She understood why they were being awkward around each other. “But it’s not exactly mind, I mean I’ve dreamt that I’ve seen half of you naked already, even you,” she said to Clint who turned out to be a major disappointment.

Talk about a plot twist. The only thing that wasn’t plot twisting, was how the bill came out to be $5,340. Needless to say Steve paid the whole thing because Valkyrie questioned his masculinity and pay grade. So in order to maintain his pride and prove her wrong, he paid it, and tipped their waiter a good amount even though it was undeserved.

“I had a really great time with you, tonight,” Glenn said, walking Laura over to her car.

“It doesn’t have to necessarily end,” She said suggestively, gaining courage from the wine she consumed earlier. “I asked Steve earlier and he said he and Natasha didn’t mind you staying the night.”

Glenn chuckled, “It’s been a long time since I’ve slept with anyone else, I might be a little rusty,” he smirked.

She gripped the lapels of his suit jacket, bringing him closer. “We’ll warm up together.” Closing the space between them until they only felt each other.

Clint watched from a distant, his teeth clenching against themselves, fists tightening as he watched his ex kiss another man, be happy with another man. There was once a time when he was the one that made her happy, filled her heart with love. Everything being replaced with hate and strenuous feelings of emotions..it was all her fault.

__________________________________

“Wanting to come here during November? Smart,” Natasha teased.

“Then why’d you agree?” He retorted with a smile. 

“Because I like spending time with you.”

“Tonight was supposed to be just you and me,” he said, placing his suit jacket around her shoulders. “I didn’t exactly plan on spending $5,000 on anyone except you.” Let’s just say he had a habit of spoiling her as well, even if she made her own money. His friends knew that since he was paying, they’d take the upmost advantage and order shit they didn’t even want.

“It’s ok, tonight wasn’t all that bad, in fact I had a really nice time, aside from Valkyrie’s flirting, and the tension, but any time I get to spend with you is beyond worth it.” She leaned up, sweetly kissing his cheek as they began to walk around the path of the lake.

“You remember this spot?” He asked, looking around the area. 

She accepter his arm gesture and held onto his bicep. “How could I forget?”

“Must bring back memories then huh?” He asked with a smirk, kissing the top of her head, his arm going over her shoulder.

“Yeah, feels like it was yesterday where my mom almost killed you for getting me pregnant before we were officially married.”

Steve felt a small shiver go down his spine and winced playfully, “Let’s never bring that up again.” They weren’t exaggerating either. Her mother literally jumped out her seat when they revealed that Natasha was three months pregnant. If flying was possible, the way she made it across the table was in record time, to tackle the man onto the ground, would definitely be considered flying.

“It’s like every time we come over here, one of us has a surprise.”

“You’re not gonna tell me your pregnant again, are you?”

“You’re not gonna propose again, are you?” She gave him a knowing look, smirking his way. Steve stopped in his tracks, reaching inside his pocket. For a split second Natasha thought he was serious until he started smiling.“Very funny,” She deadpanned whilst smiling, continuing their path down the lake. 

“You know I always wondered...did you and Clark actually have sex?”

“You want to talk about me having sex with another man, at a time like this?” They we’re enjoying a nice peaceful and romantic walk, and he asked that random ass question?

“So..is that a yes? Was he..you know..good?”

Natasha hummed in response, “He was..ok. I won’t lie and say he was bad, but he was good. Sometimes I think it was the thrill of sleeping with someone after 4 months that made it better.”

4 months? They about a month longer than that when she met him. “We weren’t separated for 4 months when you met him.” Was it 4 months? Or maybe 4 and a half, possibly 5?

“And you honestly thought I wouldn’t try to move on?”

“Yeah? How’d that work out for you?” He asked teasingly.

“Not too good,” she winced, Steve bringing her more into his side.

“So, my question remains..who’s better?”

“While Clark was ok, I’ll never have that emotional connection with anyone else, that I do with you. That factor that makes my toes curl, eyes roll, grip the sheets, have me beg for more-“

“Hey, woah,” Steve laughed, looking around them to make sure they were alone. “Trying to conceive a baby out in the open, Mrs.Rogers? There’s surveillance everywhere remember?”

“If that’s the case, whoever’s watching got a good look on how Sarah was made.” The spot was conveniently right there in that lake. She entwined her hand with the one he had around her shoulder. 

“Well then, I guess you must know you were better than Sharon.”

“Well duh, you kept coming back for more.”

“Couldn’t help myself.”

They had a moment of comfortable silence as they made their way back, his arm back around her shoulder.

“Would you...want to have another baby?” Steve asked her. “And be honest,” he quickly added. This would be there 4th child and sometimes having 4 or more kids could get a bit overwhelming.

“Not now, being that Natalie’s still so young..but yeah, eventually. Would you?”

“Yeah..yeah I would.” He loved the whole process of trying for a baby, how emotionally intensified sex would be. He loved the 9 months of pregnancy and he especially loved raising a baby. Holding them for the first time, the restless sleeping, feeding them in the middle of the night, putting them back to sleep, hearing them say their first words, take their first steps..he enjoyed every bit of it.

This was the moonlight he was talking about. How it’d accentuate how beautiful her eyes are, how beautiful she is in general.

He was so hopelessly romantic, having him stare at herlike that made her heart flutter each and every time. 

“Plan on kissing me, Rogers? Or are you just gonna stand there?”

Steve chuckled, hooking a finger beneath her chin, slowly catching her lips in a soft and sweet kiss. His lips moved in delicate passion against hers. As their kiss slowly transformed into them massaging their tongues against each other’s, he soon realized they needed to head back quickly, feeling as another part of him was beginning to harden and need more attention. The problem was that she was an astounding kisser and he could kiss her all day. “Ever made love on a bed of roses?”

Frequently, with him at least. “A few times. Paris, Italy, Spain..multiple times at home.”

He smiled, “Add to that list, licking champagne off you’re body, because I’ve been waiting for too long.”

Sometimes he was romantic, other times he was inarguably sexy and rugged with his words. And he always kept his word.

Ok, maybe it was hard to keep his words when their kids would call them from being unable to sleep, but on every other occasion he kept his words.

“_When are you guys coming back home?” _James asked, tiredness well in his voice. She could tell he rubbed his eyes on the other end.

“We’ll be back home in 3 days,” she answered, hearing him make a noise of disapproval on the other end.

“_That’s like a million hours from now!”_

“I think it’s a little bit under a million, but when we get back home Daddy and I will do whatever you want, with you and your sisters, sound good?”

He had to wait a little bit for her to finish, he felt like an enabler by allowing her to speak to their kids for so long, but it was good to get it out her system.

“You good now?” Steve asked amusedly as she hung her phone up.

“Yeah..”

“You got it all out?” He asked, grinning at her as she took a deep breath.

“Yeah..”

“You sure?”

“Yeah..” 

He kissed her forehead as she pressed her head into his chest. Steve smiled, running his hand through her hair. “Want me to call them back?” He asked softly.

“...Yeah,” she mumbled into his shirt.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolll the smut is stolen from The Gift Of Christmas, I had originally wrote it for this story but used it in that one, so I’m just recycling it again

  
At the moment, nothing else mattered in the world except them. Nothing else would matter until he made sure that both she were satisfied. Steve glided on top of her.

“I thought you had a morning run to go on?” She murmured against his lips.

Steve slightly leaned away with a handsome smile, “All of that can wait until I finish making love to my wife.” 

She brought him back down for another kiss. Her need for him was just as immaculate as his.

His lips trailed to her neck, she arched up toward his warm body, enjoying the feel of his beard rub against her skin. He brought a hand to cradle her neck and tilt it back, showcasing more of the area, so that he could nibble at the soft skin. He brought his other hand to cup her breast and tease her nipple.

His lips moved little ways down, capturing her other breast, sucking hard and lightly scraping his teeth over it. The hair on his jaw seemed to stimulate the skin of her breast, causing her to moan underneath him while his mouth was continuously sucking and pulling. His tongue paved over her, making her want for him, go wild with ecstasy. 

Steve knew his wife extremely well, he knew what she liked and preferred in sex. Mentally, he had her entire body mapped out, which areas were sensitive and which brought her to an extreme sense of pleasure.

“Steve…” He would forever love the way she’d moan his name. It was so sexy and brought him this smugness that he was the only man who’d be able to see her this way. The only man who’d dominate on top of her or be dominated from under her. “Stop being a tease.”

He chuckled, “No problem.” His finger trailed down her body, igniting this fire with every spot he touched. 

His fingers settled in between her thighs, right where she needed him to be. The feeling was electrifyingly thrilling. 

Steve was always gentle when he stroked her clit, thrusting his fingers inside in a slow pace. Natasha softly whimpered and arched her body to him desperate to feel more. His fingers were rubbing against her walls. Steve pecked her lips, his kisses cascading down her body.

He shifted down a bit, every inch he traveled he made sure to leave a little kiss until he was between her legs. 

She was submerged in want for the man she calls her husband.

His head lowered down to her pussy, admiring how wet she was. Having his tongue and lips begin to kiss her, his fingers were opening her slit. Her body gave off a barely noticeable jerk when his tongue lapped at her clit. Sending beams of pleasure into her.

Her hand found his hair, when his fingers went inside her again, his tongue still attacking her now swollen clit. Despite her soft tugs at his hair, Steve kept his task of giving her absolute pleasure, his lips teasing her clit while fingering her in a more enhanced pace and depth. 

He heard his name when her orgasm hit, her walls tightening on his fingers. Steve continued licking her through it. Until everything was gone, then he slowly pulled away.

Coming back up to her to cage her between his strong arms. His lips finding hers once again, this time in an entirely new tempo. This time, their kiss added a sense of hunger, adding more lust and with a new momentum. His tongue aimed deep inside her mouth, exploring every part of her. Of course, she returned the kiss with the same amount of intensity.

Judging how Steve groaned into the kiss, he was ready to bring her to another orgasm. His body weighed hers down and this time she could feel his hardness pressed against her, bringing arousal to her once more. She spread her legs apart for him, locking her legs around his hips.

The sensation his first thrust sent waves of pleasure exuding through the both of them. Having himself fully push into her, sliding straight through her wetness. He was gonna take his time, savoring that same sensation until the tip of his well endeavored cock nudged at her cervix all the way until his wife’s fingernails dug into his skin, as she felt her wetness slick his member.

He brought her legs over his shoulders and backed away. He felt the walls of her pussy clamp down on his cock and he began to move slow and deep. With a hand planted on his abs, they both watched as his long length went in and out, glistening in the light of the sun that was making it’s way onto the horizon, her wetness all over him. 

He would pick his movements up and them slow them down, stretching out the feeling of them being together like this.

She was close to begging for Steve to go harder, he could see this because he brought her legs back around his hips, leaning in and caressing her cheek to whisper in her ear a mass of sweet nothings, promising he’d make her cum.

Steve pulled out and turned her over, Natasha feeling a wave of excitement as his hands went to their spot on her hips. He slowly entered her slick entrance, both of them moaning at the feeling of the new position. Her back arching with amazing flexibility as his hand reached and latched onto her hair.

Keeping his slow pace, until he surprised her by slamming back inside her hard. Moving more aggressively inside her, moving his hips in a repeated motion.

He pulled her up to his chest, pressing his hard body onto her soft one, his lips attacking her neck, angling his cock deeper inside her, until his name kept replaying on her lips when another orgasm hit her.

Steve groaned as he was overthrown in how tight she felt around him. “Shit..” he said lowly in slight disbelief on how even after having sex with her for 8 years, 3 kids later, she still felt as good as the first from the very first time they had sex.

Fuck, she was goddess, and she made him feel unworthy. He’s never experienced this much love for anyone else in his entire life. 

He felt himself reach his peak, his hips jerked into hers as he shot his cum deep inside her. 

Natasha held him close and kissed him with love and passion, as he came down from his orgasm.

Steve moved to his wife’s side after a few minutes, Natasha coming into his side, laying her head on his chest, drawing invisible shapes on him.

“You are..fucking amazing,” he said to her, feeling her smile against him. 

“Where’s the sudden sense of admiration coming from?”

“I wouldn’t call it sudden.” He was admiring her since he first brought her to his place all those years ago. “But I don’t think you understand how perfect you are.” She told him he was the only man that’s ever made her feel so perfect, and he thought she was lying. How could anyone not see how perfect she is?

* * *

“Is that..?” Steve jogged over to the figure sitting down, staring at the water in the lake, a beer next to him. “Barton?” 

Said man came out of his daze, glancing up at Steve. “Oh it’s just you..”

Steve looked around, placing his hands on his waist, getting his breathing back to it’s normal rate. “How long have you been out here?..You uh, don’t look too good, you alright?” It was still pretty early in the morning, nearing 6:30.

“Laura’s gone.”

“I’m sorry?-“

“She’s gone,” he repeated in a harsh manner, although his hostility wasn’t towards Steve, the situation itself bothered him. Seeing his ex-wife and Glenn kiss was just terrible feeling . “She’s gone and it’s all my fault..I’m the one who destroyed our marriage, I’m the one that messed around with another woman..I’m the one that hit her, now she’s moving on.”

Steve shrugged off the guilty feeling he felt as he thought about himself being the one that introduced Glenn and Laura together. “Isn’t that what you wanted? A way out?”

“Yeah but not like this. We were supposed to end on a good note. We weren’t supposed to be fighting and arguing over the possession of our children. She’s moving on and now I’m the one that’s stuck.” His memory traveled back to seeing her and Glenn kiss, seeing the man walk out of the room, buttoning up his shirt with Laura following behind him to walk him out.

Steve took the opportunity to sit next to him, “What about Bobbi?”

Clint shrugged, he did have a couple real feelings for the woman. He wouldn’t call it love yet, but it’s possible that there's something there. “We’re ok. Nothing phenomenal like how Laura and I were when we first started dating, but I think we can work.”

Steve slowly nodded his head, taking in Clint’s supposed emotions. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he was feeling the annoyance Steve felt when Natasha was with Clark, and how Natasha felt when Steve was with Sharon. 

He tried to make the two women interact as little as possible, always opting to talk to Natasha alone, or display his affection towards Sharon out of Natasha’s sight. Just thinking about how they both would stare at each other so distastefully would always leave a chill down his back.

Clint took a long swig of his beer, “Can I ask you a question?” His eyes focused on the glass bottle.

“Sure, what is it?” He’s attacked him a lot while he was going through this divorce, the least he could do was actually listen to him and try to help him.

“Have you and Nat ever..how did you two..come back?”

“Uhh,” Steve huffed out a breath of air. “Let’s see.” There were so many reasons why they mended their relationship. They had children, strong emotional support, history together, a lot of love for each other that never went away. “Like every couple, we’ve had our fair share of arguments before things got really bad, but when things did get really bad, it seemed impossible for us to ever achieve where we are now.”

“How’d you come back from these arguments? Don’t you ever get tired of them?”

He shook his head. “I suppose I don’t get tired of them now because they’re not as frequent.” Before they got back together and Natasha was close to proposing that they divorce, they would argue almost everyday. The days they weren’t arguing, they would practically ignore each other’s presence unless one of them wanted to have sex, or unless their kids were around and they had to act like mommy and daddy were still happy together. It was surprising how far they’ve come. “Actually being pretty rare nowadays and before we hit that rough patch. But whenever we do get into it, I start to realize why I married her in the first place, I think about the moment she told me she was pregnant with James, Sarah, and now Natalie. Then the feeling of how I felt holding our kids in my arms for the first time. I think about how much I’m willing to give up just for her, and it’s a lot I’m willing to give. I think about how lucky I am to have her in my arms when she sleeps, to when she wakes. I’m reminded of these moments everyday and it makes me fall even deeper in love with her.” Hell, he still felt like he was falling for her, loving her this hard was an experience he hadn’t known was attainable.

Clint nodded and chuckled. “You’ve always been a sap for her huh?”

“Yup,” Steve sighed, he loved that woman and his love for her will never cease or die out. It was endless..Since the first time she caught his eye, they’ve never been able to get off her. .“Remind you of anyone?” Steve remembered how Clint would be able to go on and on about his now ex wife. He talked about his kids non stop when they were first born. “What made you hit her?”

He’s been wondering that himself lately. It didn’t happen on one occasion either, only taking place during this shitty divorce. But he wasn’t gonna tell Steve that, his jaw was just starting to feel better after the first time he broke it. “I don’t know man, there was just this unrivaled anger from us trying to work things out. Fighting over our kids, over our bank accounts..Now that your wife is in the picture I hardly see myself receiving anything I want all to myself..Anyways, it was like everything we discussed felt like she was targeting me. I never saw myself hurting her like I did, but when it happened, we were both shocked, I looked down at my hands and then into her eyes and the only thing I could see was fear a-and pain..I guess that’s when I knew it was truly over.”

“I get it, and I might’ve experienced that factor of anger during some point in our marriage.” No matter how many times Natasha says she forgives him and ‘it’s behind them’ he felt like that excruciating painful memory of him forcing sex of her was equally bad as Clint hitting his wife, that subtle look of fear in her eyes from the time it almost happened again was burned in his memories. “But under no circumstance should you ever hit any kind of woman, no matter the reason, it’s the written and unwritten rule in marriage.” It was also just not ok, in any way.

A man who put his hands on a woman just isn’t a man at all in Steve’s eyes

Clint slowly nodded, bringing his head up to look at the lake. “I just don’t know what I’m gonna do. I doubt she wants anything to do with me now.”

Steve sighed as he got up, holding his hand out to help Cli t stand as well. “For one thing, an apology goes a long way, it’s the least you can do for her.”

“I don’t think she’ll listen.”

“She’ll listen, trust me. And if she doesn’t at least she has the satisfaction of knowing you tried.”

* * *

_ Steve and Natasha laid on the bed of the hospital, the new dad carefully holding their newborn son in his arms Natasha resting her head on Steve’s shoulder, gently caressing her son’s cheek. _

_ “Finally got the son you’ve always wanted, how’s it feel?” _

_ “Almost as happy as when the doctor told us we were having a boy.” They shared a tired laugh. She was in labor for 14 hours with this little boy but it was all beyond worth it, but they’ve both have been up for about 24 of those 14 hours. He had the option to get some sleep, but he didn’t want to leave his wife awake while she was doing all the heavy lifting, so he made sure to stay up with her and tend to her every need. _

_ Steve kissed the top of his wife’s head as their eyes were both planted on the baby who resembled every bit of Steve. _

_ “Still want to joke around and get that DNA test?” _

_ Steve smirked, throughout her entire pregnancy he would jokingly question if this baby was his and say that once he popped out, he’d get a DNA test to prove the baby wasn’t his. But since the resemblance of him and his son was so uncanny, a DNA test would be pointless. “You know what? I think I do. I still have no idea who this baby belongs too but I’m stuck now.” _

_ “Yeah, there’s no way you’re getting out of this.” _

_ When he first held his daughter, the feeling was indescribable. It was like holding a mini version of Natasha. They even had the same shade of red hair, and boy did she have a lot of it. _

_ “Ok princess.” Steve took her out of the baby carrier, “Welcome to your new home.” He looked down and felt his heart swell once he took sight of how green her eyes were. “Before I give you the tour, let’s set some ground rules. There’ll be absolutely no boys coming into this house that I don’t know about. Don’t be like your mommy and get knocked up by some devilishly handsome guy you met and in a bar- also no drinking until you’re 21. What else, what else uhh oh—No dating until you have a stable job, house and credit score of at least 745 . Make sure the guy you marry treats you right, and picks up the check, never settle for anything less and-“ His daughter let out a yawn . “I’m sorry, am I boring you?” _

_ “You do realize she’s literally 1 week old right?” Natasha grinned, coming into the nursery holding a two year old James who had a small frown on his face when he took sight of the baby in his dad’s arms. “She won’t remember anything you said in the next 5 seconds.” _

_ “Then I’ll repeat it so it sticks,” Steve said, lightly pecking his wife’s lips. “I can’t have her following in your footsteps by getting pregnant by some random man she fell in love with at a bar.” _

_ “Actually it was a club, but you’re right, what was I thinking?” She smiled. _

_ “J, you wanna say hi to your new sister?” Steve asked softly, letting his son get a view of the newborn that he was holding. _

_ James picked his head up from his mom’s shoulder, getting a glance at the little person that his dad was holding. He turned his head away with a whine, placing his head back on his mom’s shoulder. _

_ Natasha shrugged, rubbing her son’s back. “He’ll get over it.” _

_ He figured that all the girls would have luscious hair from birth, inheriting that from Natasha. All his kids eyes were beautiful, but she seriously had the most gorgeous set of teal eyes he’s ever seen. They weren’t exactly blue and they weren’t exactly green, they were...well, teal. He was pretty sure he’s never seen this kind of eye color before. _

_ She felt so tiny in his arms, so small and delicate, he was scared that if he held her too firmly he’d break her. _

_ “You think your mom is gonna be upset we didn’t give her first name to her?” Not that they’d ever tell her, but Natalie actually did inherit Natasha’s mother's name as her middle name. _

_ “Most definitely. She’ll be in too much of awe at the sight of her to even care.” _

_ “True,” Steve said, looking down at the little girl in his arms that was starting to stir awake, making baby grunts as she squirmed around to find a more comfortable sleeping position. “Think we’ll be able to handle 3 kids?” _

_ “Might be asking that a little too late.” Natasha smiled and moved more into his side, resting her head in the junction between his neck and shoulder, an arm curled around his chest, softly rubbing their daughter’s back, and her leg going around his waist. “But yes..I think we can handle 3 kids easily.” She placed a tender kiss on his neck. _

* * *

Steve entered the house again along with Clint, coincidentally Laura and Natasha were chatting about the woman’s eventful night and morning with Glenn. Something Clint wasn’t exactly fond to hear, looking in Steve’s direction, silently asking if he had to do this and Steve gave him a knowing look, nudging Clint towards the woman.

Laura obviously ignoring Clint’s presence in a petty manner giving him the cold shoulder, but Natasha easily got the gist of what was starting to take place, especially as Clint was hesitant to try and call out for Laura’s attention.

“Babe, can we uh, talk for a sec?” Steve called out to his wife, giving the woman an excuse to step away from the conversation.

Natasha nodded joining her husband’s side. Steve giving one last look to Clint as he traveled upstairs, giving the two some privacy.

Steve brought them back into their room, closing the door behind them, getting a little privacy themselves.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed, pulling his wife by the hand closer to him. 

“You ok?” Natasha asked him, reading how distressed he seemed to be.

“Yeah, it’s just…” Steve looked at his wife seriously as he held onto her waist. “You know I would never hurt you, right?”

Natasha look at her husband confusedly for a second. “I know.”

“No like..physically,” he said, making sure she understood him better. He didn't want her to ever be scared around him, or get the slightest thought that he’d even think about putting his hands on her with an intent to harm her. “I’ll never hurt you physically.”

“Honey, of course I know that.” She’s never questioned for a second whether he would end up hitting her, even back when their marriage was pure hell it never once crossed her mind that he’d bring himself to do that. “It doesn’t concern me in the slightest bit.”

Steve nodded, looking down in between them for a quick moment before meeting her eyes again. “I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me, or feel like you can’t trust me when it comes to certain things and I start to get a little rough-“

“Steve, what are you talking-”

“I’m talking about the time I forced sex on you, Nat. You say it’s fine and that it was behind us, but you were crying. You wouldn’t speak to me for almost an entire week..you were scared.”

Natasha brought a hand to caress his cheek. “Steve I wasn’t scared.” She doesn’t know what she had to do to get him to understand that it really was behind her, behind _ them _. She wasn’t sad, angry, or holding any kind of grudge against him for it anymore. “I was hurt, at the time, that it had happened, but I promise you I wasn’t scared and I promise you I’m completely over it.” She gently pecked his lips. “I know you’re not the kind of man to put his hands on a woman and it’s one of the many things I adore about you.” No wonder women fell for his charm and nice guy attitude.

“If you’re ever uncomfortable with anything regarding us, can you promise you’ll tell me?” After 8 years her comfort was a top priority in their marriage.

“In a heartbeat.” Not like she’d ever feel uncomfortable with anything about their marriage. 

They were way beyond the comfortable stage and seen each other at their worst days. If she was uncomfortable with anything in their relationship, she would’ve voiced it a long _ long _ time ago.

From getting mad at the other whenever they’d watch a new episode of a TV show alone, when they promised to watch it together. They have each other’s phone passcodes, using their bathroom with the door wide open, he’ll buy her tampons and she’s pretty sure she’s the one buying his clothes for him at this point, and they pick up on each other’s habits..8 years worth of habits.

“I really, really love you and don’t wanna-”

Natasha pressed a finger to his lips. “Don’t even finish that sentence, Rogers. You know you’re not losing me and you know I wouldn’t leave you for the world.”

“Brad Pitt.”

“No,” she said, kissing his lips, straddling his lap..

“Matt Bomer?”

“Nope,” she kissed his lips again. Not like the man would be interested in her anyways seeing as she wasn’t really his type.

Steve eyed his wife. “..1950’s version of Marlon Brando?”

“Well, that’s a different story-”

“Alright, alright.”

Natasha smiled at her husband, putting her hands beneath his shirt, getting a feel of his muscular physique. “None of the men you just named have a body like yours, so you’ve got that going for you.”

“Thank you, pervert. I keep my physique like this so my wife won’t leave me.” 

“Keep the beard and you’ll have me forever,” she teased.

Steve chuckled as his wife pushed his back down onto the bed, connecting their lips.

There wasn’t anything wrong with continuing with where they left off early this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama alert in next chapter


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending isn’t as happy as the beginning 😔

_ **(Next Morning)** _

He watched as his wife slept beside him. 

Well, technically he was staring at her back and kind of peering over her shoulder, but he could see her side profile and she was still beautiful as hell.

He knew some guys weren’t fans of spooning and he had some male friends that were married that said they didn’t care for the sleeping position and liked personal space when sleeping next to their wives.

Steve honestly didn’t know how they could do it. How they could be comfortable without their significant other in their arms.

He guessed his deal with it was because he liked the idea of Natasha feeling protected, as well as comfortable whenever she was in his arms.

The only time they didn’t spoon or cuddle was when 1 or all 3 of their kids decided they’d sleep in the room with them instead of their own beds. He had a strong feeling that when they went back home, they’d experience their kids becoming their roommates once again after a long week without them.

Steve heard his phone ring beside him and took a deep breath as he carefully moved away from his hold on his wife to get it. Reading the contact name to see the call was from his mother, he became less bothered by the fact that someone was calling him at 5 in the morning.

“Hello?” He answered a little groggily.

_ “Hey honey, you’re not busy are you? Did I wake you?” _ His mom asked in kind of a rushed manner, yet still motherly concerned way.

It went unnoticed by Steve who was still kind of drowned in sleepiness. “Not at all, I was already up,” he yawned. “I won’t be heading out for a run for about another hour or so,” He informed her, “Why? Is everything alright?”

_ “Well..sort of..” _

“Sort of, what do you mean sort of?” He asked, feeling that same protective factor play in, wondering if something happened to his father or his kids. He heard his mother take a deep breath on the other end.

“_The kids are fine, don’t worry about them, they’re wonderful despite missing you and Nat so much._ _It’s your grandmother dear, the doctor said her new found tumor spread more towards her lungs and she’s been having difficulty breathing...we’ll be lucky if she makes it to Christmas next month.”_

Steve sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead. He was so focused on getting away from everything that he completely forgot about the woman’s health. “We’ll be back in two days, after that, then I’ll get a chance to see her.” It was only two days, it shouldn’t be that tough right? He did promise his wife a little romantic getaway, he couldn’t just forget about that either.

“_ Will you at least make sure to give her a call later on?” _

“Absolutely,” Steve told her, she could for sure count on him to do that. “I should probably start to get going, love you,” he said genuinely.

_ “Love you too, son.” _

As Steve hung up and was starting to get up from the bed, a light chuckle erupted from him as his wife came closer into him, resting her head in the junction between his neck and shoulder, an arm curled around his chest and her leg wrapped around his waist, keeping him in the bed. “Why are you always so cuddly in the morning?”

Natasha smirked into her husband’s neck. “Because you’re warm in the morning.”

“So you’re just using me for my warmth, got it.”

“Maybe if you’d stop taking all the fucking covers I wouldn’t have to.” Steve grinned as he kissed his wife’s forehead. “Who was it?” She asked referring to who he just came off the phone with.

“My mistress,” he answered easily in a joking way, placing a hand on her leg that was over his waist. 

“Shut up,” she laughed. Easy enough to say, if he ever thought he was brave enough to mess around with another woman behind her back, he would have so much more coming to him. 

“Alright,” he said in an on edge tone, “But if you go through my phone and see a contact you’re not familiar with, don’t say I didn’t tell you so.”

“Mhm,” she hummed, completely unbothered by the mention of his ‘mistress’, now knowing fully well it was his mom. Whenever he joked it was his mistress was how she knew it was his mother.

She could feel the sexual tension radiating off of his body, and a slight bulge in his boxer briefs as her hand might’ve accidentally..purposely—mostly accidentally, roamed around inside those same boxer briefs..accidentally..

“And you call me a tease?”

“It’s a habit at this point.” Sometimes it actually does happen absentmindedly. Just like she likes being close to him, she likes to touch him as well. Not just private areas that only she had access to, but like, all of him. It’s why she likes to sleep in his arms, or have some part of him touch her while they’re asleep. 

It makes her feel like he’s present, like their relationship is still there and thriving.

Steve nudged her shoulder, smirking at her. “Wanna join me in the shower?”

“You sure you don’t want your mistress to join you?” Natasha got up from the bed, already going into the bathroom, knowing her husband’s eyes were on her. “After all, she should know how picky you are with sex in the morning, especially when a blowjob in the shower is a favorite of yours,” she said knowingly, purposely not closing the door all the way.

Steve thought about what she said for a second. It was as if his heart came to an immediate halt as he realized what she meant and her intentions.

He quickly got up from the bed and went to the bathroom as well, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

The women gathered around in the kitchen, chatting, gossiping, drinking early morning alcoholic drinks while their significant others were out.

The only ones really missing, not so surprisingly, was Bobbi and Clint who went on a little breakfast date. 

But that might’ve been better for Laura, who still couldn’t stand to watch the woman flirt with her ex husband. She didn’t have any feelings left over, but she hates the idea of Clint finding love with the woman he had an affair with.

So what better way to comfort the woman and make her feel a little bit better, than by gossiping and spilling the details of their own love lives.

“I still can’t believe you thought I slept with him. I mean Bucky of all people?”

“Well can you really blame me?! You two were always making weird glances at each other and blushing whenever you saw one another.”

Wanda shrugged, she had a point there. It was just weird considering her and Bucky were just friends and Darcy was a like a sister to her, she would never do something like that to hurt their relationship. “Just know if I were to ever sleep with one of them it’d probably be Glenn.” Wanda made a suggestive look towards Laura.

Maria sipped her Bellini in the same way. “Same here,” 

“Seems like you and him had a really good connection at dinner.” Natasha left the part out about Glenn coming back to the house to possibly sleep with Laura, just in case the woman didn’t want everyone knowing..but they probably already knew from Laura’s slight waddle in her walk.

“We did...we also had a good connection between the sheets.”

Each woman had their own subtle shock and amusement from her words and how dreamily she said it. Almost coming out like a half moan.

“Hold on,” Maria interrupted, “Emotional connection or physical connection?”

“Both,” she answered. “We didn’t even start off with sex. We talked first, about our past and a little bit about marriage and then...it happened.” It was unimaginably good as well, well above what Clint used to make her feel.

Darcy nodded a bit before squinting her eyes and asking the question on everyone’s minds. “How big is he?”

Laura put up two fingers and stretched them out quite a bit for reference making the women raise their brows. 

“Not bad,” Darcy complimented.

“And trimmed, so I’m not dealing with a jungle like I was with Clint.”

“Is that a normal thing for men to do? I’ve been trying to push Vision to do it.”

“I think it’s pretty normal, Steve does it.” But then again, her husband is the one that claims he doesn’t get his hair down _ there _trimmed, even though she’s found him doing it on several occasions.

Speaking of Steve, they heard the sound and some laughter from the men as they walked through the doors. 

Glenn had returned last night to see Laura again and stayed, joining Steve on his run.

Sam and Bucky being the prideful men that they are once again, joined Steve as well, determined to beat Steve, or at least finish the entire track, but utterly falling behind Steve and now Glenn who was able to put up fair competition.

“I’m done!” Bucky shouted while panting heavily, lagging against Darcy’s side. “I really wish you would stop inviting us!”

Sam nodded in agreement. “For real man, you’re just looking for a way to embarrass us aren’t you?”

Steve pecked his wife’s lips before he answered. “First off, I didn’t invite either of you. I offered it to Glenn because I knew he’d be able to keep up.”

“Why? Because he’s apart of the force?” Bucky asked sarcastically.

“That’s exactly why.” Steve wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist, pulling her closer to him. “So what kind of conversations were going on in here while we were out?”

“Oh the usual, sex, kids..Glenn’s impressionable junior,” Darcy said, mumbling the last part, making Laura blush and Glenn to chuckle as he picked up a drink.

No alright, Steve was not upset or jealous that Natasha had overheard and maybe even engaged in a conversation about another man’s penis, because he was her husband right? 

What did he have to be worried or insecure abou—

“Is he bigger than me?” Steve whispered discreetly in his wife’s ear who grinned at his question.

Natasha rolled her eyes, “No, you got him beat, congratulations.” Even if he was bigger than Steve, Natasha still doesn’t think she’d care in the slightest bit. She didn’t even care that Steve was bigger, the things that made men’s egos go up would never stop fascinating her.

“By how much?”

She scoffed, “I don’t know,” she answered, pushing his mouth away from her ear. The last thing she wanted was two envision the length of a man other than her husband.

* * *

“_ Why aren’t you wear any boxers?” She asked, looking down at the bottom half of his body. _

_ “Um, because I’m a man? The feeling of boxers, or boxer briefs being pressed against me is not the best feeling in the world..and it’s easier access for you, so you’re welcome.” _

_ “Right...and if one of our kids climb into our bed in the middle of the night then it’s a different story.” She stared at the bottom half of his body a little more, noticing the absence of the hair that was usually around the area. “Did you get a manscape?” _

_ “What?” He asked, voice getting significantly higher, “N-no..course not.” Steve quickly grabbed her hand before she got the chance to pull the waistband of his shorts down. _

_ He definitely did get one, why he thought she wouldn’t want to see it, was beyond her. “Just let me see.” _

_ ”No, it’s..weird if you see.” _

_ “How is it weird if I see, it’s not like I wouldn’t see it eventually.” With him hopping into the shower with her every chance he gets and having sex, the likeliness of her not seeing it was very slim. “If anything I’ll just look while you’re sleeping.” _

_ “Then I won’t sleep,” he gritted out. “Why do you want to see it anyways, pervert.” _

_ “Oh my god, grow up.” _

_ “That’s been the problem recently..” _

_ “What?.” _

_ “My dick it’s like...weirdly soft.” _

_ Natasha rolled her eyes. “Honey, I’ve seen your dick both hard and soft, more times than I can count. I’m pretty sure I know it better than you do.” _

_ Steve scoffed, “Please no you don’t.” _

_ “Then you must know you have a birthmark that looks like Texas by your waist?” _

_ “Of course.” _

_ “Or that it takes you about 30 seconds to get hard, two minutes to get fully erect?” _

_ “W-well y-yeah..duh.” _

_ Natasha smiled, “Steve, just show me.” Steve sighed dramatically, lifting the cover, Natasha looked at him questioningly, trying to restrain a laugh. _

_ Steve rolled his eyes and pulled the cover down. “See? This is exactly why I didn’t want to show you.” He knew she would laugh at him. So much for always being there for him. _

_ She comfortingly and apologetically rubbed his chest. “I’m sorry, it’s just..when did you get a manscape? and why is it done so poorly?” Like really bad, he had red, irritated spots, and patches of hair leftover. What happened to him only trimming his hair? _

_ “Why don’t you try self waxing a soft penis?” He asked sarcastically _

_ Natasha letting out another laugh and shrugged, “You should’ve asked me.” _

_ “Why so you can laugh like you are now?” _

_ “I’m laughing because it looks terrible-“ _

_ “Ok, nope,” Steve pulled the cover back down, Natasha compassionately kissed his cheek. _

_ “Alright, ok, sorry, let me see again.” Steve sighed as he lifted the cover again. “Besides it being horribly waxed, I honestly don’t see anything wrong with it being soft.” She tilted her head to the side, when did he find the time to do this? “No but seriously, where are your boxers?” _

_ “Not important, what is important is that I can’t feel anything down there.” _

_ Now she was confused and slightly concerned. “What do you mean you can’t feel anything?” _

_ “It’s numb and I have absolutely no idea why-Wait what are you doing.” _

_ “Relax, Nothing I haven’t done before.” Natasha brought her hand to him, stroking his cock “Can you feel that?” _

_ Steve shook his head no, but both was confused as to why he became erect despite not being able to feel anything. _

_ “Are you sure you can’t feel anything?” _

_ “If I could there’d be less talking and more moaning, you begging for more.” _

_ “Wow, I would call you cocky but apparently...” _

_ “Very funny,” He deadpanned, Natasha smirked, pressing a loving kiss to his lips, Steve groaned lowly at the taste of her lips. “Even though I cant feel anything...some relief is still good, you know?” _

_ “I am not giving you a blowjob if you can’t feel it.” _

_ Steve exited the shower, towel wrapped loosely around him. “Hey, honey, I think I might be allergic to this stuff,” he said coming over to his wife’s side. _

_ “What stuff?” Steve handed her the tube. Natasha sighed as she read the tube, she loves this man so much, “You are so lucky you’re handsome.” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “Sweetheart, this is numbing cream.” _

_ “Yeah for numbing pain, exactly, I’m trying to numb the pain of my waxed area.” _

_ “No, not for waxing, this is the same cream we used for James when he got hit in the mouth with a soccer ball.” _

_ Steve’s mouth dropped, Natasha unwrapped his towel and broke out into laughter her forehead resting on his chest. _

_ “How long does it take to wear off?” He asked annoyedly _

_ “Usually 5-6 hours but around 30 minutes with hot water.” _

_ “Well I already knocked out 15 minutes..wanna help me with the rest?” _

_ Natasha smirked, Steve hoisting her up, Natasha wrapping her legs around his waist as he led them back into the bathroom. _

* * *

Darcy winced and made a teasing face at the sight of the married couple uncaringly kissing each other, deciding to voice her amused disgust when she seen a subtle hint of tongue get added. “Oh god, you two disgust me.” They’ve been like two horny teenagers this entire week. 

“What? We’re all adults right?” Steve asked rhetorically, drinking his beer.

“Yeah, but you two always find a way to make it gross.”

They couldn’t help but laugh. Maybe they do take things a _ little _ too far, but their kids and family aren’t around so who cares?

That’s love right?

It’s not like they were kissing directly next to everyone, or having sex in front of them.

While everyone else was gathered around the fireplace, in their cuddly glory. Steve and Natasha were actually quite a fair ways away when they were kissing that was now disturbed.

Before either of them got the chance to comment on their PDA, Natasha’s phone started ringing.

“Oh wow, look at that, your mistress happens to have my number too.” Natasha winked at her husband.

“Haha,” Steve deadpanned as the woman walked away, answering the call.

“Oooo, Steven’s got another mistress,” Clint said, watching the man drink more of his beer.

“That’s golden coming from you,” Steve mumbled, leaning against the ledge. His comment wasn’t missed by the others. 

Clint and Laura had talked over some things yesterday, but never necessarily made up. Although, yes he did apologize for hitting her on those occasions, the only reason she forgave him for the mishap was because she didn’t want that holding her back from moving on to a new relationship. 

“You had another woman after Natasha?” Glenn asked in subtle disbelief.

“Uhh yup,” Steve answered, he didn’t really like that part of his past being brought up. It was like a different man, and he couldn’t believe that he actually did that to her. He couldn’t even think about what was going through her head when she heard him on the phone like that.

“What’s next for you and the mrs. anyways?”

Steve shrugged in response. “I’m not sure, we’ve got three kids, don’t plan on moving houses again. I don’t know what’s next for us.”

Natasha had came back over to where her husband was, pulling his shirt towards her, making Steve coming closer as well, looking at her confusedly by the aggressive action.

“Upstairs,” she whispered against his lips.

Steve hesitantly nodded, swallowing hardly at her voice. He knew what that tone meant, she was unhappy about something, which is pretty weird considering she was just happily kissing him a minute ago.

* * *

Steve sat at the edge of the bed as he looked anywhere but his wife’s eyes. Not wanting to meet her intense stare. He awkwardly scratched the side of his head, he had no idea what he had done wrong. 

He finally looked up to meet her eyes, wishing he hadn’t because now he was even more confused and slightly scared. “Am I in trouble for something?”

“You are.”

“Ok..” he played with his fingers before quickly looking back up at her. “You know the mistress thing is just a joke-”

“I know.”

Then...what the hell was she upset about? Did he forget an anniversary date, o-or maybe said something he shouldn’t have. “Can I know what I did so you can stop staring at me like that?”

“Why did your mom call you this morning?”

“To let me know about my grandmother’s condition,” he answered her. “Why did my mom call you just now?”

“To let me know the same thing.”

“So then what are you upset about?”

He didn’t get it, did she have to spell it out on her forehead? “I’m upset because we’re still here, I’m upset because _ you’re _ still here.”

“I thought you agreed that some time away is good?”

“It is good.” And they were having an overall good time, and did make love a lot as he promised. “But honey, I don’t want you to push away that part of your life and that part of your family for the sake of our marriage and alone time.”

“I figured you’d be happy.” He didn’t want them to ever fall back into that same pit..

“I am happy.” She could tell he was holding back on something...It’s not that he didn’t care for his grandmother..he didn’t _ want _to see her. They both knew that once he saw her and the state she was in, it’d be hard for him to come home and leave the woman’s side. “But I don't ever want you to ignore something as crucial as this just because you’re fearful that the distance it’ll create will be enough to tear us apart again.” 

Him not seeing the woman enough and getting his fill of spending her final days with him would for sure hurt him in the long run and she didn’t want him going through that emotional pain.

“So you’re suggesting we go home?”

“Yes, I’m suggesting that we go home and I’m telling you to go and see her…”

“I just don’t want to be away from you or the kids again, Nat.” What does she think is the reason that broke them up last time. He wants to be there when it’s time to put them to bed, he wants to hold his wife in his arms at night...On the other hand, he couldn’t just leave his grandmother there to suffer.

“And I don’t want you to not be there for her.” She gently kissed him. “It’s not like you’ll be gone constantly. Sure we’ll see you a little less between your job and visiting her, but I really want you to spend as much time as you can with her.”

He sighed, staring at her deeply. He’s not sure what he did to ever deserve her, but he’s so glad she came into his life. He’s so glad she’s the one he married. “Is that what you want?”

“Honey, it’s what I need.” It’s what _ he _ needs She can’t have him carrying all that baggage around from not being satisfied enough to see her the day or night she passes on. 

She’d literally lock them in a room alone if she had to.

“Alright...we’ll leave tomorrow.” He needed all the preparation he could get to see for his own eyes what kind of condition she was in..


	28. Chapter 28

It was an early Saturday morning when they came back home. They had plans to return home late Sunday afternoon, but due to recent events, a.k.a the phone calls from yesterday, they decided to cut the trip short.

It had to be around 5 in the morning when they returned and settled back in.

On their way to pick their kids up from Steve’s parent’s house had to have been the most satisfying thing for Natasha all week.

Of course she had an amazing time with her husband and their friends but being away from their kids for so long was a very hard adjustment even with calling them every night.

It wasn’t a surprise to see that they weren’t even fully awake when they arrived to pick them up and bring them back home. Knowing them they probably wouldn’t be up until late in the morning like they always did on the weekends.

The only child that was up was up was Natalie who didn’t really know what was going on this whole week, but was excited to see her mom and dad, whining as she reached back out for Natasha who had already put her in her car seat to go retrieve a sleeping Sarah in the arms of her grandmother, Steve holding a sleeping James.

“How were they?” Steve as quietly, so as to not wake their kids that were sleeping peacefully.

His mother and father’s hearts began to swell at the sight of their grandchildren that gripped tightly onto their parents even in their sleep.

“They were all angels, the little one here might have a bit of a cold,” Sarah answered, gently rubbing her granddaughter’s back. “The hardest part was getting them to sleep because they simply refused to lie down unless they called mommy and daddy first,” she teased. 

“Little Natalie is a crawling machine now, I thought she would end up skipping that and go straight to walking,” Joseph joked.

“Well they’re most certainly capable of it,” Steve joked as well. They were growing up way too fast for his liking. “We should probably get going, long day tomorrow.” Long day for him at least.

“Oh of course, I’ll give you a call about that later,” Sarah said to her son who nodded and began walking to the car. “Nat, hang on a second, hun,” his mother said quietly in between them as Steve went to the car. “Is he…?” She kind of trailed off with the sentence.

“Yeah, he is. He was a little reluctant at first, but he eventually came around to it.” They all took a quick glance towards Steve who was buckling James in his booster seat.

“Well that’s good.”

“I swear Nat, sometimes I think you’re the only one capable of persuading our boy into doing things,” His father said, his wife at his side in agreement.

Sarah folded her arms as she watched her son. “You would think he wouldn’t need any persuasion into spending time with someone who was a significant part of his childhood and adulthood.”

“I just don’t want him to do something he might regret.” Putting off his final moments with his grandmother was the last thing she ever wanted him to do. “No matter how it might effect of relationship, I just need him to do it.”

“Trust us, we get it..it’ll be good for him. We’re always here if you need to discuss anything.”

Yeah..she had a feeling she might be taking them up on that offer sooner or later.

* * *

“I missed you and daddy, mommy,” Sarah said, not even having to really open her eyes to recognize her mom’s touch and warmth as she carried her to her room.

“We missed you too,” Natasha said with a smile, tucking her daughter into her bed. It felt strange doing this at 5 in the morning, but there was no way her kids would be functional at this time of day. It didn’t help that her daughter was feeling a little under the weather.

“I don’t wanna sleep mommy, I wanna play with you and daddy.”

Her words were one thing, but her actions were another. She made absolutely no attempt to sit up and even try to open her eyes all the way to even let Natasha know she had the energy to play. That and she was a little warm

Natasha ran her hand through her daughter’s hair. “Later ok? Can you try and get a little more sleep for mommy, please?” At least an hour or two, that’s all she was asking for.

She lifted her arms up for her mom. “I wanna sleep with you and daddy,” she said tiredly, Natasha couldn’t help but grin as she picked her daughter up again.

Absolutely nothing had changed apparently when she found Steve had came into the room as well with their son in his arms. The little boy almost completely asleep in the same state as his sister. 

Everything was just as they remembered. Carrying them all the way to their rooms, making them stay there with them until they fell asleep. Once they were about 2 seconds from fully closing their eyes and Steve of Natasha made a move to get up from the bed, their eyes would shoot open saying how they wanted to sleep in their bed with them.

And they really did miss that.

“She feeling ok?” Steve asked as he laid next to his wife, James planked down on top of him restricting him from moving that much.

“Not that well, she’s running a little fever.”

See? He couldn’t leave his wife here alone with 3 kids, one of them being sick. “I can always stay-”

“No.”

“Babe, she’ll understand. There’ll be other days for me to visit.”

“You’re going, Steve.” She left no room for a debate or argument, but that wasn’t enough for him to voice his displeasure.

“I’m not leaving you here alone with them, Nat.”

“Alright, newsflash Rogers, it wouldn’t be the first time it’s just been us alone. I’ve had them on my own whenever you head out to run an errand, I’ve had them on my own when we were separated and even a little bit before we agreed to a divorce.”

Steve’s jaw clenched, trying to bite back on his irritation from her bringing up their past and how he wasn’t always present during those times in the marriage. He understood the separation and errands part, but he just didn’t think she’d have to go as far as making him remember the bad times when he wasn’t being the best dad or husband he could be.

“You know, sometimes I’d rather not be reminded on how independent you can be when I’m not around.” He understood she could handle her own. “Believe it or not, some husbands do like to feel needed.”

“What, you want me to pretend to be needy and high maintenance? Because that’s a great example to set for our children, especially our daughters.”

“So you don’t need me?”

Of course she needs him, her life would be miserable without him—well maybe not  _ miserable,  _ but it’d definitely be hard without him around. “I didn’t say that.”

“Sounds like you’ve got something you really want to say-”

“I’m not doing this in front of them-”

“Might as well come out and say it-”

“I’m not doing this in front of them, Steven.” Her tone of voice was one of warning that Steve was able to catch onto right away. 

He inhaled deeply, both their eyes going towards ceiling feeling that awkward tension wash over them again.

You would think having their kids with them would make them more understanding and have a more comforting conversation..but it didn’t.

He didn’t know whether she was upset over his stubbornness of seeing his grandmother, or because they were about to fight while their kids were sleeping right here.

Most likely both.

The only thing that was on their minds for the remainder of that morning was that they actually just had another argument...and he wouldn’t be around as often to talk it out.

* * *

_ Natasha felt James’s forehead, he felt a little warm and face was slightly flushed but he insisted that he was ok, both Steve and Natasha checked him over again, they gave him the option to stay home but he declined it immediately, they knew the real reason was because he just wanted to go to school. In fact, they’ve never met a 6 year old who loved school so much. Every day he’d come home with a different story, whether it’d be about something new he learned, or made another new friend, or yet another 1st grade girl from his class has a crush on him which he found to be “yucky” and they adored each and every story. He may be young but he was still growing up so fast. _

_ Steve kissed the top of his daughter’s head who was taking a nap on the couch,quickly kissing his wife as he asked “How is she?”. Sarah had a cold and was sniffling and coughing most of last night and all morning so it wasn’t even a question that they would be keeping her home from daycare today and tomorrow. There had to have been some bug going around if ⅔ kids were sick. _

_ “Not too good, the first thing she said this morning was “Mommy my head owie” I brought her down here with me and then she fell asleep right there.” _

_ “You don’t think this has anything to do with it being flu season do you?” Steve asked. _

_ Natasha closed James’s lunch box, and put it in his bag, “She wasn’t really complaining about her throat so I think it might be a cold,” Natasha answered, before Steve got the chance to reply, James entered the kitchen with a small cough, one that they could tell he was trying to hold back. _

_ “Uh oh, was that a cough?” Steve teased, James quickly shook his head. _

_ “Nuh-uh, there was just something in my throat,” he tried to reason but it was pretty hard when both his parents were looking at him with a raised brow. “I promise.” _

_ “It’s ok to stay home if you’re not feeling well you know, especially since Daddy and I are gonna be home.” She smirked at his surprised face, James always had a weakness for spending time with both his parents and it wasn’t everyday where they would both be off from work at the same time. _

_ “N-nope I’m ok,” James said. _

_ Natasha shrugged and handed him his book bag and kissed his cheek “If you say so.” _

_ Steve grabbed his keys, “You ready?” _

_ James smiled, “Yup.”  _

_ “Alright then, let’s go.” Steve quickly planted a kiss on his wife’s lips, before departing. _

_ Steve pulled up to the front of James’s school, James coughed again and Steve looked at him amusedly through the rear view mirror. “This is your last chance, you sure you feel well enough?” _

_ James crossed his heart, “I promise.” _

_ Steve chuckled and turned the car off, “If you say so,” He said, repeating what Natasha had said earlier, stepping out to walk his son into school. _

_ He didn’t bother driving back home, he’d give his son ten minutes before he told his teacher he wasn’t feeling well. _

* * *

“Mommy, how come Sarah gets that and I don’t?” James asked watching his sister drink something that wasn’t water, milk or juice like they’d normally drink in the morning for breakfast. Whatever she was drinking she seemed to like it a lot.

“Because your sister’s not feeling well honey,” Natasha informed, she knew she must’ve been feeling pretty bad if her daughter was willingly passing up pancakes and wanting to drink tea instead.

“That’s no fair,” James said with a slight pout on his face, folding his arms.

“How’s it not fair?” Natasha tried hard not to smirk. One thing about having more than one kid was that they’d constantly find things to be unfair with one another.

“Because I don’t feel well either.”

Natasha put a hand to his forehead. “You don’t feel warm.”

“It’s my tummy.”

She hummed in response to her son’s answer. “Then that means no ice cream tonight.” She was surprised when James’ shrugged and said ‘fine’. He was really planning on taking this all the way.

Despite him saying he wasn’t feeling well, that didn’t stop him from showing excitement when he saw his father come into the area.

“Daddy!” He said happily, he seen him way earlier, but doesn’t exactly remember everything. Going over and standing up on his tiptoes to be able to hug his dad’s waist.

Steve smiled down at his son, as he greeted him back. “Morning bud,” he said, ruffling his son’s blond’s hair, placing him back in the chair so he could finish eating his breakfast.

Steve kissed both his daughters cheeks. When he got to his wife, he kind of awkwardly stood in front of her. “Hey…” he said to her.

Natasha was half expecting a kiss from her husband. A peck on the lips, or kiss on the cheek, anything but that awkward ass greeting. “Hi?..” She said, looking at him kind of weirdly as he sidestepped past her. She understood that they had a pretty stressful conversation earlier, but they’ve had worse and he’d find a way to kiss her.

“Mommy, it’s too hot,” Sarah whined.

“You’ve got to blow on it sweetheart.”

Steve tried to think of something to say to his wife, not wanting to just leave them in an uncomfortable position before he’d leave for half the day and most of the night until visiting hours were up. “What was her temperature?”

“101.2,” she told him. Now it was her turn to think of something to say because she knew he wouldn’t ask anything else and she’d just wish they could skip past all this unnecessary drama and tension. She didn’t even know why it was here and why it seemed so awkward and she’s positive Steve didn’t know either. “What time are you coming home?” She asked him, not finding it in her to meet his eyes no matter how much she wanted to.

“Whenever visiting hours are over..so probably around 11? 11:30?” He answered, watching as she nodded.

“Why are you leaving daddy?” His daughter asked, seeing her dad put a jacket on. She didn’t know how to really tell time and wasn’t aware of how late he’d actually be coming home.

It’d be worse during the week when he’d had to leave home a little earlier for work, which’ll tire him out enough, draining the rest of his energy when he’d spend the final bit of time in the ICU. “Daddy has to go visit your great grandmother for a bit, but I’ll be back.” But it’s not like he’d be gone forever, right? He’d still see them, it wasn’t like he was going away or anything.

“When?”

Steve winced a little playfully at the little girl. “I’ll miss bath time and bedtime, but I’ll see you in the morning, ok?”

“Ok,” she said sadly.

Steve left a kiss on all his kids foreheads with a genuine smile when his youngest cupped his face in her little hands and kissed the tip of his nose. Steve chuckled softly when she let go of his face.

Then it came down to his wife once again, his smile slowly faltered into one of a little grin that looked forced to Natasha.

Steve leaned in to gently kiss his wife’s cheek. It was a quick kiss that Natasha obviously wasn’t satisfied with as she gripped his shirt and bringing their lips together.

Kissing each other goodbye the proper way. They hadn’t realized how long they were actually kissing until James let out a very childish “Eww,” at the sight of his parents kissing..he was going through a little phase where all girls except for mommy and nana were icky. 

They pulled away, staring at each other’s lips. Natasha could see the little smirk on his face getting wider.

“I love you,” he said to her.

“I love you too...I’ll see you later?”

“Oh most definitely,” he said a little too quickly and comically. 

Natasha smiled, pecking his lips once more. 

All of hell would freeze over before she would ever let her husband walk out of this house without kissing her properly. Especially since there was a bit of tension...she’d make sure he came home the right way too, so their kids would surely have to spend the night in their own rooms tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3-4 chapters left, plus an EPILOGUE


	29. Chapter 29

Steve’s heart clenched, he debated on walking out right then and there, but he knew better. It would be the first of many visits. 

Or so he hopes.

His mother had talked about his grandmother barely being able to make it past this Christmas that would approach next month and it’s so surreal to even think about it. Her not being in his life anymore. Not being able to see Natalie start to walk, or her first birthday, or even hear her speak in actual sentences..

Steve quietly took a seat in the chair next to her, even with him being as quiet as he could be, she still woke up. He didn’t know what was worse. Seeing the obvious pain in her eyes when she was asleep, or that pain being more noticeable now that she was awake, trying to smile through it all.

“Grandson,” she greeted with a smile that felt so nostalgic to him.

He’s been able to detect that smile and remember seeing it when he was his son’s age. “Old lady,” he said as strongly as he can without breaking. “So...How’s it going?”

“Eh..” she sighed. “I’ve seen better days. There’s a sharp pain in my right side, chronic headaches, hard to breathe, but I’m still fighting through it.”

“Been a long fight.”

“And I’ve won on several occasions. I know better than to keep fighting this thing until my last breath.”

Steve thought back on the happiness he felt after hearing that she beat it the first time and the doubt he felt when she beat it again, knowing it would inevitably come back, he just never expected the fight to be this arduous.

“The kids miss you.” Some nights, James or Sarah would randomly ask about her and why they hadn’t seen her in awhile. “It’s getting harder and harder to tell them what’s been going on.”

“Oh I know, I know. I miss those babies immensely, it still amazes me how fast time flies by. Nat told me your littlest was even starting to crawl.”

“Natasha visits you?”

“Every now and then. We chat, she’d fill me in on what’s new, I reminisce about the good ole’ days and basket in each other’s presence.”

Welp, looks like they were a little bit better at communication than himself and his wife. They’ve gotten so much better, but sometimes it was a little hard to talk to one another and come to an agreement on certain things. 

“Did she...does she ever talk about Reed?” He knew it was a dumb question, but he still found himself asking it for some reason.

“Only to talk about how much she regretted her decision and then she’d go off and talk about how much she loves you,” she smiled tenderly. She couldn’t have been prouder when Steve put a ring on the woman’s finger, snatching her before some other man was able to woo her. “As hard as it is for you to see it Grandson..you have a lovely wife-”

“I know that,” he said quickly, he loves that woman with every bone in his body. It was the best decision he ever made getting her back.

“Then stop letting your rivalry with your cousin cloud your mind on her loyalty to you. You have 3 children now, you’ve come so far in your marriage, you know how your cousin is-”

“He purposely goes out of his way to make my life a living hell, and copy everything I have.” Ever since their childhood he’s been at a non-stop, never ending battle with this man and it was sickening.

“He looks up to you.”

“He’s older than me.”

“So? It’s not a big age gap. You two attended high school and college together. The only reason he got the better grades and better everything is because he wanted to keep up with you. You’re a very smart and handsome man grandson. Right after puberty, and the ladies began to take notice in you it intimidated him. He couldn’t believe his little cousin was growing up so fast.” Mildred placed a shaky hand over Steve’s, firmly grasping it. “There’s nothing I want more than for you two to go back to the way you once were, the best of friends.”

It’s hard to reach that level of friendship when the guy almost slept with his wife and kissed her several times. Then continually makes passes at her. “I don’t know if I-”

The door to the room gradually opened, revealing none other than Reed, holding a bouquet of flowers. 

Right when Steve saw the man his expression hardened and looked away.

* * *

It seemed like whenever Natasha attempted to get up, Sarah would miraculously wake up and start whining, refusing to move her head off her lap and and began to voice her displeasure with her mom trying to move.

“No mommy, stop trying to leave me,” she whined in a tired and slightly hoarse voice. She didn’t want her mom to get up, because if she got up then she wouldn’t be able to sleep.

Natasha flowed her hand through her daughter’s hair in a soothing manner. “Sweetheart, mommy has to go get her laptop so I can finish re-searching something for work.”

“No more work,” she mumbled against her mom’s lap as she wrapped her little blanket along her head. “You said you wouldn’t leave again.”

“I did say that, didn’t I?” She’d definitely just research it from her phone instead. “J, careful with your sister, she’s still a baby,” Natasha reminded, smiling at her son who carefully put Natalie back down onto the floor and crawled next to her, trying to race her. Clearly, his little sister was excited based on her happy giggles and trying to keep up with her brother.

“Look mommy, she’s a dog!”

“Mmm, I don’t know, I think you look more like a puppy than she does.” As she was being serious, Steve constantly reminds her of a golden retriever and ever since James popped out he was like a miniature version of that. 

“I’m not a dog, Sarah’s a dog!” He said, crawling over to them, intentionally tickling his sister’s foot, knowing she didn’t like it to be tickled there.

Sarah let out another whine and moved her foot away. “Stop it! Mommy, Jamie’s bothering me again.”

How did she even know the word ‘bothering’? It made Natasha wonder how many words their kids were actually picking up on. “Why are you always messing with your sister when she doesn’t feel well?” She grinned. He’d constantly do it and always succeeded in annoying his little sister.

“Cause I want her to play with me, she’s faking it.”

“No I’m not, mommy and nana said I’m sick.”

Natalie crawled over to her mom and managing to use the couch as assistance to stand up and reach out for Natasha who picked her up and held her in her arms.“What about you?” she asked James, “I thought you said your tummy was hurting?”

In a blink of an eye, James let out a ‘painful’ groan and plopped on the couch, resting his head on the side of his mom’s arm. Natasha couldn’t help but laugh at his obvious fakeness.

Most certainly, he was as bad as a liar as Steve is.

* * *

_ Steve had explained to her everything that happened before she came over to his place. He told her about drawing Peggy naked, he told her about the conversation they had and he also told her that her suspicions were true and they were about to have sex, but he stopped upon thinking of the damage and lost feelings he didn’t hold for Peggy anymore. _

_ Of course she was upset? Why wouldn’t she be? Her husband, it felt so good to refer that title back to him, but yeah her husband had just seen his ex girlfriend—ex fiancée, naked. Her goddamn husband almost had sex with that woman and he decides to tell her after they’ve made up. _

_ “You know, it’ll never stop amazing,” Natasha said. “How careless men can be. Not just you, most men in general, but actually just really mostly you.” _

_ “You weren’t sure of your feelings, Nat.” _

_ Natasha took a deep breath before meeting his eyes. “Did you love me when you did it?” _

_ Steve looked at her as if she was crazy. “Of course I did. That’s why I couldn’t go through with it. When she came, and started bringing up our past, having me talk about the life I dreamed of having? My mind was clouded of what could’ve been a possibly good relationship had she not have left—not that I’m not happy I ended up marrying you and I’m forever thankful for the life we started together, but the conversation put me in a pretty low point. I know that doesn’t make up for what happened..but it’s the truth.” _

_ “Steve, truth or not I asked you one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to ask from someone. I asked you to wait for me, emotionally, I trusted that you would-” _

_ “And I never broke that trust-” _

_ “You did. Honey, you really did..Because if you’re telling me you almost had sex with that woman after you said you still loved me, still finding it in yourself to do that with her after I had just left...what else would you do?” Hell, even when Sharon had first entered the picture, he had to have still loved her and she still loved him, and he still managed to break that trust as well… _

* * *

She knows she made a promise to herself to have him come home the right way, and now that she thinks about it, their kids probably could’ve slept in their room tonight, especially since Sarah had a couple tears that Natasha had to kiss away and promise that she’d be okay sleeping in her own room tonight.

Coming home the right way was a euphemism for sex. 

But seeing her husband walk into their room in a pretty—exhausted manner was enough to go into her motherly side, and less of her wife side and just want to comfort him.

“Hey...how’d it go?” Natasha asked, seeing her husband in the middle of the room, starting to take his clothes off. “I thought you said you wouldn’t be home until sometime during11?” The answer was pretty obvious though, his entire expression exuded emotional tiredness. It probably got too much for him to stay there any longer.

Steve exhaled deeply, “Reed wanted some time alone with her as well before he went back to D.C,” He said taking his shirt off, he was showing up right as visiting hours had started to close in. Steve didn’t even bother saying anything to the man when he’d seen him. He could tell his grandmother wasn’t pleased by his actions of ignoring the man, but was grateful for the kiss he’d planted on her cheek, promising her he see her tomorrow. “I was hoping to catch the kids before they went to sleep but looks like I’m a little late.” He’d be lucky if Natalie woke up crying in the middle of the night and would sleep better in their bed instead of her crib. 

“Well they most definitely missed playing with you today,” Natasha said, caressing her husband’s cheek.

Steve smirked at the thought of spending time with his children. Sarah would still want to stick up under Natasha, but occasionally go into his arms when it was time for Natalie to eat, or be put down for a nap by Natasha. James would want to play fight with him in which Steve would let his son win each and every time. Natalie would crawl over to him and Steve would try and get her to walk, but she wouldn’t be able to nail it just yet.

He did find comfort having his wife in his arms. They weren’t necessarily sleeping, no matter how tired he might’ve been, his was just thinking about things. Natasha had her head on his chest, ever so often rubbing part of his side with her hand. 

There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that she could hear his thoughts. Although, it was mentally impossible for someone to do that, she’d never stop surprising him.

“Did they have a hard time falling asleep?” Steve asked, wanting to ease his way into a conversation with her.

“Natalie was ok, although she call for you a few times, she was easier to put down than Sarah and James who didn’t fall asleep until an hour before you came.”

“They cried?”

“No, but James wanted about 15 bedtime stories and Sarah wanted every lullaby ever created.”

Steve laughed lightly, whenever he’d be the one to put either of them to sleep, he’d have to negotiate his way into getting them to go down faster.

It took everything in his power to keep a civil tone as he asked his next question. “How’s the funeral planning?”

“Steve, you and I both know you don’t really want to know the answer to that.”

“Just trying to make conversation.”

“Yeah well if that’s the case, talk to me about our kids or sex because I don’t think you’re in any good condition emotionally to talk about funeral arrangements.” She wasn’t in proper shape for it. Knowing it would break his heart was enough to break her own.

He felt a wicked smirk stream across his face. They were in bed half naked together...sure he pretty tired and just borderline below emotional stability, he was still a man after all. 

“Why talk about sex when we can just do it?” 

“Because I’m not sure actually having it is the best idea. You look like you’ll pass out as soon as one of us gets on top.”

Steve chuckled, even his laugh was drowned with tiredness. “Is that my girl’s way of saying she isn’t having sex with me tonight?”

“In the nicest way possible.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not getting lazy with the writing, I promise, I’m working on the other story a lot.  
The last two chapters are pretty sad but the epilogue is amazingly loving.  
Thank you for reading, I love you guys all so much ❤️❤️❤️


	30. Chapter 30

It almost seemed a little weird for him to be happy to be going to the hospital today. 

It’s been two weeks since his first visit and call him crazy but his grandmother seemed to be making great progress. 

Her smile would reach her eyes and always make him stir away from the topic of her cancer and the condition that she was in.

Believe it or not, sometimes he would even forget about the disease and the only thing really bringing his mind back to reality was that they’d be sitting in a hospital room.

He kept his word and visited her everyday, right after work, all the way until visiting hours were over. Yes, he did miss his kids and his wife during the hours he spent at the hospital instead of his home, but whenever his mind would be on them a lot, he’d call right around the time he and Natasha would usually put them down for bed. The only time he really got to physically see his kids was a little bit in the morning, right before he went off to work, but no matter how much time they had together, he made sure to appreciate it.

He even brought them with him to the hospital after school when Natasha had a meeting and wasn’t able to pick them up. He also took Natalie with him that was with his mom at the time.

When the woman saw her great granddaughter again and her great grandchildren it was like her heart danced. His kids had no idea of the state that the woman was in and he could tell that alone made her happy and sad.

The late nights he came back home to his wife was well spent too, and on several occasions he’s made love to her tenderly and passionately. 

Last night was definitely one of their best nights by far.

Steve entered the regular hospital room, flowers in hand and digital copy of “The Golden Girls” that his grandmother was a die hard fan for.

The only thing that was different was..more of his family were here this time, all of them crowding around the bed and..wearing very unhappy faces.

Especially his mother that was being comforted by his father. And when his father gave him that  _ look _ , the items that were in his hand dropped to the floor.

* * *

_ “Come here,” Steve said, Natasha laid between his legs. Steve placed his hands on her shoulder, soothingly massaging it. “Pretty soon, in just a couple more weeks, it’ll all be over. You and I will have a beautiful baby boy..” He softly kissed her cheek.  _

_ Natasha leaned her head on his chest. “I know but I’ve been so mean and bossy to you, and you’re just been so-so happy to do it all and with zero complaints or questions.” _

_ Steve chuckled, “Because you’re my wife Nat. You’re my extremely gorgeous, patient, sexy, pregnant wife, and you’ve been carrying our baby for 9 months. The least I could do is drive a couple hours away for that watermelon you wanted,” he said gently. _

_ “You could be dead asleep from being at work, I’ll wake you up to have sex with me and you’ll do it with no problem,” she said. _

_ Steve smiled, “I have absolutely no problem with waking up in the middle of the night to make love to my wife.” _

_ ~~ _

_ Steve was the one that offered to take their daughter upstairs to her crib when she was fully asleep in Natasha’s arms. _

_ He came back downstairs to find his wife in deep thought, going over to her. _

_ “Come here,” He said gently, pulling her towards him, kissing her forehead as she went into his arms, comfortingly wrapping his arms around her, her head pressing into his chest, “How bad are they?” He asked her. _

_ “Worse than we were,” she answered..so much worse. _

_ “Mmm,” he hummed, rubbing her back. “It’s nothing you can’t handle,” he said to her, sweetly kissing the top of her head a couple times. _

_ ~~ _

_ “Come here,” he said gently. His hands slowly traveled around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he held onto her. “I don’t know how many times I have to call you ‘my girl’ for you to understand that you’re the only woman for me. Sweetheart, as long as that ring is on your finger and my last name is attached to yours, you’re never going to be anything less than my wife, and my best friend. You come first in my life, I swear I’m not the same guy I was a year ago. And as long as I’m your husband, I just need you to keep being my wife.” He told her.  _

_ “I know you don’t care how many arguments we get into, and I don’t care how many times we end up angry at each other, the thought of leaving you me for another woman still worries me..”  _

_ Steve’s grip on her tightened, making sure she understood. “If you’re worried about me leaving you, then what makes you think I’m not scared shitless of you leaving me? Natasha, I can not lose you..ok?” _

_ ~~ _

_ Steve got up from the bed with a genuine peaceful expression. “Come here,” he said quietly. _

_ “I don’t want a hug.” _

_ He came closer, holding his arms out to her. _

_ “Steven, I’m serious. I do not want a fucking hu-” His arms enveloped her body, pulling her into a hug anyways. She sighed into his chest as he rubbed her back, kissing the inside of her neck. _

* * *

_ (Time Skip) _

Natasha wasn’t sure why she had this feeling. That instinctive feeling where she knew in her heart something wasn’t right. 

Her kids were asleep, nothing in the house was out of order, the only thing different than before was that Steve wasn’t home.

But it was only 8:30, he normally didn’t come back home until 11:00.

Her breath hitched for a second when she heard movement at the door and seeing it start to open.

For a moment, she believed it was either James or Sarah who had woken up to tell her that they ‘had a bad dream’, or that ‘they missed daddy’ in which she would call her husband and let them speak to him so they could hear his voice.

But it wasn’t either kids.

..it was Steve.

She gave him a slightly confused look, purely from his early arrival. “Hey...shouldn’t you still be at the hospital?” Natasha asked her husband, seeing him come into their room. Him not responding was alarming.

Then she started to take notice of his actions, appearance and movements.

How he softly closed the door. The dishevelment of his hair, the light tint of pink that was on his cheek and the tip of his ears..his slightly puffy eyes that seemed so lifeless..

When she saw him she immediately knew what happened. Or rather, what he had just found out..the horrible news he had received in contrast to how excited he was earlier this morning.

It broke her own heart to see all his hopes get shot down all in the course of a day..

“Steve...” she said in barely a whisper, but he still met her eyes. She seen his jaw flex for a quick second and his fists ever so lightly ball up at his sides. They were clearly bruised, only confirming that he had hit something out of anger and despair prior to coming back home. The way his body tightened didn’t fly by her either. 

He was holding back..he was trying not to break down in front of her.

“Come here,” she said just as softly as he would often say it to her. He didn’t hesitate in going her arms, feeling him shake lightly only made her tighten her arms around him.

“Nat-“ His voice was low and broken, his vocal ness being an exact way to show how he was physically.

“I know...” she told him. The look on his face when he first walked in here said it all. That dazed state he was in, he couldn’t even believe it for himself, the look of grief and shock was sprawled out all across his face.

“She’s gone,” He croaked out, tears filling his eyes. His face buried into her neck as he tried his absolute hardest not to break down the way he wanted to. The way that was most healthy for him.

She laid with him while she let him cry into her arms, his head laying on right below her chest, tears flowing endlessly.

She comfortingly rubbed his back, and occasionally running her hand through his hair, softly gripping the roots of his hair to let him know it’s ok and she was still here and awake with him.

That he wasn’t alone no matter how abandoned he may feel at the moment.

He was hugging her waist as he let his tears of sorrow flow freely, if they had been standing and not laying down, she had a feeling he’d fall to his knees and hold onto her like he was doing now.

When his grandmother had told her that she’d need her to be there for Steve she thought this was what she meant. Being there for him while he cried over her.

But something told her this isn’t the end of being there for him. His grandmother had such a great impact of his childhood, teenage years and even adult life. He wasn’t lying when he said she was there for everything. He’s known her for 32 years and was at every insignificant and major part of his life.

From all his little league games and piano recitals to his wedding day and birth of his first child, she never missed a thing, of course he’d be breaking down like his is now.

Natasha doesn’t even think she’s ever felt his body shake this much, hear her husband softly cry so much because he was doing his best to be considerate of their kids that still had school in the morning. 

Steve held onto her unbelievably tight, but he didn’t mean to. He just didn’t want her to go as well. He felt like if he even lifted a finger, his wife would be gone too and then his world would really come crashing down.

His crying settled around 5 minutes ago, there was still some light sniffs and a couple tears falling, but that was only because it was starting to take a toll on him. It didn’t seem like it was possible to run out of tears to cry but that’s what it was starting to feel like

She was almost positive he was sleeping when his grip loosened a little and looked down to see that his eyes weren’t opened. That didn’t stop her from massaging the back of his head in a way that would always give him comfort.

It wasn’t until she heard him say something to her that showed he was still awake and with her.

“Your birthday’s coming up.” She heard him mumble.

Natasha thought it was just about impossible for him to even still care about it her birthday or remember it was coming up considering he just lost his grandmother. Hell, she didn’t even care about the day. The only thing she cared about right now was him and making sure he was ok.

“Don’t worry about it.”

He sniffed again, “You don’t want anything?”

She honestly didn’t. Nothing particularly interested her at the moment. If she could wish for anything it would be that he’d get the opportunity to have one more moment with his grandmother. “Steve, all I really want is to know that you’re alright.” Her hand tenderly combed through his hair. His happiness and emotional stability would always come before something as materializing as her birthday, there’ll be more of them, they could always celebrate it later, but as of right now, she needed him to take the time to reassure his feelings and grief.

“I will be, it won’t take long.” It didn’t take long when his grandfather had passed, not that he didn’t love the elderly man, but he didn’t have the same connection as he did with his grandmother.

“You say that now until a month from now, I wake up to the sound of you crying,” she said gently, caressing the nape of his neck. “I don’t want you to rush anything.” His grandmother meant the world to him. “Take your time with it.” It’s a tough loss for him and it’s ok to go slow with the process of healing from it. It’s what she wanted him to do.

It’s true, her death was very much affecting him, but he couldn’t just not attain to his own family. She was his wife, they had kids. He still had responsibilities to handle and take care of. She would want him to take off from work for a bit, talk to more of his family members who’d be grieving as much as him, and just stay in tact with his emotions.

“Nat, I’ll be fine, I promise.”

It went well beyond him just being fine, he was a mess after his grandfather’s death and she couldn’t have him fall back into that hole again. After his grandfather’s funeral, he’d stay at work constantly, he’d become so distant from his family, come home late...he barely held her and then that’s when she’d start hearing phone calls from another woman.

The problems from their relationship all sprouted because he didn’t handle the death of a loved one properly, and she couldn’t handle going through it all again.

“I remember you promising me that the last time and it didn’t end well,” She said, referring to their marriage a year ago. “Steve, I really need you to take it slow this. Please..for me?” 

There was a light and shaky sigh, lifting his to tenderly kiss her stomach before repositioning his head on the area. “I’d do anything for you,” he mumbled. Sometimes he believes she knows him better than he knows himself and besides...

What kind of husband is he to go against his wife’s wishes?

* * *

“Mommy, where’s daddy?” James asked not seeing his father like he normally would in the morning.

“Daddy’s upstairs honey, he’s not feeling too well.”

“Is he sick?”

“No he’s not sick, but he was crying a little last night.”

“But why is daddy crying mommy? He’s not supposed to cry,” James said, eating more fruit off his plate.

“Why can’t he cry?” She asked interested on her son’s answer. She had a feeling that it had something to do with masculinity and he was approaching that age where he felt all boys were supposed to be strong and tough, yet instill he calls her “mommy” and Steve “daddy” so how “tough” did he think he really was?

“Cause he’s a boy, it’s not ok for boys to cry.”

Then as he grows up, and starts accumulating more friends, they’d have to deal with kids telling him things that were 100% not true. “Did one of your friends tell you that?” Her son nodded and Natasha softly smiled at him. “Alright, I'll tell you the truth, ok? It’s absolutely, without a doubt, extremely ok for boys and men like daddy to cry.”

“Is he crying because you and him are fighting again?” Sarah asked.

The last thing she ever wanted her 4 year old daughter to say was— _ that _ . It would forever hurt her how much her and Steve’s relationship was prior to them almost getting a divorce. 

All the harsh and cold moments her and James walked in on or overheard. It was selfish of them to not even consider how it was affecting their children while they were in the spur arguing almost day after day; constantly.

“We aren’t fighting,” She answered that first, making sure to get that idea out of their mind immediately. “Daddy just lost his grandmother, he’s going through a pretty tough time where crying is the only thing he can really do to help him right now.”

“Grandma Millie? Where’d she go, how’d he lose her?” Sarah questioned in full on innocence. Her dad’s been with her for a long time, they saw the woman not too long ago, how’d he lose sight of her?

“Umm, he didn’t really lose sight of her, but she went to much, much,  _ much  _ better and more comfortable place than where she was before when you last saw her.” Her heart tore at their sad faces and hoped they’d soon be satisfied with the amount of answers she was giving them because it was getting hard to talk about even for her.

Her daughter came up with another question, her lip trembling in a genuine sense of sadness and worry. “Is she coming back?”

Natasha softly caressed her daughter’s chin, “I’m afraid not,” She answered, even saying the words didn’t feel right, thinking about how’d she have to talk about her in the past tense now.

“But mommy, we’re gonna miss her,” James said, not fully understanding what was going on anymore than his sister did.

James was only 2 years old, and Sarah was barely cusping along the age of 1 when the last time someone in their family had passed away and that had been Steve’s grandfather. Neither kids really knew the concept of death and it was pretty foreign to them.

She didn’t know if they were expecting her to do something about it, as if she held that kind of terrestrial power, which she doesn’t. “I know, I’m gonna miss her too.” She didn’t expect the last time she visited to truly be the last time, if only she had gotten one more visit in her schedule she’d be at a greater ease. “But when you do see your dad, all I really need is for you two to hug and kiss him as much as you can.”

He’d want to isolate himself as much as possible and while Natasha understood why, it was just so hard for her to leave him alone and have him sulk in sadness for that long of a time.

His grandmother told her that she’d need to be there for him and she was going to be..she always will be.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funeral in the next chapter, Reed makes an appearance, plus an epilogue, there may be a double upload today!


	31. Chapter 31

** _(1 Month Later)_ **

It was a tough process for him to go through, she understands that. He’s been doing a lot better.

So much better and she’s immensely proud of him for how strong he’s been.

Despite his grief, he still attended to his responsibilities as both a father and a husband. It was only behind closed doors when it was just the two of them where he could truly let out another few tears and she’d hold every time he found himself crying over his loss.

He was still there for his children each and every day, tucking them in, waking them up and getting ready for school or for bed.

James and Sarah were happy that their dad was around again, after not seeing him that much when he’d go to visit his grandmother. Although Steve was sure they could sense a slight change in their dad’s mood, it wasn’t that big, he just seemed a tinge less happy, and whenever they asked if he’s ok, he’d smile and say ‘yes’ not wanting his grief to affect his children.

Steve also went to see about his mom, it was her mother after all that passed and if he thought he was hurting, he couldn’t imagine the emotional pain his mother was going through. She was a powerful woman but...that was her mother, she spent the last few years taking care of her and to see her go had to have been unimaginably harder for her than it was for him. Thank God, she had his father there to reassure that he was looking after her and that losing the elderly lady was hard for all their family.

As for he and Natasha and how their relationship was currently going, he himself was surprised at how well they were overcoming things. 

Obviously, he still held her and she didn’t shy away from sleeping in his arms. They communicated with each other well and showed gestures of love without having to say the words, however they still would say those 3 loving words. They even had sex a few times, nothing was forced and neither of them voiced it, but looking into each other’s eyes was more than enough for them to know. Anything to not become distant and keep their marriage as strong as they could.

If one of them had to work late, which was inevitable considering they both had very time consuming and sometimes demanding careers. With her attorning to people’s lives, including that of Laura’s that was almost coming to the end of her divorce hearing, and Steve being CFO of his own separate law firm that involved a good amount of his time as well. But whenever one of them found themselves working a little bit later than normal, they didn’t necessarily think anything of it.

Trust was a strong factor that was keeping their marriage alive and well. She wasn’t suspicious that he was cheating on her or seeing another woman behind her back like the last time, and he wasn’t concerned that she was working late to avoid him. They were both well beyond those insecurities and suspicions in their marriage, knowing that their love for each other would never die out again.

He loves her and she loves him, as long as they both knew that, they’d be fine. 

Natasha was brushing her daughter’s hair into the style the little girl had asked her to do.

As parents, her and Steve’s natural instincts were to hire a babysitter and not being their kids along with them, it was a funeral after all and they were so young and didn’t understand what exactly was going on. But after thinking about how much she meant to their kids as well, more noticeably James and Sarah, given that Natalie was now only 7 months, they decided, as parents, to only bring their two oldest along to the funeral and not the wake to just have one last remembrance of their great grandmother. Since she was still a baby and could burst out crying at any moment, and have a more prevailing eating schedule, they decided to entrust...a kind of close friend of Steve’s to watch over her. That being the reason they weren’t leaving the other two behind, and also because they both threw a crying tantrum when they said they couldn’t come along last night and still weren’t over it this morning so they eventually caved in and agreed that they could go, who knows maybe it’d be good for them.

“ _ You guys are on your way, right?” Darcy asked  _

“Yeah, we’re just waiting on Steve to finish getting  dressed,” she said.

Darcy lowly cursed on the other end, even she felt bad for her best friend’s husband, knowing it’s been a tough month for him. “ _ How’s he taking things anyways?” _

“He’s doing pretty ok, a lot better than I expected.”

“ _ Has he cried yet?” _ Everyone knew you weren’t truly finished with grieving unless you’ve cried at least one tear in honor of that person.

“A couple of times, the first night was probably the toughest for him, and the rest were pretty subtle. What about Barnes, how’s he taking it?” Both Bucky and Sam we’re close with everyone in Steve’s family, they had to have been hurting too.

“ _ Pretty terrible, last night I had to talk down the idea of getting a full blown tattoo sleeve in honor of her.” _ Not that there was anything wrong with the idea, but she knew her fiancé was impossibly dramatic when he was upset and had a habit of making bad decisions when he wasn’t in the right state of mind. “ _ We even agreed to take the time and stop planning our wedding until we’re both over it.” _

Natasha didn’t hold back on her laugh. “That’s funny considering I’ve been doing most of the planning anyways.” It was just like the first time she had been getting married, she asks her to do one thing and then pretty soon, the entire wedding is in her hands.

_ “Oh don’t act like you don’t enjoy it. If you ever get tired of this attorney lifestyle I know professional planner is definitely on your list of things you want to do.” _

“Right, cause that’s what I’ve been working towards since I was 16.” Natasha looked at the clock her daughter had in her room and lightly sighed. If her husband wasn’t ready by now he was most likely wrapped up in his own thoughts again. “Darce, I gotta go. I think Steve’s stalling again.”

“ _ Sure thing, go handle your man girl.” _

Natasha smiled and rolled her eyes as she hung up, pulling her phone from her ear and shoulder. “Sweetheart, can you go wait downstairs with your brother while I get daddy?”

“Ok mommy,” she said happily. Natasha kissed her daughter’s cheek as the little girl giggled and ran out the room to possibly go play or bother her brother. 

As Natasha came back into her and Steve’s room, she seen her husband sitting on the edge of their bed with his head in his hands, rubbing over the front of his face repeatedly in a kind of stressed manner. “Hey,” She said to him, grabbing his attention. He quickly removed his hands from his face and glanced up at her, putting his head back down and scratching the side of his head.

“Hey,” He said with a slight sigh. “Ready to go?.”

“Are you?” She asked softly. She wasn’t expecting an answer so when he didn’t respond she wasn’t surprised.

Natasha went over to him, taking the tie that was in his hands. They shared a peaceful silence until she was done with his tie, resting her hands on his shoulders “You alright?”

“Yeah...yeah I’m good.”

His tone, hesitation and refusal to look her in the eyes told her everything she needed to know. He was close to breaking down again.

“I know it’s hard..but honey,” Natasha hooked a finger under his chin. “I need you to keep your head up. They need you to keep your head up, and she most definitely needs you to keep it up .” She tenderly caressed rich dark blond hairs on his chin and along his jaw.

“I feel like I let her down..all she wanted was for Reed and I to get along, and I couldn’t even do that for her,” He said, putting his head back down. He openly refused the idea of him and Reed coming to terms with each other, refusing it to her face. Now when he thinks about it, all he could see was the disappointment she must’ve felt. “All I can think about is what would’ve happened if only I would have stayed at the hospital that night he was there too and both of us just sat there and talked things our right then and there, how relieved she could of felt.”

“Don’t do that to yourself...head up.” She tilted his chin up, making sure he understood the next words that she said. “I’m proud of you..she’s proud of you,” she gently kissed him. “You did the best you could and I can assure you that’s all she ever wanted.”

Steve sighed again and nodded as he stood up. “I just can’t believe she’s gone..You spend your whole life thinking someone you love will never leave, and when they go..it’s just so surreal..” . Steve entwined one of their hands as he thought over his own words, “I know you said it many times before and I believe you more and more with each time you say it...but I never want you to leave my side Nat. I never want you to consider it..because I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He lightly rubbed the diamond on her ring finger.

He doesn’t think he’s capable of raising three kids without her by his side. He was positive it’d be hard for him to live without her and move on from her if she were to ever leave.

He needed her, with every fiber of his being he could not be without her.

Steve gently cupped his wife’s face in his hands, caressing her cheek. “I love you.” Sometimes words weren’t even enough to explain the amount of love he had for this woman, if there was another way to show it to her that went more than saying those 3 words, he’d do it constantly, for the rest of his life

“I love you too.”

He slowly brought her in for a tender and sweet kiss. Mustering every bit of love that he could for his wife, best friend and mother of his children. If his words didn’t do enough to truly seal the love he felt for her at the moment, the kiss he initiated most certainly did.

Natasha came downstairs with her husband, holding Natalie in her arms with Steve behind her. He never actually filled her in on who he hired to watch their daughter for the duration they’d be out.

“Who’d you even get to watch her on such short notice anyways?” If they couldn’t find anyone, she would have just purposed they let her stay with Darcy’s parents for a little bit who’d be more than happy to watch their daughter’s godchild, but apparently Steve had said he had someone already.

“Uhh you know..someone we’re both kind of familiar with.”

“Who would be?..” She trailed off, waiting for him to finish his sentence but he didn’t, only awkwardly pointing to the man sitting at the counter helping himself to a bowl of cereal that he was devouring, both James and Sarah watching the man in interest. “You’re kidding…”

James ran to his mom’s side, holding her free hand and pointing towards him. “Mommy, he’s eating my cereal!”

“Hey, sharing is caring-wait did you say mommy?” When the man at the counter took heard the familiar voice and mention of the woman’ who also happened to be his constant woman crush, he lightly flinched. “Mrs.Rogers,” He said in a low tone, quirking an eyebrow repeatedly as he looked at the woman. “Lookin’ smokin-”

“Careful,” Steve warned. The man held his hands up in defense, continuously eating his cereal, or James’ cereal in this case. Steve turned to his wife who was clearly not particularly...excited about his babysitter choice. “Sooo..what do you think?”

“Of all the possibilities, all the options you went ahead and picked Lance?” Lance Hunter, one of his most reckless, clumsy and straight up childish employees to watch after their 7 month old daughter while they were gone for 2-3 hours.

“W-well there weren’t that many options of such short notice.”

She could name like 10 other options right off the top of her head. “Really? Because I can name a few other people that’s a lot more responsible and less like..Lance.”

“Uhh you two do know I can hear you, right?” Lance interrupted the married couple, winking at Natasha in a playful when her eyes were on him again, causing the woman to give him a tiny look of disgust.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the man’s gesture, feeling a little bit better when her daughter went out of her way to kiss her cheek, something she’s picked up on the past couple of months after seeing her brother and sister do it to their parents, and seeing her and Steve do it to each other.

They both ultimately ignored Lance’s comment. It was too late for them to try and find someone else and obviously her husband was losing his mind thinking she wouldn’t have to worry about planning another funeral with Lance watching their child.

“Honey, it’s either this or entrusting her in the arms of a stranger.”

“I pick the-”

“And the second one isn’t a real option,” He quickly added. They both turned back to Lance who held his arms out as if he was welcoming them to a home that he didn’t even live in.

“Fine…” She caved in.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm,” She sighed, tenderly kissing her daughter’s cheek as she passed her off to Steve no matter how much she didn’t want to. He was so lucky it’s been a hard month for him, because if not, she would sure as hell voice how much she didn’t think it was a good idea.

“J, Sarah, go with mommy to the car, kay?” Both his kids nodded, following their mom out the door and essentially to the car.

Steve giving Lance a pleading look. “Look, there’s not many things I expect you to do right, and that’s fine, but please, do not screw this up.” If they came home and Natasha found a single hair on their that was out of place Lance wasn’t the one that’d be getting his ass kicked, it was him, her own husband. “It’s 11, we should be back sometime around 1 or two in the afternoon.” Steve pulled a list out of his pocket, showing it to Lance. “We already fed her at 8, she ate a lot so she won’t be hungry again until 11:45, if she’s still hungry after that there’s some snacks for her in the cabinet, only give her the kinds with a baby on it, banana cereal puffs are her favorite. I don’t think you know how to prepare formula properly and I definitely do not trust you around Nat’s breast milk so there’s some apple juice in the fridge for her and water is always a good last resort. If she’s crying, she’s either sleepy and needs a nap, needs to be burped, or needs a diaper change. When it comes to her sleeping make sure her feet are covered and have her sleep on her stomach, not her back, especially if she just ate. If she starts babbling words out to you, just talk to her even if you don’t understand the things she says, no cursing because she’s starting to pick up on other words quickly. She’s teething now and loves to throw her toys, so if she bites you or nails you in the head, take it like a man. She likes to stick her tongue out and giggle so don’t take it as a sign of disrespect or get the idea that she’s mocking you. She’s crawling like a pro now so for the love of God,  ** _do not _ ** let her out of your sight, got it?”

Lance stared at Steve blankly, mouth wide open as his boss spoke to him. This was much harder than the tasks he’s ever received at work and he doesn’t even think this was still real. “Uh..what-”

“Great, if you need anything, don’t call unless absolutely necessary, and if you need immediate assistance, Darcy’s parents’ number are written at the bottom and they live about 10 minutes away.” Maybe he should’ve got them to babysit. “Daddy’ll see you later babygirl, okay?” Steve kissed his daughter’s cheek and carefully handed her to Lance who didn’t even hold her correctly, still confused by all the instructions. Natalie whined a bit by not being in her dad’s arms anymore. 

As Steve rushed out the door Lance called out to him. “Wait am I getting paid?!”

* * *

_ The married couple walked down the stairs of their foyer. Seeing their 9 month old son in the middle of the floor playing with his building blocks. They weren’t surprised, he was a very advanced walk to places fairly easily. “Don’t forget ,James needs his final dose of medicine at 2:00pm.” It was the first day Natasha would go back to work after her maternity leave..  _

_ “Honey, don’t worry I’ve got this.” Steve decided to take the week off from the law firm to spend some time with his son,not only because he loves him but because at only 9 months, it was clear to see James was already becoming a mama’s boy. Always wanting Natasha to feed him, rock him to sleep, whenever he’d start crying he’d reach out for her instead of him. Was he jealous?...Course not he was just...ok yeah he was jealous. _

_ Natasha smirked “That’s exactly what you said the month we brought him home and you passed out for 18 hours.” It was quite a sight to see, Natasha had been called in for an emergency trial run that lasted 4 hours, when she came back home she found Steve sleeping on the couch with James sleeping soundly on his chest. _

_ “Well to be fair I was overwhelmed with the fact that I’d have to watch him alone for the first time.” _

_ Natasha hummed in response “If you call sleeping, watching, then you did an amazing job ‘watching’ him.” Steve chuckled,watching his wife pick their son up and kiss his cheek “I’ll see you later ok?” _

_ “Mama,” He said frowning, holding on tightly to her. James pouted again as Natasha set him back down. _

_ “Can daddy get a kiss goodbye too?” Steve asked in a teasing tone. _

_ Natasha rolled her eyes playfully before grabbing the scoop of Steve’s T-shirt, placing her lips on his, Steve let out a low groan as their kiss got more intense. Natasha pulled away just to tease him and because if they kept going she would for sure be late. _

_ “I agree with our son, do you really have to go?” _

_ “Of course I do.” Natasha smirked, pecking his lips again. “You’ve got this remember?” _

_ “When are you coming back again?” _

_ “5:00. You’ve got 10 whole hours with your son.” Steve swallowed hard, that was a pretty large amount of time, normally her work hours were only 8 hours, yes he loved his son unconditionally but come on ANOTHER 2 hours with the little monster? _

_ “Wait 10 hours? W-wait a minute.” Natasha started walking out the door “What happened to 8?!” _

_ “Love you!” Natasha closed the door. Steve sighed and turned looked down at his son whose eyes were already watering. _

_ “Ok..” Steve slowly reached down for James, who’s lip was already twitching, everything would be fine as long as he didn’t start saying- _

_ “M-mommy.”  _

_ Shit. Once he whimpered that little word that meant much worse was coming. Maybe it wasn’t too late “Shhh daddy’s here.” _

_ “Mommy!” He screamed, Steve physically flinched at the loud screech. He was almost sure he could feel Natasha’s joy from this. He inevitably picked his son up, despite how bad his ears were probably bleeding from the scream. _

  
  


_ Steve wiped his son down with a towel, drying him. He’d gotten really dirty with a colorful markers and appeared that the markers tasted better than his baby food. It was a good thing they were non toxic or else they’d have to visit mommy at the hospital..for two reasons ,one for their poisoned son and the other for a battered and bruised husband brutally beaten by his wife. _

_ Steve put his diaper on, not bothering to put any shirt or bottoms on him, he believed that men were born to roam freely in their boxers..or in this case their diapers. Steve did however but socks on his little feet because the marble floors got cold sometimes and he didn’t want his son catching another cold. _

_ “Another little guy lets go.” Steve picked James up and got a huge whiff of something horrible..oh no. Steve carefully held James diaper up to his nose and physically gagged, seeing the diaper start to slip off from the weight of the substance inside. _

_ “No-no no! ”The diaper slipped off from his body and everything, literally everything spill on the tiles of the bathroom. Steve looked down then back up at his son who was laughing and clapping. Only 6 hours until Natasha came home. _

_ Steve plopped on the couch and took a deep breath it took him 2 hours to get every single crevice of that toxic waste out of the tiles of the bathroom floor. While James was taking a nap, Steve was scrubbing for his life and was pretty sure the smell of all the bleach he used was getting to his head. Steve looked at his watch 4 hours until his wife came home, no biggie. James was sitting on the carpet, watching tv with his toys next to him. He had a little snack of cereal puffs and every exit was baby proof so he couldn’t wander off. Steve tried to keep his eyes on his son but it was hard when his eyes kept dropping and eventually didn’t open again. _

_ Natasha came home to a quiet house, already at that moment she already knew something wasn’t right. Was it true that all mothers had a “mommy instinct”..probably, she could hear the light giggles from her son in the living room, when she entered the room it was a sight she definitely was going to hold her husband against for a very long time. Her son was sitting on his dad’s chest scribbling on his face with markers, managing getting himself stained with the markers as well. _

_ “Mommy!” The boy said eyes lighting up at the sight of his mom. _

_ Natasha lifted her son up from Steve’s chest, kissing his cheek “Did you give daddy a hard time today?” _

_ James nodded enthusiastically even though he couldn’t comprehend questions properly, making Natasha laugh “No kidding, let’s go get you cleaned up and ready for bed.” _

_ Natasha came back down to tease her still sleeping husband, she was magnificently able to give James a bath, and put him to sleep in just 45 minutes. _

_ She realized the perfect way to wake him up. She dipped her head down and pressed her lips to his. It only took him about 10 seconds to kiss back, which is hilarious considering he was just out cold. She heard him groan and decided that was the perfect time to pull away. _

_ “Hey,” Steve said slightly groggily “When did you get home?” _

_ “Not to long ago, when did you fall asleep?” _

_ The hesitation in his answer was enough of an answer for her. “Uh like 10 minutes ago, just taking a little nap.” _

_ “A little nap?” Steve nodded “Really? Then where’s James?” _

_ Steve’s eyes widened a little, he sat up and scratched his head “Um..oh shit..” _

_ “It’s a good thing I put him to sleep before he drew more shapes on your face or ate any more markers” _

_ Steve let out the breath he was holding “I don’t know how you do it.” _

_ Natasha shrugged “Every moms’ got it.” _

_ Steve chuckled before realizing what she previously said “Did you just say he drew on my face?” _

_ “I did.” Natasha cupped his chin “You’re lucky the markers are non toxic Rogers.” she kissed him again. _

_ “James is asleep,” Steve stated. _

_ “That’s right, what's your point?” _

_ “I wouldn’t mind a little help removing the color from my face in the shower.” _

* * *

The service itself was heart churning in the moment. Being one of the people to carry his grandmother’s casket was eye opening for him. She had carried him when he took his first breath and he was carrying her after her last.

Hearing all her milestones and how many people she’s impacted and influenced throughout her entire life made it seem like he knew nothing about her. He had no idea she was awarded with a badge from an actual sergeant major of the army who took the time out of protecting the country his kids resides to mourn the death of his supposed long time friend.

The woman was amazing, even cooler than he could ever imagine, there were so many faces he didn’t recognize that were in attendance and made him wonder about who his grandmother truly was, what kind of person she was before he or his mother had been born because clearly she’s accomplished a lot, seen a lot, and been through a lot. She could’ve written an entire book about her life and he was sure even it’d become a top-seller, whether it’d be a novel or an autobiography.

A face that stood out to him throughout the crowded room was his cousin...Reed. His expression remained stoic but even Steve could see that he was trying his hardest not to break and crack in front of everyone. It made Steve questioned if his cousin took the time to cry or at least indulge in a bit of his sadness over the loss of the woman, or maybe if Susan had been there for him the night he found out about it. Whether she had been there for him that night or not, she was there for him now, gently and discreetly squeezing his hand.

Steve couldn’t thank his wife enough for planning and organizing such a beautiful service for someone in his family, in  _ their _ family. He knew when he had first received the news from Emma that she was the one to be organizing it, how angry he was, how upset he became..how heartbroken he was to hear that his own wife would plan something regarding his grandmother while she was still alive and not tell him about it. Now he was going over ways in his head to make up for all the things he said to her that day, wanting to erase all the anger annoyance he felt from her doing something his own grandmother _ and _ mother had both agreed that they wanted his wife to be the one to do it all.

And he couldn’t be any more proud of the work, time, ethic and detail that she put into everything.

Steve held his arm out for his wife who wrapped her hand around his arm after the service, getting a little fresh air. He held their sleeping daughter in his arms, the baby half asleep as she laid her head on her dad’s shoulder.

“How you holding up?” She asked her husband, wanting to know where his head was at.

Steve shrugged. “Considering Darcy and Bucky were crying for the both of us, and Reed keeping a stoic face..yeah I’d say I’m holding up pretty well,” he said to her, giving her a small smile.

“Speaking of Reed.” Natasha pointed a nod by the man, standing by his car while talking to Susan. She could already tell by her husband’s face he’d go and talk to him. “You’ll be ok?” She asked, pulling their daughter from his arms. The little girl making herself comfortable in her mom’s arms, continuing her nap.

Steve took a deep breath. “Yeah..I’ll be fine.” He leaned in, giving his wife one last kiss before heading over to his cousin.

Steve stuck his hands into his pockets as he approached the man. He could see how his jaw tightened upon seeing him and a thick tension interrupting the married couple’s conversation. “Susan,” He nodded towards the woman in acknowledgement before looking at his cousin. “Reed...can we talk for a second?” Steve had thought he would decline his offer on the spot or lunge at him again for whatever reason, but he didn’t.

“Can you give us a sec, babe?” 

He raised a brow at the question and how softly he said it, looking away in slight awkwardness as the two kissed each other. Maybe it was weird seeing people show PDA, but when he and Natasha did it, it was romantic and loving to him.

Steve waited for Susan was a good enough distance away before he started their conversation. “I didn’t know you two had made up,” He said, making small talk before trying to mend their relationship and follow through with his grandmother’s wishes.

“Decided to take a chapter from your book and try to make things work between us.” If Steve could do it with his wife, why couldn’t he try with his own?

“Must be nice for the kid.”   
“Yeah,” Reed exhaled deeply, “He likes seeing us together again, enjoys every single moment.”   
Steve hummed in response and nodded, leaning against the car too as a calm quiet overtook them. He knew it was bound to happen, but he didn’t think the silence would be so peaceful. Maybe it was because it was a pretty emotional time and the wrong place for any drama to take place. “You know we’re getting too old for this shit, right?”   
Reed scoffed, “Speak for yourself, I’m still in my prime.”

“Looked a little rusty out there on the field for you to still be in your prime,” He joked followed by a shrug from Reed who found amusement in the comment as well.

“The refs cheat every year.”

“Or your team is just trash?”   
“You trying to start something again, Rogers?”   
Steve chuckled wholeheartedly, folding his arms across his chest. “I can’t believe that was her last family reunion.” He was glad as hell Natasha had sweet-talked her way into getting him to go instead of blowing it off. He wished he could go back to that day and spend the whole day with the elderly lady.

“You’re not the only one..makes me question what I was doing with my time if I wasn’t spending it with her.”   
“Maybe trying to make a move on my wife,” He said with a playful wince that Reed laughed at with a small shake of his head, staring at the ground.

Welp, he was right. There was no denying that. “Yeah.. you really hit the jackpot with her.”

“Tch, don’t I know it,” He murmured, envisioning his wife’s face in his mind, how that alone was enough to make him blush.

Reed nudged Steve’s shoulder. “I’m sorry if I caused any destruction to your marriage, while I’ll admit it was my intentions at first, but losing our grandmother has really been a revelation for me, and made me realize how much I need to cherish my wife and son while I’m still here with them...i’m sorry that little outburst on the field too.”   
“Don’t worry about it..you always did throw punches like a girl.”

“Well if it’s any way your wife can throw a softball I’ll take that as a compliment..she’s on my team next year by the way.”

“Nah...she’s not.” It was a good try though, but until he convinced Natasha to be on his team, he highly doubted she’d go to someone else’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ENDING ISN'T CUT OFF, EVERYTHING MAKES SENSE IN THE EPILOGUE


	32. EPILOGUE

He should pretty much know better by now that he was a lightweight when it came to having sex with his wife early in the morning. After one go around and he’s passing out for another 2 hours. 

The funny thing is, he didn’t give a shit.

Who would? It’s sex, his wife is gorgeous and a pro between the sheets. He’s a man, sue him.

It’s basically impossible for him to ignore sex in the morning with the way her backside was currently pressed up against his frontside. They knew better than to sleep in this position, _ naked _ , given past events where someone, aka _ him _, would wake up with morning wood, and when Natasha would teasingly call him out for it and agree to some form of relief.

But he knew he’d have a lot more convincing to do considering they both agreed that when one of them had something important to do in the mornings, for example, a meeting, or event that they had to attend, they made a pact to not have morning sex, or tease the other in the morning because it made them tired.

Correction, it made _ Steve _ tired.

But how could he resist her silky smooth skin that was glistening by the morning sun. Making her red hair look even more fiery and fierce.

“Don’t even do it, Rogers,” she said to him. The moment she felt his hand rub the inside of her leg in a motion that only she knew meant he was horny and wanted to have sex.

“What am I doing?” He asked innocently in a deep and velvety voice that was already starting to turn her on just from the sound of it.

He was placing little butterfly kisses in her neck with occasional nibbling and he was expecting her not to get the gist of his actions?

“You know what you’re doing and you know you’re going to be tired later on.”

Steve scoffed, “No I’m not. When has that ever happened?”

“On every occasion whenever we have something to do early in the morning,” she answered easily, although still taking pleasure in the force and heated arousement of his kisses, pressing his frontside even more into her. “Honey, you know it’s a bad idea.”

It’s like he always says, she knows him better than he knows himself. It was a possibility that he might be tired, but they were going to be out for almost the entire day and he needed something to hold him through. “Come on, please?” He asked softly.

How desperate was he? Actually, based on what was poking her, he was pretty desperate. “I don’t know, you’ve been kind of rough lately,” she teased as he kept placing kisses along her neck.

Steve erupted out a low chuckle. “Then I promise I’ll go slow,” he said deeply in her ear, leaving a soft nibble to her earlobe.

His kisses made its way further along her neck, Natasha just letting him do it at this point. Whatever, it was his choice, they both knew he’d be tired after this, especially if they were gonna go slow which miraculously makes him tired faster. 

He leaned over a bit, finally being able to kiss her lips, Natasha responding with a hint of amusement of how slow yet deep he was kissing her. Trying to hold back on how badly he wanted her.

His tongue passionately met hers. Natasha engaging in his advances and found herself enjoying the slow French kiss. But what was new about that? She always enjoyed his kisses. A single hand caressed the side of his neck as his strong hand softly yet firmly knead her breast.

Steve brought his hand down, and lightly brought two fingers to her wet pussy, massaging and just barely inserting his thick fingers in. 

Natasha quietly moaned and felt her eyes roll back a little at the sensation and felt behind her until she made contact with his hard member where she started to grip and move her hands at the perfect pace.

Steve broke their kiss. His lips going back to her neck as he ever so slightly raised one of her legs just a bit guiding his cock into her entrance.

Natasha tenderly caressed his cheek as he moved slowly and purposefully. “Shit,” she whispered at his size and length starting to hit in all the right spots, right where she needed him to be.

He cherishes moments like this that he spends with her. Moments that he’d never thought they’d be able to get back during the terrible time in their marriage a couple years ago. They were so close to losing each other, so close to calling it quits. 

As crazy as it may sound, if they never had that argument the night they got back together..they wouldn’t have gotten together again at all. There was so much rage, jealousy, insecurities that had finally been voiced that night.

Now all they could see whenever they looked into each other’s eyes was love, tenderness, so much caring and passion that if their relationship wasn’t as strong as it is now, it might’ve been overwhelming.

Steve’s hand went back between her legs as he kept moving slowly and passionately, rubbing her clit while nudging at her cervix with each deep thrust.

Steve let out a deep and hot groan in her ear that she could listen to all day. “Fuck.._oh_ fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he whispered hotly in her ear.

Natasha turned her head towards him as she said “Inside me,” against his lips before kissing him again.

Her hand tightened on his forearm as she let her orgasm loose, Steve right behind her, literally, as his cum shot inside her. His hips jerked and thrusted hard with each warm squirt.

“That slow enough for you?” He teased with light pants.

“Shut up.” Natasha smiled and rested her head against his chest for a bit.

* * *

“What time do I have to be at the place again?” Steve asked as he came out of their bathroom.

“In 3 hours,” Natasha answered, smirking as she seen him sigh dramatically and fall back into the bed, making himself comfortable again.

“Right, I knew that,” he said with an arm behind his head.

Natasha went over to him, cupping his jaw, making sure he understood what she was about to say. “Make sure you’re on time, understand me?” They weren’t going to let this be a repeat of last time. He was the best man this time around and carried much more crucial duties, unlike last time where it had been Ian Darcy was engaged to and not Bucky.

Steve grinned, Natasha could see how tired he was already. “Please, I’m the definition of punctuality. Don’t worry, I’ll be there at 11am, on the dot.”

“10am,” she corrected him. Yeah, they’d see about that. Natasha leaned in and pecked his lips before departing.

He treated sex in the morning like a big meal. Meaning, after he was finished, he automatically needs a nap afterwards. 

Steve grumbled silent curses under his breath as he tried to fix his tie. This shouldn’t be a tough task at this point, he’s a grown man with 3 kids and a wife. How is it that Natasha knew how to tie one and he didn’t? 

Not only was he about to be late, but he was late for being on time. Natasha had asked him—no, she _ told _ him to be at the hall at 11 and it was 11:30. Do you know how dumb you have to be to not do what your wife tells you? Being the guy that he is, he likes to be punctual, especially when his wife asks him to be... _ tells _ him to be.

Not to point fingers, this was kind of her fault...matter of fact, it was all her fault. Why didn't she turn him down? He has no idea. Maybe it’s his inalienable charm that he has that makes her weak in the knees. Or that she was playing hard to get early on and knows morning sex was a favorite of them both. She most certainly wasn’t complaining. 

Why couldn’t he be the one at the wedding hall making sure everything was going smoothly? He was just as much of Darcy’s friend as Natasha was..kinda. But he was organized..sorta. He was surely an important factor in the wedding..definitely.

At least the only good thing that came out of him not going with her. It was that he didn’t have to worry about gathering and dressing all three of their kids and just had to worry about their youngest who wasn’t that tough to handle now that she was 1. But James was 7 and Sarah was 5 and both of them were going through..that phase. 

The ‘self-dependent’ phase. Only because James didn’t need a car seat or booster seat and Sarah only needed a booster. You know how kids get, attitude for days that apparently only Natasha could take care of because he was too ‘soft’ or whatever his wife said.

She must’ve been right because she had a much easier time in getting them to do things now which was shocking because she’s the one that baby’s them.

Steve put on his suit jacket, making sure he had everything. “Phone, wallet, keys, bullshit tie.” He walked out of the room and into his daughter’s door. He wasn’t going to forget the kid this time. He went to her room, and didn’t see her.

Steve took a deep breath so he wouldn’t panic. But his daughter not being in the last place he saw her was enough to make him lose his mind, especially since it was only the two of them there too.

His heart quickened as he took notice that her dress was on the floor as well and just as he was about to storm out her room and flip the house upside down, he heard little footsteps come back to the room.

“Dada!” Natalie said happily, only wearing a diaper and her shoes. Her body was covered in streaks of the chocolate pudding he had given her earlier to keep her pre-occupied while he finished getting dressed.

Steve let out a relieved breath, thankful that she was ok despite her having a little mess on her. “You know, you’ve been driving dada insane ever since you learned how to walk right?” he said as he picked her up. It’s like she enjoyed almost giving him a heart attack.

Steve cleaned her up with a couple baby wipes. It was still a mystery to him how the hell she managed to take her dress off.

“Well, at least you didn’t mess up your hair.” Because he wasn’t not going to be able to fix it if she did. Steve sat down on his daughter’s floor and stood her up so he could put her dress on. “How did you even manage to unzip this?” he asked her, but was really asking himself. 

Steve brought her dress down a little so she could step into it. When he pulled it up, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Her dress was put on full display inspecting her outfit. She had a huge, chocolate pudding stain on it—

Deja fucking vu. The same thing happened with James and the chocolate milk issue.

It’s not like he could just replace it with another dress because his wife, being the way she was, had this specifically tailored for her. 

“Your mother is going to freak.” He whispered to himself, but Natalie laughed thinking it was a joke.

“Dada funny,” she giggled happily.

Steve was still very stressed and in a rush but the smile of his daughter made his day a lot better. “Ok you know what, dada has an idea.” There was a 24 hour tailor shop opened, the exact one from last time, hopefully it was still open. 

He picked his daughter up and left her room, and essentially the house.

Steve gently placed his daughter in her car seat. He felt his pocket buzz and realized someone was calling him. If it was his wife, he’d have to try his best not to sound suspicious.

Thankfully though, it wasn’t his wife. It was, Bucky?

“What?” Steve answered as he placed his phone between his shoulder and ear so he can strap his daughter in properly.

“_ Damn, not even a hello? It’s my wedding day and you can’t even act brotherly?” _

He actually stopped saying ‘hello’ when answering Bucky’s call because whenever he answered, he would present him with some dumbass question or idea. “Something you should be preparing for instead of calling me.”

_ “I called because I can’t figure out my tie.” _

Steve let out a short and sarcastic laugh. “You’re definitely calling the wrong person for that. Isn’t Sam there? He should be able to-”

_ “Sam’s not here _.”

“Ok, what about Tony-”

_ “He’s not here either.” _

Steve finished his task of strapping his daughter in and looked at his phone confusedly. What was the sound in the background, it sounded like a damn—plane.. was taking.. off. 

His heart skipped a beat for a second. There was no way in hell. “Buck, please don’t tell me you’re on a plane right now, when you’re getting married in 3 hours.”

“_ Are you crazy? Of course I’m not on a plane.” _

Steve let out a relieved sigh, stepping into the driver's seat. “Well then where-”

_ “My flight to Puerto Rico didn’t start boarding yet.” _

Steve stared at nothing as the words his best friend had just said to him played over in his head. Suddenly, it’s like he could already see a pair of green eyes just piercing straight through him. The fire he’d often see in those eyes that felt like he was staring right into his grave.

_ “Rogers? Hello?” _

* * *

“Wow,” Natasha said tilting her head to the side at her best friend. “I thought Wanda was kidding when she said you were eating Wendy’s at 10 in the morning, but apparently not.” She thought it was code for drinking alcohol. 

“Hey, don’t criticize me bitch, I’m trying to stop drinking. It’s not beneficial to the baby making process.” Plus, it was never too early for a vanilla frosty.

Natasha smiled as she took a seat next to her best friend who was still wearing a robe and prepping to get her hair and make-up done soon. “You and Barnes trying for a baby?”

“I mean yeah, why not?”

“Because being a parent is a lot of work and comes with a lifelong amount of responsibility.”

“We have to start eventually if we ever want our future kid to marry one of yours. Their bank accounts will be secured for life.” If they had a girl, James would be 7 years older than her, that’s a pretty steep age. If they had a boy..well Steve would probably never let Sarah date anyone until she’s thirty. But Natalie was only one, so if they try for a baby, and it’s a boy, she’d just force them to fall in love like the good aunt she is. “How much did this thing cost you this time?”

Natasha hummed in response, “Let’s not worry about that. I feel like if I tell you the amount, something might inevitably ruin it like the last time.”

“$900,000?”

“More or less.” Possibly more. She looked at Darcy’s face, she seemed happy, genuinely happy. Unlike when she was about to wed Ian and had a nervous look on her face. “You look insanely happy,” It was still surreal to see the woman she’s known since they were little about to be married.

Darcy shrugged, “I just...really, really love him.” 

They’ve been together for about 6 years now and been through a lot, Natasha only hoped she knew by now the true meaning of love. Because whatever she had with Ian, was not it and they both knew that.

“Is this how you feel with Steve? An intense love for someone that makes you want to take your clothes off whenever you see them?”

“Well I don’t know about whenever I see him.” Maybe before they had 3 kids they stripped each other’s clothes off as soon as they saw each other. “That entire phase wears off after the second kid and then you just find yourself putting him in a headlock because he wants to watch a football game, rather than the last episode of Game Of Thrones.. But I do love him a lot to the point where I don’t attack him whenever he leaves the toilet seat up.”

Oh she’s definitely experienced that and ended up falling in the toilet on several occasions only for her fiancé to walk in and start laughing before he apologized. “Were you this nervous while waiting?” She asked as she began to fan herself.

Natasha shrugged. “I was mildly nervous, you were there. But honestly I just really couldn’t wait to be married to him and officially become his wife. Once you hear him say his vows it’ll be like you two are the only ones in the room.” Wanting to start a family with him, to be with him forever. He was a major part of her entire world, she literally can’t imagine her life without him.

“Speaking of Steve, where is he? I thought the groom and groomsmen were supposed to start coming at 10?” So dad she hasn’t gotten word from any of them.

“He probably overslept again and started running late-” Her phone buzzed from a text, it was probably Steve and when she looked to check it was, she was right, it was her husband.

Natasha opened her phone and looking at what he sent and-

Oh she was gonna kill him.

* * *

  
Steve quickly entered the reception hall with. He found his wife talking to one of the waiters. He understood it was June, but it was only the beginning of June. June 6th to be exact. So why the hell did this waiter she was talking to have a good amount of his buttons undone on his shirt, it wasn’t summer.

He trusted his wife to know her eyes weren’t lingering down to his chest that looked like he had baby oil smeared on it.

Him being the protective husband that he is, went over there and wrapped an arm around her waist when he reached her. Coincidentally enough, as soon as he came, the waiter had left.

Steve subtly glared at the man’s back as he walked away. “Told you I’d be on time.”

Natasha turned his chin to look at her and stop cold-eyeing one of the staff members. “It’s literally 11:45am.” But she wasn’t expecting anything less. An hour and 45 minutes late was ‘on time’ in his mind. Natasha quickly kissed his lips before taking the tie from his hands and beginning to tie it the right way. “Where’s Natalie?”

“With my mom,” he answered, trying to avoid eye contact. She didn’t let go of his tie even after she was done tying it so he took that as a sign she knew something.

“Yeah? How’s her dress?”

“Her dress?” Steve cleared his voice when it reached a high pitch. “H-her dress is fine, completely spotless.” He placed a hand over hers, trying to release her hold on him but she had a really strong grip.

“Is it?” She asked easily, unphased by his attempts to take her hand off.

“Yup.”

“Oh ok, so you’re sure she’s not with your mom with a questionably big chocolate pudding stain, right on the front of her dress?”

“...I can explain.”

“Mhm.”

“No, seriously!” Steve breathed out a shaky chuckle, “It’s pretty funny actually —very very historic—see while I was trying to put the tie on, you know how tricky those things can be, Natalie accidentally spilled chocolate pudding, wherever she got that from, on her dress and left this huge stain on it.. you’re not laughing.”

They should really be concerned about why a one year old knows how to work a cellphone and was capable of sending Natasha a picture of her smiling with her tongue out with the stain on full display. Natasha saved the picture because it was adorable, but still planned on using it against her husband at some point. 

“You, the responsible super-dad and bestman, plan on going to the tailor’s when your best friend‘s wedding is in a couple hours?” 

“Another funny story, as I was on my way here to let you know in person what happened, because I’m such a good husband and you love me so much, Bucky called me and told me he was getting cold feet and was about to board a flight to Puerto Rico.”

She was smirking as she pierced her eyes at him in a way that often made him very scared and uncomfortable. She closed in on him. “You’re just full of jokes today.”

“Y-yeah. Yeah I am. But you love me because of it.”

Natasha held onto his collar and pulled him back to her, wrapping her arms around his neck when he tried to walk away. “I do love you. I’m completely in love with you. But I need you to understand something Steven. Under no circumstances are you allowed to let him run off before their wedding. If he thinks now’s not the right time and wants to end things, the least he can do is tell Darcy to her face instead of leaving her at the altar.”

“And...let’s just say under the highly unlikely event I’m not able to shake him out of it and he does leave her at the altar, then what?”

“I’m not sure, but we both wouldn’t want to find out what happens if he does, right?” She asked in a soft innocent voice, her hand caressing the nape of his neck.

Steve gulped. He was purely confused. Should he be aroused or scared? His body was telling him to be both. His voice slightly cracked as he croaked out a small “Y-yes ma’am..I love you?”

“I love you too.” She lightly kissed his lips before pushing him away.

  
Steve traveled outside to the wedding tent, back over to his mom and dad who were already seated near the front row, talking to Bucky’s parents “Dada!” Natalie stated happily upon seeing her dad come back.

“Hi baby girl,” he greeted back at her, kissing her cheek as her mom handed her back over to him. Tickling her tummy with one hand, causing her to giggle.

“You look a little red there Steve, you alright?” Bucky’s dad asked humorously.

“Me? Yeah, yeah. I’m good, just a little threat from the wife, this and that, but whatever. Hey—quick question, did Bucky call either of you at all today?”

Bucky’s parents shook their head no, completely oblivious as to where their son was.

“No? Mom, Pop? Either of you?”

“Not a thing,” Joseph answered, wearing the same confused expression as Bucky’s parents. “Everything alright son?”

“Everything’s great, perfect.” Steve looked towards the back of the aisle, not too many people were starting to show up, that was good, he still had time. “Uh, I’ve got to go change Natalie’s dress, I’ll be right back.” If he wasn’t back in 3 hours he was a complete dead man.

How did this responsibility suddenly fall into his hands?

* * *

“Are you sure he’s at this one?” Sam asked, walking into the lobby of the airport.

Steve had caught him just in the knick to help him look for their friend and retrieve his ass so he can get married already. 

He’s been talking nonstop for the past couple of months about how badly he couldn’t wait to marry Darcy and now when the day finally arrives, he wasn’t anywhere to be found.

“Positive, JFK is the only airport Bucky isn’t banned from.”

“Oh..wait what?”

“It’s a long story,” Steve half-explained. “We did really dumb shit in high school.”

“Uh oh,” Natalie’s soft, little voice said upon hearing her dad say a familiar bad word. Whenever anyone said a bad word she would often say ‘uh-oh’. Her way of saying ‘You can’t say that word around me.’

“Don’t tell mama.” For the love of God, he prayed she wouldn’t say that curse word around Natasha or else he’d really be dead. As if he didn’t have one foot in the grave already.

They checked the time on boarding flights and the flight to Puerto Rico didn’t start boarding until 12:49. And having been on many flights with Bucky, Steve and Sam knew he was gonna be late regardless.

“You see him anywhere?” Steve asked, searching around for the man. Only in New Fucking York would there be heads every where, trying to catch a flight somewhere for the summer. 

“Nope, you think he snuck on already?”

Steve sighed, “It’s possible.” It just didn’t seem like something he would do. He loves Darcy, he couldn’t leave without explaining first. 

“Maybe you should...you know, call Nat and get it over with?”

He took a deep breath. That did seem like the best thing to do at the moment. “Yeah, maybe you’re right..” Steve pulled his phone out, right when he did, Natalie grunted and tried to wiggled out of his arms. “You wanna get down?” Steve asked her.

She let out a light “Mhm,” as Steve softly put her down the little girl immediately started ’Running’ to a person until Steve held onto her hand while still trying to go somewhere.

“Sweetheart, where are you trying to go?”

She let out a little whine and pointed to the Starbucks line.

“You want...coffee?” Wait..what the hell. Steve got a further look, as did Sam. They realized it was what she was pointing at, it was WHO she was pointing at.

Literally, standing right there in the line, was Bucky ordering something. He didn’t even have luggage, did he plan on just going out of the country with the clothes he was wearing? A full blown tuxedo.

“The sugar plum cheese danish is a seasonal item?” Bucky asked in shock, followed by an upset groan when the cashier nodded. “Alright, let me just get a blueberry scone-”

Bucky felt a light tap on his leg, looking down to see his very own goddaughter.

“Hey lil Nat,” He said fondly, picking the girl up. “What are you doing here—wait did someone snatch you!? I knew your old man couldn’t handle 3 kids,” he whispered to himself.

Bucky heard someone clear their throats and tap his shoulder, this time turning around to see Steve with his arms folded and Sam behind him in the same manner.

“Well don’t you boys look sharp.” Natalie wiggled out from his arms and went back over to her dad. “Now, I know this looks bad, but I can explain-“

Sam grabbed Bucky’s collar and dragged him away. He was ignored by the clueless airport security who pretended not to hear his screams for ‘stranger danger’.

* * *

_ In a word, their relationship was ideal. It’s been 7 months and it’s been the best seven months of either of their lives. It was amazing. _

_ Tonight was beautiful, the weather was exceptionally well for the middle of April. Her arm wrapped in his, walking slowly. _

_ “A walk around a park? Very romantic.” _

_ “I wouldn’t say it’s just a park, considering we both christened it just last month.” Natasha scoffed and rolled her eyes, Steve chuckling. “What, it’s the truth.” _

_ “You’re lucky no one was around, I’m never going on a picnic with you again.” _

_ “Aw come on, how was I supposed to know you were allergic to red oak trees?” _

_ “When I said Steve this doesn’t feel right.” _

_ “Well I’m not used to hearing those words.” _

_ They shared a laugh as they stopped walking, standing in front of a glistening lake with floating candles. This was their unauthorized, unassigned spot for their very frequent romantic walks. Natasha loved it. Loved how hopelessly of a romantic he was. _

_ Steve eyes traveled to her, her head was resting on his arm watching the water of the fountain dance across the lake. But he found something more interesting. Her. His love for her. It was the most beautiful and purest thing on earth. _

_ “Listen I need to tell you something.” _

_ Natasha looked up at him and saw how serious his eyes were, starting to get nervous by his focused expression. “What is it?” _

_ “You remember how I said I was going to apply to art school right? Try and gain a little more skill?” He asked, Natasha nodded. “Well I got in..” _

_ “What? Are you kidding? Steve that’s amazing!” She smiled, gently pulling his collar, pecking his lips. His eyes changed from something of joy and faded into serious again, “What’s wrong you should be happy.” _

_ “I am, trust me I am, it’s just..the school..it’s in France.” _

_ “Oh..” Natasha’s eyes followed suit in draining the joy. “Well when do you leave?” She asked. _

_ “8 weeks.” _

_ “8?” She slightly whined, “Why so soon?” _

_ “It’s a really tough program to get into Nat, I’m lucky enough to even be considered.” _

_ He was right and she was happy for him. She just loved him..like a lot. “How long will you be gone for?” _

_ Steve rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat. “A year,” he answered quietly, his mood decreasing as he seen her face drop, he hated seeing her so disappointed. “And you know I love you, you’re such a beautiful woman that I definitely do not deserve, and after realizing how far we’ll be from each other I’ve decided I don’t know if I can handle a long distance relationship.” _

_ For some strange reason it felt like she’s had this conversation before. Knowing what was inevitable to come next. _

_ Her mood changed as well, moving from completely smitten by the man to close to pushing him in the lake. “So what? You’re breaking up with me?” She asked with her arms folded. _

_ Steve sucked air in through his teeth, face in a playful wince. “Not even close.” _

_ Her face transformed into confusion as he slowly knelt down, her jaw dropped, watching him pull out a velvet box, revealing the most beautiful ring she’s ever seen. _

_ “Oh my god...” she said in a bare whisper, her eyes starting to tear up. “Are you serious?” _

_ Steve let out a nervous chuckle and as he waited for her answer. “I’m positive.” _

_ Her heart was beating rapidly, the man she loves was actually proposing to her, he actually wanted her to become his fiancée and future wife..and she wanted him to be her husband. _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Yes? W-wait, are you being serious now, or are you just kidding?” _

_ “I’m serious,” she said as a tear fell down her cheek. _

_ Steve placed the ring on her finger and as soon as he stood back up his lips were on hers, passionately kissing each other. _

* * *

“_ Are you sure she still works there?” _ Steve asked his wife.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Steve, I’m positive.”

“_ Really? When was the last time you saw her? For all you know, she could be dead at her desk with a thread and needle in her hand while you mistakenly thought she was only sleeping.” _

“A couple days ago and actually she was asleep so there you go.” 

_ “...You checked her pulse, didn't you?” _

She could hear his amusement on the other end of the call, he should focus on bringing his best friend back and getting their daughter’s dress cleaned.

“Yes I checked her pulse,” she bit out before hanging up on him. His ass better be focused on getting here in time instead of questioning her.

As Natasha was already starting to walk towards Darcy’s bridal room, she heard a loud shriek followed by seeing someone she could’ve sworn was the stylist running past her.

”Where’s Nat?” Darcy panicked, “Oh my god I’m freaking out..I’m freaking the fuck out!” She heard her shout.

Just as Natasha started to enter the room, Wanda was coming out of it, supposedly to try and find said woman.

“Hey, Darcy look I found her,” Wanda said reassuringly, pulling Natasha into the room. Darcy went into her best friend’s arms and began to cry. 

“What happened?” Natasha asked, confused as to why Darcy was crying and why Maria, Wanda, Laura and Pepper were shook as well.

They all winced and pointed towards their hair, sending the notion that something was up with Darcy’s hair under the towel.

“That bitch I hired screwed me over,” Darcy said as she kind of gathered herself together.

“Darce it was just a deep condition and a simple dye, it can’t be that bad,” Natasha tried to reason but was met by multiple hisses and winced across the room again.

Darcy unwrapped the towel from around her head, revealing the damage that had happened to it.

Ok...maybe it was a little bad. Her ends were fried and damaged and the lady definitely colored her hair wrong- and ok it was very bad.

“It’s not too bad,” Natasha said, looking at her hair.

“Really?”

She kind of stared at the top of her head blankly for a bit and feeling a strand of hair that broke off. “Uhuh ,” she said in an uneasy voice. “You know what, I’ve seen worse.”

“So you can fix it?” Darcy asked desperately, damn near about to chop her hair off from the stress.

“I mean I can try-”

“And if worse comes to worse, I can cut your hair and put it on my own.”

Natasha sighed. “Sure.”

* * *

“Man you are so whipped,” Bucky said with a laugh as Steve told them he was sending a text to his wife. “Don’t tell us you’re sending her a picture of your junior down there.” Steve glanced a small glare at him. “I’m sending her a text about where we are because _ you _decided to run off knowing you’re getting married today.”

“I’m not getting married today.” Bucky pushed his seat back, Sam was thankful he wasn’t sitting behind him. 

“Yes you are.” He had no idea where this sudden unappeal to get married was coming from, but he wasn’t here for it. He was gonna get married to Darcy whether he wanted to or not. And Steve was 1000% sure he wanted to. 

“Why are you so invested in this anyways?”

“Because, if you don’t end up married to her, you’ll be making the worst decision of your life because you know you love her. You love her and have been dating for 6 years, so that means she had to put up with 6 years of your bullshit. She makes you happy, a better person and if you think you’re not ready by now then you never will be..and ironically, if you don’t attend your _ own _ wedding, your ass isn’t on the line for it.”

“Uh-oh dada.”

“Don’t tell mama,” he said to his daughter through the rear view mirror, pulling into a parking spot. He could tell by the silence that Bucky was thinking about what he had just told him.

They entered the store, it looked the same as before, only more furnished and expanded.

Steve found the lady from the last time behind the counter, crunching numbers at a fast pace. “Uh excuse me-”

“Rogers, yes?”

Steve gave her a slightly confused look. How the hell did she know his name? The last time he was here was when James was a baby, and he doesn’t remember ever telling her his name. “How do you-”

“Your wife told me you were coming. She do me favor by expanding my business, I do you favor by cleaning baby’s pretty dress.”

Steve paused for a second. “Are you and my wife like friends or something?” How come Natasha never tells him about _ this _ part of her life. You know..the part where she suddenly became a philanthropist overnight and helps people expand their businesses.

The elderly lady ignored his question. “I clean your daughter’s dress now, give here.”

Steve put his daughter down, stooping down as well. “Ok Babygirl, dada’s gonna get your dress cleaned ok? So I need you to step out of it, alright?” Natalie nodded even though she probably didn’t understand everything he was saying. 

But he unzipped his daughter’s dress and helped the little girl step out of it, once again leaving her in her diaper and shoes.

The lady took the dress and started heading to the back.

“Wait, you're just gonna..leave her like this?” Steve asked

“You want baby dry clean too?”

“N-no!” He said. He just didn’t feel comfortable with his daughter not having a cover up. What if she catches a cold? It’s pretty drafty in here. “You don’t have like an extra shirt, or maybe a-“ The lady straight up left while Steve was talking to her.

Well good thing the waiting room was spacious and empty. He could definitely tell his wife added a touch of her own taste in re-decorating this place because the structure of some of the things were exactly to her liking.

Steve bounced his daughter in his arms, trying to get her to stop crying for absolutely no reason at all. It’s a kid thing.

Bucky was sitting in the corner thinking to himself while Sam and Steve discussed sports.

When the room went quiet for a bit, Bucky had spoke up.

“Were you nervous when you were marrying Nat?” He asked.

Steve scoffed, he was there for the entire thing, he knew what he was like on their wedding day. “Of course I was. You were there, I was a complete mess.” He was fumbling with everything so much that his parents had to come in and help, soothing his nerves. 

“You were hesitant?”

“No, I just couldn’t wait to marry her. Sure, I’ve always questioned back then if we got engaged too early, as did she, but the thought of spending the rest of your life with someone was surreal. That and we had a child on the way which was pushing my nerves even more,” Steve said, kissing the top of his daughter's head to try and calm her down some more.

“Then what had calmed you down?” 

“I think it started when the music began playing, and I finally saw her. How gorgeous she looked, how soft her eyes were-”

“Didn’t you cry?”

Steve scoffed, “I did not cry.”

Sam rolled his eyes, he and Bucky were groomsmen of course they saw it. “You definitely cried-”

“There were some tears, the sun was in my eyes!”

“You were under a tent-“

“Anyways,” Steve continued. “Look Buck...I know spending the rest of your life with the same person romantically and commitment filled can become overwhelming, I get it. Trust me, I almost skipped out on my wedding because of my nerves too. But if it’s with the right person, and you know Darcy’s the one for you, then getting married to her should be easy, nervousness or not-”

“Rogers, baby dress ready.”

Steve nodded, standing up with a now napping Natalie in his arms. “My point is, don’t miss out on your future with the love of your life because you’re a little scared. She loves you and you love her, that’s all that matters,” Steve said, going to retrieve his daughter’s dress. Leaving Bucky once again to think about things.

* * *

_ Steve sat down on the floor next to his fiancée who had her head pressed back on the wall with her hands in her face. _

_ “You ok?” He asked, nudging her shoulder. _

_ Natasha sighed, running a hand through her hair, “Do I look ok?” She asked in slight annoyance. Steve gave her a kind look making her feel bad for the attitude she just gave him. “Sorry,” She softly said to him as she took a deep breath. “I’m just—done with everything,” she told him. _

_ He knew it was a rough week for the both of them, he’s not an oblivious idiot, obviously he sensed the longing tension between her and her mom and all the wedding planning that still isn’t finished. _

_ It was a lot, he doesn’t blame her. _

_ “I get it.” _

_ Natasha scoffed, “Do you?” She said toying with her engagement ring. _

_ “I do,” he said understandably. “I may not completely comprehend what’s been going on with you and your mom, but if it stresses you out then it stresses me out.” _

_ “Why, because I complain about it to you all day and night?” She said in slight offense. _

_ Steve grinned, maybe he could have worded that differently. He hooked a finger beneath her chin, pulling her lips to his. “I meant it stresses me out because you’re not happy,” he whispered, gently kissing her. “And your happiness comes before anything in my life.” _

_ Natasha leaned her head on his shoulder, Steve throwing an arm around her, kissing the top of her head. “You’re my everything, Nat. And I’ll always be there for you no matter what happens in our life together.” _

* * *

“Did she have to choose such short dresses for you guys?” Steve whispered in Natasha’s ear who shrugged, the two, as maid of honor and best man, walking down the aisle along with the other groomsmen and bridesmaids.

“It’s an outdoor wedding and the end of spring, what’s the problem?”

“The problem is anyone who stoops down to tie their shoes can see directly up your-” Steve tried to bite back his grunt and instead swallowed hardly as his wife discreetly pinched his side. 

“The only person who would try something like that is you.”

And he did plan on doing it at some point during this wedding, only to annoy his wife though.

“Yeah, me and that waiter you were talking to earlier. Next time I catch that 20 year old punk without his shirt buttoned up again there’s gonna be a serious problem.”

Before Natasha got the chance to call him out on his blatant and humorous jealousy, they went to their respective sides, Steve lovingly kissing his wife’s cheek as they separated.

The music began to play, family and friends of Darcy and Bucky standing up from their seats as Morgan and Sarah walked down the aisle with baskets of red roses, spreading them across the floor.

“I don’t know what to do with my hands,” Bucky whispered to Steve who motioned for him to copy what the rest of the groomsmen were doing.

Steve shot Bucky a nod towards the start of the aisle where Darcy emerged from with her dad.

“Holy shi—” 

There was a loud thud and gasps across the room at the groom fainting. Not from nerves, but how beautiful his future wife is.

“Uh-oh,” Natalie said from Natasha’s mom lap as she pointed towards her uncle on the floor.

* * *

_ “I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life.I promise to grow with you and support you, I promise to be patient, understanding, and kind, I promise to listen and share, I promise to create, to explore, and be curious, In good times and in bad, I promise to love you.” _

_ Ok..he might’ve let a few tears loose, but how couldn’t he? He was marrying the love of his life and after he said his vows, the priest would say a couple more things, they’d kiss..and be together forever. _

_ “I can't promise to love you perfectly, but I vow to love you messily, overwhelmingly, inexorably. I vow to always protect you from harm, to stand with you against your troubles, and look to you when I need protection. I vow to make my life forever yours and build my dreams around you. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the person you will become, and falling in love a little more each day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that can’t even believe that I’m the one who gets to marry you. I see these vows not as promises but as privileges: I get to laugh with you and cry with you; care for you and share with you. I get to run with you and walk with you; build with you and live with you. I promise to be your navigator, consoler, sidekick, best friend and your husband.” _

_ “Do you, Natasha Alianova Romanov, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" _

_ “I do.” _

_ “And do you, Steven Grant Rogers, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" _

_ “His middle name is Grant?” Tony whispered to Thor who shrugged. _

_ “I do,” Steve answered. _

_ “Bride and groom, you have heard the words about love and marriage, have exchanged your vows and made your promises, and celebrated your union with the giving and receiving of rings. It is at this time that I now pronounce you husband and wife. “You may now kiss the bride-“ _

_ Steve hungrily brought their lips together, Natasha wrapping her arms around his neck. A gleeful cheer erupted as their lips connected, sealing their love and promises to each other. _

_ They slowly and mutually broke away, smiling as they pecked each other’s lips one last time before leaning their foreheads against one another. _

* * *

James leaned his head on his mom as he looked up at her. “Mom, dad, I’m tired can we leave soon?” He asked.

Natasha ran her hand through her son’s hair. “In a minute honey, why don’t you go play with your sister?” She asked.

“She’s playing with Morgan and they’re too girly,” he said, sticking his nose up at it.

Natasha gave her husband a knowing look, it was his turn to take over in the conversation but she never understood why he found playing with his sister and longtime friend “too girly”.

Steve chuckled, “You know what, I think I overheard your grandfather telling wartime stories and how he single handedly won World War Two,” Steve told his son which was a bit ironic considering Natasha’s father was Russian.

Not that he was a Soviet soldier...well not an official one.

“Are there girls and kissing in the story?” He asked grossed out.

Steve scoffed, “What? No, ew gross.” James nodded satisfied before running off to find his grandfather. “See? That’s how you handle things?”

“Right, remind me to say ew gross when you try to kiss me.” She doesn’t think she’d ever get used to her first born calling her “mom” and not “mommy” like he was doing a year back.

Steve and Natasha walked around the aftermath of the wedding set up, “Brings back memories huh?” He asked with a smirk, kissing the top of her head, his arm over her shoulder.

“Yeah,” She replied softly as he pulled her closer.

Steve felt a small shiver go down his spine and winced playfully, at the thought of her mom attacking him when she found out Natasha was pregnant before she was officially married.

He doesn’t know why that image kept coming into his mind every now and then. “You know, after the whole bachelorette party thing, I’m not sure I can let you out of my sight for at least a year.”

When she told him what happened the entire week she was away, a-and the video he saw, plus why he found them tied up and her life being threatened—it was a very long story and was an extremely _ rough night. _

But that was a different story that deserved to be published at a later time.

“Please, like the bachelor party you went to wasn’t wild,” she said to him as they stopped walking and went into his arms. Steve laughed as she hugged him tightly, staying in his arms longer than he expected. “You ok?” He asked amusedly.

“Yeah,” she said peacefully into his chest. “I don’t know why I’m so emotional though.” Maybe it was because her best friend was finally a married woman and brought on more emotions to her than accounted for. The thought of Darcy eventually having a baby only made her more emotional. “I think I might be pregnant again.” 

“Oh,” Steve said. His eyes widened after a few seconds realizing what she just said. Slightly pulling her away so he could look at her. “You think you’re what?” He asked again.

Natasha looked at him confusedly. “Pregnant?”

Steve only continued to look at her blankly, more like it was something he couldn’t believe he was hearing.

“Why do you think I haven’t been drinking, and experiencing mood swings?”

“I-I don’t know! I didn’t even notice the not drinking thing, and I just thought you got annoyed with me on the usual.” Steve's eyes couldn’t help but look at her chest. Well..now that she mentions it...Her—chest area was always...a-advanced. So any other moment he wouldn’t be able to tell, but since she thinks she’s pregnant they did look-

“Stop doing that,” She said repeatedly hitting his arm. He did that every time she told him she was pregnant.

“S-sorry! It’s just...Are we ready for another kid?” Steve asked.

Natasha shrugged, “Are we?” James was seven and was starting to go through that independent phase. Sarah was 5 and doesn’t really seek out for much attention anymore, Natalie was turning 2 in a few months.

“We don’t even know if you’re _ really _ pregnant. For all we know it’s probably just pregnancy-like symptoms.”

“Yeah, but one of us produces semen and doesn’t like to use condoms, but insists on not pulling out.”

“Well one of us happens to whisper in the other person’s ear to cum inside them.”

Natasha scoffed, “One of us is gonna find themselves sleeping on the couch tonight.”

It was Steve this time who gave her a sarcastic look. “Patriots play tonight sweetheart, I’d gladly take the couch.”

Natasha rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the smile that graced her face. Steve felt his heart get a little lighter, it’s almost been 10 years he’s been married to this woman and her smile was still as radiant as ever, it still brought him some butterflies and an intense happiness that she’s the one he decided to marry.

Steve took sight of something in the distance and entwined his wife’s hand with his. “Can I show you something?” Steve asked as they started walking towards the object.

Natasha gave him a questionable look. “You want to show me a piano?”

“You remember when I told you I wrote you a song?” He said, helping her to sit on the closed lid to the piano.

“You’re not serious,” she grinned, he was not going to sing for her. Not again, at least. The only way that’d ever happen again is if they almost divorce. “The last time I’ve ever heard you play the piano was on our honeymoon.”

“Yeah?” Steve smiled at her and cracked his knuckles as he sat down. “Watch and learn sweetheart.”

Steve played a few melodic keys before he surprised his wife as he began singing. 

“Girl, I'm in love with you

This ain't the honeymoon

Passed the infatuation phase.” He winked at her, her face getting hot. Natasha thickly realized he actually did right her a song and was singing it for her.

“Right in the thick of love

At times we get sick of love

Seems like we argue everyday.”

_ “I don’t know if I can do this anymore,” Natasha said looking down at her ring. _

_ That gesture made Steve look at her for clarification. “Do what?” _

_ “This,” She motioned between them. “This thing between us, acting like everything’s ok when it’s not.” _

_ “Nat come on we’re doing just fine.” _

_ “No, no we’re not Steve, and if you think we are then maybe we should be questioning why we got married in the first place..” _

”I know I misbehaved and you made your mistakes

And we both still got room left to grow

And though love sometimes hurts

I still put you first

And we'll make this thing work but I think maybe we should take it slow.”

_ Natasha looked at him sadly. “I didn’t say that. We barely see each other, and the times that we do we’re always fighting with each other non-stop. You don’t hold me anymore Steve, our bed feels cold and lonely even when both of us are laying in it. We don’t make love the way we used to. We don’t talk to each other like we used to.” _

_ “Nat, we talked abo-“ _

_ “Just listen,” she said desperately, Steve took a deep breath. _

_ “I’m listening.” _

_ “I think we should talk to someone professionally...honey, I want to make us work.” _

_ “Is that what you want?” He asked, Natasha nodding. “Ok..no problem, we’ll talk to someone.” _

“We're just ordinary people

We don't know which way to go

'Cause we're ordinary people

Maybe we should take it slow

Take it slow, ohh

This time we'll take it slow

Take it slow, ohh

This time we'll take it slow.”

“This ain't a movie love

No fairytale conclusion y'all

It gets more confusing everyday

Sometimes it's heaven sent

Then we head back to hell again

We kiss then we make up on the way.”

_ “I love you,” they said breathlessly, simultaneously. _

_ Natasha wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as Steve dipped back down for another kiss, holding onto her waist, never wanting to let go, never wanting to break their kiss. _

_ “I don’t want you to go,” she whispered on his lips. _

“_ You really want me to stay and have us fight, instead of giving us time to cool off?” Natasha nodded, Steve smiled. “Alright, let’s fight.” _

“I hang up, you call

We rise and we fall

And we feel like just walking away

As our love advances we take second chances

Though it's not a fantasy I still want you to stay.”

“_ Nat, I swear if you don’t let me in I’ll start breaking fucking windows.” _

_ Natasha hummed in response, clearly not fazed by his supposed threat. “Yeah? Do it,” she challenged. _

_ “Stop acting like a fucking child.” _

_ “Oh, I’m acting like a child? That’s golden coming from you. I wonder how Bruce would feel about my childish ways, when I give him a call later.” _

_ His heart stopped, that name sounded familiar. That was the guy that performed his surgery. “Unlock the fucking doors!” _

_ “..Go home, Steve.” _

_ “Nat. Natasha wait!-“ Natasha hung up the phone. Running a hand through her hair. _

“We're just ordinary people

We don't know which way to go

'Cause we're ordinary people

Maybe we should take it slow

Take it slow, ohh

This time we'll take it slow

Take it slow, ohh

This time we'll take it slow

Take it slow.”

“Maybe we'll live and learn

Maybe we'll crash and burn

Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave

maybe you'll return

Maybe another fight

Maybe we won't survive.”

“_ You are the most selfish man I’ve ever met,” she said darkly. _

_ “This selfish man may do a lot of things but the one thing I most certainly regret was loving you.” _

_ Natasha gawked at him, that was something new for him to say. “Get out,” She said coldly _

_ “What?” _

_ “Get the fuck out of my house Steven.” _

_ “You want me to go?” _

_ “Yes. Because I don’t think you understand how much I hate you right now.” _

“But maybe we'll grow

We never know Maybe you and I

We're just ordinary people

We don't know which way to go

'Cause we're ordinary people

Maybe we should take it slow

We're just ordinary people.”

“_ You are old fashioned,” Natasha joked going into his arms. _

_ Steve chuckled, “I had no idea that song was going to start playing.” _

_ “I don’t mind it, just seems very romantic for a one night stand.” _

_ Steve glided back on top of her, “What if I wanted this to be more than a one night stand?” _

_ “Then you’ve got a lot more that you realize coming to you Rogers.” _

_ “I love a good challenge.” _

“We don't know which way to go

'Cause we're ordinary people

Maybe we should take it slow

Take it slow, ohh

This time we'll take it slow

Take it slow, ohh

This time we'll take it slow

Take it slow, slow

This time we'll take it slow

Take it slow, ohh

This time we'll take it slow.”

_ They were stuck with each other. No one understood them romantically like they did with each other. They were literal soulmates. _

_ They seen the sun make its surface along the horizon from her window. Had they been arguing throughout the night and make love early in the morning? _

_ “Shit, before I forget.” Steve reaches beside him, pulling something out of his wallet. “Happy anniversary Mrs.Rogers.” Steve slipped her wedding ring back onto her finger. _

_ He remembered that too? This man would never stop surprising her. _

Just like she would never stop loving him.  
  


She found herself in his arms again, tears slowly streaming down her face as he held her tightly and just whispered— so many sweet and endearing things to her because that’s just the kind of guy that he is.

From what she could tell, he wrote that for her back when their relationship was so painfully complicated and destructive. If they weren’t in a semi-public area she’d hop his bones and beg for him to make love to her, but all she really wanted was for him to keep holding her.

She didn’t even have to pull away to know that probably let a few tears fall too.

Natasha gripped his collar and brought his lips towards hers in an intensely overwhelming loving kiss.

She always had a kink for him singing.

They broke away. Their breathing only slightly heavier. 

“I love you,” he said to her dearly.

“I love you too.”

Words couldn’t even express the love they felt for one another anymore...


End file.
